Right and Easy
by TeamPotterForLife
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated. It is time to celebrate victory and mourn the ones they lost. Trying to find normal life may take a while. Harry is expected to move on, but what will happen when old feelings rise and new feelings topple? What will happen when Harry Potter realises the true love of his life has always been right next to him? Story rated 'M' for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Plans and Beginnings

_A/N: The following story is based on the original Book/Film events of Harry Potter. I do not own any of this. It's all owned by Warner Bros. and J.K Rowling. I'm simply composing this story for personal enjoyment._

 _This story is based on both the Books and the Films. I take inspiration from both of them. I will be exploring what I'd like to have happened after the Final Battle with Voldemort._

 _The story will start exactly where the book ended. I try to update as often as possible, but I am quite busy these days. I would like to dedicate this story to all my followers who have supported me in this amazing world of fan fiction._

* * *

 _"Soon, we must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." ~Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _Chapter 1: Plans and Beginnings._**

The sun was piercing through the blinds of his four-poster, stinging his eyes. It wasn't very hot, and yet the sun still irritated Harry's face. He opened his eyes to see a mop of red hair. It was no doubt the hair of Ronald Weasley; his best friend. After a while, Harry started to notice other things… like the silence which was a very strange thing to experience in the boy's dormitory. There was always something going on; arguments, fights or just banter.

Harry slowly sat up and felt his aching back. It was pulsating with unpleasant soreness. Being awake for almost 24 hours and battling the most powerful dark wizard of all time really seemed to take it out of you. Harry shifted his feet towards the edge of his bed and felt them touch the floor. It felt pleasant to have no shoes on. Harry also realised that he still had his dirty clothes on. His battered suede jacket was on the floor near his feet along with another blue jacket underneath. Harry never knew why he liked to wear triple layers. Maybe it was the comfort.

All that remained on him was a pale blue ringer tee which looked like it was chewed on by a bulldog, and his muddy jeans. His trainers were nowhere to be seen.

Harry looked down at his bed and realised the incredible mess his clothes made on the sheets. When he arrived at the dormitory, he was too exhausted to even properly undress. He also completely forgot about the sandwich he wanted to ask Kreacher about. At the thought of food, his stomach gave a loud rumble.

 _We'll eat something in a minute_ , He said to himself, as he heard steps outside the dormitory. The door was pushed open and Hermione Granger came in, she noticed Harry was awake and she smiled with excitement. Her eyes quickly darted to see Ron still in bed. In order to avoid waking him up, she brought a finger to her lips and pointed at the door.

Harry figured that she will be waiting for him outside, as she left the dormitory soon after that, but not before scanning him top to bottom and frowning.

Harry stood up from the bed and made his way to the door, his legs also giving small aches with every step. He pulled the door and stepped out.

"Harry!" he heard as Hermione's arms flew around his neck. He could feel his spine scream in protest from the added weight as he grunted in pain.

Hermione was quick to let go the moment she heard him and pulled her hands to his face.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm just so happy to see you awake"

Harry stood there for a while, admiring her smile; he hasn't seen Hermione smile ever since their dance at the tent, it seemed a million years ago.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes gleaming with sudden worry.

"A little sore, but mostly fine," Harry answered. "How long was I sleeping?"

Hermione smiled "almost two days, including this one."

Harry's eyes widened in shock "Two days!"

"Almost" Hermione corrected him, "it's currently three o'clock so you've pretty much slept through most of this day too" she laughed.

Harry looked irritated _How is it funny?_ He thought. _People have died and I've just been sleeping!_

Hermione seemed to have read his thoughts somehow "Harry It's okay! You defeated Voldemort… a long sleep is the least you deserve"

Harry was fidgeting with his shirt when it came to him, the wand! As he pulled out two wands from his jeans. The Elder Wand was much longer than his Holly and Phoenix Feather.

"Your decision stands? You're putting it back?" Hermione asked. She seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"I've been thinking… if the wand was able to repair my old one, maybe it could fix much more." Harry suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I could try repairing Hogwarts," Harry muttered. The idea seemed to become rather stupid the moment it left his mouth.

"Harry, the castle in itself is too big. I don't think it's about the wand; the spell won't be powerful enough to fix so much damage." She told him.

Harry thought for a while. "I could always try certain areas… I'd love to at least fix the great hall… and the wooden bridge."

Harry hated the idea of leaving Hogwarts almost completely destroyed. It would take months to fix the castle and he felt partially responsible for the damage. Hermione seemed to have been reading his thoughts again.

"Harry, I know that you must feel it's your fault. But even you know that it's absolute rubbish. No one blames you for anything that happened to the castle, just like no one blames you for people who died fighting."

"I just… want to help" he muttered.

Hermione grinned "You always do." They stood there for a while, staring at the wand. "I think you made a good choice. That wand causes too much trouble than it's worth." She added.

"I don't need it." He said as he placed the wand back in his pocket.

"Want to go down for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Harry was about to agree when he realized that the great hall is most likely crowded with people. "I don't know," he answered.

"Harry, you need to get some food in you. I'm not letting you go anywhere before you eat." She told him, crossing hands over her chest. Harry knew there would be no arguing with Hermione.

"Fine…"

"It will be okay. No one will pressure into a conversation, I'm perfectly sure." She assured him.

The walk to the great hall was not enjoyable; Harry got a chance to properly assess some of the damage that took place during the battle. The school was in pieces. There was rubble everywhere, windows were shattered and the beautiful castle Harry could remember was almost just that… a memory.

The moment they stepped into the great hall, things seemed to be looking up; There weren't too many people and the hall itself was almost repaired. Harry was about to sit down when he heard his name…

"Harry!" came Ginny's voice.

She was making her way towards him, breaking into a run halfway. Harry braced for the incoming pain in his spine when she flew at him. It was agonising. The soreness in his legs and back felt like fresh wounds. He grunted just like when Hermione hugged him, but Ginny didn't seem to hear it.

"You're finally awake!" she mumbled into his shoulder, before letting go. The pain was now easing in his legs, but the back was still pulsating like crazy.

"You've been sleeping for —"

"Two days" Harry finished, massaging his hip, "Hermione told me."

Ginny grabbed hold of his arm and pulled "let's go sit with Luna and Neville. Everyone is dying to talk with you." She pointed towards a large crowd in the left corner of the hall.

"Actually, Ginny. I think Harry would rather just eat in peace." Hermione informed. This was one of the times when Harry appreciated Hermione more than anyone else. She always understood him, she knew what he really wanted.

"Oh… well, ok." Ginny shrugged and took a seat at the nearest table.

"Ginny it's fine. If you want to go speak with them, don't make me stop you." Harry told her.

"You sure?" She asked, standing back up.

"I'll be fine." He managed a weak smile.

Ginny stood for a while, assessing the situation. "Okay, I'll see you later then." She said and made her way towards the crowd.

"Thanks for that" Harry whispered to Hermione and grinned.

"Don't mention it."

They sat down and food appeared in front of them. Harry didn't bother paying too much attention to what he was eating; he grabbed hold of some toast and started to dig in. Hermione laughed at his attitude towards breakfast and started to eat herself.

Once both were fed, Hermione suggested taking a walk through the viaduct. Harry wanted to go to the lake but then he realised that the path was cut off since the wooden bridge was blown up. There was only one alternative path to the lake and it led through the forbidden forest. Harry didn't like the idea; he had a fair share of that place to last a lifetime and a half.

They sat down at the wall on the viaduct and stared into the far distance.

"What will you do next?" Hermione asked him.

Harry was taken out of deep thought "Sorry, what?"

Hermione laughed and repeated, "What are you doing after you recover?"

He took a long while to think before answering, "I was thinking of going to Grimmauld Place… I also need to visit Gringotts; being seventeen and all."

"I read about it—"

"Of course you did" Harry interrupted and laughed.

Hermione poked him on the shoulder before resuming "Once you're seventeen, Gringotts reveals your full heritage. You also have the option to purchase a house and even start a business. It's a lot easier than the muggle world. Since you're the last Potter, I imagine there will be quite a lot of surprises for you." She explained.

Suddenly, the thought of visiting Gringotts and making big decisions seemed to sound rather intimidating. "Wanna come with me?" Harry asked.

Hermione studied him for a while. "Seriously?"

"If you're up for it." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, I would love to!"

Harry didn't know why it seemed to be such an exciting thing, but he was happy to cheer her up. "Good, we'll visit soon after I settle in Grimmauld Place."

"I never thought you would invite me to come with you" she confessed. "I thought you would take…" she paused.

"Take who?" Harry asked.

"Ginny." She muttered.

Harry looked at her for a moment, in disbelief before answering "Hermione, you're easily the smartest person I know, and you're my best friend. Who else would be better to take with me if not you?" he smiled.

Harry didn't understand why Ginny would be interested to come with him. From what it sounded like, it would just be a meeting where he would have to make a bunch of decisions and plans.

Hermione blushed "I'd love to come."

"Well, then it's settled!"

They sat there for a while, both in deep thought until Hermione broke the silence.

"When would we visit?"

"I'm not sure, maybe in two weeks…" Harry answered.

"Okay."

"Why? Is something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just… I was thinking about going to get my parents from Australia." She told him.

Harry sat there, stuck to the wall. He completely forgot about Hermione's parents. She altered their memories and got them to move to Australia in order to protect them from Voldemort. Harry always admired her for it, but with all that's happened, it seemed to have escaped his mind.

"Of course, your parents! You should tend to them first. It's more important than my Gringotts meeting. I can easily wait." Harry assured her.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Harry. I promise that the moment I'm back, we can go to Gringotts."

"Don't worry about it even for a second; I have all the time in the world now." He smiled. "How long will you be gone?"

Hermione pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She always seemed to do that when in doubt or when she's anxious. "I don't know, it might take a while to remove the memory charm. Then I will have to explain everything to them, about Voldemort and the battle."

"Take as much time as you need" He patted her on the shoulder. "And at the same time… it's a great vacation right?" he laughed.

"I guess you're right" she grinned. "You want to head back?"

Harry didn't want to go back, not yet. But something told him Hermione did.

"Alright" as they stood up and started making their way back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions and Promises

**_Chapter 2: Confessions and Promises_**

Two days have passed since Harry woke up. Most families and students returned home for an extended summer holiday. Even some of the staff decided to leave the castle.

"Four months holiday! Can you imagine?" Harry heard a passing student call out in excitement.

The trio spent the majority of the last couple days trying to fix the castle back to its original form. Harry decided to use The Elder Wand's power to repair the damage. _After that, I will put it back where it belongs_ , he told himself.

Fixing Hogwarts could be very satisfying; seeing shards of glass come together to form windows was very pleasing to the eye, same went for walls, tables, chairs, and cupboards. By the end of the week, Hogwarts was mostly back to normal.

Professor McGonagall thanked the trio for the help and allowed them to stay in the castle for another couple days as the school would soon be closed for the holiday.

"I would like you all to understand that for you immense services to the school as well as to the wizarding world, you are all invited to return to Hogwarts, should you wish to complete your seventh year. It would be unfair to not grant you such choice." The headmistress told them. "Of course, your actions have already opened every possible career path for you to pursue, but I know how much Miss Granger would love to have her NEWTs." She added.

They thanked McGonagall for the opportunity the day before departing for The Burrow.

"You're both welcome to stay, mum will love the company," Ron told Harry and Hermione.

Harry sensed it was more of an instruction than invite, so he decided to visit for a few days. Hermione agreed too, although Harry knew how much she wanted to tend to her parents in Australia.

Time at The Burrow ran quickly as always; There were plenty of chores to tend to and dinners have always been very family orientated. Bill and Fleur visited as often as they could and even Charlie came down from Romania a couple times.

Ginny seemed to be eyeing Harry more and more during his stay; she tried to spend as much time with Harry as possible whenever they had it. She would invite him to her room, go out to the garden and practise Quidditch, or just walk around the burrow and talk. Harry enjoyed her company; there were plenty of things to talk about (mostly quidditch) and she had a lot of Ron's infamous humour.

Harry couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the same between Hermione and Ron; whenever he saw them it was incredibly neutral. Harry realised that they hardly got into any conversations, he figured it was to avoid arguments.

It was coming to midnight when it was just the three of them by the fireplace and the atmosphere was awfully dull. Hermione was reading a book (obviously) and Ron was playing chess with Harry.

"Queen to E6" ordered Ron as his Queen moved along the tile and headbutted his knight. "Checkmate" Ron added with a grin.

"Almost had you" Harry answered through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that" Ron yawned "Alright, I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Bye" came Harry's and Hermione's voice.

Harry waited for Ron's footsteps to reach his room before speaking.

"So, what book are you reading?" asked Harry, as he folded the chessboard.

"It's actually a play," said Hermione.

"Okay, what play are you reading?"

"It's about a young boy who wants to prove himself; his father is a very famous wizard, and the boy lived his entire childhood being expected to be equally as talented. So, he decides to go on his own adventure…"

"Sounds interesting," Harry answered

"Not as good as a book, though"

They sat in silence for a while, Harry wanted to make a conversation, but instead, he just watched her read. He always enjoyed Hermione read, it was the way she did it; you could easily tell what was happening in the book just by looking at her. If the book tells a story, Hermione always makes herself comfortable, knowing that she will be sitting for a while. In this case, she was curled up on the sofa and resting the book against the armrest, a story for sure. If the chapter was exciting, she always chewed on her bottom lip. If it was dull, she would play with her hair. In this case, she just bit her lip.

"Exciting…" Harry laughed.

Hermione looked up at him, slightly surprised. "How do you know?"

"Did no one ever tell you that I'm very skilled at legilimency?" He grinned

Hermione smirked, "Yeah, Snape mentioned something." Her eyes widened as she said it. She covered her mouth and placed the book down. "I'm sorry, Harry"

Harry waved at her, "It's okay… He's gone, that doesn't mean we can't remember him."

Hermione stood up from the couch and walked over to the fire. She sat next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you and Ron doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. Harry could tell she was thinking of something to say.

"Okay, I guess. He still misses Fred, he was saying something about going to work with Goerge in the joke shop for a while. I think it's a good idea, at least for now; it will get him off the thoughts."

Harry looked at her for a while, hoping she would realise that it's not the kind of answer he wanted. He would not give up yet…

"So how are you and Ron doing?" Harry asked again.

This time, he knew it worked. Hermione raised her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. She tried to remain expressionless, but sadness won.

"Not very good." She answered, fidgeting with her sleeves.

"I realised you don't talk very much. Do you at least… you know?"

Hermione looked rather affronted for a while, but Harry wanted her to know that she should be comfortable with him.

"If you're not going to talk with Ron, at least talk with me." Said, Harry.

"We haven't really been acting like a relationship." She told him. "You know, we haven't actually kissed since the chamber of secrets?"

"You kissed in the chamber of secrets?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yeah, did I never tell you?" She asked, surprised.

"I would've remembered that my best friends snogged in the chamber of secrets" He laughed.

"It wasn't a snog. We just kissed, that's it."

"Nothing since then?"

"No…," she told him, resting on his shoulder again. "What about you and Ginny?" she looked up at him. "Now it's my turn to ask uncomfortable questions"

Harry didn't know what to say at first, he thought of being vague like Hermione was the first time, but decided to be honest in the end.

"We haven't kissed since last year." He confessed.

"Really?"

"Pretty much. To be honest, I don't think we're actually together. At least, it doesn't really feel like it." He told her.

"I understand"

"I think she's waiting for me to ask her about it."

"When will you do that?" Hermione asked, looking up at him again in interest.

"I don't know if I ever will."

Hermione raised her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes again. "You're not planning to get together?"

Harry thought about it for a very long time. He knew that Ginny waited for him while he was away, but he couldn't help but feel different in her presence ever since he saw her again in the room of requirement.

"I just… don't know, Hermione." He answered. "I think I might leave for Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I want to clean up the place with Kreacher and settle in for a while. I have enough gold on me to stay happy for the rest of my life. I'm going to wait for you to come back from Australia, and then we can go to Gringotts."

"That sounds… well planned." She added.

Harry laughed "Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you."

Hermione smiled. "I could help you settle in…" she suggested

It was Harry's turn to raise his glance from the fire. "You're more than welcome, Hermione." He smiled back.

"But on one condition…" she told him

"What will that be?"

"You come with me to Australia."

Harry stared at her for a while, his eyes reflecting the fireplace. "You want me, to come with you?"

"I don't really want to go alone, considering I'll be there for a while, I'd like some company." She bit her lip "I asked Ron too, but he doesnt want to come. So, maybe you want to..."

"I'd love to." He smiled.

She hugged him "Thank you, Harry. I'll make it up to you when we're there."

"I'll hold you to that. But first, you're helping me with Grimmauld Place."

"Well, in that case. We both better get to bed; sound like a busy day tomorrow." Said Hermione, as she stood up and made her way to the stairs. Before she left, she looked back at Harry.

"Goodnight Harry" she smiled.

"Goodnight, Hermione.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up extra early to make sure he packed everything for the journey. He got downstairs, hoping to be the first one but to his surprise, he was beaten to it by Hermione who seemed to also be looking forward to leaving.

"You're up early," said Harry

"I couldn't sleep much" she answered, sipping her tea.

Harry crossed over to the kettle to make himself a cuppa when he was stopped by Hermione.

"I've already made you one" she smiled, pushing the second cup of tea towards him.

Harry smiled back and sat next to her, "thanks" he muttered.

They sat there for a while, drinking.

"I'm just going to tell Mrs Weasly about us leaving and then we can go…" Harry informed.

"Don't you want to announce it during breakfast?" she asked.

Harry was surprised at her words, "Why so?"

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, you're leaving to live on your own… it's quite a big thing for a seventeen-year-old. Even for Harry Potter," She grinned.

Harry thought about it for a while; He never found himself thinking about it too much, but living alone did sound like a big step forward. Of course, he'll have Kreacher to help around the house, but he will be the only one in the whole house. For the first time in his life, if he didn't make a sound, silence would continue. It felt strange.

"I guess… but does that mean I have to announce it? I mean, I'm sure Mrs Weasley will tell everyone. Besides, I'll come back soon anyway." He answered.

This was not the only reason for his secrecy. Harry thought for a long time whether he should tell Ginny about leaving, but never actually got around to discussing it with her.

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"I think I would rather avoid all the questions and requests," Harry added.

"Maybe you're right…" she bit her lip.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

She seemed to have snapped out of her mood completely as she shook herself and then smiled at him. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Well, obviously; You're Hermione" he chuckled.

She smirked.

Harry knew she was hiding something, he was about to ask about it again but he heard footsteps at the stairs… In came Mrs Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione… I didn't expect you both to be up so early. Something wrong?" she asked, as she made her way to the table.

"No, everything is fine. It's just that, I decided to leave for Grimmauld Place today, and Hermione wants to help me settle in."

Mrs Weasley rested her hands on her hips, she always did that when she was uncertain, or angry.

"Leaving so soon? You only just got here…" she told them.

The truth of the matter was that it's been a whole week since they arrived, but for Mrs Weasley, even a year wouldn't seem long enough. Not when it came to guests, at least.

"I know… I would just like to start moving forward. One step at a time." He told her.

"So, when are you planning to leave?" she asked, tapping on the table.

"We wanted to leave as soon as we told you."

"You're not taking Ron?" she asked.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron said he wants to go to the workshop with Geroge, today," Hermione answered.

Mrs Weasley's mouth opened then closed again. "Well… okay, I guess that's alright then." She told them and went over to the stove.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Said Harry, as he stood up and made his way upstairs to get his things.

* * *

Harry was never a fan of apparition; his only preferred way of transport was usually brooms. Anything faster than that seemed to either make him feel sick or get him in trouble.

Apparating by yourself is very simple, but apparating two people requires double the energy and double the focus. It also takes longer, and Harry's stomach can only take so much.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place and Harry could feel his insides swivel in his belly; It's been a while since he last apparated. Most wizards apparate up to five times a week, according to Hermione. Harry figured it must be true if Hermione said it.

"Feels weird to be back," he told her.

"Yeah, last time was… unfortunate." She looked down.

Harry raised her chin, "Hey, it wasn't your fault for what happened, Hermione." He smiled at her. "Besides, we made it. There's nothing to worry about now."

She nodded and grinned, "thanks, Harry."

There was still something odd about her. Harry decided to ask her once they could settle in and talk.

The moment they opened the door, the dust raised from the floor and formed into Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape?" it asked.

"We didn't kill you" Harry answered, casually.

The dust formation toppled back to the floor.

"We really need to find a way to break that spell, I can't imagine it will make a good impression on the guests." Harry laughed.

He looked down to see that Hermione was gripping tightly to his arm, she looked almost scared.

"You think we should check?" he asked.

She nodded.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it ahead "Homenum Revelio"

Nothing happened.

"Looks like we're alone," he told her, putting his wand back in his pocket.

Hermione's grip didn't stop until they arrived in the kitchen. She looked around then deemed the place to be empty.

Harry nodded at her then said "Kreacher?"

The elf popped out of thin air and bowed to Harry.

"Kreacher is at your service, master Harry." His locket almost touching the floor.

"Hi, Kreacher. I was thinking about moving here. Would you like to help me settle in?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher will clean the house and cook. Anything for master Harry and his… friend." The elf disappeared and light footsteps could be heard upstairs.

Harry started to empty his possessions on the kitchen table. Hermione approached him and started doing the same.

"No way!" she said, pulling out a small scarf with a golden 'H' on it. "You kept this?"

Harry smiled. It was a scarf Hermione knit for him back in the fourth year. It was pretty small but Harry liked the gesture so he never threw it away.

"Yeah… I really like it. It reminds me of you, whenever I see it, and how you always push yourself to be good at something new."

"Oh, Harry." She muttered as she put her arms around his neck. Harry tucked his hands around her waist and hugged her back.

"That's so nice of you." Her eyes sparkling.

"I don't know why you would expect me to throw it away. It's a gift, I would never throw away a gift."

Hermione was about to say something when Kreacher popped back inside the Kitchen. "Master Harry, there is a room upstairs which Kreacher cannot open. It is the library of Black."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not able to open the door last time they came here either. It seems to be protected from all charms.

"Isn't there a key to open it? I remember Sirius had one for the door." Hermione told them. "I always wanted to visit that Library, it probably has great books."

"Master Sirius stored the key inside his vault at Gringotts." Kreacher told them. "Master Harry has no key?"

"No… I don't" Harry answered.

"Harry, you do have the key, it's in _your_ Gringotts Vault; remember, Sirius left you everything he had. That means the key will be given to you once you visit Gringotts to claim it. We could pick it up now if you want." Hermione told him.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not in a hurry to get to that library. Your parents are more important. We can wait for it." Harry turned to Kreacher, "Don't worry about the room Kreacher, you can continue with the other ones."

"Kreacher will do as Master Harry wishes," said the elf and disappeared again.

Harry turned back to Hermione to see her blushing, he smiled. "Hey, I am looking forward to going there. It's going to be fun. And I can finally meet your parents."

Hermione smiled back "They'll be happy to finally meet you, too. Once I remove the charms, of course."

They returned to unpacking Harry's bag.

* * *

The morning seemed to swim by quickly as they cleaned the house with Kreacher, ate lunch and then Hermione helped Harry choose his room. Harry decided to settle in Sirius' room as it was decorated with Gryffindor banners, it made him feel more at home. Hermione seemed to glance a lot towards the other posters with muggle women in bikinis. She went as far as trying to remove them, but couldn't manage.

"I don't understand your problem with the posters…" Harry shrugged, though he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I don't think they suit the room very much…" Hermione answered, waving her wand and muttering spells.

Something told Harry it wasn't the case at all.

She was about to cast another spell when Kreacher appeared in the room "Dinner is ready, Master Harry."

"Excellent, we'll be down this minute, Kreacher," Harry told the elf.

Kreacher bowed and apparated downstairs.

Harry turned back towards Hermione, "Oh, Common, Hermione. Don't worry about them"

Hermione turned around and Harry saw her face turn pink. "I guess… they'll just stay." She shrugged and made her way downstairs.

They ate dinner and spoke about the trip to Australia. Hermione seemed to be much happier to speak about it now that she knew Harry was coming.

"Thank you, Kreacher. That was delicious." Said, Hermione, as she finished her juice.

"Kreacher was happy to be of service to Mistress Granger." The elf bowed and disappeared.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, both red in the face.

"Did he just call me Mistress?" Hermione asked, her face turning scarlet as she asked.

"Maybe he thinks you'll be living here…" Harry shrugged, grinning.

Hermione laughed. She was about to say something when instead, she stood up, her face turning serious.

"I best be going." She told him. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Are you joking?" Harry stood up.

Hermione looked at him in surprise for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I'm the one who should thank you; you helped me settle in!" said Harry.

Hermione smiled, relief seemed to have waved over her face.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Harry asked.

Hermione stood for a while, biting her lip. "No, I best get back… I don't want Ron to—"

"I understand" Said Harry, scratching the back of his head. "Well, thanks again. Come by whenever you want. I'll be here" He smiled and hugged her.

Hermione hugged him back and made her way down the corridor, she opened the door and looked back to Harry. She smiled, "Buy, Harry."

"See you, Hermione," and she was gone.

 _You forgot to ask her… you idiot,_ Harry thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Arguments and Nightmares

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. They will get longer as we progress. I'd also like to thank for all the support on the story so far. You're all amazing : )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Arguments and Nightmares_**

Sunset was taking place when Hermione appeared at The Burrow. She was close enough to the house but decided to walk slowly and gather her thoughts. She looked closely through the windows to see the Weasley family settling down for dinner at the table. She was about to walk back and do a circle around the house, but a sudden pop made her jump.

"Hey, Hermione" Came Ron's voice. He has just apparated to The Burrow himself. "What are you doing outside?"

Hermione was lost for words a while, before answering "I just arrived. Where have you been?"

"I'm back from the Joke shop. It's really great there! George decided to stay in Diagon Alley for the night." His face changed to a curious one, "Where have you been?"

"I was at Grimmauld Place with Harry. Didn't your mum tell you?"

"She did, but that was in the morning. You've been at Grimmauld Place all day?" Ron asked.

"I was helping Harry settle in," answered Hermione, almost defensively.

They stood there a brief while in silence.

"Wanna go inside?" Ron asked.

"Um… yes." She answered and went to the door.

As they stepped through, the entire Weasley family focused on them.

"Ron, Hermione! You made it just in time for dinner." Announced Mrs Weasley.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny, her face rather anxious.

All eyes turned to Hermione again, "He's at Grimmauld Place."

Ginny shook her head "He didn't tell me anything."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She hoped no more questions would be asked.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." She told them and headed for the stairs.

"You're not eating dinner?" Ron asked.

"I ate at Harry's"

Ron's expression hardened "fair enough," but Hermione was already halfway up the stairs to notice. She entered Ginny's room and collapsed on her bed. _What's going on with you?_ She asked herself.

Hermione decided to kill the time by reading a muggle book on Australia. She was looking forward to going there, and with Harry for company, maybe she will be able to relax.

She was only getting started with the book when a knock came on the door. "Come in…" said Hermione, surprised to see it was Ginny. Hermione grinned, "Ginny, why are you knocking to come into your own room?"

Ginny shrugged, "You looked like you needed some alone time. How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine… just a little antsy today. I'm just worried about Harry; Today will his first day alone in an entire house all to himself, I don't think he sees it the same way I do." She told her.

"I wished he told me, I would've gone with him." Said Ginny.

 _Maybe that's why he didn't tell you,_ thought Hermione.

"I wouldn't mind spending some alone time with him; he's been very… distant."

Hermione couldn't help it… "When was the last time you spoke with him?" she asked.

"Well… we speak all the time, ish."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"We speak about Quidditch, school, Quidditch, the war, Quidditch, Fred… did I mention Quidditch?" asked Ginny, with a grin.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"He's just been… different. He hasn't really approached me about anything yet. It's just like we're friends, like everything that happened last year between us doesn't exist."

"I think he just needs time," said Hermione.

Ginny shrugged, "I guess… but how much? A week? A month? A year?"

"Ginny… you know how Harry is… he's always trying to be nice to everyone, making sure to give them space, trying not to invade privacy, being helpful and trying to stay out the way as much as he can." Explained Hermione.

"You seem to know him much better than I do." Answered Ginny.

 _You have no idea,_ thought Hermione, and smiled. "I've known him ever since I was eleven. Yet, I still feel like there's more to him than even he wants to know."

Ginny was studying Hermione for a very long while when another knock came to the door. "Come in…" she said.

Ron appeared in the doorway "Hey, Hermione… could I, borrow you for a second?"

"Sure…" she said and stood up to leave. She followed Ron to his room where Ron closed the door. She turned around to see him smiling at her, "What is it?" she asked.

"Well… I've been thinking…" he began.

"Interesting." She added.

Ron frowned for a second before continuing. "Since Harry is gone, and I have room for another person…"

 _Oh no!_ Thought Hermione. _Please don't say it!_

"I thought… maybe you could move into my room… since… you know." He finished, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ron… I…" Hermione didn't know what to say. She looked at him, his face gleaming with hope. "I guess, I could." She finished, _I hate myself._

Ron's whole face lit up "Great! I can help you move your things!" he told her and manoeuvred to Ginny's room.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening moving her clothes and books to Ron's room where she decided to store them in her handbag; it was the safest place.

Ron wanted to merge the beds together, but Hermione managed to slip out of it by saying she can feel the flu coming. That left them with nothing else but to talk.

"So… what are your plans once Holidays finish?" Ron asked.

This very question has been in Hermione's head ever since the arrival at the burrow from Hogwarts.

"I think I want to finish my seventh year." She answered.

Ron looked up at her "Really?"

Hermione glanced at him, "why not?"

"Well… McGonagall said that you don't actually need to, you can pursue whatever career you want anyway. So, I don't see why you would want to go back."

Hermione felt rather affronted, "Because, Ron. I don't care if _anyone_ will hire me… I want to feel as if I actually achieved something in education. All these years of studying and revising would've all went to waste if I just decided to leave now." It felt like a load off her chest once she said that.

"Well… I have no intention of going back. That's for sure." Ron answered with a cold voice.

Hermione turned to look at him, "So what are you planning, then?"

Ron was silent for a while before answering, "I want to run the Joke shop with George full time."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "I beg your pardon? You want to work full time in the Joke Shop?"

Ron sat up to look at her, "What's wrong with that?"

Hermione smirked, "Nothing… nothing is wrong with Having 'seven OWLs' and then advancing to a full-time job at a joke shop." She didn't need to look back at Ron to know he got offended.

"So what if I want to work in a Joke Shop? At least I'm not scared to leave school and go out into the real world." He barked.

It was Hermione's turn to feel offended. "That's what you think?"

"That's what I know!" He answered.

Hermione wasn't going to have it. She stood up from the bed, grabbed her handbag which luckily had everything she needed and left downstairs.

"Hermione, where are you going, dear? It's almost night time." Mrs Weasley asked as Hermione swarmed towards the door.

"I need some air" she muttered, as she disappeared into the night. She walked for a while, making the distance between herself and The Burrow, before deciding to apparate. She wasn't sure where to go, so she settled on the first place that came to her mind. _Anywhere but here!_ She told herself.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the living room, warming up by the fire when he heard a knock on his door. _Who the hell?_ He thought as he made his way down the corridor. Harry opened the door to see Hermione standing on the steps…

"Hi…" she said.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Is that request on staying overnight still available?" she asked.

Harry almost jumped up as he took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her inside "of course! Come in." he told her.

They stood in the corridor, both looking at each other. Harry was the first to react, "Let's go to the living room, I just managed to get the fireplace started." As he led her down the corridor.

"Kreacher" Harry called as the elf appeared in the living room.

"Master Harry?" the elf bowed.

"You really don't have to bow to me every time, Kreacher" Harry chuckled and cleared his throat, "could you make us some tea?"

"Of course, Master Harry. Does the Mistress require anything else? Perhaps something to eat?" the elf asked.

Harry looked over at Hermione

"No, Kreacher. Thank you." She answered.

The elf disappeared into the kitchen, as Harry led Hermione to the sofa, facing the large fireplace.

"What happened?" He asked, "Was it Ron?"

Hermione felt something form in her throat, then simply nodded.

Harry sighed, "I honestly don't know about that guy sometimes… what happened?"

"We had a little argument."

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand, "Hermione, if it was a 'little' argument, you wouldn't have left The Burrow. What was it about?"

Hermione took a long time to steady her breathing before starting, "We were talking about the future, and Ron said he wants to work full time at the Joke Shop with Geroge."

Harry laughed, but after seeing Hermione's face, he stopped. "You're joking, right?" He studied her face a little longer, "No! You have to be! He wants to go full time in a joke shop? With nine OWLs?"

"That's exactly what I said to him! Then he started making fun of me for wanting to attend Hogwarts… he said the only reason I'm going back is because I'm too scared to face the real world." She finished.

At first, Harry looked stunned, then his face turned to something like anger, he stood up and headed for the door when Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to have a little chat with him…" he answered.

Hermione pulled him back to the couch as she said: "don't be silly, it's nothing."

"Hermione, he shouldn't say things like that to you! I mean… you're the bravest person I know. We wouldn't even have survived out there if not for you! How can he just go out and say stuff like that? It's bloody funny coming from him, considering he was the one who left us…" Harry paused, realising he said too much.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"It's okay… I just… I didn't want to stay there after that."

Harry looked into her eyes for a while. _Just do it, you coward,_ he thought and closed in on her "I hate how easy it is for him to get under your skin," and then he hugged her. At first, she was quite surprised, both at his words, and at his hug, but she hugged back none the less.

"It's fine. Bill and Fleur are coming by tomorrow, you have to come… they have some sort of an announcement. I'll talk with Ron and maybe you can talk with Ginny."

Harry didn't look very excited about that idea at all. "Yeah… I think it's time I spoke to her about all this; I don't want to be a problem for her…"

Hermione didn't like where the conversation was going. "So, would you mind if I stayed round for the night?"

Harry smiled, "Hermione, I already said it before; You are always welcome to my home. No matter the time or hour, I will always be happy to have you round. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Thank you, Harry."

They spent the rest of the night drinking tea and talking about Australia. Harry showed Hermione her room and left for his own.

* * *

 _Hermione was standing in the Hogwarts Courtyard, students and staff all around her. People were crying and children were screaming. She looked ahead and saw a figure in a black robe, standing over a dead corpse. She got closer amongst the crowd and neared the edge to have a better view. Right there, in front of her very eyes, lay the dead body of Harry Potter. She looked up to see Voldemort standing above him as he looked up right into her eyes._

 _"_ _Harry Potter is dead!" he shouted._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to a pitch black room. One of the biggest pros of Grimmauld Place was how dark it could get, it helped you fall asleep so much faster. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the door, still shaking. She paused at the corridor and entered Harry's room. She was pleased to see that thanks to all the banners and posters, the room was a lot more reflective and bright. She could just about make out Harry's face, he was sleeping and looked more innocent than ever.

"Harry" she whispered.

Harry shook awake and looked right at her, he reached for the nightstand and placed glasses on top of his nose.

"Hermione, you ok?"

Hermione shook her head, "I had a nightmare."

Harry shifted on his bed and stood up to face her, "you want to talk about it?"

"No… I… could I sleep with you? Just for now?" she asked. She was still shaking, cold and afraid.

Harry reached his arm over her shoulders and led her to his bed. She crawled under his sheets, still warm from his body heat and waited for him to lie down too. He crawled in with her and wrapped the sheets around them. He reached his hand across to her back and started massaging it.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I just… never got used to sleeping alone. During the Horcrux hunt we always slept together in one room, and up to when I was eleven I slept with my mum. I just never got used to sleeping by myself."

Harry pulled himself closer to her, "I can understand. Not relate, but I understand. Now that I think about it, I haven't slept by myself for a while too. I guess you just get used to someone's presence."

Hermione curled up next to him and pushed her head against his neck. Harry noticed the need for company, so he embraced her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you, Harry." She whispered as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Announcements and Break-Ups

_A/N: I hope you don't judge me too much for the names I've chosen for Hermione's parents. I couldn't stop myself xD_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Announcements and Break-ups_**

Harry was the first one to wake up that morning. Which was weird because Hermione is a typical early bird. He studied his surroundings for a while, not sparing a single one of his senses. He could smell vanilla and peach with something else that he couldn't quite identify. _It's probably her scent,_ he thought. They woke up exactly the same way as they fell asleep; Hermione's face was buried in Harry's neck and his chin was resting on her head. She had both of her arms around him which would make it impossible to get out of bed without waking her. But come to think of it, Harry found himself reluctant to get out of his comfortable bed, especially in such a comfy and tender embrace.

It was then when Harry realised Hermione was in her Pyjamas, pushed against his chest. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Harry got a chance to see her sleep many times during the Horcrux hunt but he never paid this much attention. Her breathing was soft and slow. Her eyes were relaxed and she looked extremely cute. _Control yourself…_ He muttered in his head. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. Harry always found Hermione very pretty, but looking at her right now, she was beautiful. Her light brown locks were covering Harry's cheek. You would think it's uncomfortable and itchy but it actually felt really pleasing. The tickling was just enough for Harry to enjoy it. It was fun and jolly until other parts of his body started to feel things too.

Harry could feel the outlines of her breasts pressed against his chest. It also reminded him that it was morning which meant that Hermione wouldn't be the only anomaly in his bed right now.

 _Back off!_ He told himself. But it didn't seem to work. It also brought a ton of unwanted thoughts into his head.

 _Think about something gross!_ He forced himself.

After thinking of ways to slide out of bed, he decided to wait it out and then wake her up, once the 'problem' was gone.

But of course, because it's the life of Harry Potter, the universe decided that now would be the best time for Hermione to wake up.

She opened her eyes. At first, Harry could feel her tense but after a couple of deep breaths, she turned towards him.

"Morning," said Harry quietly.

"Morning," she answered and yawned. She sat up and focused on the room. "What am I doing here?" she turned back to Harry.

Harry didn't really know how to explain himself at first, he simply looked at her, just as surprised as she was.

"…you came here last night… you said you had a bad dream." He answered.

Hermione seemed to be remembering everything as Harry said it. "Oh yeah… right."

"Yeah… it was pretty bad. You were shaking and you looked quite scared. I would have taken you back to your room, but you asked if you could sleep with me. And I decided it was probably for the best that you did… you know in case you had more nightmares." Harry didn't realise he was blushing through the entire explanation.

Hermione smiled, which brought a huge relief to his speeding heart. "Thank you for that."

"It was my pleasure. You're still a really peaceful sleeper." He chuckled.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. She stood up and slowly paced towards the door of Harry's room, "I'm going to go and get dressed."

"Yeah me too, I'll see you in the kitchen." He told her.

* * *

Breakfast was also quite awkward; the two were sitting in silence, enjoying the porridge Kreacher made them.

After a couple long minutes, Hermione looked up from her bowl. "I… I'm sorry about the whole nightmare thing… It must've been uncomfortable for you. It won't happen again."

Harry didn't take much time to process what she said before firing back "Hermione, It was absolutely fine. I didn't mind you with me. Besides, after sleeping together in the tent for so long… it actually felt normal to have you next to me." He looked up at Hermione to see her smiling with pink cheeks.

"Anyway… When do you think we should go back to The Burrow? Do you know when Bill and Fleur arrive?"

Hermione had a mouthful of porridge so she simply nodded. Harry waited for her to finish. "They're supposed to arrive just before Dinner. We should probably be there before them."

Harry thought for a while before coming up with a suitable time, "In that case, later today, we can pop out for some lunch. Then we can come back here until afternoon, and we can apparate to The Burrow."

Hermione seemed to like that idea, "Do you think we could stop by the bookstore?"

Harry laughed, "Of course we can, but please… no longer than two hours."

Hermione frowned, "Hey! I do not take that long!"

"Yes, you do! You just don't know it because you lose track of time and I don't!" Harry answered.

"I'll be quick." She assured him.

"I'll hold you to that. And if you take too long you're coming with me to the Quidditch broom store."

* * *

The two cleaned up after breakfast and left for Diagon Alley. After spending two hours in the bookstore and stopping by the broom shop, both were satisfied. They were now standing outside Gringotts.

"Harry, you sure you don't want to go in now?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked towards the building and could still see some of the damage being repaired, the dragon took no care when leaving the bank.

"I think it's best we give them a bit more time. At the end of the day… I am responsible for all that happened in there. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to let me in anymore."

Hermione turned to him in disbelief, "Harry, you broke in there for a good reason."

"I know… I just think we should wait until the bank is fully repaired. I'll feel less awkward when I come in" He finished.

Hermione gave him the 'suit-yourself' nod and started heading towards the leaky cauldron.

"So, do you reckon it's time for lunch?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him, hopefully. "Could I choose where we eat?"

"Sure" Harry answered on reflex. The truth was that he didn't really know any good places to eat; the Dursleys made sure to never take him anywhere nice.

"There is a really nice restaurant I go to with mum and dad. We always go there during holidays" she smiled. Harry could see the sadness behind it.

He stopped Hermione and looked her in the eyes, "I'm ready to leave for Australia whenever you like." He told her. Her smile became a lot more genuine and she hugged him.

"It's not that I miss them… I mean, of course, I miss them a lot. It's just…" she looked down.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"What if I can't restore their memories? What if they will never remember their daughter?" Harry could hear her voice breaking. He took hold of her again.

"Hermione, you are the smartest witch that I know. If there is a way to bring their memories back… I'm more than certain that you can do it" He tried to give her the most hopeful smile he could manage. It was true after all.

After he could see her worry fade, he took hold of her hand, "I'm starving, this restaurant better be good, Hermione" he teased her.

She laughed, "Oh you're gonna love it. I promise you that."

* * *

They appeared in a small alley from which Harry could see many people pass in the high street.

Hermione didn't let go of his hand as she pulled him forwards, "This way" she told him.

They walked out into the crowded high street and Harry was amazed at the amount of flickering lights, signs and windows he saw. The entire street consisted of nothing but shops and bars.

"Woah" Harry mumbled, as he heard Hermione giggle in front of him.

Before he could get a good look at everything, Hermione led them in front of a small grey building which had a ton of interesting patterns and a huge sign saying "dine o'clock"

They stepped through the doors and Harry was almost thrown back by the wave of smells which hit his nostrils. He could smell fresh bread and cooked meat. It made his mouth water.

"Where do you want to sit?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Wherever you want" He answered.

Hermione led them down to a small table which had three seats. Harry figured this was where she sat with her parents. Harry didn't know it was possible, but he missed Hermione's parents just by looking at her. She seemed to be lost and confused, sitting and looking around like something was clearly missing. It made Harry feel terrible. She would be eating this lunch with her parents right now if she never went with Harry last year.

An older lady approached them and smiled, "Hermione! Been such a long time since you came… where's Dan and Emma?" she asked.

Harry figured those must be the names of Hermione's parents.

"They couldn't make it today" she explained.

"But they'll be here next time she comes," Harry added, glancing at Hermione.

She smiled at him and looked back to the older lady who placed the menus in front of them.

"Hermione, I must say… you have a good taste in boys. Good choice. He looks like a keeper?" she asked.

Suddenly, the only thing that climbed through Harry's head was the question of how fast it would take him to run out of the restaurant? _6 seconds? 4 seconds?_

Both of them turned red in the face as Hermione explained to the older lady that they were just friends.

"Well… if you ask me, I wouldn't waste time on friendship with a fella like that." She laughed and left them alone at the table.

"I'm sorry about her… she's basically a family friend and I've known her since I was a little girl."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hermione as a little child. She probably outsmarted the kindergarten teachers, "It's fine, really." Though the lady's words seemed to be roaming inside his head.

Harry never considered himself a 'good-looking' guy. He still didn't. He knew his hair was a mess, he was nowhere near as tall as Ron, and he had a big scar on his forehead. The only thing he was proud of when it came to looks were his emerald eyes which he got from his mother.

They both studied the menu for a while after which Harry settled on a 'Monte-Cristo Sandwich' whereas Hermione chose a chicken salad.

They ate their lunch and talked about staying in Australia. Hermione decided it would be best to stay in a hotel, Harry insisted they rent a small cabin near the beach. It would be more expensive, but now that Harry owns the vaults of three adult wizards and witch, he didn't mind spending some extra money on a vacation. Hermione insisted she would pay for the whole trip, but Harry wouldn't hear any of it.

"It's as much of a vacation for me as it is for you." He argued.

Hermione didn't like it but knew that there was no way she could turn down Harry's offer; He wouldn't go with her otherwise.

After finally settling down on a date and time, they decided it would be best to leave tomorrow. They will stay in Australia for two weeks; the first day would be finding a place to stay, the second day reversing Hermione's spell on her parents and explaining the whole situation, with the remainder of the vacation being purely focused on enjoying themselves in Australia. The only problem was Ron.

Hermione already told Ron about her visit, which Ron was completely fine with, but she never mentioned Harry. They decided to add that part of the visit during dinner at the Burrow.

Once they finished their lunch, Harry and Hermione started to leave when the older lady's voice came from the kitchen, "Grab him while you can, Hermione!"

Harry seemed to have sped up to the door as he opened it for blushing Hermione. They made their way back to the alley and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

They were in the living room and Hermione was telling Harry more about her parents. From what she said, the Grangers seemed like really nice people. Harry never had a very good experience with muggles; the closest ones seemed to not like him very much. He really hoped that this wouldn't be the case with Hermione's parents.

As they talked, time seemed to fly and before Harry knew, they were on their way to the Burrow.

* * *

On arrival, they were greeted by Mrs Weasley who was setting up the table outside for dinner. The weather was nice and warm which meant they didn't have to cram together inside the house.

Harry and Hermione both received hugs and went inside to meet with Ginny and Ron who were sitting in the kitchen.

"Harry!" called Ginny and rose from the table to give him a hug, Harry knew she was aiming for a kiss on Harry's lips but only managed to peck him on the cheek. She pulled away and muttered a brief "hey" to Hermione which seemed very strange. Herry looked over and saw the same surprised expression on Hermione's face. Neither of them pressed the subject.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry, as he shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"You made it just in time, Bill and Fleur should be here soon," Ron told him, he didn't make any eye contact with Hermione yet, which didn't bid anything good.

"Hi, Ron." Said Hermione, giving a weak smile.

"Hi." He answered, still not meeting eye-to-eye.

Harry decided to break the silence, "Ron, I heard you started working with George. How's it going?" Harry tried his best to not mention the words 'Joke' and 'shop'.

Ron's face seemed to light up a bit, "It's great so far; more customers seem to be pouring in every day. The pay is good too."

"That's good to hear, mate."

Ron turned towards Harry, apparently enjoying the conversation, "What about you? Have any plans once the summer ends?"

Harry almost smiled at the question. It was time to punish Ron for being rude to Hermione about it. Harry knew Ron would never do the same when it came to him. "To be honest… I was thinking of going back to Hogwarts."

Before Harry could get a reaction from Ron, Ginny jumped up from the table and hugged him again.

"Really? Are you? Yes! I'm so excited now!" She muffled into his shoulder.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was also positively surprised, everyone seemed to be happy but Ron who looked pretty confused and even angry.

"Seriously? I never expected that from you…" Ron muttered.

Harry didn't know whether he should take that offensively, so he just gave a kind answer.

"I think I haven't had the chance to say goodbye to Hogwarts yet… it was my home after all. I figured coming back for one last year would do me good. I can finish my NEWTs and I'll have Hermione for help." He smiled over at Hermione who was now beaming back at him.

"Yeah… I guess that makes sense." Ron answered.

As he said this, Harry heard a small pop outside the Burrow to which Mrs Weasley's greetings followed,

"Looks like Bill and Fleur have arrived." Said, Harry.

* * *

Before Harry knew, he was at the table, sitting between Hermione and Ron, eating dinner. It was always a pleasant time to eat at the Weasley's; it was very much 'family'; Percy was speaking with Mr Weasley about work, Bill arguing with Mrs Weasley and Fleur about his hair, Ron was chatting away with George about the shop. This left Ginny, Harry and Hermione being the only quiet ones.

"So, when are you going to Australia?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"We are planning on leaving tomorrow in the evening." Answered Hermione.

"We?" asked Ginny.

Harry decided to join in, "I'm coming along with Hermione." He told her.

Their side of the table went completely silent. Harry could feel Ron's eyes on the back of his head.

"Oh… okay." Ginny answered with a blank expression.

"Hermione didn't want to go alone, and since I've never really been anywhere, I figured I might tag along for a little vacation. I also wanted to meet her parents." He explained.

Ginny didn't answer anything to that which didn't help.

"You're going with Harry?" Ron asked, stretching across to Hermione.

"Oh, so I exist now?" Hermione snapped.

Harry could sense the inevitable argument, when Bill stood up, "Me and Fleur have a little announcement to make…" this seemed to have caught everyone's attention.

"You've been hyping us up for a whole week about it. This better be good news." George chuckled

"I am pregnant" Fleur smiled at them.

The table erupted into cheers and laughs, Mrs Weasley was holding Fleur in her arms in a matter of seconds. Everyone stood up and took their turns to congratulate the couple.

After shaking Bill's hand and hugging Fleur, Harry decided to leave the crowd to catch his breath and go for a walk around the Burrow. He was only a couple feet away when Ginny appeared next to him.

"Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for them," Harry answered.

"So, Australia… what's that about?" she asked.

Harry waited for her to add to the question, but that seemed to be it. "Yeah… I figured I'd like to go."

"When will you be back?"

"About two weeks…"

"And you're going with Hermione?" she asked.

Harry turned to look at her, "Yeah… the whole point of going there is to get her parents." He explained.

Ginny looked at him for a while, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really have a chance to do it before now. Hermione asked me to go with her the night before I left for Grimmauld Place. Besides, I figure it's not really that big of a deal." He started walking forwards again.

"Not that big of a deal? Harry, you're going to the other side of the world with Hermione for two weeks on a 'vacation'… do I need to explain to you what this looks like?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Ginny… Hermione is my best friend and I just wanted to help her. Like you said, it's on the other side of the world. I don't want her to go alone."

"Why didn't she ask Ron?"

Harry didn't know. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Hermione and Ron have been having issues lately, and I think one of the reasons why Hermione is leaving for two weeks is to have a break from him too," Harry confessed.

Ginny stopped him, "And what about you? You need a break from me?"

Harry chuckled, "I think the Horcrux hunt was a good enough break"

"And you're okay with leaving me for another two weeks?"

Harry was stunned. He didn't expect this… but somewhere, deep down inside him, there was a fire which started to rise

"I don't understand, Ginny. What does that mean?"

"You don't treat me like a boyfriend. You don't treat me like you did back at Hogwarts." She said.

"I don't remember getting back together" the sentence escaped his mouth before he was able to think. He didn't intend to say it like that."

Ginny looked at him, stunned. Harry could sense her anger, "I guess so, but I thought we did come back together… was I wrong."

Harry decided to start walking before he fires another unexpected answer.

Harry walked a short distance when he realised Ginny wasn't following him anymore. She was standing and looking into the fields. Harry paced back towards her, "Ginny?"

"You don't want to be together, do you?" Ginny asked. This was the first time Harry saw her upset since the battle.

Harry's throat seemed to have stopped functioning as he couldn't form a single word.

"Harry?"

 _Say something!_ His mind screamed.

"I… I…" _That's it? That's all you can manage?_

"You don't love me anymore…" Said Ginny, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It was torture. Harry wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort her. But he didn't know how. He thought about lying, telling her that he did. But that wouldn't make anything better. The truth was that Harry hasn't felt about Ginny the same ever since. Harry gathered all the courage he had…

"I…I'm Sorry, Ginny." He muttered, trying to reach for her shoulder, she stepped away from him.

"Don't… just don't." She said and left towards the house.

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen, trying to chunk down everything that happened. She had already predicted the baby, but it still surprised her. It's always great to hear about a new family member coming; It brings so much happiness and joy to everyone. She was about to head back outside when Ron came in the kitchen. He still didn't look at her.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Harry?" Ron asked, anger clear in his voice.

Hermione's stomach seemed to have tied into a knot. "What are you talking about?"

Ron sighed, "Could you please, not play dumb with me? When were you going to tell me about your little trip to Australia with Harry?"

Hermione was about to explain how she wanted to tell him but then they got into an argument. But that seemed to have drifted away as anger started to rise inside her.

"I told you, I was going to Australia. I asked if you wanted to go and you said no. So what's your problem, Ronald?"

"You never said anything about Harry." He barked.

"Why does that matter? You didn't want to go, so I asked Harry; he's my best friend. It was obvious I was going to ask him. Oh and guess, what? He said he would love to meet my parents." She snapped back.

"I never said I didn't want to meet them…"

"No, you just said that it would be weird because they're muggles. Do you know how mucked-up that sounds?"

Ron looked lost for words for a while. He gathered his thoughts, "How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks"

Ron's eyes widened, "You're going to Australia for two weeks with Harry?"

"First of all, yes Ron. You are a genius; we now know that you can be given basic information. Second of all, No. It won't be just Harry. You might have forgotten but the whole reason why I'm leaving is to get my parents!" She shouted.

Ron was about to shout back when Ginny stormed in through the kitchen and ran upstairs.

Hermione looked through the window and saw Harry standing in the distance, his hands covering his face.

"Oh, no" she muttered and turned towards the stairs.

"So, you're just going to leave?" Ron glowered.

"I don't have anything else to say to you." She answered as she made her way up to Ginny's room. She knocked on the door and got no answer. She turned the doorknob but the door was locked shut.

"Ginny, what happened?" she asked. Still no answer.

Hermione knew that there was no point trying to get anything out of Ginny. She made her way back downstairs and walked past Ron and outside towards Harry.

He was staring into the distance, his face completely expressionless.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to her, "I think... we…" his voice was lost.


	5. Chapter 5: Departures and Arrivals

_A/N: I would just like to thank for all the heartwarming feedback. You guys are great. Things start to progress a little further in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys : )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Departures and Arrivals_**

Hermione stood still for a while, trying to understand what she heard. She had a feeling this might happen, but she wasn't ready. She took a couple unsure steps, before walking up to Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Harry" she muttered, trying not to break down.

Harry looked down at her, "What do you mean? This wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was… it's about Australia, isn't it? If I never invited you—"

Harry pressed tightly on her arms, "Hermione, this isn't about Australia."

She looked up at him, "What happened?"

Harry looked away from her, returning his gaze to the fields. He was about to say something when they both heard the kitchen door slam. They turned around to see Ron marching towards them, looking deadly.

"So, you break up with my sister and then you start sticking it on Hermione?" he glowered, flushing red with a murderous stare.

"Ron, you don't understand…" Hermione began

"I thought we were done talking?" he snapped at her. "I want to speak with Harry."

Hermione released Harry from her grip and stepped in between them.

"Ron, you really don't understand any of this. Just let me explain, and then you can get mad all you want." Said Harry

"Go on then," answered Ron, impatiently.

Harry took a deep breath, "Ginny thought that we were together. She asked me about it, and I… I didn't say anything back. She got upset." Harry finished.

"That's it? Does that mean I can punch you now?" Ron asked, changing his stance to an alarmed one.

"You can try," said Harry, placing one hand in his pocket.

Ron was about to make a move when both of them were stopped by Hermione. She was shaking and her voice was unstable.

"Stop this right now!" She looked at both of them. "Ron, if Harry doesn't want to be with Ginny, he has every right to that. It's not his fault if he doesn't feel the same." Her stare turned to Harry, "But on second thought, you could have been a little more sensitive with her."

Harry's lips mouth moved as if to say something, but he remained silent. Ron's angry gaze didn't leave Harry.

"I let him date my sister, and for what? So he can just break her heart?"

"I wasn't with her anymore, I broke up with her last year!" Harry bellowed, a few heads from the table nearby shifted towards them.

"Are you guys alright?" Came George's voice.

"We're okay, just some bickering going on…" Called back Hermione. In the corner of her eye, she spotted the kitchen door open. Ginny was now walking up to them.

She approached them at a slow pace, making Hermione's heart beat faster with every step she took; Hermione knew this could turn ugly.

"It wasn't Harry's fault." She muttered. Hermione expected her face to be a mess and for her eyes to be red from crying, but she looked fine. "I took things too seriously and put Harry in a bad spot. Leave him alone, Ron." She finished.

Ron's and Harry's faces turned into an equal stare of surprise. Hermione didn't know what to think anymore, her mind was racing.

"I overreacted. Harry was right… we never got back together and I just assumed that we did. It wasn't his fault." She repeated.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Said, Harry.

Ginny gave him a weak smile, "It's okay, I guess."

"You two are mental, and you're making me go mental too. I need a drink." Ron sighed and started walking back to the dinner table.

Hermione started to feel awkward standing between Harry and Ginny, so she stepped back and followed Ron towards the table. When Ron realised she was behind him, he stopped and turned to her, "Can we talk?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "As long as it's not about Australia."

Ron gave her a weak smile, "It's not."

Hermione shrugged, "Fine."

They left towards Mr Weasley's garage when Ron stopped and turned back to her. He looked at her apologetically and sighed, "I'm sorry." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"For?"

"For being a git about everything. I just… I don't know." He added. "I guess you're right about the whole joke shop thing… but I like it there. And I want to work there… at least for some time. After that, I might try work as an Auror or something…" he started.

"Ron, if that's what you really want; if that's what makes you happy… I support you in your decision. But I also need you to respect the decisions I make." She explained.

Ron nodded, "I will. And about the whole Australia thing… I guess I don't mind you going with Harry. If Ginny is okay with it then I guess I can be too… I trust you, and I trust Harry." He smiled.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back, "thank you, Ron."

They exchanged appreciative glances and walked back together. Hermione glanced over to see Harry and Ginny hugging. Part of her was happy, but to her surprise, another part wanted to scream.

The rest of dinner was quite pleasant, with everyone giving Fleur and Bill final hugs and kisses.

Hermione and Harry helped Mrs Weasley clean after which they told everyone goodbye and apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was packing, excitement rushing through her entire body as she lined up clothes neatly in her magical handbag. The bag was very useful during the Horcrux hunt and Hermione seemed to take it everywhere she went purely out of habit. She was just placing final things inside when Harry knocked on her door, "Can I come in?" he asked.

Hermione grinned, "Of course you can, this is your house."

Harry looked rather surprised to hear that, "That doesn't mean I can invade someone's privacy" he chuckled. "How's packing?"

"Almost finished, you?"

Harry raised his hand to reveal his rucksack which looked full.

"I can put it in my bag if you want." She told him.

Harry smiled, "I was kind of hoping you would say that" as he passed her his rucksack. She placed it inside her bag and closed it, then she turned back to Harry, "All done."

"Great. I'm excited about this trip." Said, Harry.

"Me too," she nodded, in agreement.

"Well, Kreacher insisted on making tea, want some?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs in just a minute." She told him.

Harry nodded and made his way downstairs.

Hermione waited until she heard Harry's footsteps downstairs, before reaching for her nightstand and placing a huge stack of books inside her bag. _You can't forget about some light summer reading_ she smiled to herself, before closing the bag and making her way downstairs.

Harry was already halfway through a biscuit when she sat down next to him, and reached for her cup.

"So, you and Ginny… did you get back together or?"

Harry placed his biscuit down and turned towards her, "What? No…"

"I thought you did… I mean, I saw you—"

"Hugging?" Harry asked, with a mean smile on his face, "No, we just talked and she made me feel like the worst guy in the world."

"How so?"

"Well, she said how she was sorry and how she always liked me and that she respects my choice… you know all that really nice stuff. I just stood there and felt like a complete monster for hurting her feelings." He sighed, "But it doesn't change the way I feel about her… I just don't feel the same anymore… I don't even know what I feel." He looked down.

Hermione bit her lip, "Harry, it's not your fault. I know you must feel bad about it. But you can't blame yourself for feeling different about someone. It's never good to hide your true feelings. Never." She told him.

Harry smiled back at her and gazed into her eyes for a while. "Thank you."

They drank tea in silence for a while, "What about you and Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione held the cup to her lips for a while, allowing herself to think about the answer, "He apologised to me, for everything he said, and we just settled it at that."

Harry sighed, "Hermione, you know that's not the answer I was looking for. How are you two?"

Hermione bit her lip, "We're okay, I guess. I'm just happy he doesn't mind you coming with me anymore, or at least he's willing to hide it."

Harry seemed satisfied with that as he nodded and stretched, "I'm tired. Best turn in early today, what time are we waking up?"

"Six in the morning."

Harry groaned "Why so early?"

"Because we have to floo over there and we need to be at the international floo network early if we don't want to be in a long queue. Australia is a popular holiday location."

"I guess that makes sense." He smiled.

Hermione saw his smile, "What?"

"Plans and preparation are your great assets." Said Harry.

Hermione blushed, "That's a little over exaggerated."

"I don't think so… I mean, we wouldn't survive a day during the Horcrux hunt if not for you." Harry grinned.

"Okay, now you're just trying to make feel embarrassed. Bed. Now!" She laughed and pointed towards the kitchen door.

Harry stood up and posed like a saluting soldier, "Sir. Yes, Sir!" before jogging out of the kitchen to his bedroom.

Hermione sat there laughing for a good minute, before leaving to her own bed.

* * *

 _She was running through the forest as fast as she could. She could hear screams and shouts ahead of her. Branches and leaves were catching at her hair as she sped past, but she didn't care. The screams were becoming louder; she was close. She stopped once she could see the source of the screams. A death eater was laughing, standing above two corpses. She didn't need to see them clearly to know who it was. She could make out her dad's hair, it was dark brown with shades of grey on the sides, next to him was Harry, equally lifeless. His glasses were gone, and his eyes were closed. The scream was coming from her mother. She was shaking on the floor, gasping for breath, taking as much as she could before the pain started again. The death eater rose his wand again, "Crucio" he shouted as the woman's scream pierced Hermione's ears._

* * *

Hermione's woke up, hearing herself mimick an identical scream. Tears were falling from her eyes without consent. She was shaking, but it wasn't from the cold. She tried to find her nightstand in the darkness when the door flew open, shedding light from the corridor. It was bright and it stung her eyes, but it was enough for her to make out Harry. She was in his arms within seconds.

"Hermione, what happened?" she could make out the terror and fear in his voice.

She wanted to say something but she didn't know how. Her mouth wouldn't open. She gripped to him tightly, without any intentions of letting him go. Harry came to realise what it was she wanted, as he quickly shifted under the covers and pressed himself against her, sharing his body heat. It wasn't the heat she needed, but the presence. They lay there for a long while, she was starting to breathe normally now and the shaking was almost gone.

"Another nightmare?" He asked.

Hermione tried her best to answer, "Y-Yes." She whispered.

She could never describe how grateful she felt at that moment. Normally, you would expect someone to ask what the nightmare was about. But Harry knew what it was like, he got questioned about his nightmares too many times to count. He knew that right now, all she needed was his presence and silence, to calm herself down. She could never be more thankful for Harry Potter.

* * *

Another morning has come, and Hermione found herself buried in Harry's neck once again. _You need to stop_ , she thought. But she had no intentions of getting up until he was awake. Judging by the darkness of the room, Hermione assumed it was still early. This didn't invite her to continue sleeping; she was enjoying herself. The warmth of Harry's body was making her feel incredibly cosy. She never had the chance to find out whether Harry used any actual fragrances. But if this was his natural scent, it was amazing. Her arms were wrapped around his torso and one of her legs was tangled around his. Harry was breathing slowly, she was rising up and then lowering down with every inhale and exhale. This is because half of her body was on top of his.

A part of her knew that this kind of sleeping arrangement was breaching the 'best friend' line. Harry didn't seem to have a problem with it either. But then again, he isn't in a relationship.

That thought seemed to have been enough to get Hermione out of bed and away from Harry's warm and great smelling body. She tried her best to untangle herself from him and sit up. Somehow, she was able to do all of that without waking him up. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to Harry's room which was the closest; she could dress there.

The moment she stepped inside, she could see some minor changes which took place in Harry's room. The posters and Gryffindor banners were still there, but some new pictures were added to Harry's nightstand.

She sat on his bed and looked down at the framed photographs. One of them was a picture of his parents dancing by a park fountain. Another one was Harry, Ron and Hermione standing together and smiling at the camera. She assumed the photograph was taken by Hagrid in their first year. This picture was originally in Harry's photo album. The last picture almost stopped Hermione's heart.

It was a frame of her sitting alone on the empty Gryffindor stands, reading a rather large book. Hermione didn't know what surprised her more; the fact that this picture exists, or the fact that Harry had it on his nightstand. She was about to take a closer look when a knock came on the door.

"Can I come in?" came a tired voice.

Hermione laughed, "Now you're asking if you can enter your own bedroom as well?"

She could hear Harry gave a weak chuckle as he emerged through the door. His hair was all over the place and he was rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

Hermione grinned, "about five in the morning." _This will be the perfect time to ask him,_ she thought. "Hey, Harry?"

He sat down next to her, "mmm?"

"Where did you get this picture from?" she pointed at herself in the Gryffindor stands.

Harry scanned his nightstand for a while before smiling, "I asked Colin to take it."

"What's it doing on your nightstand?" she asked

Harry looked at her, "I just think it's really cute." he grinned, his eyes still half closed.

Hermione could feel the heat on her cheeks, "But… what's so cute about it? It's just me being old boring Hermione."

This seemed to have woken Harry up, "You never missed a single one of my Quidditch matches. The only one you didn't attend to was in the second year when you got petrified. And you came to almost all of my practices too. I just found it really cute." He smiled.

Hermione didn't need to look in the mirror to know she was scarlet all over. "That's really nice of you."

Harry took hold of her hand and held it up, it made her stomach turn, "You've always been there for me. Might as well be there when I wake up too." he smirked.

Her ears forced her to hear that sentence wrong. She stood up from the bed and retreated to the door, "I'm going to get dressed… See you in the kitchen?"

Harry was a bit confused at first but muttered "right" as he turned to his wardrobe.

* * *

They ate breakfast and talked briefly about the journey. Hermione already went to Australia once during the summer holiday last year, which meant she knew how to get around. They were not able to apparate, as this was near impossible; apparition has a limit in distance, if a wizard teleports too far, they risk a serious case of splinching.

Hermione was about to leave her room; she has just finished double checking her bag for anything she might have forgotten. She was about to head downstairs when she noticed Harry in his room from the corner of her eye. She stepped inside to see Harry standing perfectly still in front of his desk. In his hand, he was clutching The Elder Wand.

"You never put it back?" she asked.

Harry turned to her, "I just… never got around to it. Do you think we should take it with us?"

Hermione didn't know the answer to that. She thought for a long while, staring at the wand. "I don't know, Harry."

"I just… don't like the idea of leaving it here. There are still death eaters out there. I don't want to risk it."

Hermione realised taking the wand was most likely the safest option. They couldn't leave it at Grimmauld Place and they most certainly couldn't trust Ron with it; he loved the idea of that wand too much.

"In the cabins… visitors are given these small safes. Tourists use it to store important items like passports and jewellery. I think we could use it for the wand." She informed.

This seemed to have settled with Harry, "Yeah, I think that will work." He looked back at her, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just… never got around to actually putting it back."

"I understand." She gave him a weak smile, "Come on. If we don't get a move on, we'll be late."

Harry placed the wand inside her bag and they left downstairs. They said bye to Kreacher who promised to take care of the house, and they were off to the floo network.

* * *

Harry was amazed the moment they arrived there. It was the longest corridor he has ever seen. It seemed to be stretching for miles. The fireplaces were similar to the ones at the Ministry of Magic, but all of them had signs above, stating where the fireplace will take you. Most took you to capital cities of different countries around the world. But when you looked behind a fireplace, there was a row of other ones.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" came the voice of a wizard nearby, he was approaching them with a rather wide smile. "I love organising trips for young couples." He told them.

Harry and Hermione both blushed, but they knew there was no point in arguing.

"We're going to Australia." Said Hermione

"Ahh… Australia, wonderful place. Not as hot during this time of the year, but beautiful none the less. Where in Australia?"

"Queensland, Brisbane." Answered Hermione.

The wizard smiled again, "Very good choice. Great beaches and wonderful attractions. Follow me please…" He waved them along.

The walk was much longer than Harry expected. He was trying to recognise the order at which the fireplaces are set up when the wizard stopped them in front of 'Canberra'. Right behind it, was 'Sydney.'

The wizard took a left and started to walk down the Australian corridor when he stopped in front of Brisbane. "Here we are." He announced, "You will be paying at the location. I wish you two a very wonderful vacation"

"Thanks," Said Harry and Hermione, as the wizard left.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him.

"Ready." He told her.

They took each other's hands and walked into the green fire.

* * *

The spinning and falling seemed to be going on forever, the only thing Harry felt was the firm grip of Hermione's hand on his. He was starting to think they might be stuck in an everlasting teleportation when a huge hall came into view.

Harry took a while to register his surroundings, they were inside a huge building, very similar to the one they left and there were more fireplaces around them. Harry assumed this must be another floo network office. He was about to turn to Hermione for directions when a witch approached them, she had extremely dark, tanned skin and a wide smile on her face. She held out her hands.

"Welcome, to Australia!"


	6. Chapter 6: Adjustments and Failures

_A/N: I would like to quickly talk about the reversal of the memory charm…_

 _In the books, J.K Rowling never actually specified whether the spell Hermione used was 'Obliviate'. But since that was the spell which she used in the movie, I will assume it was. J.K Rowling never really explained how the charm can be reversed, which means that I had to come up with my own theory. This is not the real or actual way to reverse it. It's just my personal idea of how it could work. I hope no one finds it too troubling._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Adjustments and Failures_**

It all went very nice and quick. Hermione paid the witch for the floo transportation, and after being told about nice places to go and things to see, they were on their way to the cabins.

Although Hermione has been in Brisbane before, she was still in awe. The city was incredibly dense and beautiful. Harry was equally amazed at how different Australia was to England. Even during Autumn, the temperature managed to spike quite high. They spent a long time choosing the best cabin.

Harry insisted on getting the cabin closest to the ocean, even if the prices were sky high. After finally settling on a fair wooden cottage with a large porch, Harry paid the two week's worth of rent to the landlord who gave them the key.

The moment Hermione entered the cottage, she was in love with its simplicity and the cosy feel it gave. The living room was connected to the kitchen making an overall huge room, there was one bathroom with a bathtub and shower and two small bedrooms. It was perfect.

Hermione left to her room to unpack while Harry left to take a shower; he felt dirty after taking the floo network. She placed a couple of books on her temporary nightstand and placed some clothes in the wardrobe. She was glad to see that the bed was big enough to only fit one person. It made sure nothing unintended would take place.

Hermione desperately wanted to speak with Harry about her nightmares. She felt horrible for sleeping with him like that. It was unfair on Ron who trusted her. Of course, nothing happened; Harry only kept her company for the night. But it was the way in which they slept, the way she woke up… like next to a lover. It had to stop. She didn't have control over her dreams, and she barely had any control over the fear which takes over her when she woke up. The only person who could make sure it never happened again was Harry. That's why she needed to speak with him.

She could hear Harry leave the bathroom and decided now was the time. She met him in the corridor. Thankfully, he was already dressed.

"Harry… I want to speak to you." She told him.

Harry's happy mood seemed to leave him as the words reached his ears, "It's not anything bad, right?"

"No… I just… it's about the nightmares I've been having." She explained.

"Okay, sure." Harry nodded.

Hermione led him outside to the porch where they took a seat and admired the blue ocean. The sun was coming down.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was also admiring the view, "You know, we've only been here for about twenty minutes and I'm already in love with this place." He told her.

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, what is it? The nightmares, do you think they might mean something?" He asked.

 _Merlin, I hope not!_ She thought. "No, they're just normal nightmares I've been having. But they really get to me…"

"Hermione, I know what's it like to have a nightmare. I've had more of them than probably anyone else my age. If you don't want to speak about them, I'm fine with that." He told her.

Hermione smiled, "thank you, Harry. I don't think the nightmares will last very long. I've just been dreaming a lot… about my parents… and about the battle. I think once I get them back, they might finally stop."

Harry's face turned rather uncomfortable, "I've been meaning to ask… what do you want me to do when you wake up from them? I mean, I'm perfectly happy to sleep with you until they pass. I can't hide that sleeping with you is really nice, but I just can't stop thinking what that looks like. I can't stop thinking about Ron. I feel like I'm betraying him when we sleep like that." He was looking anywhere but Hermione.

"That's what I wanted to talk about… I've been feeling the same way about it. I just think you have to leave me to deal with them." She said.

This seemed to alarm Harry; he turned his gaze right to her, "Hermione, I will not."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "I know what that sounds like Harry, but it's the only way. If a nightmare like that happens again, just sit with me for a while and then leave. Promise me that."

Harry sat there for a while, looking her right in the eyes. Finally, he spoke, "I promise."

They sat on the porch for at least 10 more minutes, staring at the setting sun.

"What should we do now? We only woke up a couple hours ago and I'm not even close to tired." Said, Harry.

"We could always walk the beach…" Hermione suggested, Harry seemed to like the idea.

They locked the cottage and made their way to the beach. The sand was still warm from the sunlight and it made Hermione feel ten times better once she started to pace through it barefoot.

"Wow…" Harry muttered.

"What is it?" she asked

"The sand feels so nice."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah it's lovely."

"Last time we were on a beach was back at the Shell Cottage, at Bill and Fleur's. Feels like a million years ago." Said, Harry.

"It does." She glanced towards the ocean.

"You're thinking about your parents, aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's going to be fine. You'll reverse the spell. I know it." He assured her. "How exactly does it work?"

"Well… from what I read, the 'obliviate' charm can only be reversed by the person who cast it. The person must also know the memories which he or she erased. And since I only erased the memories of me, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." She explained.

"That sounds relatively simple… but wait, what about memories of you as a baby. You don't remember those, do you?"

Hermione grinned, "Well no. But I don't need to. You see if I bring back the majority of memories, the rest should come back too. This means that any memories of me that my parents have, such as birth, should all come back."

Harry smiled, "That's great. It will basically be like nothing ever happened."

"Yep… if everything works." She muttered.

Harry stopped and took hold of her hand, "I'm sure it will, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back at him, "I'm happy you came with me."

"Me too." He answered.

They spent the rest of the evening walking the beach until they returned to the cabin past midnight.

"I'm starving," said Hermione.

"Yeah, me too. Do you think I could summon Kreacher down here?"

Hermione gave him a bewildered look, "You absolutely won't! Kreacher is taking care of Grimmauld Place and he's also working at Hogwarts. Do you really want him to constantly jump between three different locations? He's not a hybrid."

"I guess you're right. But he makes great food." Harry muttered.

"We can manage." Said Hermione, reaching for her map. "I know a couple of good restaurants nearby."

"At this time?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, maybe not at this time." Said Hermione.

"What about Bars? A lot of them would still be open at this time." Suggested Harry.

"I don't want to go to a nightclub." She shook her head, "Besides, there won't be any good food there."

Harry shrugged, "I guess that leaves us only one option."

"What's that?"

"We cook something up," He said.

Hermione was sceptical at first, but it actually sounded fun. "That could work… but where will we get food?"

Harry reached over to the fridge and opened it, "The Landlord stocked us up with some vegetables and dairy. We could cook an omelette."

Hermione grinned, "That sounds interesting. Do you know how to do it?"

"I learned just about every type of breakfast back at the Dursleys. I made breakfast almost every day." Harry said.

Hermione scowled at him, "So how come you never cooked during the Horcrux hunt?" she demanded.

Harry looked cornered, "Well… because you always did it." He mumbled.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "You're horrible" she couldn't hide the grin towards the end.

"Hey, if you ever asked me, I would have cooked. But you never did." He smiled back.

"In that case, you're cooking on your own, I'll make the salad."

Harry laughed, "I guess that's fair." He said as he started taking stuff out from the fridge.

Hermione was mixing the salad, while Harry fried the omelettes. In a matter of minutes, the kitchen was filled with wonderful smells. Harry served both omelettes on the plates and Hermione added a handful of salad on the side. It was dinner well done. Even if it was a breakfast meal.

"We make a great team in the kitchen," Said Harry, before biting into a large chunk of his omelette.

"Yeah, I think we should cook more, it's a very useful skill." She added.

They ate dinner while discussing tomorrow. Both Harry and Hermione were nervous about meeting the Grangers. Harry would meet them for the first time and Hermione had to work the spell, then explain everything. All the nerves seemed to tire out both of them. They bid each other good night and retired to their rooms. Hermione decided on a quick shower before bed, which turned out to be refreshing and it calmed her nerves. She re-read the extract on reversing memory charms again, before falling asleep.

* * *

Harry was admiring the marauder's map which he decided to take with him. It was very odd to see the castle completely empty; Not a single person could be found within the walls. It was disturbing. Usually, a lot of teachers would stay behind for the summer. As for most of them, Hogwarts was home. But even the headmistress was gone now.

"Mischief managed" Harry whispered and tapped the map with his wand.

He was about to turn off the lights when a piercing scream came from next door.

He swarmed from the bed on his feet and dashed for the door, he was in Hermione's room in a matter of seconds.

She was sitting up, sobbing quietly. The moment she saw him, her face light up.

"Harry…" she croaked.

Harry paced over to the bed and sat down. Her arms were around him before he managed to say anything.

"It was so scary" she gasped into his chest.

Harry's hands seemed to work without his consent as he started to stroke her back. It seemed to have worked on Hermione as her breathing was slowing down. They remained in that position for a while, until Harry slid lower into the bed. It was slightly harder to do so, as the bed was made for one person. It caused for Hermione to be almost sleeping on top of Harry. He decided to wait until she fell asleep, then he would make his escape.

Hermione was now fully relaxed and resting on his chest. Her arms still tightly wrapped around his. _You promised,_ Harry fought with himself as he started to shift out of her grip. He managed to get out of bed without waking her up. He was walking back to the door,

"Harry…" came Hermione's voice. He didn't need to see her, to know she was still shaken up. Her voice was weak and rigid.

He turned around towards the bed, her face was barely visible in the dark. "I'll be in my room right next door if you need me…" he told her and started to back up towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when…

"Please don't leave me… " she cried, as she started to cry again.

Harry was stunned, "But… I promised you—"

"Harry, please… stay with me." She pleaded, crystal tears rolling down her cheeks.

This was a different Hermione which he didn't know. She was broken and afraid. It wasn't the brave Hermione which Harry came to know so well. It took a lot to make her cry, Harry only ever saw her like this during horrible moments; events which would make anyone cry. He hated seeing her this way. It was painful. She was one of the bravest people he knew and encountering her like this was hurting him. The hardest part was being the reason for her tears. Like now.

 _Screw it_ , he thought and made his way back to her bed. Her arms were tied around him once again. But it was different this time, she held him even tighter. Harry was almost certain he wouldn't be able to leave even if he wanted now. But he had to stay with her; she needed him.

* * *

Morning came faster than expected. Hermione was the first one to wake up. She wasn't surprised to see, hear and smell Harry's presence. After three nights, she was starting to get used to it, and it was disturbing. She could remember everything she said. She wanted Harry to stay and it wasn't his fault that he did. She just wanted these nightmares to end. A part of her knew why the dreams take place, another part was still confused. Every breath and touch which she connected with Harry reminded her of Ron's words. Was she betraying him by doing this? Does this count as cheating?

"I'm sorry" came Harry's voice. It startled Hermione as she looked up at him.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. I was fully conscious last night. I… I wanted you to stay. I don't think I would have changed my choice if I could go back." She answered.

This seemed to surprise Harry, but he didn't press on her. "Hermione, do you think… maybe you should take a potion of dreamless sleep?" he suggested.

Hermione sat up and shook her head, "I don't want to do that, Harry. I just… these dreams are not like yours. They aren't visions or actual events. They're just nightmares which I create with my own mind." She told him.

"But I'm sure the potion would work—" Harry began.

"It would… but I don't want to take it. I need to defeat these nightmares, Harry. I don't want to retreat and hide from them. The only way I can get rid of them is by… bringing back my parents and…"

"And what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione lied. The nightmares usually involved her parents. But every single one of her dreams always had Harry too. She knew she couldn't tell him that. What would he think of her?

"Do you think… maybe you should speak to someone about them… I mean, I know that when I had my nightmares, I just wanted to keep them to myself. But just like you said, these are not real."

Hermione smiled, "In order to do that… I have to get her back first."

"Your mum?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. She knew that her mum could always be there to hear about her problems and secrets. Being without her for so long was painful. She missed her mum more than anything.

Harry smiled to himself.

"It's stupid I know…" began Hermione.

Harry looked at her, "No it's not. I think it's wonderful." He looked down, "It makes me wonder about my mum a lot. I wonder if she would be like that… you know, like a best friend." He muttered.

Hermione gripped his hand, "I'm certain she would be, Harry." Hermione didn't know what else to say. Whenever she thought about Harry's parents, something inside her broke apart. Harry never got a chance to have a mum and dad because they loved him and sacrificed themselves so that he could live.

"You know… I'm sure my mum will like you. Maybe she could be your best friend too." She smiled at him.

Harry looked up at her and smiled for a brief second before breaking his gaze. He stood up from the bed and looked back at her, "Well, I think it's time to cook up some breakfast. Big task ahead of you today, best be well fed." He chuckled and left to his room.

Hermione sighed, nerves from yesterday coming back to her, as she stood up and reached for her wardrobe.

* * *

Breakfast was very quiet. Harry seemed to be just as nervous as Hermione. Both of them were picking at their food. Harry pressed his spoon down and looked up at her,

"Hermione, do you really think it's a good idea for me to come with you?" Harry asked.

Hermione was not expecting a question of that kind. "Of course, it is. Why not?"

Harry looked back down at his cereal, "I just… I mean, it's my fault that you had to erase their memories in the first place. So, wouldn't it be better if I wasn't there?"

Hermione slammed her spoon down on the table and her bowl of cereal almost turned over, "Harry. That was not your fault."

"If you never came with me, your parents would still remember you." He said.

Hermione decided to place her next words very carefully, "Harry… I chose to come with you, remember? I went with you because you needed me… and because I needed you."

Harry looked back at her, Hermione saw something close to a smile form when his gaze fell back down to the table, "Well, when you put it like that… But I still can't help but feel slightly guilty about it." He confessed.

Hermione smiled, "Ok. In that case, the only way you can stop feeling guilty is by helping me."

This seemed to have worked; Harry smiled, "You're right. I will."

"Great. I'm glad we could sort that out. Now that I think about it… I'll actually need your help."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I can't exactly just take out my wand and point it at them, right? I will need to get behind them which means you will have to distract them in some kind of conversation. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry grinned, "I can think of something."

* * *

Hermione grabbed everything that might be useful and stuffed it in her handbag. She met Harry on the porch who looked rather excited now.

"Are we apparating there?" He asked.

"They live about an hour from here on foot so apparition is probably our best option. Unless you feel like a walk?" she grinned.

"No… I think I'm good. The faster we get your parents the better." He said as he reached his hand towards her.

Hermione took hold of his hand and thought about her parent's house.

They opened their eyes to a medium size Bangalow with a pretty front garden. Hermione's heart seemed to have jumped up into her throat as she paced towards the door.

She was about to ring the doorbell when she looked back at Harry, "Ready?" she asked.

Harry smiled and gripped her hand tightly, "Ready."

She pressed the doorbell and heard a loud tune erupt from inside the house.

"Coming!" came a familiar warm voice.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with light brown bushy hair just like Hermione's. Her eyes were blue, her smile was warm and welcoming.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" she asked.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Reunited

**_Chapter 7: Family Reunited_**

Harry could feel the pressure and grip on his hand tighten as the door opened.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" the woman asked.

Hermione seemed to have completely frozen. It was up to Harry to improvise their way inside.

"Good morning, ma'am. We're very sorry to disturb you, it's just that… me and my girlfriend are a little lost. We arrived in the country yesterday for a long vacation and we have wandered a little far from the beach." Harry wanted to bite back those words as soon as he said them. _Girlfriend. What's wrong with you?_ He thought.

The woman gave back a warm smile, "Well, I'm afraid you have wandered quite far out. The beach is about an hour away by foot. Would you like to see a map? I could also call the cab for you." She suggested.

This was Harry's chance, "A map would do just fine if you would be so kind to borrow us one." He answered.

"No problem at all." She opened the door wider to reveal the hallway, "Would you like to come in while I fetch it?"

Harry knew he had to be very careful. He decided to risk his chances, "Are you absolutely sure, ma'am? We wouldn't like to intrude anything."

The woman chuckled and waved her hand at him, "Nonsense, come in dear."

Hermione seemed to have unfrozen herself as she pulled Harry inside before he could react.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked politely.

"England," Harry answered, giving a quick smile.

"Ahh, I am from England myself. You can probably tell by the accent. We moved here with my husband a couple years back." She gestured them into the living room where Harry and Hermione sat down on the couch.

"I will be right back." She told them and paced to the kitchen, "Now… where did I put that map?" she asked herself.

"Hermione… you okay?" Harry whispered.

Hermione leaned closer to him, "I wasn't ready for this, Harry."

This made Harry's heart jump, "Hermione, there's no going back now. We're inside. We just need to get her to sit down and while I talk, get behind her and cast the reversal spell."

Hermione looked very tense for a while, it made Harry even more nervous. "Hermione, you can do this. I know you can." He squeezed her hand.

Hermione gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"Ahh, here we are!" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Honey, did you call me?" came another voice from upstairs.

She paced back into the living room and walked over to the stairs, "Come downstairs, Wendell! We have guests!" she yelled, and came over to sit down in front of Harry and Hermione. She rolled the map over the table.

"Did you say guests?" said Wendell, as he marched down the stairs, he linked his gaze with Harry and Hermione and then sat down next to his wife, he reached his hand over to Hermione who shook it, "Wendell Wilkins. A pleasure to meet you." He gave her a tight smile and did the same for Harry."

"Oh dear, I haven't even introduced myself, Monica Wilkins." She smiled and bowed her head to them.

Harry bowed his head back, "Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger." He pointed to his companion.

Hermione gave something of a quiet whimper. She was about to speak when a large ginger cat jumped on her lap.

"Crookshanks. Bad boy, get off!" said Mrs Wilkins as she reached for the cat.

"It's okay." Said, Hermione, as she started to pet him. "I'm good with animals." She gave a weak smile.

"That's very strange," said Mr Wilkins, "He never greets strangers like that… you have a gift, young lady."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked towards Harry who seemed to have frozen _himself_.

"Right… we left the beach a couple hours ago… we were just sightseeing and then I realised that I couldn't see the ocean anymore." He started as he focused on the map.

"Well… the beach is just over here," said Mrs Wilkins, as she tapped her finger on the corner of the map. And we... are…" she drew her finger around the map and came to rest it a couple centimetres away from the beach, "right here."

"Excuse me, could I use the bathroom?" asked Hermione as she placed Crookshanks down on the floor.

"Of course you can, dear. Upstairs, first door on the left." She pointed to the stairs.

"Thank you," said, Hermione, as she stood up. She was about to start climbing the stairs when she looked over at Harry.

Harry knew he had to get her parents to focus on him, so she could cast the reversal spell. He slid off the couch and knelt down on his knees in order for the couple to look down at him. "So we need to go this way?" he asked.

"Yes, just over here through the high street, but I would really recommend a cab…"

Hermione used this opportunity to slip out her wand as she pointed it at the couple's backs.

"Memento!" she called out.

The couple raised their heads and turned around to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, dear… why are you pointing your wand at us? Come sit down, the tea is getting cold." She turned her head back to see Harry. Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth made an 'O' shape. Both of them were trying to speak but seemed to be too stunned as they studied their surroundings.

"Where are we?" asked Mr Granger.

"Hermione… what's going on?"

Harry looked over at Hermione who seemed to be shocked too. She slowly paced towards the couch and sat down next to Harry. "Mum… dad?"

The couple looked over at her, "Honey, could you please explain to us what spell you used? I know that you're seventeen now… but that doesn't mean you should throw spells at us." Said Mr Granger.

Hermione burst into tears of joy as she threw her arms around her parents.

This seemed to have caused even more shock, which Harry didn't know was possible in the current circumstances.

"Hermione, sweetie. Are you okay?"

Hermione muffled something into her mother's arms.

"We love you too, dear. But could you please tell us what's going on. Where are we?"

Hermione pulled back and sat back down next to Harry, collecting herself. Harry knew she was in no form to explain anything now, so he decided to start.

"Mr and Mrs Granger?" said Harry. He was glad to see that they reacted to that name. The couple rested their eyes on Harry.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be quite surprising and you might have a hard time believing it at first… are you ready to hear an explanation?"

The couple nodded back at him.

"First, I would like both of you to tell me what year and month it is." He said.

The couple looked bewildered at first, but then Mr Granger looked back at him, "It's July. 1997" he told him.

Harry took a deep breath, "Today is the tenth of May, 1998"

Mrs Granger was about to say something when Harry stopped her, "Before you ask any questions… I would like to ask one more thing. What is the last thing you remember?" Harry asked,

"I called Hermione down for some tea. We were watching a documentary on Australia." Said Mrs Granger.

Harry looked over at Hermione who smiled at him and turned back to her parents, "Mum… when I came down for tea, I pointed my wand at both of you and I cast a memory charm. This charm erased all your memories of me. I also altered your identities and changed your names." she told them.

The Grangers seemed to be taking new information a lot better from Hermione. Harry figured they trusted her more.

"Why did you do that, sweetheart?" Mr Granger asked.

* * *

For the rest of the conversation, Hermione slowly paced through the events of last year. She told her parents everything; about Voldemort, about the Horcruxes and about the final battle. Harry nodded and muttered in agreement when the facts became almost unbelievable to reassure them.

"My God…" mumbled Mr Granger. "Hermione… why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked.

Hermione gave a weak smile, "I knew that if I told you about any of it, you wouldn't let me go with Harry. Besides, I couldn't risk Voldemort finding you. I had to keep you safe."

"That was incredibly brave of you, sweetie." Mrs Granger answered, then her eyes widened in shock, "My god, Hermione... we missed your eighteenth birthday!" she cried.

Hermione's shoulder's clenched, "I'm sorry mum... will it cheer you up if I said that I didn't celebrate it?"

Daniel smiled and shrugged, "I guess we could always just throw you a big party for you nineteenth..."

Emma sighed, "I guess we could..." but Hermione knew that it will take time for Emma to truly forgive her.

"You should be very proud of your daughter, Missus Granger. If not for her, I would have never made it. She saved me countless times." Said, Harry.

The Grangers turned to face him for the first time in a long while, Mrs Granger smiled at him.

"So you are the Harry Potter. You have no idea how much we heard about you from Hermione."

"Mum…" Hermione muttered, she was going scarlet.

"What? It's true. You speak about the bloke all the time!" Mr Granger chuckled, "It's great to have finally met you, Harry."

"Likewise, Mister Granger." Harry smiled.

"Well, I must say. We did choose a nice house." Muttered Mrs Granger.

"Harry and I came to pick you up. I decided to stay here for two weeks and help you pack. We could also enjoy ourselves for a while." Hermione explained.

"That's great, sweetie." Said Mrs Granger. "How long have you been in Australia?"

"We arrived last night. We're staying in a small cottage by the beach." Said Hermione.

"Interesting…" said Mrs Granger and smiled at both of them.

"Mum, honestly." Sighed Hermione.

"What? Am I supposed to ignore all this? We're going to have a 'girl talk' soon, I hope you know that."

Hermione buried her face in her hands and muttered something Harry couldn't make out. He simply chuckled.

"Hermione had a really tough time recently… she missed you both a lot. I think a private talk would do her good, Missus Granger." Said, Harry.

The woman smiled at him and looked down at Hermione, "We certainly will."

"Well… in that case… Harry, would you like to make some quick lunch with me? I think it's time we get to know each other. Of course, I know almost everything about you from Hermione. But it's great to finally meet you in person. And I'd love to hear about this 'Quidditch' sport Hermione mentioned once. It sounds rather fascinating." Said Mr Granger, as he got up and gestured him to the kitchen.

Harry was a bit nervous at first, but he gathered himself and followed Mr Granger to the kitchen.

The moment they were gone from the room, Mrs Granger sat herself right next to Hermione.

"Are you going out?" she asked, excitement in her voice.

"No, mum. We're not going out." She answered, impatiently. Then she remembered what Harry called her when he introduced them at the door. _He called me his girlfriend… could that mean? No! He did it on purpose to get inside the house._ She thought.

Her mum seemed to be studying her eyes for a short while, before realising she was telling the truth. "Well then get a move on! You were always crazy about him!" she said.

Hermione was blushing, "Mum… you don't understand. I have a boyfriend."

Mrs Granger's eyelids dropped. She sat there a while, with her eyes closed. "Please don't tell me it's that boy, Ron."

* * *

It took a while for Hermione to explain everything to her mother about her and Ron's 'relationship' which she didn't approve of.

"Sweetie, you know very well know that I do not have the right to choose your partner. But all I want is for my only child to be the happiest they can be."

"Yes mum, I know—" her mum's hand flew in front of her,

"Please, let me finish… All these years you spent at Hogwarts, every single letter you sent to us always had at least a sentence about Harry—"

"Mum—"

"Every. Single. One—"

"He has a girlfriend!" gasped Hermione. The words sounded heavy and tough to pronounce.

Her mum's face fell into confusion, followed by disappointment. "Oh…" she muttered.

"I mean… he had a girlfriend. But I think they broke up." Added Hermione.

"And you're in a relationship which you got into because you never got into one with Harry. And you feel like leaving Ron for Harry will be extremely cold and rotten." Mrs Granger finished. She seemed to be reading Hermione's thoughts and feelings right off her mind.

"And I don't even know if he likes me, anyway." Said Hermione. "Besides, Ron isn't that bad. I don't think I love him. But all that jealousy had to come from somewhere..." She muttered.

"Hermione, that boy has caused you more sadness and tears than Harry ever could, even if he tried."

Hermione didn't speak for a while, she was staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact.

"Why did he break up with his girlfriend?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Well, Harry broke up with her last year in order to keep her safe… and after the war, he thought they could get back together but Harry hasn't been feeling the same way about her anymore. They had a bit of a falling out two days ago." Explained Hermione.

"What happened?"

"Harry didn't confirm this but I only had to look at him once to know the truth… It was because of me. They had an argument about Australia, I know it. I asked Harry if he would like to go with me because Ron didn't want to… He agreed of course." She looked down, "I think that they fell out because Ginny didn't like the idea of him going with me." She finished.

Hermione felt relieved to be able to share her feelings and thoughts. It reminded her why she loved her mum so much.

"And although this 'Ginny' didn't like it, Harry went with you anyway…"

Hermione looked up at her mum.

"Hermione, dear. Don't you see? This young man clearly feels more towards you than just 'best friend' feelings. He came with you all the way here, to help you get us back. And your so-called 'boyfriend' didn't want to come."

"I don't know what to think anymore…" she muttered and wiped at her eyes.

"Sweetie… you are the smartest person I know… Hell, when it comes to knowledge you probably have more of it than me. But darling, when it comes to love, don't listen to your head… listen to your heart." She placed her palm on Hermione's chest. "I know my daughter better than I know anyone else… and if I know one thing… you have loved that boy for a long time now. Am I right?" she asked.

Hermione raised her head in surprise, "How do you know?" she asked.

"When you came back from school after your third year… there was something different about you. I could tell. I knew it because I went through the same thing with your father. It was your face and your eyes. Your attitude. They all screamed the truth."

Hermione was shocked. It was true. She had loved Harry ever since they rescued Buckbeak and Sirius together. She always hid those feelings, because deep down, she knew that Harry Potter would never love someone like Hermione. Compared to Cho and Ginny, she was nothing. She was smart, but not near as attractive, not near as funny and interesting. She tried all she could to get closer to him in fourth year. And what did she get? Nothing.

"Hermione, whatever you're thinking right now… I want you to just stop and listen to me closely… You are a beautiful young woman. You are smart. You could be more relaxed and funny more often, I'll admit that. But you are a good person. I am not saying this from the perspective of a mother. I am saying this from the perspective of a woman who has known a person for seventeen years. If you love Harry… you deserve him."

"But what if he doesn't love me, mum?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I have seen the way that boy looks at you. The way he shields you with his body. The way his hand finds yours so quickly. The way you can communicate just by looking at each other. Not to mention that you think the world of him. If you don't give yourself a chance, you will never know. You have to try, Hermione. That boy makes you happy… and I want my daughter to be happy."

Hermione couldn't speak anymore. Tears were falling from her cheeks again, she wrapped herself around her mother.

"Thank you, mum."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too."

As she said this, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, her mum pulled away and tapped at her eyes.

"Common, now. The boys made dinner." She smiled and pulled Hermione along.

* * *

Harry was really enjoying the presence of Mr Granger. He was a really down to earth guy. He likes sports, he's funny, and he is crazy about the wizarding world which Harry can only tell him so much about.

"So, as the seeker, can you actually score points too? Or is your focus mainly the snitch?" Mr Granger asked.

"Well, if I really wanted to, I could try to go for the quaffle. But that would defeat the purpose of the seeker. Besides, the game will not end until the snitch is caught." Harry explained.

"Fascinating" Gasped Mr Granger. He cleared his throat and his face turned rather serious, "Now… changing the subject a little. I must thank you for helping Hermione get here safely." He smiled.

"It was no problem at all sir, I've been really enjoying myself so far. And now that she has you back, things should start looking up for her too. She's really missed you both." Explained Harry, as he placed forks and spoons on the table.

"So, I'm going to assume that you and my daughter are dating, is that right?" He asked politely.

Harry's heart stopped. "Uh—"

"My god, that smells delicious!" Came Mrs Granger's voice. She entered the kitchen and walked up to the cooker, Hermione right behind her.

Judging by the red eyes, Harry could tell she's been crying. He walked up to her and brushed her arm, "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She gave him a weak smile.

"I hope those were happy tears…" Harry returned the smile. "Those are the only ones I want to see from now on." He whispered.

Hermione gave something close to a whimper and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. Harry always loved hugs from Hermione, he loved the smell of her hair. The passion and caring which hid behind her hugs. They made him feel safe.

He was quick to realise that they were being observed and pulled away slowly.

He could feel Mrs Granger's eyes on him for a while before she turned to her husband, "Spaghetti, my favourite!" she said.

Dinner was very nice. Harry told Mrs Granger a little more about himself, being backed up by Hermione every step of the way. But it got a bit tense when she started asking questions.

"Tell me, Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Harry cleared his throat briefly, "Uh-no, no I don't." His answer seemed to have cheered up Mr Granger as his face lit up.

"I guess the young lad is being patient. Just like me until I found Emma." He smiled.

Mrs Granger smiled at her husband and turned back to Harry, "Have you had one before?" she asked.

"Mum…" came Hermione's voice.

"Oh, be quiet, Hermione. I'm just asking simple questions. You were saying, Harry?"

"Uh-yes. I had a girlfriend… last year. But we broke up." He said.

"I see… but you know what they say, Harry. In order to find true love, you must trip over some obstacles first." She smiled at him.

Harry gave a simple nod. The rest of lunch went quite smoothly. Hermione spoke more about the war and the Horcrux hunt which Mr Granger seemed to really enjoy listening to. Aside from the parts where Hermione was in Harm's Way.

They spent the rest of the day, talking and explaining everything. Hermione was in a great mood, the best Harry had seen her ever since. It seemed like all worries were gone. Almost all worries.

And before Harry knew, he was at the doorstep of their house saying goodbye.

"Mum, are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Of course, we will dear. It is our home after all" she laughed.

"Well, ok. Me and Harry will be back tomorrow morning, ok?"

"That's perfect, dear." She turned her gaze to Harry, "take care of my daughter, Harry."

"Mum!" cried Hermione.

"I will, Missus Granger." Said Harry, and smiled.

Hermione turned to him, blushing. "Let's go."

He followed her to the pavement where they waved one final goodbye and apparated back to the cabin.

* * *

As soon as they appeared Harry had Hermione in his arms, "Thank you!" she muffled into his jacket.

"For what?" Harry chuckled.

"For being there and believing in me." She pulled away to look at him, "If not for you… I don't know if I would be able to do it. When I saw my mum… it was so—"

"I understand, Hermione." Harry smiled at her. "You did great. I told you it would be fine. Now you can finally enjoy yourself, right?"

"Yes… we both can." She smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"No, not really."

"Me neither. After taking things easy for so long and then having so much take place in one day, I need a good night's sleep." He told her.

"Me too." She added.

"So did you talk about it with your mum?" Harry asked.

"About what?"

"The nightmares…" he began.

"No… not yet. I think I'll wait one more night. If they carry on after that, I'll speak with her about it."

"That sounds fair enough."

They stood there for a while, both staring into space.

"Well, I'll be in my room. If anything happens during the night, I'll come running." He said as he made his way past her.

She took hold of his arm, "Harry, you know you could always just ignore it."

Harry gave her a bewildered look, "You know I would never do that, Hermione."

She smiled at him, "I know."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

_A/N: I would like to quickly thank for all the feedback and support on the story so far. You guys are awesome : )_

 _Also, certain people have found my 'Obliviate Reversal Charm' quite troubling… So let me quickly explain why Mr and Mrs Granger do not remember their past year…_

 _I made my own theory as for the 'Obliviate Reversal' spell. Since Hermione removed her parents' memories and replaced them with different ones, from the moment they were obliviated, the spell was working on them. The moment Hermione reversed the spell, its alternative features which Hermione gave it (the alternative memories) were also reversed. This means their minds were back to the last memories which they had as Mr and Mrs Granger which in this case was having tea in the living room._

 _I hope that cleared it up for everyone. Sorry for any confusion. As an apology, I'm giving a nice, long chapter : )  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Trust_**

Emma Granger always considered herself a satisfied person; she had a great job, a nice house, and a wonderful family. She loved her husband and daughter more than anything else in the world. But she knew that the only way to remain satisfied and happy would be to make those close to her happy too.

She thought the world of her daughter, every spare moment she ever had, would be focused on Hermione's well being, safety, and happiness. When Hermione left for Hogwarts she was worried; she didn't know if Hermione would ever find friends. Not because she was unfriendly or mean, but because of how smart, ambitious and mature her daughter was. The day when she heard about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley was one of the most relieving days of her life.

The very first Christmas break when Hermione came home in her first year, all she spoke about was Harry Potter. Emma didn't like to think about it at the time; it was too early for her to think about boyfriends. But she knew that one day, Harry Potter would become something more than just a friend from school. You can call it maternal instincts or just a good old gut feeling. But whatever it was, it was right.

Emma was always a very good observer. She could tell a lie from a mile away whether it was her parents, husband or daughter. Nothing could ever escape her. The day when she met Harry Potter, she knew Hermione picked the right boy. Even if her current so-called 'boyfriend' is Ron Weasley. She knew that it was just a matter of time before Hermione surrenders to her true feelings. Love that young never dies.

Of course, Emma wasn't about to go in and force them to be together; Hermione is a big girl and she can make her own decisions. She is a very sensitive and careful person, and she doesn't allow for her inner emotions to strike. She will go as far as masking them away. But from the day she met Harry Potter, Emma knew it will be more than just 'best friends'.

* * *

The doorbell rang which could only mean one thing.

"Daniel, come downstairs. Hermione and Harry are here."She called upstairs and made her way to the front door. She pulled it open to reveal Hermione and Harry smiling at her. They were holding hands.

"Hi mum," said Hermione cheerfully, as she stepped inside and hugged Emma.

"Hello, dear."

"Good Morning, missus Garanger" came Harry's voice, a little less cheerful and extremely polite. _Way too formal!_ She thought.

"Hello, Harry. Dan is getting ready, why don't you two sit down while I go see what's up." She gestured them to the couch and left upstairs. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Hermione almost glowing with happiness.

She stepped into her bedroom to see her husband standing in front of the mirror, looking down at his khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

"Wendell Wilkins had a really terrible taste in fashion." He frowned.

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "You look fine, Daniel. Come downstairs, the kids are waiting for you."

"The kids?" he asked

"Harry and Hermione," she said

"So, Harry is actually staying with her for the two weeks? I thought he only came to help Hermione get our memory back…" muttered Daniel.

Emma paced towards her husband and looked at him closely, "Daniel, that boy means a great lot to Hermione. For all we know, that could be your future son in law." She told him.

This seemed to have gotten Daniel's full attention, "Seriously?"

"Don't act like you don't know our Hermione. You know perfectly well what she's like. She wouldn't have feelings for Harry unless she was absolutely serious about him."

Daniel sighed, "I can agree with you on that. I just don't like it."

"We both know that no one will ever be good enough for our Hermione. But she really seems to like him, Dan. Didn't you notice how she acts around him? She's so… different." Explained Emma.

"I just don't know if I'm ready for it." He muttered.

"Hermione isn't a little girl anymore, Dan. And I can't help but feel good about Harry. My first impressions of him are really good." She smiled at her husband, "Promise me, you'll give him a chance."

Daniel looked back at his wife, "I promise."

Emma pecked him on the cheek, "Now, let's go downstairs. Hermione has made a busy schedule for today."

"What schedule?" he asked

"Well, you know Hermione. Her ideal type of vacation isn't sitting around on a beach. She wants to explore and learn new things. Besides, we can get to know Harry better. I need to see what it is that our Hermione likes in him so much" she chuckled.

* * *

Hermione decided to walk down from the house towards the beach. This would allow for Emma and Daniel to see Harry and Hermione's cabin. Daniel seemed to be a little alert. He was most likely wondering if they slept in the same room. Emma knew this would not be the case; Hermione might be secretly in love with Harry, but she had hidden those feelings very well. Not to mention that Hermione was too precious and good to do something like cheat. Though after hearing about the Horcrux hunt, she wouldn't be surprised if the teenagers slept together after doing so for ten months. But it would be nothing more than that, sleeping. Hermione would never approach anything further; she would feel too guilty about it. Emma knew that if Hermione was to ever admit her feelings to Harry, she would have to break up with Ron first.

After doing plenty of sightseeing and stopping by a couple shops, they reached the beach. They walked along the beach for what felt like hours until they reached a rather rural part of the shore. Emma looked to the left where a couple trees stood. Right behind them, a lovely looking cottage could be seen. It had a rather large porch which Emma liked; _It must be great during sunset_.

"Here we are…" Hermione pointed at the cottage.

Daniel stood clear of them for a minute and admired the cabin. "Hermione, from the looks of this place, it must have been very expensive! Is there some form of treasury you didn't tell us about."

Hermione gave an awkward smile and turned towards Harry who frowned, "I paid for our stay." He mumbled.

Emma turned towards Harry, then turned to Hermione in awe. "Harry, dear that's very generous of you, we'll pay you back of course." She smiled at him. Being a dentist had its perks when it came to good pay.

Harry's face turned rather defensive and alarmed, "Absolutely not. I have already settled the matter with Hermione. It was my idea to rent a cabin instead of going to a hotel, so I'll be paying for it."

Emma didn't like the idea of it, but if Hermione wasn't able to fight her case against Harry, she doubted it would work with her. "That's very sweet of you."

"No problem at all," Harry answered.

They sat on the porch for a while, admiring the view of the ocean. Then Hermione invited them inside. Emma was in love with the simple and yet fascinating theme which the cabin had. From outside, it looked like a house taken from the 70's. But inside, it was very much modern and new.

Daniel looked very relieved when he heard Harry and Hermione slept in separate rooms. But Emma was still very keen on seeing Hermione's bedroom. From the looks of the bed, she knew that it was almost impossible to sleep as a two, which confirmed her thoughts. She sat on the bed with Hermione and looked up at her, "Only fit for one… quite a shame." She teased.

Hermione blushed fiercely and scowled, "Mum, please." But this was enough to confirm it for Emma. They definitely slept together, at least once. She knew her daughter too well. Emma was certain that if she teased Hermione about it, she would know the truth. She stood up and went towards the door. Instead of leaving, she closed it and sat back down next to Hermione.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that you slept together?" she asked.

Hermione was surprised at her question at first, but she knew better than to deny. "It wasn't what you think it was." She answered.

"So how did Harry end up in your bed?" she smiled.

"Well… I think I should start by saying I was the one who ended in his bed." She muttered.

Emma's hand went straight to her mouth, "No, you didn't." She couldn't believe it. Her Hermione would never dare to do such thing.

"Once again, it isn't what you think…"

"So, what happened? And when?"

"Well… it started at Harry's house…"

Emma gasped, "He owns a house?"

Hermione nodded, "His godfather left it to him."

"Sirius Black, wasn't it?" Emma asked some of Hermione's stories from years ago were coming back to her.

"Yes, that's him. Well, I was staying at his house for the night after I had a little argument with Ron—"

"A little… argument?" asked Emma, raising her eyebrow, "Hermione, knowing you it probably wasn't a big argument if it made you leave and go to Harry's."

Hermione chuckled, "Okay, fine. It was a big argument. Or maybe I just overexaggerated. Either way, I was sleeping at Harry's house and I had a bad nightmare… I was so terrified when I woke up, I needed to feel someone's presence and Harry was the only person in the house. So, I went to his room and asked if I could sleep with him for the night."

"And it stayed that way until now?" she asked.

"Well, no. I realised that the nightmares only seem to come when I sleep by myself…"

"Well, you have always slept with someone… ever since I stopped sleeping with you, you started sleeping with Crookshanks. Though from what I remember, when you were twelve you actually slept by yourself for a whole year…" said Emma.

"Yes, but that was before Voldemort." She muttered.

"Ok so, you slept with Harry and then what?" Emma asked, eager to hear more.

"I asked Harry to just sit with me for a while until I fall asleep. Maybe it would work if we had a bigger bed, but when he would get up to leave, I would wake up and ask him to stay. I wish I could describe the feeling of it. It's so terrifying. Like, in that moment… I don't care about anything. All I want is just to have him next to me." She finished and looked down.

"Oh, Honey… come here" Emma took Hermione into her arms.

"But yesterday was completely fine!" Said Hermione, as pulled back from her mother. "Most of my dreams were actually about you. And ever since I got you back, the nightmares haven't bothered me." She smiled.

"You said most? What are the other ones about?" Emma asked.

Hermione's smile faded and she looked down again, "Harry…" she muttered.

Something inside Emma seemed to have broken. She was rigid and frozen for a while, a part of her wanted to run into the kitchen and force Harry to ask her out right now. But another part of her knew that in time, they would come together anyway.

"That's so terrible, honey." Emma croaked and rubbed Hermione's arm.

"Some of them are so horrible, mum." Gasped Hermione and set her head on Emma's shoulder.

"You know… something tells me those nightmares will pass. If they haven't already, they will. I'm sure of it."

They embraced in a tight hug and departed to the living room.

* * *

"That is absolutely fascinating!" Came Daniel's voice

Emma and Hermione entered the living room to see Harry and Daniel sitting together on the couch. Daniel was admiring a wand as he held it in his hands and admired its details.

"What's that?" Emma asked as she turned to Daniel.

Her husband looked towards her and smiled in excitement, "This." He pointed at the wand, "Is the Elder Wand!"

Emma gave an unexcited gasp, "Very fascinating indeed."

Daniel rolled his eyes. It's something Hermione inherited from him. They both rolled their eyes whenever they were annoyed or passive about something. "That's not the interesting part. Harry just told me this is the most powerful wand in the world!" he exclaimed.

Emma turned to Harry, "Really?" she asked, eyeing the wand with more caution.

Hermione laughed, "I can't believe you're showing off your wand." She said to Harry.

"Hey, I wasn't showing off! You know I would never do that. I was just checking the safe to make sure it's still there and I realised Mister Granger would probably like to see it." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"It got me interested, I'll give you that!" said Daniel, gripping the wand in his right hand, "So, how exactly is it different from other wands?" he asked.

"Well, let's start that the wand was made from Elder wood which hasn't been used for any wands in many centuries. Mostly because it's very hard to carve and it's also extremely rare.

"The wand is also an infamous Hallow, which was supposedly created by death itself. It was also wielded by some of the greatest wizards to ever exist like Peverell, Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore. Oh, and of course Harry Potter." She smiled.

Harry's cheeks went pink as he turned to Hermione, "I am not even remotely comparable to those wizards."

"If you say so…" she muttered, still smiling at him.

Daniel turned back to Hermione, "So, does this mean its spells are like… more powerful or something?" he asked.

"Well, yes. With a wand like that, any magic is possible. There are certain wands that are simply not as good when it comes to duels and powerful spells. But with the Elder Wand, nothing should be a problem." She explained.

"It's almost hard to believe that just a couple months ago you didn't believe this wand exists…" Harry chuckled.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I'm sorry if I didn't believe in a story taken from a children's book." She snapped, though she couldn't hide a smile.

"Wow, so you're the owner of this wand?" Daniel asked in awe.

"Yep, as far as we know…" Harry answered casually.

"Fascinating…" Gasped Emma and Hermione sarcastically at Daniel.

They all laughed as Daniel gave an affronted look, "What? It is!"

"Well, I think it's time for some lunch." Said Emma.

The three of them nodded at her.

"The question is… who's up for cooking?" she asked.

Daniel stepped up and patted Hermione on the shoulder, "Hermione and I haven't cooked in a while. Well, as far as I can remember, at least." He chuckled.

"I can help, dad. What are we cooking?" Hermione asked.

Daniel marched over to the fridge, he scanned its interior and picked out a couple things, "We could make some chicken wraps…" he suggested.

"That sounds great." Said Emma, she glanced over at the windows, "Hey, since it's such a wonderful weather… maybe we could eat outside on the porch."

"Yeah, we could do that," said Hermione enthusiastically.

"In that case, Harry would you mind helping me set up the table outside?" Emma asked. She knew this would be her chance to get a one on one conversation with Harry.

"Not at all." Harry smiled and made his way to the counter to get forks and knives.

Emma looked at Hermione who was giving her a cautious look. Emma winked at her daughter and stepped outside into the porch, Harry right behind her.

She was setting up the chairs while Harry placed the forks and knives on the table. Once everything was set up she looked through the window to see Daniel and Hermione looking busy and focused. She sat down on one of the seats, "Hey, Harry. Sit with me for a while. I was hoping we could have a little chat." She said, trying to sound as warm and inviting as possible to not intimidate him. Though, it didn't work very well, as Harry turned slightly pale and sat down next to her, almost reluctantly.

Emma knew exactly what she wanted to ask him. Most of the questions she was hoping to ask, were already answered by Hermione. But the answers which Harry gave would make all the difference in the world.

"Harry, I hope this doesn't make me sound nosy. I wanted to speak to you about Hermione and I also just really wish I could to get to know you better. Afterall, my daughter speaks very highly of you." She smiled at him. "I would also like to point out that everything we discuss will forever stay just between us," she said, making sure she looked and sounded serious.

He returned a polite smile, looking slightly more confident.

"Harry, I wanted to ask about Ron and Hermione…" she began.

Harry's face seemed to have changed into something she could not decipher. It was a mixture of surprise, relent, and could it really be anger?

"So… you know they're together?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Hermione told me yesterday. I won't lie to you that it has been slightly frustrating for me. I didn't get a chance to ever meet Ron because of all this memory thing. Of course, I understand why Hermione has done it, but it still hurts." She confessed.

"What would you like to know about them?" Harry asked.

Emma smiled, "Well… how are they? Are they a good couple?"

Harry seemed to have turned rather uncomfortable as she asked this. Clearly, he didn't like the idea of sharing his thoughts on Hermione and Ron's relationship.

"I guess they're ok…" Harry muttered, as he loudly breathed out. "I'm sorry, I know you want to know more. But… I just don't know if I should be the one to speak to you about them. It just seems a little wrong."

Emma chuckled, "Harry, dear. I don't want you to tell me everything there is to know about them. To think of it, I would rather you spear me any details. I just want to know if Hermione is happy at the moment." She explained.

Harry gazed at her for a long moment, "You promise this will stay with us?" He asked.

"Harry, of course. When it comes to my daughter, all I care about is that she is happy and well. I want to know if she's happy in this relationship. I would've been able to establish that myself had I never been put under a memory charm. But since it has gone exactly that way, you are my only hope of understanding what she's like." She told him.

Harry took a deep breath, "I don't think Hermione is happy at the moment." He confessed. Emma couldn't help but notice frustration in his voice. "Only a couple days before we left, they had a really big argument. I don't really know the specifics but I know it was bad since…" his voice faded.

"-Hermione came over to sleep at your house." She finished for him, giving an encouraging smile to continue.

Harry was unsure for a while but decided to speak on, "It was about their future plans. Ron wants to work at a Joke shop with his older brother, and Hermione is planning on going back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year."

Emma smiled, "That sounds like Hermione."

"I don't exactly know what happened but it led to an argument and Ron teased her for wanting to go back to school. It hurt her." He added, not trying to hide his anger.

Emma gazed at Harry for a while. _This boy clearly feels something towards her, alright_ , She smiled internally.

"As for their relationship outside of arguments, I just really would rather not say. I feel like I'm betraying Hermione's privacy by doing this. Sorry." He finished, giving an apologetic look.

Emma didn't say it but that was exactly the answer she was looking for; The whole point of this was to see if Harry has respect for Hermione. Something was telling her that a part of Harry was not happy with Hermione's relationship with Ron. This is why he told her about the argument, it was probably stirring inside his head and he _wanted_ to speak his thoughts about it. As for Hermione's private life, he was loyal to her. Emma couldn't show that, but she was very pleased with Harry in that moment.

"Well, I guess that's all the gossip I'll be getting out of you about them, eh?" she gave a tight smile. "Now, Harry. Tell me a bit about yourself. Of course, I know pretty much everything about you from Hermione's letters, but I want to hear something new from you too." She looked up at him with interest.

Harry scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, "Well you see, Ron himself once said that Hermione knows more about me than even I do. So I really don't think there is anything especially interesting I can tell you." He explained.

"Well, there is one thing." She muttered.

Harry looked up at her, curious. "What's that?"

Emma smiled, "Not a single of Hermione's letters ever spoke about your girlfriend." She sat up straight, "Of course, I know that it's a very personal matter so don't pressure yourself to tell me your _deepest_ secrets. I would just like to know about her." She smiled.

Harry swallowed and stared out into the ocean, "I've had two girlfriends." He mumbled.

Emma found it quite strange; she would expect a teenage boy like Harry to boast about his experiences with girls. He was either very humble or embarrassed.

"The first one was called Cho. She was very pretty." He muttered, looking down.

"What did she look like?" Emma asked, curiosity bursting through her voice.

"She had very long black hair and…" Harry was clearly not enjoying this talk. Emma decided to stop. She placed her hand on his.

"Harry, If you don't want to speak about them, that's fine." She told him.

Harry gave a weak smile. "It's not that, it's just… I think I'm a terrible boyfriend." He confessed. The sadness in his voice was heartbreaking.

"Why is that?" Emma asked. She knew that if Harry spoke about it, they would reach a very new level. Harry would be more than just Hermione's friend. He would become Emma's friend too. That would be a huge leap.

"I didn't have a very good childhood. I think Hermione told you that." He muttered, clearly upset.

Emma tightened her hold on his hand, "She did sweetie, it sounds so terrible."

"I never really had the chance to find out how a boyfriend should behave or what he should do and not do…" he began.

Emma had no idea where he was going with this, but she couldn't withhold her anxiety. Harry was talking about personal matters, she doubted that he ever spoke about it with anyone before. If this was the case, it would mean Emma has won his trust.

"When I was with Cho. She would become very jealous about Hermione. She said I spent too much time with her. I thought it was just a girlfriend thing. Until we broke up a couple months after that."

Emma couldn't believe her ears. Hermione was the reason Harry broke up with his first ever girlfriend. It was shocking.

She pulled her hand over to his shoulder and tightened her hold on it, "Harry, dear, I don't think you were a bad boyfriend at all. I think she was being a bad girlfriend." She told him.

Harry looked up, he was clearly surprised at her answer, "Really?" he asked.

"You see, Harry. Relationships are all about love and trust. If you don't trust your partner, your love can fall apart. Trust is foundational."

Harry looked dazed. She could tell he was thinking hard about her words.

"If Cho didn't trust you to stay loyal to her, she was being a bad girlfriend. But the question is… did you ever think about cheating on her?"

Harry's expression turned serious and genuine, "No, never." He said.

"Well then, in that case, she was in the wrong. Let me explain it to you this way… My husband is a dentist. Sometimes his clients turn out to be very beautiful women and even celebrities who come to get teeth whitening. And you see, as his wife, I might perhaps be jealous that he spends time with very beautiful women, even if it's work-related. But I'm not jealous because I trust him." She finished.

Harry smiled, "That means you love each other and have a strong marriage."

Emma could feel herself blushing, "Exactly!" She smiled. "And just between you and me… sometimes I also get very handsome clients myself." She laughed.

Harry laughed along with her and turned his gaze to the kitchen. Daniel and Hermione were putting last touches on their meals.

"So, what about your second girlfriend?" She asked.

Harry turned to her, "Well, her name is Ginny and she is Ron's younger sister."

Emma gasped, "Wow, you were quite brave with that one, eh?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "Ron was very nice about it, actually. But it doesn't matter now because we broke up. And I think I ruined the chance of ever getting back with her." He finished, smile fading with every word.

Emma turned his gaze to Hermione. She already knew that Hermione felt responsible for Harry and Ginny falling out. This meant that Hermione was the reason for both Cho and Ginny for falling out with Harry. At this point, it was stupidly obvious. Emma couldn't help but quietly sigh as she stared at her daughter. Hermione was an incredibly smart girl, but very dense when it came to love; she was a master at hiding her feelings and she was blind to seeing clear signs of affection from others.

Emma quickly came to realise that her daughter was most likely not in a relationship with Harry yet, because of her own resistance to notice plain and clear signs of attraction.

"That sounds horrible, Harry. But you know, allow me to let you in on a little secret. If a girl really loves you, she will show it in more ways than meet the eye. When it comes to it, you have to look at more aspects than just girls smiling at you or literally telling you their feelings. You need to be very observant." She hinted.

Harry looked very confused for a moment, "What do I need to observe for? Could you tell me any signs which girls might give?" he asked, almost desperately.

Emma laughed, "That, my dear… is left for you to discover." She gave him a warm smile. She stood up and looked down at him, "Well, this was a nice little conversation, wouldn't you say so?"

Harry stood up and gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess it was okay."

Emma patted him on the shoulder and started pacing towards the door, "Let's see what they cooked up…"

"Missus Granger…" came Harry's voice.

 _Yes! Now just wait for the magic words…_ she thought.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked.

"Thank you, for talking to me about all this. I've never… I never really had anyone to talk about this kind of stuff… so, thank you." He gave an embarrassed grin.

 _It worked!_ She cheered internally. "You're very welcome, Harry." She gave him a sincere smile and moved towards him. "Whenever you want to talk, I'm right here… I'm happy you trust me. Because I definitely trust you." She smiled and embraced him in a tight hug.

She could feel Harry's immense pulse. _The poor boy never had anyone to speak with_ , she cried in her head.

She pulled away from him saw him smiling, "Now, let's see about those wraps. I'm starving!" she cried, as they walked into the cabin.

She was starting to understand why Hermione liked this boy.


	9. Chapter 9: Trying new things

**_Chapter 9: Trying new things_**

Harry has just collapsed onto his bed. After a very eventful and fun evening, Hermione apparated her parents back to their house and promised to be back with Harry in the morning. Harry didn't realise how tired he was until his head hit the pillow. He was about to drift off when a knock came to his door.

"Come in" he called out, not opening his eyes. He knew it could only be one person.

He heard the door open which was followed by silence. He was about to raise his head when he felt her presence next to him.

"Hey." Came Hermione's voice.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just… I wanted to thank you."

Harry opened his eyes and sat up to look at her, "For what?" he asked.

"For everything. For coming with me, for helping me get my parents, for being with me during the nightmares…" her voice trailed off as she glanced down.

"Hermione, you know perfectly well that you don't need to thank me for any of it. You would have done the same for me. Probably more." He chuckled.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"Besides, you didn't have a nightmare last night… that's good news, right?" he added. Harry was happy when he woke up this morning in his own bed; it meant that Hermione wasn't bothered by a nightmare.

"Yeah. I just hope it stays that way." She muttered.

"Hey, don't you think it's a little weird that your nightmares stopped the day you got back your parents? And you also mentioned that they were in your dreams, right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, there you go. I think that might be it then. And if they do come again, I'll be here if you need me." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Before he could say another word, Hermione's arms were around him. She was pressed against his chest. Her hair smelled so wonderful. He rubbed her back in return. It seemed to have become his natural instinct whenever she hugged him. He wondered if she liked it; Hermione never really complained when it came to stuff like this.

"You always know how to make me feel better." She said, smiling against his chest.

"I learned it from you." He grinned.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly, she seemed to look nervous.

"So, I noticed you had a chat with my mum before dinner today…" she began.

Harry nodded, trying to look casual.

"She didn't say anything weird, right?" Hermione asked, staring into his eyes. "Please don't tell me she asked you any personal questions."

Harry smiled slightly, "Yeah she did…"

Hermione sighed, "She's unbelievable."

"But it was okay, really. We just spoke about things. She wanted to know more about me, she's was really nice." He assured her.

Hermione seemed to look relieved, "That's good. She can be quite… direct sometimes.

Harry wasn't going to disagree; Mrs Granger was very direct when it came to asking questions. But now that Harry thought about it, he actually felt good about speaking with her; He was able to discuss things which he usually kept to himself. It was very refreshing.

"It was fine. It's really easy to just speak with her. I don't know how to explain it, but I just had this feeling as if I can trust her with anything I say. It was kind of weird." He said.

Hermione laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. That woman knows all of my secrets."

A part of Harry really wanted to speak with Mrs Granger again.

They sat there for a while, both staring out Harry's window, admiring the beach during night time.

"Well, I guess we should turn in. Long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said and stood up.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him and smirked, "Now, it wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?"

Harry smiled, "I guess."

She made her way to the door and turned back once more, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight"

The moment the door closed, Harry fell backwards onto his bed, allowing himself to drift off.

* * *

 _The great hall was looking spectacular this evening. Everyone knew why; this was their last dinner of the year. It was only during the first and last feast when all seats were taken. Almost all of the staff was seated at the high table, except for one which belonged to Hagrid, who was running late. There was also one extra seat next to Harry which was also unoccupied. He was desperately awaiting the arrival of his companion. It felt like a decade has passed since they spoke. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to swallow anything down until he saw her. It was then when he heard Neville's voice._

 _"_ _Harry, it's Hermione!" he said and nodded to the entrance._

 _The words made his heart jump with excitement, as his head shot towards the doors. He could just about make out her beaming face. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up from the table. He was about to pace down the hall when he saw that Hermione was sprinting towards him. He gathered all the breath he could and tensed himself up for impact as she crashed right into his arms. It was amazing. She felt so warm and soft. Unlike the last time he saw her, lying on the hospital bed, cold and lifeless. The hug came to an end all too soon when she pulled away and gave him a wide smile._

 _"_ _You solved it! I can't believe you solved it!" She gasped, full of joy._

 _"_ _We couldn't have done it without you, Hermione." He told her. He wanted to say more, but his stomach was acting all fuzzy, taking away his ability to form a second sentence. Then he realised; Hermione Granger was the first girl he ever hugged._

* * *

Harry woke up with a grin on his face. He couldn't believe it himself, but for the first time in his life, he didn't like that his dream ended. He sat there for a while, trying to figure out why he dreamt what he did. Was it because he spent so much time with Hermione? He decided to not care; It was a pleasant dream.

He sat up on the bed and stretched his arms. He checked the clock to see it was seven in the morning. Hermione said they would be leaving to pick up the Grangers at Nine. This meant she was most likely still asleep. He pulled himself out of bed and dressed. On his way to the bathroom, he slowed down when passing Hermione's room, listening if she was still sleeping. Judging by the continuous silence, he figured she was still resting.

Harry brushed his teeth and then made his way to the kitchen. Once scanning the fridge, he decided to settle on pancakes for him and Hermione.

He just managed to successfully flip a pancake when he heard Hermione's door open. She appeared a second later, smiling at him in her pyjamas.

"You're making us breakfast?" she asked.

Harry smiled back as he slipped the pancake on a plate, "What's so strange about that?" he asked.

Hermione turned her gaze to the pancakes, "That's really sweet."

Harry hoped it was the heat from the pan, as his face turned red. "Well, since we ate cereal yesterday, I figured it would be nice to have something different today." He answered.

"It smells lovely" she commented and sat down at the table. "I can't believe I had to cook everything during the hunt when you're better than me." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm not a master chef… I just know how to make some simple meals… it was a requirement at the Dursley's." he said defensively as he carried two plates to the table. "There you go," he placed a plate in front of Hermione who dug in almost straight away.

They ate for a while, with occasional praise from Hermione about the pancakes.

"No nightmares?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"No nightmares," Hermione confirmed, smiling.

Harry smiled up at her, "See, told you it would pass." Although he couldn't quite show his true feelings right now. Harry was almost certain this was the most selfish thing he ever felt.

A part of him was glad Hermione's nightmares seemed to have stopped. But another, mysterious and unknown part of him was slightly disconcerted. He dug these feelings deep within him. But he knew that sleeping with Hermione was actually really nice. He enjoyed it. But those were feelings will never be revealed to anyone. He quickly pushed his thoughts away from him and finished up on the remains of his breakfast.

Once they were finished, Hermione flicked her wand at the dishes which floated to the sink and started to wash by themselves.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. Then I think we can head out to mum and dad's." She told him.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Ron arrived late at the Burrow that night; he spent all day working with Geroge at the joke shop. He really liked working there, it was his type of atmosphere. Geroge said if he kept up the good work, he'll be getting a pay rise. For the first time, Ron actually felt ahead of his friends; he was already working and making money for himself. It felt good, and he was pleased.

As he lied down on his bed, his mind shot to Harry and Hermione in Australia. _They should be waking up right now…_ He thought as he glanced at Pig, _Maybe I could send them a letter…_

Ron got up and pulled a piece of parchment from his nightstand. He sat down and grabbed an ink quill which he got from Hermione on his seventeenth birthday. He dipped the quill in some ink and began writing,

 _Dear Hermione and Harry._

 _How is Australia? From what I heard, the place is hot as hell. I wanted to know if you found your parents. Are they back to normal? Things at the burrow are good. Dad wasn't allowed to tell us, but we found out that Kingsley Shacklebolt is the new Minister for Magic. The announcement will take place next week. I've been working a lot with George and I'm really enjoying it. Yesterday I got my first paycheck and Geroge says I'll get paid more if I carry on the way I am. I still don't know why you two want to go back to Hogwarts so bad. Write back as soon as you can._

 _Ron._

He read the letter a couple times and tried to think about anything he might have missed. Then he folded the letter and pressed it inside an envelope. He paced over to Pig's cage. The little scopes owl began jumping and hooting in excitement as Ron tied the letter around the bird's leg.

"Get this to Harry and Hermione," Ron ordered as the owl scooted from its cage and flew out the window.

Ron realised it would be a long while before Pig would come back; Australia is quite far after all.

* * *

Harry and the Grangers have just left the local cinema. It was the very first movie which Harry has ever watched. The movie was called "The Mask of Zorro" and Harry really liked it. It wasn't just the movie; he loved the atmosphere which the cinema gave. The sounds came from all around him and the giant screen was wonderful. They also had popcorn which Harry never had the chance to try either, it was a very addicting snack.

"So, what did you think?" Hermione asked as they left the building.

"It was amazing. We have to go cinema again when we're in England." He beamed at her.

Hermione gave him a wide smile and tried to hide a blush. "Yeah, of course, we will."

Harry was also surprised at how the outside weather changed since they entered the cinema. It felt like he just left some kind of a magical time machine. The sun was already falling.

"Well, I think we should grab dinner." Suggested Mr Granger.

Hermione nodded and turned towards Harry, "Do you like Chinese?" she asked.

Harry's gaze left her as he looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I've never really had it before." He muttered.

The Granger gave him an almost shocked look, "You've never had Chinese food?" Mr Granger blurted.

"No" Harry shook his head.

"Well, Harry. You're in for a huge treat." Emma smiled at him. Her warm smile always seemed to cheer him up.

He never had a chance to try things as a child; the Dursleys never took him out to dinner. He was always given leftovers from the day before or a sandwich. Sometimes, he would just go hungry for the day.

"I swear, Harry. If I ever meet your Aunt and Uncle…" Hermione began, fury rising in her eyes.

"Well, at least you can introduce me to it, right?" He asked.

This seemed to have turned Hermione's mind away from the Dursleys as she gave him a weak smile and nodded.

Hermione led them through the town using her map until they reached an odd, yellow and red building which had a huge stone basilisk on the roof. Harry had to get close to realise it didn't look very similar to a snake once he had a good look. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, "What is that?" he pointed.

"It's a Chinese dragon." She answered.

Harry was confused, "But it has no wings."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, that's the thing about them, they don't have any wings."

"Well, I definitely like it more than a Hungarian Horntail." Harry gave a tight smile.

They entered the restaurant and took their seats. A lady came up to them, wearing what looked like a red dressing gown. Harry wanted to ask Hermione about it but lost the thought once he glanced at the menu.

It was filled with words Harry has never seen before, there were Chinese symbols drawn on the page and pictures of tasty looking meals. Harry had a sudden desire to order everything so he wouldn't miss out.

"Would you like me to choose something for you?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and closed his menu.

Hermione smiled, "I'll get us both some King Prawn Noodles. I think you'll love them."

Soon after, the lady was back, handing them a tray with four plates. Harry's mouth started to water as the wonderful smell pierced his nostrils. The noodles looked very appetizing.

They dug into their food and Harry couldn't help but nod in amazement to Hermione after a couple minutes. It was by far the nicest food he has ever eaten. The noodles were also very filling and Harry felt almost too full when he took his last bite.

It was amazing how flavourful the noodles were, even without any sauce. Adding that to some prawns was equal to heaven.

"Hermione, this was spectacular. It beats anything they make at Hogwarts." He said to her.

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad you like it, Harry. We can always come back here in a couple days."

"We have to!" he gasped at her, "There are so many things I need to try." Suddenly, Harry came to realise how many things were open to him now; he could go anywhere and try anything he wanted without worrying anymore. Because now, he had all the time in the world. And he was glad Hermione was here to help him discover new things.

Hermione looked almost overwhelmed with Joy at Harry's enthusiasm. Mr and Mrs Granger were smiling down at them, "We're happy to see that you share our taste in food, Harry." Said Mr Granger.

As all of them were full and didn't want any desserts, Harry and the Grangers were going back to the house; Mrs Granger invited them for tea.

* * *

Harry was talking with Daniel about his invisibility cloak when Emma decided to pull Hermione away for another 'girl talk'. She knew that Harry definitely felt something more than just friendship for Hermione, and she needed to speak with her again.

Of course, Emma was not about to tell Hermione everything Harry told her the day before, but she needed to find out more from Hermione.

"What is it, mum?" Hermione asked as the entered the kitchen.

"How are you two?" Emma asked, desperate for information. It was times like these when she felt young again. It reminded her of school days when she would gossip about boys with her friends. It was one of the things she anticipated ever since she found out she was going to have a daughter.

Hermione sighed, "Mum, I already told you I have a boyfriend. Harry has never been more than close friends and he's never even tried to show interest in me." She finished. Emma could sense the hurt in her voice, and it made her heart melt.

"Hermione, we already talked about this. I'm not asking you to cheat on Ron and start snogging with Harry. But there is nothing wrong with exploring your feelings." She took hold of her daughter's hand, "All your life you've always been so reserved and restricted. Can't you just allow for your heart to do its part?" she asked.

Hermione gazed at her mother for a while, "But mum, Harry doesn't—"

"You don't know that." Emma cut her off, "You keep telling yourself that, but think about it from his perspective…"

Hermione looked confused, "What does that mean?"

Emma gave a weak smile, followed by a sigh. "Did you ever show Harry that you were interested in him?"

Hermione looked down, "Yes, I have. More than once, actually."

Emma placed a finger on Hermione's chin and lifted her head in order to meet her eyes, "Sweetie, we both know how vague those signs can be…"

Hermione pulled away in frustration, "Mum, if Harry ever liked me, he would have shown signs himself. I'm a very good observer and I would have noticed them."

Emma gave a teasing smirk, "Hermione, please. You wouldn't see a sign of affection even If it poked you in the eyes. You're too reserved!" she gasped.

"Harry liked Cho Chang. She was beautiful, and she was amazing at Quidditch. She had long dark hair and she looked like an Asian goddess next to me." She turned to her mum, "He also liked Ginny, who looks absolutely breathtaking, and is equally talented at Quidditch. She's funny and smart. Oh, and she also looks like a top model." She added.

"Do any these girls sound like me? No, they don't." Hermione finished.

Emma took a deep breath and approached her daughter, "Do you know another thing which links those girls together?" she asked.

Hermione looked into her mother's eyes, "What?"

"They both felt jealous of you," Emma answered.

Hermione looked surprised to hear that assumption at first, she opened her mouth to speak, but her gaze fell to the floor again. "That's just a coincidence. Harry wasn't actually aware of doing anything wrong both times. It wouldn't be like that if he liked me."

Emma knew this was a good point from Hermione, but it wasn't enough. She could see the passion in Harry's eyes whenever he spoke about Hermione. It meant more. She knew it.

"Hermione, I need you to promise me something."

Hermione looked up again, her eyes glistening.

"You will give your feelings a try. Promise me." Said Emma.

They exchanged a long gaze, before Hermione nodded, "I promise."

Emma gave her a wide smile and embraced her, "That's my girl."


	10. Chapter 10: Small World

**_Chapter 10: Small World_**

Hermione woke up early that day. She sat up and tried her best to focus on the dream which was fading away from her memory. The harder she tried the more of it she forgot, until all that remained was a room which she found very familiar. It was wide and very spacious. Something told her she's been there before.

After giving up on trying to remember her dream, Hermione got up and left for the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and having a quick shower, Hermione was in a fantastic mood; She didn't have a nightmare that night, and it already felt like a good day.

Since Harry has been making breakfast for them ever since they arrived, Hermione decided to make some scrambled eggs. She was just heating up the frying pan when Harry entered the kitchen. To her surprise, he was already dressed.

"You're up early," he said as his face changed to a worried one, "did you have a nightmare?"

Hermione smiled, "No, everything is fine. I just got up early and decided to make us breakfast."

Harry looked relieved as he came up next to her and placed his hand just above the frying pan to check the heat. "I'll help you."

Hermione was shocked at how well they worked together in the kitchen. It was so seamless and quick. They would exchange smiles as they passed each other, doing separate things. Eventually, breakfast was ready and they sat down to eat.

"So, when are we getting your parents?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt her face go red, as she remembered last night. Emma decided that instead of meeting up, Hermione and Harry should spend some time alone and do something fun together. She believes it's the only way for them to realise the 'elephant in the room'.

Hermione didn't know what that meant, but she didn't argue. She was actually excited about spending an entire day just with Harry. It also made her nervous.

"Hermione, you there?" Harry laughed.

Hermione shook her head and turned her eyes back to Harry, "Yes, sorry. Uh, mum said she wanted to spend the day alone with dad. It's just going to be us two for the day." She answered, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry grinned, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know…"

They sat for a while, both thinking about possible ideas.

"We could go to Diurnal Passage" She suggested.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's like an Australian Diagon Alley."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "They have their own wizard centre?"

Hermione laughed, "Of crouse they do, Harry. What, did you think England was the only place with Wizards?" she asked.

Harry chuckled, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"So, do you want to go there?"

Harry nodded, "Sounds fun. Maybe I could buy a new broom while we're there."

* * *

They apparated into a small alleyway. Hermione could already hear the crowds walking through the high street nearby. It reminded her of the time when she took Harry to dine o'clock. "This is it." She turned to Harry, their faces were millimetres apart. She could feel his breath on her cheeks, it made her shiver.

"How did you apparate in here?" he asked.

"I've been here before. Once my parents were safe, I decided to come here and buy any books we could find useful." She explained.

Harry smiled, "always prepared"

Hermione felt glad that the alleyway was dark; her blushing would be all too obvious. She took hold of Harry's hand and led him into the high street. Harry did not look very enthusiastic. Hermione figured he didn't really want to be recognised by anyone. She knew it was one of the reasons he left England with her.

After the battle ended, The Prophet was swarming Hogwarts, searching for The Vanquisher of Lord Voldemort. Everyone wanted an interview. Professor McGonagall understood Harry's need for privacy, and she didn't allow a single soul to get near him. She answered all the questions they gave, as did the Order. Hermione knew very well that there will come a time for Harry to answer questions and visit important people around the world to receive thanks and rewards. She hoped that Harry will not have to be alone during those times. He wanted to live a normal life so desperately, but it wasn't possible, not yet.

She navigated through the street full of magical shops until they reached the shop she was looking for.

"Flourish and Blotts?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"They operate around the world, Harry." She told him, smiling. "Just like Gringotts and many other stores."

"Wait, does this mean we could just go Gringotts here?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No. Your vault and name has been registered in the British Gringotts. You would have to open a vault and register in order to have an account here."

They entered the bookstore and Hermione was instantly charmed by the sight and scent. The smell of fresh parchment was overwhelming the room, she looked around to see endless rows of bookshelves filled with tomes. It didn't come close the Hogwarts library, but it was good enough.

"Hermione heaven" Harry muttered and smiled at her.

She couldn't help but giggle in the silent library. She heard footsteps in the distance and saw a tall, blonde woman emerge from one of the bookshelves. To Hermione's surprise, it was a young girl, probably close to her their age. She was very pretty. She looked angry at first until her eyes flew to Harry. First, they landed on his scar, then his glasses, then the rest of him.

"Good morning." She said, not taking her gaze from Harry.

Hermione could feel Harry's arm tense up as his grip on her hand became tight. He feared she might have recognised him.

The young woman snapped herself into focus and approached them, "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts. How may I help you?" she asked, her voice was incredibly seductive. It made Hermione's blood boil. Her eyes did not return to Hermione even for a second. They remained on Harry even when she started talking.

"We don't need any help. We just came to have a look around." Said Hermione, unable to hide the irritation in her voice. She didn't know why the woman's behaviour made her so infuriated.

The owner's eyes finally rotated to Hermione, then shot to Hermione's hand, clutched by Harry's. She gave Hermione a frown and then turned back to Harry.

"Call me if you need me." She gave Harry a wink and made her way to the counter.

 _Tramp,_ thought Hermione, giving Harry's hand a squeeze. She tried to relax herself and turned to Harry, "I won't be long." She told him. Come to think of it, now she didn't want to be in the bookshop at all.

She paced around the bookshelves with Harry and picked out all the tomes she wanted to read. She was able to compose a short list of books she wanted to buy before leaving back to Hogwarts. A lot of them were books about repeating a school year and NEWTs. Hermione wasn't exactly repeating a year as she didn't have a chance to have a seventh year, to begin with. But she knew the books would come in handy.

After about an hour, she returned to the counter with an armful of books. Harry was still in the Quidditch row, flicking through a tome. She tried to pay as quickly as possible and shoved the books in her handbag.

"How did you snatch him?" The girl asked.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry then back to her, "What do you mean?"

The librarian smiled towards Harry, "He's one in a million. And I see the way he looks at you, he didn't even dare to glance at me properly. You're lucky he's yours. If he was mine, a bookstore wouldn't be the only place I'd let him explore." She purred.

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile, though it faded quickly as she remembered, _Harry isn't mine._

As they made their way to the exit, the owner's voice reached them, "Come back soon." She called out, "We have a lot more to offer."

Hermione turned to see the young woman giving her a smirk. She will most certainly never come back, not with Harry at least.

They exited out into the busy street and Hermione turned to face Harry. "I'm sorry about that."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Sorry for what?"

Hermione looked back towards the shop, "I know you're not a fan of shopping, especially for books. And that librarian didn't help either." She muttered.

Harry smiled at her, "You didn't take half as long as you usually do. And I don't know what you're talking about."

"That girl couldn't keep her eyes off you." Said Hermione.

To her surprise, Harry chuckled, "I'm not a fan of long-distance relationships."

Hermione didn't know why, but his words cheered her up a lot. _Good,_ she said to herself.

"So, where to now?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a long sigh, then smiled up at him, "I guess we could go to the broom store…" She began but was cut off when her hand was taken by Harry's.

He led her through the street and stopped in front of a large, orange building. It had large windows on both sides which displayed brooms and other Quidditch gear.

"This was the first thing I saw when we stepped into this street." He laughed and pulled her inside the store with him.

This was a lot different to Flourish and Blotts; the place was booming with excited voices and people could be found everywhere, looking at different broom models.

Hermione was eyeing the new brooms section when her gaze stopped at a familiar model. She glanced down at the sign which read 'THE FIREBOLT'.

"Harry, there's your one." She pointed at the broom. But Harry didn't respond, he was staring ahead towards the middle of the store.

Hermione followed his gaze and then she saw it. In the centre of the shop, was a separated model, it was lit up and fenced so that no one could touch it. The golden sign below it read 'FIREBOLT SUPREME'.

"I need it," Harry muttered, and made his way to the counter.

"Hello there laddy, how may I be of service?" Said the store owner. His eyes shot straight up to Harry's scar. "Wait a minute, do I know you from somewhere?"

"How much for the new Firebolt Supreme?" Harry asked.

The owner's eyes shot towards the broom in the centre of his store. "Mate, I don't know if you can afford it." The man chuckled.

"How much?" Harry asked.

The owner's face turned rather serious as he looked back at Harry again. "500 Galleons." He said, "exactly double of the original Firebolt."

Harry's eyes shot towards Hermione. She gave him a worried look, "Harry… that's a lot of money…" she began, but after looking at him for a while, she knew it was up to Harry. Afterall, he was probably the richest wizard his age. She fished in her handbag before pulling out a large pouch. She handed it to Harry who dropped it on the counter.

The owner pulled his wand and pointed it at the pouch. He muttered something and flicked his wand as coins started to fly out of the pouch and neatly lined over his counter. Soon, the pouch started to shrink and tightened as its contents were being emptied.

"I take back what I said." The owner muttered to Harry. He flicked at the stacked galleons on his table as they floated behind the counter. Now his eyes were focused hard on Harry. He was clearly trying his best to recognise him.

"Would you like to mark the broom?" He asked Harry.

"Mark the broom?" Harry asked.

"You know… like put your name on it or something." The owner suggested.

Harry gave it some thought, "Sure, I'd like my name etched on the broom's handle."

"Very well." The owner nodded. He paced from the counter and moved towards the broom. He flicked at the fence which opened as he approached. He slipped a glove over his hand and took the broom back to the counter.

He pointed a wand at the handle and turned to Harry, "Name please…"

Harry cleared his throat quickly, "Harry Potter" he muttered.

The owner's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Harry. "No way…" he croaked.

"Excuse me, sir." Hermione stepped up next to Harry, "We wouldn't like to bring too much attention to ourselves. There's enough of it as it is." She gave a weak smile as she looked around to see people staring at them. A young wizard just came in a purchased the best broom in the store. Big deal.

The owner shook his head and turned to the broom, he etched the name 'Harry Potter' slowly into the handle, leaving a beautiful silver tag. He pulled back and slipped his wand away, looking back at Harry with a smile, "Harry Potter in my store…"

Harry smiled awkwardly and took hold of the Firebolt Supreme, admiring the broom. "That will be all. Thank you." He turned to Hermione who opened her handbag wider and allowed for Harry to carefully slip the broom inside along with the pouch of money which was now much smaller.

"Thank _you_ , Mister Potter." The owner smiled and leaned closer, "Do you think I could have an autograph by any chance? I'd love to hang it up on my wall." He gave a nervous snicker.

"Sure, why not," Harry answered.

The owner slipped a piece of parchment from his counter and passed Harry a black quill.

Harry took the quill and signed his name across the page.

"Thank you so much." The owner smiled and turned back to Harry, "And thank you for saving all of us." He whispered.

Harry gave a nervous smile and turned to leave the store. They were about to leave when a familiar voice echoed towards them.

"Harry!"

They turned around to see Katie Bell smiling at them both. Before they could react, Katie was giving them a rib-crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to be seeing them.

"We could ask you the same question." Harry laughed as he glanced around the store, clearly happy to see no attention came to them.

"I'm on vacation with my parents, and you know how much I love Quidditch; I had to check this place out." She snickered. "I'm so happy to see both of you."

"I still can't believe we've met you here. Small world I guess." Hermione laughed.

"Tell me about it…" Katie sighed. "Hey, any chance we could meet sometime? I'd love to talk to you both."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Sure, we could meet up later today…" she suggested.

"Great! I'll bring my parents too, they're dying to meet you, Harry!" She told him, then turned back to Hermione, "Where's Ron?"

Hermione could feel the pressure build up in her chest, "He didn't come with us. It's just me and Harry. We came to Australia to get my parents." She explained.

Katie gave them both a puzzled stare, then smiled again, "You could bring them too if you want. We could have dinner or something." She suggested.

Hermione knew it was her mistake to agree on meeting Katie without asking Harry first. She was not going to make that mistake twice. "Harry, would you like to go dinner with Katie?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "Sounds fun. As long as I get to choose. I'm dying to have Chinese again."

Hermione laughed and turned to Katie, "We could come by your place… where are you staying?"

"A hotel nearby… what about you?" Katie asked.

"We're staying at a beach in Brisbane."

Katie's smiled, "That's perfect. Me, mum and dad were actually planning on going there tomorrow. We're leaving in two days back to England and wanted to see as many attractions as possible before leaving. Brisbane was going to be last since we'll be taking the floo from there. We could meet up and go to a restaurant together… But that would be tomorrow. Could you still make it?" Katie asked.

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded, "Sounds good. Where should we meet?"

Katie thought for a while, "We were planning on seeing that Art Gallery in South Brisbane…" She told them.

Hermione smiled, "That's not too far from us. We could meet you there. What time?"

"About three o'clock," she said.

"We'll be there." Harry smiled.

Katie gave them both a quick glance and hugged them. "Great. I'll see you there. I still can't believe I met the two of you."

"Not just you," Hermione added. "See you tomorrow."

Katie waved at them both before walking over to admire the Nimbus models.

Harry and Hermione left the store and looked back at each other.

"That was…"

"Unexpected"

They both laughed and Hermione started to lead them back to the alleyway. Once they reached their destination Harry reached for her arm.

"Could we fly back?" He asked, eyeing Hermione's bag.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione. Please…" Harry pleaded.

"No!"

"Pretty please…" He whistled in her ear.

She didn't want to admit, but it was working on her. She knew Harry was excited about the broom, and his puppy eyes were starting to melt her.

"Okay, fine!" She shrieked, then Harry's arms flew around her waist.

"Thank you!" He gasped and pulled back staring at her bag in anticipation.

Hermione sighed, but couldn't help her red face, as she pulled the broom carefully out from her bag.

Harry took it in his hands and admired it for a while. He looked like a little boy who was just given his most desired birthday gift, "Hermione… this is the fastest broom in the—"

"There is no way we're going to test out its speed." She stopped him. "We're going to fly nice and slow. The only reason I'm letting you fly is because I know how much you love it. But if you so much as try to speed up, I will hex you." She informed him.

Harry knew there was no point in arguing. He would try the speed out later. "Yes, ma'am." He teased.

Hermione took out her wand, "I'm going to throw a Disillusionment Charm on us, it's not permanent and I'm not very good at them, so you're gonna have to get above the clouds quickly." She explained.

Harry nodded and waited for her to throw the spell.

"Visibilis Videre" Hermione whispered as they both soaked into the background.

Hermione looked down to see herself completely gone. She looked ahead where Harry stood.

"What about the broom?" Harry's voice came.

"They are protected from spells, it won't work. But I don't think anyone will notice, it's not very easy to spot. We're lucky it's cloudy today."

Hermione saw the broom float down to the floor.

"Up!" said Harry's as the broom flew back up.

"Why did you have to do that?" Hermione asked.

"It's a way of introducing yourself to the broom." He answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"You know, we should have thrown this spell once we were seated." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't think about every little thing!" Hermione gasped. She could hear Harry conceal his laughter.

"Right, you should sit at the front." He told her.

Hermione stretched her arms out to the broom and walked up slowly until she felt Harry's arm.

"Yep, that's me." He snickered.

"HA HA… very funny." Hermione muttered as she pulled herself over the broom, though she didn't sit like he was sitting. It was sideways, with both of her legs hanging on one side so that she could hold onto Harry with both arms. she jumped slightly, as she felt Harry's arm wrap around her midsection. It made her skin crawl with excitement and nerves. "Harry… please be slow. You know I'm scared of heights."

"Don't worry. You're safe with me." He assured her.

Before she could say another word, they shot up into the air. Hermione screamed as she felt her insides twist. She looked down to see the Earth falling away, buildings becoming small. Then it was all covered by clouds.

It was terrifying. She could feel the gravity pulling her down into the broom. As they levelled out, she noticed the spell was gone and they were both visible again. The moment they stopped moving, her arms tightened around Harry's neck. She was gripping hard to him.

"I hate you." She said.

"Hermione, the spell vanished before we even properly lifted off, I didn't want to land again, so I had to get us above the clouds as fast as I could. I'm sorry."

She knew Harry was being honest, as she pulled her face away to meet his. Her arms not daring to let go of his neck. "Just… please get us there in one piece."

Harry laughed as he manoeuvred just below the clouds to locate the beach. "I forgot how good this felt. And look at this broom! It's pulling both us, yet it's just as fast as my old Firebolt and I haven't even pushed it yet." He said in awe.

"And you _will not_ push it. I just want to be back on the ground at home." She said.

"As you wish." He said and smiled.

"Harry NO!—Arghhhhh!"

The broom shot forward, pushing Hermione back into Harry's chest. She buried her face in his neck and tightened her grip.

"Come on Hermione, tell me this isn't fun." He laughed and held her tight with his arm, keeping the other one on the handle.

"I'm going to kill you!" She cried into his chest.

Harry laughed and shot forwards, which was followed by Hermione's scream.

When they stopped again, Hermione pulled away to see herself staring at the beach in the distance, The sun was now directly above them, which set beautiful gleam of sunlight across the ocean. She looked over at Harry who was smiling at her.

"This is a view worth dying for." He said, gazing into her eyes. He then cleared his throat and blinked towards the ocean. "Cast your spell, and I'll land us down."

Hermione broke her gaze from him. She couldn't help but wonder at his words. Was he talking about the sky? He wasn't looking at it when he said it… She flicked her wand and they were invisible once again. She gripped at his neck, ready for the incoming speed, but nothing happened.

"Harry?" She asked.

"I want you to fly us down." He answered.

"What? No, I'm terrible at flying."

"Well, in that case… I guess we're staying here forever." He laughed.

Hermione sighed, before taking her hands from Harry's neck. She shifted her right leg over to the other side and sat properly. Then she placed both hands on the handle. She was about to push on the broom when she felt both of Harry's arms wrap around her waist, making her shiver. She felt his chin rest on her shoulder. Somewhere deep down inside, a fire of courage lit up. She wanted to make him proud.

She pushed the broom down and they shot towards the ground.

"WHOA!" Came Harry's voice.

She could feel adrenaline burst through her. It made her entire body shake. She pushed harder on the broom, making the ground come quicker.

"Hermione…"

The beach was coming up close now, she could already make out their cabin.

"Hermione… slow down a bit."

She pushed even harder, making the ground shoot towards them at an incredible speed.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

Before they reached the ground, she pulled hard on the handle, making them level out and speed forward. They came to a complete stop almost instantly which pushed them both forward as they fell off the broom, into the sand.

She landed on the beach, Harry falling right next to her. They were both breathing hard from the rush when Harry sat up and turned to her.

"What even was that?" He asked, shocked. Hermione could see the grin on his lips.

Hermione sat up and turned to him, "The Wronski Feint, of course!" She said.

They both burst into laughter, as they collapsed into each other's arms. They stayed like that for a long time, trying to stop laughing.

"Did I ever say how brilliant you are?" Harry asked, gazing at her, smiling.

"Only a couple hundred times…" She chuckled, lost in his emerald eyes. Her gaze shot down to his lips. She had a desperate urge fill her head. A burning sensation was forming in her chest. Then she snapped awake and pulled herself away almost instantly.

Harry turned away from her gaze as he looked down at his hands, which were wrapped around her hips only seconds ago. He stood up and took hold of his broom. He reached out his other hand to help her get up.

She took it and stood up. "Well, that was fun."

Harry smiled, "Could I get that in writing?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, shut up."

They started making their way to the cabin.

"So, I'm pretty sure you're dying to try out your new broom more. After lunch, you could fly around over the ocean, and I could sit out at the beach. I have a couple of interesting books I want to read."

Harry nodded, "Sounds good. I won't be long. Besides, I've been dying to hang out on the beach. We could even swim if the water isn't too cold." He suggested.

"Just promise to not go too far, Harry." She turned to him.

Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "I won't."

"Thank you. And after that, we could go for some dinner."

"Chinese?" Harry asked.

"Chinese" She laughed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Elephant in The Room

**_Chapter 11: The Elephant in The Room_**

* * *

 _She was back in the familiar room. Her hands were tied around her legs as she stared into the source of music to her left. It was a small analogue radio. She couldn't recognise the song, but it was soothing. There was a huge weight on her neck, and something cold was pressed against her chest. She could hear footsteps now, nearing towards her. She turned around and saw him. His deep emerald eyes staring into hers. She was searching his face, looking for a sign of what he felt at that moment. Her eyes were now travelling down to his waist, and they stopped on his hand which was reaching out towards her. She looked back at him, his expression the same as it was the first time she looked. She wanted to be alone, to think about her life and her choices. But she knew it wouldn't make her feel better, but he would. So without thinking any longer, she took hold of his hand._

* * *

Hermione woke up with a slight jump. She turned around towards the window which seemed to have been the source of noise which woke her up. It was a small barn owl, hooting down at her.

She got up and marched towards the owl which was now resting on the window sill. She opened to let the owl fly inside. Once the owl was in her room, it stretched its leg to reveal a letter. Hermione untied the letter and began to read.

 _Harry/Hermione_

 _Find me outside the Art Gallery today at 15:10 It's a huge building, you can't miss it. I will be waiting for you with mum and dad. Hermione, bring your parents if you can. Dad would love to speak with them. He finds muggles fascinating._

 _Love,_

 _Katie_

Hermione read the letter twice to make sure she didn't miss anything. _Art Gallery. Ten past Three._ She thought to herself.

After placing the letter on her nightstand, she turned to the owl.

"I'm guessing you're hungry…" Hermione laughed, "Common then," She waved at the owl as it flew up to her arm and gently landed on her shoulder.

Hermione saw Harry do that with Hedwig all the time and she had to admit; it was really cool. She made her way to the kitchen where Harry was already making breakfast.

"Morning." Said Hermione

"Hi, Hermione. You know, we're gonna need to stock up on food, I'm running out of ideas for breakfast…" He informed, before turning around to her.

Hermione expected Harry to be surprised, but he just smiled.

"When did you become so friendly with Owls?" He chuckled.

"I got a letter from Katie. She wants to meet us outside that gallery at three o'clock." Hermione informed.

Harry nodded and turned back to the frying pan, "Sounds good," He said as he flipped the bacon.

"Smells great, by the way." She told him, "Do we have anything for the owl? I think she might be hungry."

Harry reached across the counter and passed her a bag of peanuts, "I think she'll like these. Hedwig always nibbled on them." He snickered.

Hermione knew that Harry missed his snowy owl. It died trying to protect him, just like many others he cared about. Hermione opened the bag of peanuts and placed a handful of them on the table. The barn owl glided from her shoulder onto the table and started to pick at them, in grateful hoots.

"Need any help?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm good. Go get dressed, breakfast should be ready when you're back."

Hermione was about to leave when she turned back to Harry.

"Harry… are you okay?" She asked.

Harry turned around to face her, his expression didn't look right. Something was definitely bothering him. "I'm fine." He said and gave a small grin.

Hermione wanted to push him for the truth, but she decided to do it later. Her thoughts turned back to the dream she had. She didn't have time to think about it and now it was all coming back to her.

"Alright. I'm gonna have a quick shower, then." She told him and turned to the bathroom.

* * *

The moment the hot water hit her back, she felt much better. Showers were always so refreshing. It allowed for her mind to fly free and think properly.

 _That dream? What does it mean?_ She asked herself. This definitely wasn't the first dream she ever had of Harry. Aside from the nightmares, she had plenty of dreams at Hogwarts. Especially in her fourth and fifth year, when she had a crush on Harry. Though, something always told her it wasn't really a crush. The feelings she felt were much more than just those you have for a someone you fancy. Some of her dreams were casual; just her speaking with Harry, laughing with him. But there were others… dreams which scared her. Dreams which filled her mind with hope and fantasy. Those dreams fell apart the moment Harry came back from the room of requirement and told them he kissed with Cho Chang.

From that moment, Hermione knew Harry would never be more than just a friend. The worse part was trying to accept that reality. Moving on. But she had to do it. Because it was the only way she could remain close to him, and that was enough. It had to be.

She didn't have dreams about Harry ever since then. After that, she could only remember nightmares. Some were of Harry being tortured, others of him dying. All of them were terrifying. The only times they seemed to go away, was when he was close to her. When he was right there, within her reach. But what will happen once he leaves? Will the nightmares come back?

She could still see it… the tent… Harry smiling at her as they danced. The moment their gaze met, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do that so much. But her mind was flooded. The faces of Ginny and Ron were dancing in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt them, and she didn't want to hurt Harry.

"Hermione, breakfast is ready!" Came Harry's voice.

Hermione shook herself into focus and wiped at her eyes. She didn't know if it was water or tears, but it didn't matter.

"I'll be right out!" She called.

* * *

Harry was ready to leave now. He made sure the safe with the elder wand was locked, he closed all the doors and windows, and he was dressed and ready to go meet Katie. He was standing on the porch, admiring the ocean. His mind was still racing with the memories of yesterday. His heart would start hammering as he thought of it. But it wasn't the broom or its speed. It was the person he flew with. He could still feel the presence of her hips on his palms. His nostrils still felt the scent of her hair. He shook his head in protest.

"Stop it." He whispered to himself.

There was a quiet pop and Harry turned to see Hermione standing with her parents. She was wearing a dark blue dress which ended just above her knees. God, she was beautiful. She had been ever since Harry's fourth year when he saw her at the Yule Ball. Ever since that night, his eyes started to see her differently. He always found her pretty before, but that night… she became beautiful in his eyes. The most beautiful, in fact. His mind always traced back to the past. He would question why he never had the guts to ask her out. A big part of that was Ron. Harry knew Ron liked Hermione for a long time. Maybe even longer than Harry did. But it never seemed to have changed his feelings for her. It was ever since that damn ball. Something inside him changed, and from that moment on, he fancied Hermione Granger. Very soon, those feelings were shut down.

Ron's jealousy for Hermione always kept Harry at bay. He didn't like the idea of making the trio fall apart. Ron was like a brother to him, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Besides, he didn't even know if Hermione ever liked him in that way. Harry was scared his actions would destroy their friendship, and he couldn't risk that. Soon enough, he learned to shut those feelings away. He decided to focus on Cho, then on Ginny. And now, he's alone again. And Hermione is with Ron. Great life.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked

Harry nodded and made his way to them, "Mister and Missus Granger." He nodded at them both and gave a tight smile.

"Harry, dear. How are you doing?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Not too bad." Harry smiled.

"So, what's this dinner that Hermione is talking about?" Mr Granger asked.

"Hermione and I met a friend from Hogwarts yesterday, and she invited us to dinner in South Brisbane. She's bringing her parents and she invited you as well." Harry explained.

Mr Ganger smiled at his wife, "Sounds like fun…"

"So, are these parents wizards too?" Mrs Granger asked.

Hermione turned to face her mother, "Katie is half-blood. Her mother is a muggle and her father is a wizard."

Harry didn't actually know that himself. He wondered when Hermione had the time to learn about Katie's parents. He didn't remember them being very close at Hogwarts.

"We're supposed to meet them in an hour outside a Gallery. I can't apparate us since I've never been there. So, we're going to take a cab." Hermione told them.

* * *

They arrived outside the Gallery after fifty minutes and quite happy to see Katie and her parents already waiting for her.

Katie was waving with anticipation, approaching them.

"Hey!" Katie called out and jogged over to Harry and hugged him, then she turned to Hermione and gave an equally bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Katie." Hermione gasped, surprised at how friendly she has become.

Katie pulled away and blushed, "Sorry, I guess I still can't really believe it. With the war behind us and all. It's still new to me. And I'm grateful to see all of us happy and moving on."

Harry nodded in agreement, "You're not the only one, Katie…"

Hermione turned to see him looking down, as if in deep thought.

Katie looked behind them towards the Grangers, "Hello, you must be Hermione's parents. It's a pleasure meeting you!" she said and shook both of their hands.

"It's nice to meet some more Hogwarts students. We heard you're a very talented Quidditch player. I'm sure my husband would love to speak to you about it." Emma chuckled.

"Here they come!" said Katie as her parents caught up with them.

"Ahh, you two must be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I must say it's an honour to meet you both." Said Kaite's mum. "My name is Lydia Bell." She smiled and bowed her head to them and to Hermione's parents.

The wizard next to her had the same black hair as Katie. Hermione could swear they had almost identical faces too.

"An honour, Mister Potter, Miss Granger." The wizard bowed to them, "My name is Jonathan Bell."

Harry and Hermione both shook their hands and allowed for Hermione's parents to introduce themselves.

"So, where should we eat?" Asked Dan.

"We've checked the map and there is a really nice restaurant nearby," Katie informed.

* * *

Everything went quite smoothly from there; they arrived at the restaurant and ordered a table for seven people.

Once they were seated and given menus, Dan was in an exciting conversation with Katie Bell about leading the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. Of course, Harry was also the team captain for a year, but he didn't have near as much to tell as Katie did.

Hermione was discussing Hogwarts with Mr Bell. He was sorted into Ravenclaw as a boy, and Hermione was very keen on finding out what life in the house was like. She was almost certain she would end up in Ravenclaw herself, but the sorting hat decided to place her in Gryffindor instead, which she was very thankful for. She couldn't imagine her life if she never met Harry and Ron. A lot of her inside courage and ambition came out once she became friends with them. It definitely made her life a better one. Even if some sacrifices had to be made on the way.

Mrs Bell was talking with Emma about being married to a wizard, which Emma seemed to be really intrigued by. Hermione realised how interesting muggle-wizard relationships are; At the end of the day, both sides get to learn and experience new things. It merges the two worlds together creating a unity of sorts.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was telling Daniel about his new broom. She could see the gleam of pride and excitement in his eyes as he spoke. This was one of the things Harry had in common with every other boy his age; passion for sport. It made him seem so normal, and it warmed Hermione's heart to see him happy again.

Eventually, the conversation turned to the adults who were discussing jobs and careers which they took. The teenagers were left to listen until Katie excused herself and stood up, "Hermione, Harry, would you like to go see what drinks they have at the bar? I'd love a cocktail."

"Sure" Harry and Hermione nodded, as they stood up.

Hermione looked back and saw the look in her father's eyes. She turned to Katie and frowned.

Katie laughed, "don't worry, Hermione. I'll buy you and Harry some juice."

Harry and Hermione cringed at her words as they followed Katie towards the bar.

"What would you like to have?" Katie asked.

Hermione turned to Harry. She knew he didn't have much knowledge of muggle drinks, and neither did she.

"We'll have whatever…" Hermione informed.

Katie smiled and approached the counter.

"What can I do for you, young lady?" the bartender asked.

"I'd like two Margarita Mocktails and a bloody Mary," Katie said.

"Coming right up" The bartender smiled as he turned around to fetch the glasses.

"Mocktail?" Harry asked.

"It's like a cocktail but without alcohol," Katie explained.

"Sound interesting… I never had one before." He said.

Hermione gripped his hand and gave him a reassuring smile, "Me neither, Harry. We'll be trying it out together."

This seemed to lighten Harry up, as he smiled back at her.

Hermione turned back to Katie, who was eyeing her with a puzzled look. Her eyes shot towards Harry's hand which was still gripped tightly by Hermione. Before either them could say anything, Harry spoke.

"Well, while we wait, I'm gonna find the men's room." He informed them, as he paced away from the bar towards the toilets.

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Katie looked up to face her, "Are you two… You and Harry—"

"No," Hermione answered. "We're just friends."

Katie snickered, "Come on, Hermione. You don't have to hide it from me. I see the way you two look at each other. How did Ron and Ginny take it?"

Hermione felt her face go red as she pictured what that would look like. She took a deep breath and looked back at Katie, "We're not dating, Katie. I'm not lying to you." _I wish I was,_ she thought.

Katie's expression turned serious, "Wait… you're serious?"

Hermione nodded, "I still don't understand why that's so surprising."

Katie sighed, "Hermione, I think even a blind muggle would notice how close you two are."

"Katie, there is nothing between us. I can promise you that."

Katie nodded, "Is Harry still with Ginny?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She simply shook her head.

Katie smiled, "What about you and Ron"

This made Hermione think. Was she really with Ron? Technically, yes. Last time she checked, it was Ron who called her his girlfriend. But that was during the war. Since then, the only thing that really happened between them was only arguments and occasional nice conversations.

"It's complicated," Hermione muttered.

"That explains almost everything?"

Hermione frowned, "How exactly?"

"Hermione, you left to Australia for a 'two-week vacation'. And you went with Harry… Not Ron… Harry!" she gasped.

"Ron didn't want to go and it's not just a vacation. I came to get my parents! That was the whole point I came here in the first place. Harry wanted to come with me, I wouldn't force him!" Hermione explained.

"And I'll bet my broomstick this Australia trip was the reason Harry and Ginny broke up." Said Katie.

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She still felt terrible about the whole situation, and the fact that she liked Harry wasn't helping either. Meanwhile, there was a war going on in Hermione's head…

 _No, I don't like Harry. I like Ron! He's my boyfriend for crying out loud!_

 _Why are you denying your true feelings?_

 _I'm not denying anything. I used to like Harry but I don't like him anymore, those feelings are long behind me._

 _Of course, you don't like him. You LOVE him!_

 _I don't!_

 _Yes, you do._

"Hermione, whatever it is that you're thinking right now. You need to realise something." Said Katie. "Harry has his own mind and his own feelings. He wouldn't have left Ginny has he liked her."

"But—"

Katie's hand ordered her to stop, "I see the way he looks at you, Hermione. I think everyone does. The only thing that's in the way of your feelings is you. The war is over, Hermione. You don't have to worry and fear about anything anymore. If you like Harry, tell him. And if he doesn't like you back, which I'm sure he would, the world won't end." Katie assured her.

Hermione wanted to deny. She wanted to prove Katie wrong. But deep down inside, she knew Katie was right.

"Here you go, ladies." Said the Bartender as he placed the three drink on the counter.

"Thank you." Said Katie, as she passed one drink to Hermione. "Now, next time you're alone with Harry, you're going to speak with him. Keeping your true feelings hidden will certainly not help you in any way. Trust me, Hermione." Katie's eyes shot behind Hermione. She turned around to see Harry approach them.

"I see the drinks are here." He smiled.

Katie gave Hermione one last serious look before passing a drink to Harry. "I think we should have a toast…" she suggested.

"What should we drink for?" Harry asked.

"For love and peace." She smirked and raised her glass.

Harry and Hermione smiled and did the same.


	12. Chapter 12: You're Brilliant

_A/N: Here it is… The chapter everyone has been waiting for… It's finally time to have a chat…_

 _I'd also like to apologise for the short chapter. But I just decided that this scene deserved to be separated from the rest. It's a really big moment and I think it should be highlighted…_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: You're Brilliant_**

Harry was glad to see the rest of dinner run by nicely. Towards the end, Katie and her parents bid The Grangers and Harry good night, as they departed back to their hotel. Luckily, Hermione and Harry were able to apparate back home without taking another cab.

Hermione apparated her parents home while Harry returned to the cabin. He turned on the porch to see a beautiful orange sunset forming across the ocean. The sun was leaving a gleam of light across the waves, giving it a warm look. He hurried into the cabin and changed clothes so he could sit out at the beach.

The sand was warming his feet, as he sat down just before the ocean and stared into the distance. The sun's light felt pleasant on his face. He heard a soft pop go off near the cabin and turned around to see Hermione looking at him.

She smiled and stepped inside the cabin.

* * *

Hermione closed the door and rushed to her bedroom. She opened her handbag and pulled out a swimsuit which she bought with her mother a couple days back.

It was a simple bikini. But it would be the first bikini she would ever wear. It made her quite nervous. Hermione always knew she wasn't very curvy. Her breasts weren't as big as some of the other girls she knew, and her bum was just round enough to be visible.

"Come on… don't be a coward! It's just Harry…" she whispered to herself, as she undressed and strapped on the bikini, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

 _It's too much,_ her head screamed, as she fished out a beach scarf from her handbag and tied it around her hips. _Much better._

She left her room and looked out through the window to see Harry, staring into the ocean. "Now. Give your feelings a try…" She whispered her mother's words and stepped outside."

* * *

She made her way across the sand to him, and to Harry's surprise, she was wearing a bikini. It was more of Hermione than he has ever seen before. It made his chest tense up as she sat down next to him. Her legs were covered by a beach scarf and she was wearing a light blue bikini bra. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Are you planning on swimming?" She asked.

Harry decided to wear his swimming shorts just in case he did decide to swim, but it was never his intention. Now that Hermione suggested it, the idea seemed much more inviting.

"Depends on the water…" He shrugged.

Hermione smiled and stood up. She untied her beach scarf and it collapsed among the sand next to Harry. He looked up to see her creamy legs. They looked incredibly smooth. It reminded Harry of Ron's comment about her, back in their sixth year. Harry had to admit; Hermione had very nice skin. Amazing, actually. Her legs were just perfect, no bruises like you'd expect her to have for someone who fought in a wizard war, and her thighs were curvier than he would ever imagine. Higher up, she was wearing light blue bikini bottoms to match her bra. Harry's eyes shot away the moment he looked at them. _What's going on with you?_ He thought to himself.

She paced away from him and turned around, "You coming?"

Harry couldn't form any words. He simply stood up and followed her, trying his best to keep his eyes anywhere but her body.

The water was pleasantly cool; the sun's light managed to heat it up throughout the day. Though the deeper they went, the colder it became until they stopped when the water was reaching their shoulders.

"This feels lovely." She said, smiling at him.

 _My god, she's beautiful!_ Harry nodded and looked towards the upcoming sunset.

"What about this view? Is it worth dying for too?" she asked, smirking at him.

Harry looked back into her eyes, "This one more than the last one, I think."

Hermione blushed and swam forward, away from the coast.

They swam further into the ocean until their feet no longer touched the ground. The waves were becoming much bigger and they both turned and faced the cabin.

"It looks deep enough… want to race back to the beach?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned, "You know I'm faster at swimming…"

"What makes you so sure?" Hermione frowned.

"I spent an hour underwater remember?"

Hermione laughed, "So did I…"

"Yeah, unconscious." He teased.

"You're just scared I'll beat you." She protested. Her face was gleaming in the sunlight, her chocolate brown eyes glistening back at him. The same kind of determination he always spotted on her face during exams.

"Fine, I'll race you," he said.

Hermione smiled and changed her position as if ready to dive. "On my mark, we'll race back to my scarf. Oh, and no gillyweed!" she snickered.

"Get set… Go!"

Harry threw himself underwater and began swimming forward towards the beach. The water was getting warmer as he neared the sand. He could hear Hermione right next to him and pushed harder. Soon there was no more room to swim and he needed to run against the water. He knew Hermione was a faster runner; she was faster than Ron and Harry when they ran from Snatchers in the woods. He never figured out how she became so athletic; she didn't do Quidditch and he didn't know about any clubs she participated in either.

Hermione was hopping over the water and gaining ahead of Harry as he struggled through the waves.

She was first to the scarf as she scooped it up and raised her arms in victory. "Haha!" she called out to him. "You might be good at swimming, but I'm the runner!"

"When did you become so fast?" he asked, panting.

"Last summer holiday… I did a lot of physical workouts and running. You and Ron were quite fit from playing Quidditch, and I didn't want to lag behind when it came to duels or being quick." She explained.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you were gone in seconds during our run in the forest."

She laughed and took her wand out from under the scarf. "Let me dry us up…" she flicked her wand and Harry could feel the water disappear off his skin and shorts. He sat down while she dried herself.

"That was fun." He said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, we should do it again in a couple days."

They stared into the sunset which was now finally taking place. Hermione sighed, "I'll miss this."

Harry turned to her, "Miss what?"

"This..." she pointed at the ocean, "Being here… with you."

Harry wanted to put his arm around her, but the sight of her almost naked body whipped those thoughts away, "I'll miss it too… You know, we could always come back next year…" He suggested.

Hermione turned to him, for a moment she was searching his face, as if looking for the lie behind his words, "You're serious?"

Harry shrugged, "I like it here. It's peaceful and relaxing. Not to mention that people don't recognise me as easily." He laughed.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and sighed again, "I don't know… I just can't picture it. Something is telling me that between now and next year, a lot of things will change."

Harry took hold of her hand, "But we have to hope they change for the better, right? And no matter what happens, I'll always be there with you." He smiled.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise" he answered, as Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. He was trying to ignore the pressure of her breasts on his chest. _Umbridge hit by the slug spell_ , he pictured, hoping to keep himself under control.

Hermione pulled away and smiled at him. Once again, they were admiring the sunset in silence. Something caught Harry's attention as he turned to see a young couple standing in the distance. They were admiring the sunset too, then the woman placed her arms around the man's neck as they started kissing. Harry turned his gaze away but noticed Hermione was looking at the couple too.

She chuckled and smiled towards the ocean.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Everyone I've spoken to ever since we came to Australia has suspected that we're a couple. Literally everyone. Maybe except for the man at the Quidditch store." She told him.

Harry grinned, "It's not just here, you know. Remember that Rita Skeeter article?"

Hermione nodded, "Not to mention Cho Chang. I'm sure she was planning on hexing me once."

"Then there's Krum." Harry chuckled.

Hermione turned to him in disbelief, "No way… really?"

Harry nodded, "Just before the third task… The day when I found Barty Crouch in the forest, he asked me if there's anything between us…" Harry explained.

"Unbelievable." She frowned.

"You think that's unbelievable? Try Dumbledore!" Harry gasped.

Hermione turned back to him in shock, "Okay, now you're lying."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "No, seriously. It was in my sixth year during those private lessons he gave me."

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned, "I've noticed you've been spending quite a lot of time with Miss Granger…" He said in a deep voice.

Hermione burst out laughing, "That's… just…so—"

"Unlike him" Harry finished, his smile quickly faded as another thought came to his mind, "It was also one of Ron's fears…" he muttered.

Hermione looked at him, clearly puzzled. "You mean at the tent?"

Harry shook his head, "No… after that, when we destroyed the locket."

"That's what he told you?" she asked.

Harry looked back towards the ocean, "Remember how I nearly drowned and Ron saved me?"

Hermione nodded, urging him to continue.

"I knew that I could probably use Parseltongue to open the locket up. Once it would open, Ron was going to hit it with the sword."

"It didn't work?" Hermione asked.

"It did… but first it tried to get inside Ron's head, it was trying to change his mind against destroying it. It showed these foggy projections of me and… you."

Hermione stared at him, "You never told me about this before."

"I guess Ron and I never got around to it." Harry shrugged.

"What did the projections show?" Hermione asked.

"Well, at first it was just us provoking Ron, saying things that weren't true…" he began.

"For example…"

"That we didn't want him to come back… and that he was the least loved by his family... stuff like that."

Hermione huffed, "Don't tell me that affected him…"

Harry shook his head, "No… it was what happened next. The projections showed me and you… kissing." He looked down. "I guess he was scared we would get together while he was gone or something."

Hermione paused and thought for a while. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel herself going pink. The image of Harry kissing her was causing her mind to spin, "It's so bizarre though. I mean, I don't remember us ever behaving like a couple or anything."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean… But I guess it just goes down to the fact that we spend a lot of time together."

"Is that really so odd?" Hermione asked, "I mean, we're really good friends and… we care about each other, right?"

Harry nodded and smiled, "I also just like being in your company… Unless it's during exam revision."

Hermione laughed, "Hey, you and Ron wouldn't survive a single year of exams if not for me."

"I think that's for life in general." He added.

Hermione gazed at him, "What do you mean?"

Harry smirked, "Come on, Hermione. If not for you, Ron and I would never have found any of those Horcruxes. Or maybe we would, but we would starve and freeze to death before even tracking them down." He laughed.

"You're exaggerating." She waved at him.

"I'm really not. Even Ron said we wouldn't survive two days without you, and that's something! And you were the one who figured out how to destroy them too!"

Hermione turned pink and smiled.

"It's always been you, Hermione. The Philosopher's Stone… The Chamber of Secrets, saving Sirius and Buckbeak, Dumbledore's Army… It's always been _you_. And I got the undeserved praise for all of it." Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled at him, "I already told you, Harry… Books and Cleverness." She shrugged, "There are more important things… Friendship, bravery… love…" Her eyes met his.

"Doesn't change the fact you're brilliant." He smiled as she looked towards his lips.

Their eyes met again… Harry was lost in her gaze, trying to breathe as they neared each other. He could feel her breath on his face, her eyes were still piercing him, not breaking contact. Their foreheads were touching now… their lips only millimetres away. His chest felt like it might explode from the pressure as he his top lip touched hers…

A sudden noise caused them to break apart as their eyes shot towards the source of the sound. It was the flapping of wings. Harry could make out a small bird making his way right towards them. As it came into clearer view, Harry found the bird to look very familiar.

"Pigwidgeon?" Hermione muttered.

* * *

 _I'm horrible, I know xD_


	13. Chapter 13: One Step Forward

**_Chapter 13: One step forward_**

Pigwidgeon collapsed into the sand right between them as Hermione gasped and took the bird in her hands.

"He's exhausted!" she cried.

"Let's get him inside, he probably needs water," Harry answered and urged her towards the cabin. Before following, Harry scooped up the beach scarf along with Hermione's wand and jogged after her.

Hermione set the bird down on the dining table and hurried towards the counter where she picked out the smallest bowl she could find. She placed the bowl on the table while Harry flicked his wand, "Aguamenti" he whispered as water started filling the bowl.

Hermione picked up the little bird and lowered him just above the water. Pig pushed his beak into the bowl and started drinking.

Hermione gasped in relief as the bird stood on its own now, still drinking.

Harry smiled as he brushed the little owl's feathers, "had a long journey, I see."

Hermione's face shot daggers at him, "Harry, do you realise how serious this is? Pigwidgeon could have died!"

Harry's smile faded, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry at _you,_ Harry. I'm angry at that dense git!" she spat, fire-raising in her eyes as she focused on the enveloped letter on the table, "this better be good!" she opened the envelope and slipped out the single page of messy writing.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes filled with fury after every sentence she finished. She threw the letter back down on the table and sighed in disbelief, "I honestly don't understand…" she began.

"Hermione—"

"He sent this poor creature ten thousand miles across the planet just to say hello! How can anyone be that thick?" she shrieked.

Harry was used to Hermione getting angry at Ron, but this was different. He never saw her _this_ enraged.

"Hermione—"

"I bet he doesn't even know what he did…" she paced, "I bet you he's just sitting right now, waiting patiently for a response while Pig almost died because of him!" she looked down at the little bird who was now passed out on the table, "poor little thing…" she whispered.

Harry took Ron's letter in his hand and began to read, "Oh wow, Kingsley is going to be the new minister!" he informed.

Hermione turned her gaze to Harry. She read the letter twice, but the message didn't really settle in her head from all the anger she felt, "I think he's the best choice they could have made." She answered.

Harry was glad to change the subject; maybe it will calm her down…

"Well, yeah. But Hermione, Kingsley is a member of the order… do you know how good that is?"

"It's amazing… but it was already expected to happen. Kingsley disappeared right after the war ended, he was already high in the ranks when Fudge was minister. I knew it was only a matter of time." She explained.

Harry nodded in agreement and set the letter down, "Where should we keep him?" he gazed at the bird.

Hermione shrugged, "Well we don't have a cage, so we'll just need to let him be. He's might be quite crazy, but he's a very well trained bird. I don't think he'll be an issue. We'll just keep a window open for him at night." She said.

"Should be fine…" Harry muttered and looked down. The last ten minutes have finally returned to his head, as he remembered Hermione's face right against his. Their eyes mirroring each other, their lips closing in. He could still smell the scent of her hair, it was hypnotizing him.

They stood in silence for a while when Hermione looked up, "I'm gonna go… change." She cleared her throat and paced towards the hallway.

"Yes… good idea," Harry answered as he followed her.

They arrived at their doors and looked back at each other.

Hermione gave an awkward smile as she looked down at his hand which was clutching onto her beach scarf and wand.

Harry's eyes shot into focus as he quickly handed Hermione her things.

"Thank you for picking them up…" she said.

"Don't mention it," he gave a weak smile and turned to his door.

"I guess… I'll see you in a few minutes then." Hermione said and pulled the door handle.

"Yeah, I'll be in the kitchen." He said and entered his bedroom, almost slamming the door.

Hermione leaned against her door and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She clutched her wand and pointed at the door "Silencio", she whispered as she covered her hands with the beach scarf and allowed for tears to finally leaver her.

Hermione was broken. She didn't know what to think and no longer knew what to feel. Anger was still bursting through her veins, but it was now getting replaced with sadness and remorse. She kissed Harry…

 _You ALMOST kissed Harry,_ She fought with herself.

 _It doesn't matter… if Pig came a second later, I would have kissed him anyway._

 _But I didn't._

 _But I wanted to!_

 _I did?_

 _Of course, I did! It felt so amazing! My heart was beating so fast when his lip touched mine… it was like an electric current. My entire body shivered!_

 _I liked kissing him?_

 _Yes! It was wonderful! I've wanted to do it ever since I was thirteen!_

 _But I promised to shut to those feelings away!_

 _I don't care anymore! If not for Ron and his letter, I might've still been snogging with him! Ron… oh my god… I cheated on Ron!_

 _I did not!_

 _I kissed Harry! That's cheating!_

 _I didn't kiss him, I almost did. That's a big difference._

 _It doesn't matter because I wanted to kiss him!_

"No," She whispered and shook her head.

 _He doesn't love me. We both got lost in the moment and kissed. I'm with Ron and he will probably get back with Ginny the moment we're back. It was just a mistake… we talked and then we kissed… barely… I'm sure he would agree!_

 _What about all those things he said to me? The way he was looking at me… the way I was looking at him…_

 _Do I love him? Yes, I've always loved him. He's my best friend… my soulmate._

 _Do I love Ron? Of course, I do. He's funny and sweet. He can drive me up the wall sometimes… but I still love him._

 _But do I love him in_ _ **that**_ _way? In the way I should love no one else…_

 _I don't know. We've only been together for a while… and things haven't exactly been perfect._

 _And with Harry?_

 _Harry is amazing. The way he makes me feel, the way he cheers me up, the way he makes me laugh so easily… almost too easily._

Hermione shook her head again in protest.

 _He's just a really good friend. I've known him for so long… he's been through so much…_

 _What about the jealousy? What about Cho and Ginny? The things I felt when I saw Harry kiss Ginny…_

 _Those feelings are gone! I learned that the hard way! I'm not letting them back in. I'm not Harry's type, I'm nothing like the girls he dated. He just sees me as a friend and that's it! I'm just Hermione to him. Insufferable know-it-all, ugly and boring Hermione. What happened there was just a heated moment, nothing else. If he loved me, he would have told me long ago._

 _What did I feel when we kissed?_

 _Excitement… adrenaline… lust… arousal?_

 _That's more than just 'best friend' love!_

 _No, it isn't!_

 _Maybe I should give it time? I need to hear what Harry thinks… I need to know what he wants… That's right! I'll just speak with him. That's what I've always done. I'll speak with Harry and if he feels the same… we can work things out._

 _And what if he doesn't?_

 _I'll just be his friend and… I'll be happy with Ron._

* * *

Harry was resting his forehead against the door, trying to listen closely to what might be taking place next door. His head was a right mess.

 _You idiot… congratulations, now she'll never speak to me again._

 _She didn't exactly try to stop though, did she?_

 _It doesn't matter. She's with Ron and she loves him. How could I do that to her?_

 _Hermione is the brightest witch of her age… if she didn't want to kiss too, she wouldn't have._

 _I couldn't stop myself! She looked so beautiful! She's always been special to me… and being alone with her for so long, without anyone to distract us, I just couldn't help it…_

 _I did the right thing! Now she knows how I feel… maybe we could work something out?_

 _Of course we can! If she feels the same way, she will want to talk about it. Then we'll see what happens…_

 _And if she doesn't?_

 _I'll just be her friend. It's the next best thing. Being Hermione's friend. So close yet so far…_

Harry paced to his wardrobe and changed into new clothes. He made his way to the kitchen and to his surprise, Hermione was already there.

"Hey…" Harry gave an awkward smile.

Hermione looked up and waved to him.

Harry sat down at the table opposite her and looked down at the sleeping owl in between them.

"Harry, we need to talk about…" she took a deep breath, "about what happened…"

Harry nodded in agreement, the pressure in his torso rising again.

"Do you want to say something?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "You look like you want to share your thoughts… go ahead." He smiled.

"I think we both got a little carried away…" she began.

Harry's chest froze. He gazed at her, a sharp pain striking his throat, "We did?" he cleared his throat and nodded, "I mean, yes… I think you're right… we were talking and then…"

"Things got a bit heated… and we just got a little carried away, right?"

"Right." He finished.

"Harry… this isn't going to change anything between us, right?" she pleaded.

Harry nodded, "Of course not. Hermione, we're best friends! I think you're absolutely right. We just went a little overboard… but we stopped before anything serious happened." _I want to die,_ he thought.

"Yes! I'm happy we agree on this… So, we're good?" she asked.

Harry nodded and smiled, "Of course! Let's just pretend it never took place." _I hate myself!_

"That's a good idea… nothing really happened anyway, so I don't think it should be a problem." _Kill me!_ She screamed to herself.

They both stared at Pigwidgeon until Harry got up, "I'm gonna go walk the beach, it's really nice at night." He told her and made his way to the door.

"Okay, but please be careful, alright?" she called.

"Always am." He answered and walked out.

Hermione sagged on the chair and sighed, "Well, Pig… looks like it's sorted." She muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Harry was charging through the sand, kicking it as he paced across the beach. His heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes were stinging and everything seemed pointless.

 _"_ _Nothing really happened anyway"_ Hermione's voice echoed in his head.

 _She doesn't love me… she never did… and I was an idiot to follow my feelings._

 _But I love her…_

 _Do I really?_

 _Of course I do. I have loved her ever since that damn night at the tent. I realised it as we danced. I figured it all out in my stupid head… she means more to me than anyone else… I would give my life for her… she's the one who always pushed me away from trouble… she even risked our friendship to keep me safe… she cares about me and I cared about her… no one understands me like she does… add that to the recent feelings which have erupted… and there you have it. Blatant and obvious love._

 _It doesn't matter. She doesn't love me back… she loves Ron. I missed my chance during all those years at Hogwarts. It's too late now._

He sighed in defeat as tears burst from his eyes. He fell to the sand and stared into the dark ocean, moonlight was illuminating a silver path across the waves.

He thought for a long while about Hermione; about his feelings towards her.

Finally, he decided to a conclusion; he will have to tell Hermione his true feelings, right now. It was the only way he could keep his peace, no matter what she felt towards him.

Harry stood up started to pace back towards the cabin, determined.

* * *

Hermione was crushed. She had just lied… like a coward. She hid away her true feelings once again. This was her chance to admit what she felt… and her fear got the better of her once again. But that wasn't the worst part.

 _Harry agreed with me. He believes it was just a mistake… a heated moment. He wants to pretend it never happened!_

All her hope was shattered. This was the end.

 _Is it? I can still tell him what I feel… It's just Harry, my best friend… my soulmate… who else can I share my feelings with if not with him?_

 _Yes! I'm going to tell him everything! I don't care anymore… I need him to know the truth… I don't want to hide it anymore. I love Harry Potter, and I want him to know!_

She stood up from the table and made her way to the cabin door when Harry stepped through it, a nervous look on his face.

"Hermione! I have to talk to you!" He gasped, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Me too, Harry! I need you to know—"

Her voice faded to the sound of a phone ringing. Hermione spun around to the source of the ringtone and paced to the counter where the cabin's telephone rested. She picked it up and raised it to her ear,

"Hello?"

Harry watched her as she gazed into empty space, with a horrified look on her face. She placed the phone back on the counter and turned to Harry with a pale stare, "Dad collapsed in the living room… he's unconscious…" she muttered.

The information pierced Harry's ears like a loud noise. He rushed to Hermione's side and took hold of her arm as they apparated straight to the Grangers.

* * *

 _Not the longest of chapters, I know. I promise to make the next one longer : )_


	14. Chapter 14: Two Steps Back

**_Chapter 14: Two Steps Back_**

Harry was having that 'déjà vu' moment. Hermione was at his side, frozen again, as they waited for Mrs Granger to open the door.

Her face was pale and shocked, just like Hermione's.

"Mum?" Hermione whispered.

She took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her inside, Harry followed. She led them to the living room where Mr Granger was resting on the couch. He looked lifeless until Harry saw his chest rising and falling. He was breathing at least.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked, turning to both of the Granger women.

Mrs Granger shook her head, "I don't know… we were just sitting and looking at a photo album when he started to shake and then… he just collapsed on the floor…" her voice faded as she looked down at her husband in horror.

Hermione's eyes shot wide open, "Wait… mum, you said you were looking at photos?"

Mrs Granger nodded, "We found them upstairs… our old selves must have taken them throughout the year."

Hermione turned to Harry, then back to her mother, "Of course!" she cried and hurried over to the sofa where Mr Granger was still resting.

She lifted her wand and closed her eyes, "Obliviate!" she yelled, as a soft blue light erupted from the tip of her wand.

"Hermione!" Harry cried, "What are you doing?"

Before she could speak, Mr Granger snapped up from the sofa and turned to Hermione, "Uh- what happened?" he muttered, rubbing his face.

Mrs Granger lurched across the room and threw herself at Mr Granger, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'm happy to see you too, honey" he chuckled, "could someone tell me what's going on?"

"It was my fault…" said Hermione, not turning her gaze from Harry.

Mrs Granger pulled away from her husband and turned to Hermione, "What spell was that, sweetie?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down, collecting herself. "How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered.

Harry knew it was time for him to act, she needed his comforting. He paced towards Hermione and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "Please, Hermione… just tell us what happened."

"The photo album… it triggered dad's alternative memories which I set for him." She began. The Grangers looked very confused, but Harry already understood. He was actually quite surprised to have caught on so quickly. Maybe Hermione's cleverness was rubbing off on him.

"The photo's brought back his fake alias?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "I read about it the night before we came here… It's extremely rare… but if someone has been given alternative memories for a long period of time, bringing back old memories would not be enough to flush out the fake ones."

Mrs Granger nodded in understanding, "and that spell you used… what did it do?"

"Dad's alternate memories were clashing with his real ones, which is why he lost consciousness… he was in some form of a catatonic state. I used the opportunity to remove those alternative memories for good… it won't happen ever again. But I can't say the same for you, mum."

"What can we do to make sure it doesn't happen?" Mr Granger asked.

"Well, mum wasn't triggered like you were when looking at the photos. This means that she might not have that problem. Like I said… it's extremely rare for something like that to take place." Her shoulders sagged, "I can't believe I could have been so reckless."

Harry was rubbing her back, "Hermione… there was no way you could have predicted that."

She gave him a weak smile and turned to her mother, "We shouldn't stay here."

The Grangers looked back at her in surprise, "Why not?"

"While dad's problem is gone… we still don't know if Mum doesn't have that issue too. Like I said it's very rare, but I don't want to risk anything. No one really knows what could have taken place if we allowed for Dad to stay in that state. He could have experienced permanent memory loss… I'm not going to take risks."

"So, what do we do?" Mrs Granger asked.

"We're going back to England. It's the only way we can make sure that these triggers don't take place. I don't know if your alternative memories have been permanently removed like dad's and there is no way to find out. So the only thing we can do to make sure it doesn't happen is to have you back home where your old memories can grow stronger."

The Grangers thought about her words for a long time before Harry stood up, "I can help you pack." He smiled at them.

He didn't like the idea of leaving Australia. They were supposed to stay for another week, and Harry desperately wanted to speak with Hermione. But this was important to her, and Harry was not about to bother her with his stupid feelings which she doesn't even share.

Once the Grangers were packed and ready to go, Hermione was going to apparate them to the floo network. Muggles were not actually allowed to be transported through the floo, but since their daughter was a witch, it gave them the right to travel as well.

She found Harry in the living room as her parents were doing final checks for anything they might have forgotten.

"Harry, while I take them back to England, could you please give the house one last search and get rid of any documents and photos which may have anything to do with my parents?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Of course."

They stood for an awkward while until Hermione spoke, "What about our Cabin?"

Harry forgot about the matter completely, "I'll apparate there and pack everything. Then I'll make my way to the floor network and go to Grimmauld Place. We could meet there."

Hermione looked very unsure for a moment, and clearly upset about the whole thing. She placed her arms around his waist and pulled him into a light hug, "Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at Grimmauld Place." He assured.

Hermione stepped back and handed him her bag, "take my handbag. Pack everything inside."

Harry took the bag and gave her a warm smile, "Will do."

"I'll see you back home." She said and left the house.

The moment Harry heard the door close, he gave a deep sigh. This was the end of their wonderful vacation… a part of Harry wanted to speak with Hermione and ask if she wanted to stay for another week… but he knew it would be an impossible task. Her parents were going to be back in England and there was no point in her staying here with him anymore. It was a really depressing thought.

Harry did a final check around the house, going through all drawers and checking all rooms for any evidence of the grangers ever stepping foot inside the house. And luckily, he couldn't find anything. He decided to keep the photo album and placed it inside Hermione's bag.

He left the house and locked the door, placing the keys in his pocket. He appeared at the cabin and started to pack his clothes. Once all of his things, including the elder wand, were safely stashed in the bag, he made his way to Hermione's room.

He started with placing all her books, then made his way to her counter where she had a couple of cosmetics. After carefully placing her perfume and some makeup in the bag, he continued to the wardrobe. He was almost done when one final outfit was left to place inside the bag; Hermione's bikini.

Harry felt nervous, as he took hold of the costume and placed it inside the bag, with shaking hands. He was trying to push away his thoughts as the picture of Hermione wearing that exact bikini was forcing its way into his head.

Once everything was packed, he made his way to the living room where only once more thing remained; Pigwidgeon was still resting on the table.

"Hey, Pig. It's time to get going, buddy." Harry muttered, as he picked the bird up and rested him on his shoulder. Pigwidgeon was still sleepy and tired, but he clutched to Harry's shoulder.

Once Harry was sure everything was packed, he took a final glance at the house… as memories of the past week started to pierce his mind. Sadness. That was the correct word. Sadness. It was throwing its way through his mind.

He stepped out into the porch and focused on the little dining table where he spoke with Mrs Granger. He smiled at the thought. Then his eyes slowly dragged over to the little spot on the beach, where he almost kissed the love of his life, Hermione Granger.

He locked the door and placed another set of keys in his pocket, before apparating to the floo network.

* * *

Emma was finally back in her house, and happy to see it was exactly like they left it. All it needed was some spring cleaning and it would be back to its formal state.

"I missed this place." Hermione smiled as she made her way to down the stairs. She was most likely back from her room.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "Not only you, sweetheart. Oh, and you're _so_ helping me clean up." She laughed.

Hermione gave a weak smile, which quickly faded.

"Hermione, you really don't have to blame yourself for what happened. The most important thing is that we're all okay now. There's no point in digging through the past." She hugged her daughter and gave her a warm smile. "How's dad?"

"Oh my god! My desk has so much dust!" came Daniel's voice from upstairs which made both Granger women smile.

"I'm guessing he's fine." Emma chuckled.

Hermione's smile faded too quickly once again. This time, Emma was certain it wasn't about what happened with her father.

"What's bothering you, sweetie?"

Hermione sighed, "It's Harry… we… we kissed."

Emma gasped "what!"

* * *

Once Hermione explained the whole story to her mother, she was surprised to see how angry Emma Granger was.

"I can't believe you did that, Hermione." She sighed.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell him how you feel, not lie!"

Hermione shook her head, "But he agreed with me! He's said it's better we just forget the whole thing."

Emma glared at her daughter, "Hermione, what did you expect him to say? Did you just think he would deny what you were saying and confess his love to you? You told him you got carried away… how was he supposed to respond to that? No wonder the poor boy stormed out the house! I would have flipped the damn kitchen table if I was him!"

Hermione threw her head in her hands, "God, I'm such an idiot."

Emma took a deep breath and placed her arm on Hermione's shoulder, "You are a very smart girl, Hermione. But I already told you this once. When it comes to love, you need to think with your heart… and what did you do?"

"I thought with my brain instead." She finished.

Emma smiled down at her daughter, "Don't you see Hermione… this boy clearly loves you. His reaction to that conversation is plain and obvious evidence."

Hermione raised her head to look at Emma, "How can you be so sure?"

"If he agreed with you… why would he storm out the house?" Emma asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

"Because he didn't agree with you… because he wanted to say something else. And it hurt him that you didn't share his feelings."

"But I do!"

"But he doesn't know that," Emma answered.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Hermione croaked.

"Because it's real, sweetheart. Because your feelings are true."

They sat together for a while, in silence. Then Hermione looked up again, "What should I do?" she asked.

Emma shook her head and smiled, "I will not instruct you, Hermione. If you truly love him, you will find a way to show it. I can give you advice and I can speak with you about everything you wish… but I will not be a cupid. I want my daughter to fight for her love. It's the only way you can see it for yourself."

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"That you're meant for each other."

* * *

Harry was back in Grimmauld Place. It really was true, the place made him feel grim. He sat down in the living room and stared into the fire he lit up. That's when Kreacher appeared in the room.

"Good morning, master." The elf bowed, "You have arrived earlier than you promised."

"Sorry, Kreacher. Things happened and we had to come back." Harry explained.

"Does Master wish for breakfast?"

Harry shook his head, "No, thank you Kreacher."

The elf was about to apparate when Harry called his name, "Actually… could you bring me some firewhisky?"

The elf bowed and disappeared, appearing a second later with a tray which held Odgen's Old Firewhisky and a single glass. Kreacher placed the tray on the small table in front of Harry and apparated.

"Thank you," Harry muttered to the empty room as he uncorked the bottle and poured its contents into the glass.

It's been almost a year since he last drank alcohol. It was when he found out about Mad-Eye Moody's death…

He raised the glass to his lips and whispered "Constant vigilance" before downing the class in one go. The drink was burning through his throat and chest as he poured himself another one. He was about to take another drink when he heard the front door open.

Hermione was standing in the doorway, looking down at him.

"Hey" she called to him.

"Hi," Harry answered.

"May I sit with you?" she asked.

Harry turned to her in disbelief, "Of course, you can."

She smiled and sat down on the sofa next to him, "Did everything go smoothly with packing?" she asked, playing with her sleeves.

"Everything is in the bag." He pointed at Hermione's handbag in the corner of the room. "I've taken all my stuff out already, so you can take it with you."

"Where's Pigwidgeon?" she asked.

"He's sleeping in my room. Hedwig's cage is there. I think he misses her too." He explained as his gaze dropped to the fire. He took the glass to his lips and drank again.

"Is that Firewhisky?" she asked.

"You're full of questions today, aren't you?" he asked, pouring himself another glass.

"Harry." She pressed.

Harry paused as he held the third glass in front of him, "What?"

"Please, don't do this."

Harry stared at the glass for a long while, before resting it back on the table and turning to her, "I'm sorry. It's just this day… feels like years have passed since I slept. And yet, for some reason, I'm not tired."

"I can't help but agree…" she muttered, and took hold of his hand, "there was something you wanted to tell me… before we left to my parents… what was it?" she asked.

"You parents… how are they?" Harry asked as his hands slipped from hers. He knew telling her now would be pointless… she didn't feel the same… the courage which he built up at the beach was long gone now.

Hermione gazed at him for a while before answering, "they're good, mum's already started cleaning. I honestly don't understand that woman sometimes." She smiled. "She wanted to call the ambulance right away when dad collapsed, and yet she managed to figure out that it might have something to do with magic. It's so fascinating in a way… considering she's a muggle."

"Well, you had to get your brains from someone, right?" Harry chuckled.

She smiled, "Harry, what about our cabin? You rented it for two weeks didn't you?"

Harry nodded, "It's all good. I'll just go back there next week and return the keys. Speaking of keys, I left the keys to your parents' house in the bag." He informed.

"Thank you… for everything." Answered Hermione.

Harry smiled, "No, Hermione…. Thank _you_. I've had a great time in Australia. The best, actually. I can't thank you enough for taking me with you."

She smiled back at him, "I wouldn't want to take anyone else." She whispered.

Harry stared at her, trying to hide his awe at Hermione's words, "really?"

"I don't think it would have been as fun if I took Ron with me. With you, I was able to relax.. forget about everything… get carried away."

He wanted to kiss her. Right there and then. But something held him back. What was it? He would never know. Maybe he didn't want to kiss like this… maybe this day already had too many events to be filled with yet another one… maybe it was better to wait… maybe he didn't deserve to kiss her. He didn't have the courage to show his feelings, so why should he have the courage to kiss Hermione?

"Well… I'm gonna put these back." He answered and stood up. He closed the bottle of firewhisky and made his way to the kitchen. When he was back, Hermione was still sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. "Are you alright?" he asked. _What a stupid question._

Her eyes turned to him, "I'm fine… just tired I guess, but we have to wait until night time unless you want your body clock all messed up..."

"Yeah... it's weird, leaving Australia at midnight and arriving here in the afternoon" he grinned.

They sat in silence until Hermione stood up, "I'm going to head back home, need to help mum clean up." She gave him a weak smile and walked towards the front door.

Before leaving, she turned around to face him again. "We should probably go visit the Burrow sometime tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "Good idea."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Bye, Harry."

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

* * *

 _She was on the beach. His forehead was pressed against hers as they stared into each other's eyes. Their lips were almost touching… she could practically taste him already. Her fingers were running through his jet black hair, as he held tightly to her hips._

 _"_ _I love you, Ginny," Harry said._

 _She pulled away to look at him. She was terrified as she searched her hands, they were not hers._

 _"_ _What's wrong, love?" Harry asked._

 _She turned around to face a mirror, Ginny Weasley was staring back at her._

* * *

She shook herself awake, sweat starting to form on her forehead. She was gasping for breath as she pulled away from the covers and sat up. She paced to her bathroom and turned on the lights. To her relief, Hermione was looking back at her. Her bushy brown hair was all over the place as two chocolate brown eyes gazed right into her.

Hermione tried her best to calm down and balance her breathing. Once she was calm again, she made her way back to the bed to lie down. She didn't understand her dream at all. What did it mean? Why wasn't she herself? All of this seemed to bring up memories of her last conversation with Harry. He never told her what it was he wanted to say back in the cabin. Her mind was racing as she tried to remember his desperate face when he emerged from the porch. She wanted to say something equally important but he didn't seem to think about it as much as she did. She knew there were things which they both hid from each other. Could they be feelings which Emma spoke about? That was the case on Hermione's side, but was it also on Harry's? Her head was starting to ache as she dwelled on her thoughts. Fortunately, sleep came quickly.

It felt like only a couple seconds have passed when she opened her eyes. Yet, her room was lit up from the sunlight outside. She had a shower, brushed her teeth, dressed and then made her way downstairs to find Emma and Daniel already awake.

"Hermione, dear. Good of you to finally wake up." Emma smiled at her.

"What time is it?"

"Just past noon. We decided to let you have a lie in. We all had quite the night yesterday," Said Daniel.

"So, did you go see Harry yesterday? When you came home you just disappeared into your room and I didn't have time to ask." Emma wondered.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I saw him. He's packed everything and returned to Grimmauld Place."

"I'm happy he made it back safely. That boy was a great help yesterday. Don't know what we would have done without him." Emma said.

"Maybe we should invite the young lad for dinner…" Daniel suggested.

Emma smiled, "That sounds like a lovely idea! What do you think, Hermione?"

"I'll ask him later today when I visit the burrow," Hermione informed.

Time seemed to have swum by quite fast. Hermione was helping her parents clean the house, and before she knew, she was standing at the door of Grimmauld Place. She wanted to step inside. But instead, she knocked.

Harry opened the door, clearly surprised to meet her at his doorstep.

"Hermione… why didn't you just come in?" He asked, smiling "You know it's your house as much as it is mine." He informed.

Hermione smiled, "It just seemed more formal at the time, I guess." She answered, trying to hide her blush. "Ready to leave?"

Harry nodded as he put on his jacket.

"Pig!" He called down the hallway, as the bird came flying towards them and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Wow! He obeys you more than he does Ron…" said Hermione.

Harry chuckled, "Probably because I treat him nicely."

They took each other's arms and apparated to the burrow.

* * *

 _This doesn't count as a cliffhanger, right? I hope not._


	15. Chapter 15: Friends

_A/N: It's time to celebrate because 'Right and Easy' just hit 100 reviews baby! Woohoo!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Friends_**

Ron was sitting in the kitchen with Ginny while Mrs Weasley prepared dinner. She was glancing at the magical grandfather clock, hoping to find Mr Weasley on 'home'.

"Where is that man?" she muttered.

Ron chuckled, "Mum… he'll be home in a minute, calm down."

Mrs Wealey turned to her son and scowled, "How can you be so relaxed about everything? You know how stressful the ministry is these days. Especially without a minister."

"Kingsley will do just fine, I'm sure of it. We just need to wait out a couple more days until it's announced. I'd love to see dad finally get that promotion, I know it's coming." Ginny countered.

Mrs Weasley had to smile at her daughter's words; she knew that once Arthur would get promoted to head of department, he would be able to spend more time at home. The extra pay would also be a nice bonus.

"I hope you're right, Ginny."

As they sat and waited, and quiet _pop_ was heard from outside. Mrs Weasley turned to the clock, yet Arthur's name was still hanging above 'work'.

Ron and Ginny stood up and moved towards the windows.

"It's Harry and Hermione!" Ron called as they made their way outside to greet them.

Hermione was still clutching Harry's arm as they approached the Burrow. The moment her eyes made out Ron, Harry took his arm from her almost instantly. She looked at him, trying to find the reason for his gesture, but he would not look back at her. She turned back to see Ron and Ginny making their way towards them, Ron almost going at a jog.

"Hermione!" He called out and rushed right into her arms. Before Hermione could move or even speak, Ron was kissing her. She pulled away from him and stared at him in something like disbelief until she realised she was looking at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Ron…"

Ron stepped back and rubbed his neck, "Sorry about that… missed you I guess." He turned to Harry and reached out his arm, "How are you mate?"

Harry seemed to have been frozen the whole time, looking anywhere but them, until he took Ron's hand and patted him on the shoulder, "Not too bad, how's everything?"

Before Ron could respond, Ginny threw herself at Harry, almost knocking him back. Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest. _That was our hug,_ her head screamed. But then Ron's kiss came back to her, and it made her feel more guilty than jealous. Her mind was bursting with the dream she had last night.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and turned to face him, "I missed you" she smiled.

"I missed you too" he returned a weak smile.

Ginny turned to Hermione was staring into the distance, "You came back early…"

Hermione forced herself into focus, "We had some trouble with my dad… his memories were clashing… so I decided it would be best to come back. But everything went fine, they're memories are back." She smiled at Ginny.

"That's good to hear," Ginny answered.

Ron turned to Harry who was petting Pig. The scopes owl was still resting on his shoulder, "Thanks for bringing him by the way."

Harry's eyes shot to Hermione when Ron spoke, it was only a matter of seconds until Ron found out why…

Hermione paused when the memory of almost lifeless Pig came back to her, "You!" she pointed at Ron's chest, "What in Merlin's name were you thinking!"

Ron backed up and raised his hands to protect himself from her pokes, "What did I do?"

"YOU DARE ASK!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron turned to Harry, "Some help?"

Harry laughed, "To be completely honest, you kind of deserve it this time…"

Ron croaked and turned back to Hermione who was still shooting daggers at him.

"YOU SENT PIGWIDGEON ACROSS THE ENTIRE GLOBE!"

Ron looked confused at first, then he even turned defensive, "He's an owl, isn't he?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "An owl… an owl?" she threw her hands down, "Ron, it doesn't matter if he's a damn falcon! He could have died!"

"What?"

"Yes, Ronald! Pig could have died! He barely made it to us! You're not supposed to send Owls on such long-distance deliveries!" She explained.

"What was I supposed to do, then?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe use the damn telephone! Hell, you could have even visited us! The floo network is only a couple Galleons!" she cried.

"But Sirius used him for long distances!" Ron barked

As the arguments fired left and right, Harry turned to Ginny, "I didn't expect this to start so soon…" he chuckled.

Ginny laughed and took hold of his arm, "Come on… mum is probably dying to look at you. She's been going on all week about how you're probably not being fed enough." She pulled him towards the burrow as Hermione and Ron remained on the spot, arguing back and forth.

The dark and selfish part of Harry was celebrating right now. After seeing Ron kiss Hermione… something broke inside him. It was a very familiar sensation which erupted right in the pit of his stomach. An old companion awakened deep inside him the moment he saw them kiss. What the hell was it, and why did it feel familiar?

Shaking Ron's hand was not at all pleasant after seeing that. It was the first time he saw them kiss, and all parts of him hoped to never see it again. For the first time in his life, hearing Hermione and Ron argue was actually soothing.

"Harry!" cried Mrs Wealey as she embraced him a bone-crushing hug. She cupped his face in her hands to have a good look at him, "Merlin, Harry you need to start eating! I swear you're getting thinner every time I see you!"

Harry wanted to argue that he _did_ eat a lot in Australia, Mrs Granger made sure of it. But he knew arguing with Mrs Weasley would be no good. After all, she was the closest person he would ever have to a mother. He wished he could say the same for Mrs Granger, but from what it looked like… Ron would be the one to call Emma Granger 'mum' and it hurt Harry terribly.

Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger were both very similar in the aspect of love and care which they gifted their children with. But there were aspects in which the two women were completely different; Emma had the capability of being so much more than just a mum. She could be your best friend, someone you can talk to, someone who will comfort you whenever you have that need. Mrs Weasley had too many children to take care of to form that kind of bond with all of them, but Merlin knows she tried. It definitely didn't make her any worse of a mother. They were both amazing in the same brilliant ways, more than Harry could ever ask for. But none of them would ever replace Lilly Potter, the mother he never had the chance of meeting in person.

It always made him wonder what kind of mother Lilly Potter would be. Would she be like Mrs Weasley or more like Mrs Granger… maybe she would be a bit of both and have some extra assets herself. Harry would never know…

Mrs Weasley was pouring Harry and Ginny some vegetable soup when Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen. They both looked furious.

"Hermione! I'm So happy you're back!" Mrs Weasley called and wrapped her arms around Hermione who seemed to have cooled right down after getting hugged.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mrs Weasley." Hermione forced a smile and sat down next to Harry. She gave Ron a glare before turning to her bowl of soup poured by Mrs Weasley.

"How are your parents, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as she poured some soup for Ron.

"They're great. Mum is happy to be home." Hermione explained all about the memory clash which took place with Mr Granger. Soon after, Mr Weasley arrived.

"Harry, Hermione! Welcome back!" he smiled at them both before kissing his wife. "You're back quite early, aren't you?"

"Oh please, don't make her explain it all over again…" Ginny croaked as Hermione mouthed her a 'thank you' with relief.

"I'll tell you everything once you've eaten." Mrs Weasley told him.

Mr Weasley nodded and sat down, "Very well. Merlin, what a day it's been!" he chuckled.

This gained everyone's attention. Ever since the end of the war, the ministry has been going through something close to a revolution. The very week that Voldemort died and all his death eaters fled the country, the Ministry turned upside down; People got fired, more people got sentenced and the Auror department was scattered all over the island, trying to find the remaining servants of the dark lord. Harry thought for a very long time about joining them and helping out. But his mind was quickly changed once he saw the kind of stress poor Mr Weasley was up to.

Once Arthur Weasley decided on going back to work after Fred's funeral, he was swarmed by the prophet. Everyone wanted to hear as much as possible about Harry and his battle with Voldemort. People were being literally hunted down for questions about 'the battle of Hogwarts'. The only people who the prophet was unable to reach so far were Harry, Ron and Hermione, the golden trio or whatever they were called these days. They were mentioned in every single daily article and most likely will be for the next couple of years.

Harry very well knew that a day will come when he will have to answer questions, meet important people and claim rewards. But he could never find himself ready, and something was telling him that he never truly would be. Right now, he had a pretty organised plan regarding the future.

First, he wants to return to Hogwarts and finish his NEWTs. Next, he wants to join the Auror department and start hunting down the remaining death eaters. But that would only take place if he found the ministry improved from what it has been in the past. He needed to see that it's a different place, a good government. Only then, he would join to help.

Mr Weasley ate silently until he realised the curious faces all looking down at him, "Oh… sorry to disappoint. It wasn't anything spectacular! It was just something from my department." He informed.

At those words, Mrs Weasley turned back to the dishes and Ron returned to eating his soup. However Harry, Hermione and Ginny still gazed at him.

"I had to confiscate a talking mirror which was purchased by an unfortunate muggle family." He began.

"What did the mirror do?" Ginny asked.

Mr Weasley laughed, "Someone made it so that it would comment on how you look. A muggle woman by the name of Rosie Wadham bought it from a local market. She was apparently brushing her teeth when the mirror spoke to her. We don't know what it said but it was enough to terrify the life out of her. She called the police about a talking mirror and it reached the ministry in seconds."

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

Mr Weasley sighed, "Well, we had to obliviate her of course… and I was able to acquire the mirror. But not before It called me out on my balding head." He chuckled.

The table erupted in laughter.

* * *

Harry was sitting by the fire in the Weasley's living room. It was pleasant and warm, as the amber flames illuminated the dark room. He was also happy to see Hermione and Ron sitting beside him. Hermione was reading a book (figures) and Ron was helping himself to a chocolate frog.

"Dumbledore… haven't had him in a while." He muttered as he slipped the card into his pocket.

Harry was trying to pay as much attention as possible to the flames, but he couldn't help himself as he stole glances at Hermione from across the room. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she was sitting back on her feet. There was a loose hair dangling near her eye and Harry had a desperate urge to shift it out the way. He kept stealing occasional glances until Ron turned to Hermione.

"You staying for the night?" he asked

Hermione shook her head, not taking her eyes from the book, "No, I should stay with my parents. Just in case something happens."

Harry was almost certain that it wasn't the real reason why she didn't want to stay. But he wasn't about to ask her, was he?

"Fair enough," Ron answered as he pushed his feet up on the armrest and tied his hands behind his head, "You know… I was thinking we could rent out a flat sometime next month" he added.

This caused Hermione to almost slam her book closed as she turned to face Ron,

"What?"

Ron opened his eyes and faced her, "You know… my paycheck from the shop isn't that bad, so I thought we could rent out a place in Diagon Alley or something…" he muttered.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "Ron… I'm going to school next year."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, "So… I'm going to stay with my parents. I should live with them until I finish Hogwarts."

Harry knew that in the muggle world, children usually stayed home with their parents until they finished school. This was also the case with wizards, but they turned of age at seventeen. And although Hermione was already eighteen, it was probably best for her to live with her mum and dad until her education came to an end.

"But why?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "You know, Ron. I'm perfectly aware that you're a wizard of pureblood heritage, but you should really at least try to gain an understanding of the muggle world!"

Harry could sense the ghost of Ron and Hermione's earlier argument coming back to haunt the living room, so he made his way out towards the kitchen. He stepped out through the front door and started pacing the garden.

Although it was getting dark, he could still pinpoint gnomes running around amongst the bushes. He paced further away from the Burrow until he was out of earshot. Once he knew he couldn't be heard, he let out a long and painful sigh.

He was tired, of everything at this point. He was upset about coming back early from Australia. But he knew it wasn't Hermione's fault, she was just trying to protect her parents. He was also depressed at the thought of being alone.

Hermione might not agree to live with Ron for now, but Harry knew it's only a matter of time before she does. Harry also knew that once she did, he would be truly alone. He had the Weasley of course, the family he never got. He also had Kreacher, his faithful elf. But he didn't have a family of his own; the Potter family. He found himself trying to imagine having children and a wife. But Harry found those thoughts to be quite painful. A big part of him doubted he would ever have a family of his own. But boy, was it nice to dream.

Picturing his kids wasn't very hard. Harry knew he would like to have at least two kids. Preferably a boy and a girl. He didn't know what he would call them, but he could almost make out their appearances.

Harry hoped his children would keep his mother's eyes; They were one of his most attractive assets, and he would love to pass them on. He hoped his children wouldn't have to face the struggle of messy hair, but it wasn't hard to imagine that either.

The hard part was picturing the wife. This is where most of his fantasies would come to a sudden stop, as his mind would picture Hermione in a silver dress, standing at an altar, smiling at him. It was a very disturbing and uncomfortable image in his head. Not because he wouldn't want to see it in real life, but because he knew it was only that, a fantasy. And that always hurt more than anything else.

"You okay?" came a familiar voice.

Harry turned around to find himself facing Ginny.

"I saw you from my window, was wondering what you were up to…" she smiled.

Harry gave a light laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just… getting some air, I guess. Ron and Hermione are having at it again."

Ginny laughed and approached him, "They really are something else, aren't they?"

 _You wouldn't believe, if I told you how much,_ he said to himself.

"I can't help but wonder how they actually found that spark between them…" she added.

Harry turned to look at her, rather curiously.

"I mean… don't get me wrong, I know all about that 'opposites attract' gibberish, but I just never predicted they would find common ground. Always seemed like a brother and sister kind of relationship between them." Ginny explained.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess I could see that. He argues more with her than he does with you."

"You and Hermione on the other side… you were always a different story." She smiled at him.

Harry looked up at her smile, curiosity raising in his voice, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean… that sort of 'stare thing' you two do all the time… how you could literally have an entire conversation without even speaking to each other. Everyone noticed it." She informed, "And how you finish each other's sentences… my god that one is actually quite creepy," Ginny laughed, "I think you could give Fred and Geroge a run for their money—"

Her voice died down once she realised what she said. They both looked at each other for a long minute until Harry placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gin." He whispered.

Ginny looked him in the eyes, "It's not your fault, Harry. I think everyone has said that to you at least a hundred times by now." She chuckled.

Harry shook his head, "It's not the only thing I'm sorry about…" he began.

This made Ginny rather uncomfortable under his arm, "What is it?"

"I've been so horrible to you…" he croaked.

Ginny stared at him in disbelief before speaking again, "Harry, what are you—"

"You deserve better than me… you all always did…"

Ginny wanted to say something, but she didn't. She simply allowed him to carry on.

"In our sixth year… I was so happy to finally be your boyfriend. I felt blessed in a way." He smiled at his words. "And then Dumbledore died… and I had to leave you. I tried to justify myself… I said it was for your protection, and I still believe it was… but it wasn't the only reason.

"I didn't know what I would do if something bad happened to you… I just couldn't risk being your boyfriend back then." He explained.

Ginny took hold of his hand, "what about now?"

He looked up at her, "Now… I just… don't know. Ever since the forbidden forest… when I emerged from it in Hagrid's arms… I think a different person came out." He told her.

Ginny's arm shifted on his arm, clearly reluctant to let go.

"Ginny… I don't deserve to have your forgiveness. And I'll never stop feeling guilty for hurting you…" he began.

"Harry?" she mumbled as his hand left her shoulder. He stepped away and looked back into her eyes.

"I don't feel the same anymore… and I don't think I ever will." He told her, tears going down his cheeks, "I'll never be able to show how sorry I am… but I wish for you to find someone who treats you better than me… someone who will love you, like I loved you back then." He confessed.

Ginny was crying, and so was he. As they both stared into each other's eyes.

Harry tied his arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug, "I hope we can remain as best friends. You will always be important to me, and I will always be there for you… I promise." He muffled into her shoulder.

"Thank you." was all she could manage, but it was enough for him. They remained in that position for a long time. Then Harry broke apart and smiled at her.

"Could you please tell everyone goodbye for me?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Thank you… I think I'll get going." He gave her one last brief hug before apparating. And he was gone.

Ginny stood for a moment, thinking about his words. Then she smiled and made her way back to the house.

* * *

 _Brace yourself peeps. Next chapter is a huge one!_


	16. Chapter 16: Reconciliation

**_Chapter 16: Reconciliation_**

* * *

 _So angry_

 _The feeling of betrayal_

 _Suffocating my senses_

 _A thousand attempts…_

 _-Jazmin Hall_

* * *

"You're being hysterical right now!" Ron yelled

"Well, I'm sorry that I was trying to reason with you!" Argued Hermione.

Ginny didn't feel like coming back to the living room. But she knew it was the only way to get upstairs. She tried to glide through the room unnoticed when she met Hermione's eyes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked, pausing her argument with Ron.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Hermione was puzzled for a second, as she bit her lip, "Where's Harry?"

"He apparated back to Grimmauld Place. He wanted me to bid both of you goodnight."

This made Hermione frown, "why would he leave and not tell us?" she asked herself out loud.

Ron sighed at her words, "I bet you wouldn't give a damn if it was me." He muttered.

This made both girls turn to face Ron.

"What are you on about?" asked Hermione, glaring at him.

"You're always going on about Harry. Always." He answered.

Ginny was certain a second (worse) argument was coming, and she did not want to be part of it. She removed herself from the room and hurried upstairs.

Hermione was still glaring at Ron, "I don't understand what you're trying to say, Ron."

"It's been this way ever since I can remember. No matter if we're at Hogwarts, hunting for Horcruxes, or enjoying the summer holiday… you will always be talking and asking about Harry." He almost whispered, but Hermione could hear the fury in his voice.

"Ron—" she was cut off,

"You know, I thought that once the war would be over, you would lay off him and start focusing on us… I thought you would finally start to notice me a little more. But even when we're together, you still pay more attention to Harry!

"I don't understand, Hermione. You keep saying you're just best friends… but how come you're always putting him in front. No matter the circumstances, it's always been about Harry, always about him."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to prove Ron wrong, she wanted to disagree. But she couldn't… because it was true.

"He's my best friend." She whimpered.

"And I'm your boyfriend!" he protested, "I don't know much about relationships, but as far as I know… _I'm_ supposed to be the one you care so much about. But it's always him! As soon as he leaves the room, you seem to be out of place, waiting for him to come back… it's like you leave with him or something."

Hermione stood there, staring into his eyes. She knew this Ron all too well; It's the same Ron she faced in her fourth year when Harry's name erupted from the goblet of fire, It was the same Ron she faced in the tent on that horrible night when he left them all alone.

"Ron… I…" she couldn't speak, and even if she could, she didn't know what to say. It was as if Ron has just successfully seen her darkest secrets. He was naming the things she tried to hide. He was exploring the feelings she was trying to escape from.

"What, Hermione? What is it?" He urged, almost desperate for an answer.

"You're important to me… I care about you just like I care about Harry." She managed.

Ron stared at her for a while, as if fishing up even more forbidden thoughts, "I don't understand… all of this… everything that happened between us… the tent… the chamber of secrets… does that mean nothing?" he asked.

"Of course it does!" she cried.

"So why can't we just be together? What's the problem, Hermione?" He yelled. "Why do you tense when I kiss you? Why do you distance yourself when I try to get closer?" He pushed her further with questions she didn't have the courage to answer.

 _"_ _Because I love him!"_ her mind screamed, and this time, so did her mouth.

Ron's face went blank. He stared into her eyes for a brief moment before stepping back, "Australia… you… did Harry… you didn't…" he began.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what she said.

"You cheated on me, didn't you?" he whispered.

Hermione stepped up to him, trying to reach for his hands, "Ron, no! It's not what you think! I promise it isn't!" she cried.

"What is it then?" He asked, hopelessly.

"You have to believe me, Ron! I didn't mean for any of it to happen! It was just a mistake!" _It wasn't!_ She screamed to herself.

He was staring at her with a pale face, "You… you…"

"We kissed. Nothing more, Ron." She confessed. Suddenly the weight on her shoulders pulled back. The feeling of pressure in her chest loosened. She felt free, free of lies and secrets. Ron knew… he knew the truth.

"Only kissed? … You only kissed?" he almost smiled in disbelief, "Thank you, Hermione. Thank you for not screwing my best friend!" he roared.

Hermione almost jumped from the unexpected explosion in his voice. Ron was clutching his fists so hard they were almost white from the pressure. He turned towards the kitchen and made his way to the door, "Speaking of my best friend…" he muttered.

Hermione launched after him, but something was holding her back. She looked down to see a pair of hands on her stomach. She turned to see Ginny at her side, "Let him go, Hermione." She informed.

Hermione almost collapsed at the realisation; Ginny heard the whole thing.

"Ginny, they're going to kill each other!" she cried, trying to escape her grip.

Ginny held harder to her sides, "Hermione, you know as much as I do that Harry won't let Ron get close."

Hermione stopped struggling at her words and turned to face her, "Did you hear everything?"

Ginny gave a weak smile, "most of it. I'm not mad at you… in fact, I want to talk to you. I think it's best we finally allow Ron and Harry to settle this just between them. They need to talk, Hermione. So do we." She explained.

Hermione puzzled on her words for a while, before nodding and sitting back down on the sofa. She couldn't help but worry. Last time Harry argued with Ron, it turned ugly very fast. She couldn't help but shake at the fact of something worse happening this time.

"Hermione, they'll be fine. I'm sure of it!" Ginny assured.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Harry was standing by the fire in his living room once again. He found out quite quickly that he didn't light the fireplace up for warmth, but for the comfortable look which it reflected upon the room. The dark walls managed to look warm and staring at the orange flames reminded him of one of his favourite places; the Gryffindor Common Room.

He took a glance around the room and sighed. So, this is what being completely alone felt like. For the first time in his life, Harry was depressed. Having that talk with Ginny wasn't something he expected to do today, but he hated the idea of making her wait for him to be ready to get back together. Because the truth was that Harry didn't know if he would ever want to get together with anyone; not after what happened in Australia. There was was only one person in the world who he so desperately wanted to speak with. But that person has already been taken.

Harry felt many things in that moment, but he mostly felt regret. If he gathered the courage to speak with Hermione when his feelings first showed up, maybe she would be at his side right now. Maybe that would also be the case if he told her what he felt last night, but he could never know for sure. He already settled on one matter; at least she was still his friend… best friend… soulmate.

He was about to call for Kreacher to bring last night's bottle of Firewhisky when he heard the front door open. He paced towards the hallway and saw Ron staring right at him, his fists clenched together.

"Ron… what are you doing here, mate?" he asked, "everything alright?"

His visitor stared at him for a while, a shadow was covering half of his face. Harry didn't need to have the best eyesight to make out Ron's furious expression as he started to pace towards him.

He was halfway down the hall and Ron started to move towards him at his own pace. They met right in the centre of the corridor when Ron's fist slammed right into Harry's left cheek, knocking him to the floor.

"How could you?" came a vicious voice as Harry opened his eyes to see Ron crouched over him, his right fist aiming for Harry's face.

Harry's reflex and instinct seemed to have worked without consent, as he slipped his free hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Repello!" Harry roared as a flash of silver erupted between them and Ron went flying across the hall. His body collided with the floor a second later with a loud bang. Harry tried to get up, but couldn't as his head fell back onto the floor; he passed out.

* * *

Hermione was trying to control her shaking hands but in vain. Ginny glanced at them and knew she was probably terrified, so she did the only thing she could do at that moment, and she took Hermione's hands in hers.

Hermione tensed up at her touch before giving a weak smile, "thank you" she whispered.

Ginny shuffled closer to Hermione. She might be jealous, but Hermione was still one of her closest friends, and she had to speak with her.

"Hermione… I wanted to talk about Harry." She began.

Hermione's gaze fell, "I'm sorry, Ginny… I'm so, so sorry."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand which made her look up into her eyes, "you don't have to be… in fact, I wanted to apologise to _you_." Ginny informed.

Hermione stared at her in shock for a brief moment, "for what?"

Ginny sighed, "for being a bitch."

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny smiled, "Hermione… I think it's time we both admit something to each other."

Hermione didn't answer, she just kept looking at Ginny, shock not leaving her face just yet.

"We both fancied Harry at one point or another." She added.

 _Fancied? What a ridiculous word… I love him!_ Hermione told herself.

"Am I right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. It was all she could manage at that moment.

"From what I heard… those feelings have returned to you, haven't they?"

Hermione nodded again, slower this time, ashamed of what she was admitting.

"You see, Hermione. That's why I wanted to apologise to you." Ginny cried,

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "For what, exactly?"

"For this!" Ginny pointed at Hermione, "Because you look like you just admitted that you killed my puppy or something!"

Hermione was confused, she simply allowed for Ginny to carry on…

"Ever since I came to you and told you my feelings in our fifth year… You gave me advice on how to talk with Harry. You're the one who instructed me on what I should do! And look… I was dating him the very next year!" she explained.

Hermione gave a weak smile, "I'm pretty good at advice, aren't I?"

"But there was always something at the back of my head whenever we spoke… it was the way you spoke about Harry… you spoke about him with such respect and appreciation. I think back then, I liked him too much to pay too much notice… but I realised it very recently. There was always something between you two. I realised it the day before you left for Australia at dinner.

"When I was in my room… I finally understood everything. You have fancied Harry for just as long as I have. Yet, you never tried to approach him… you never tried to ask him out, and I couldn't help but wonder why." Ginny looked puzzled.

Hermione sighed, "I just wanted him to be Happy. Merlin knows he deserves much more."

Ginny smiled, "Exactly. Don't you see it, Hermione? You're willing to put your own feelings behind Harry's happiness. If that doesn't make you worthy of him, then I don't know what does. That day, in my room… I finally realised that I just want him to be happy too. And it was clear to me, that you're the one who makes him happy."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, trying to control her tears.

"Whenever he's around you… it's like he's a completely different person. He's always smiling and joking around. It's almost as if the war never took place. I want that for him. And if he can have that when he's with you… then I want you to be with him." She finished.

Hermione was dumbstruck. She could hardly believe her ears. _Is this a dream?_ She asked herself.

"Ginny… I… I don't know what to say…" her voice faded.

Ginny smiled at her, "You don't have to say anything… just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Make him the happiest man alive." Ginny laughed.

The two girls looked at each other for a while, before falling into a tight embrace.

* * *

Harry sat up to see Ron struggling to get up too. He was still trying to snap awake after getting knocked out.

Harry slowly got to his feet as Ron struggled on his own, "not gonna fight me like a man, will you?" Ron smirked, clutching his shoulder.

"I don't want to fight you, Ron." Harry answered and touched his mouth to see his bloody fingers; Ron hit him hard, "Now could you please explain why you did that?"

Ron gave a cold laugh, "You dare ask?"

Harry's eyes widened as the look in Ron's eyes seemed to have already told him everything.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered, "Ron… I'm sorry."

Ron laughed again, "You're sorry… why thank you. I guess that clears up everything. I guess I'll be on my way then, since you apologised." He mocked, "I guess it's better than what she said, anyway… _please, Ron! It's not what you think!_ " He teased, "at least you have the guts to admit to it."

"We didn't intend for it, Ron," Harry answered, finally feeling the effects of Ron's fist on his face.

"How could you?" Ron asked, hurt taking over his anger, "I trusted you both… but you just decided to ignore that, didn't you?"

Harry sighed and got up to his feet, "To be completely honest… you didn't even cross my mind when I kissed her. At that moment… all that mattered to me, was her."

This seemed to have stirred a fire in Ron's eyes as he stood up, trying to maintain his balance. He reached for his wand and pulled it out on Harry, "You think, it's fine, do you?"

Harry slowly lifted his wand towards Ron, "You really want to do this?"

Ron looked reluctant for a while, but pressed on, "It looks like the only way to sort this out."

"And what will happen next, hmm?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "I'll just be happy to finally have at you for all those years…"

This angered Harry, "All those years? What, you mean like that time when you didn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name in the goblet?"

Ron looked thrown at the sudden reminder of their fourth year, "Really? You're going to throw that one at me?"

"You were my best friend, Ron… and you didn't believe me. I needed you to believe me, but you didn't listen to reason. You only thought about yourself." Harry began.

"I apologised for that! A long time ago!" Ron countered.

"Everyone in the school thought I was a liar! Everyone! But I didn't care because I knew that at least two of my best friends would have my back… well, turns out it was just one friend…

He lowered his wand.

"It was just Hermione… the only person who didn't need anything but my word. The moment I told her… she believed me, even more… she supported me… helped me get ready for the tournament. She was the only one… even Dumbledore questioned me. But she didn't have to, she believed from the start till the very end when the truth was revealed. And I think… somewhere along those months… I fell in love

"I didn't plan for… hell, I didn't even know it was love that I felt until a couple days ago when I finally realised."

Ron was stunned. He was not expecting any of this to be said. He was hoping for a fight; he was ready to be on his way to St Mungo's by now… but instead, everything was being explained to him.

"Go on… say it." Harry muttered.

"Say what?" Ron asked.

"Say you don't believe me. Say that I'm just saying all this to have an excuse for kissing her." He began.

A full minute passed in the corridor before Ron spoke, "I believe you."

Harry looked up at him, "You do?"

Ron lowered his wand and sighed, "Yeah. I've known it for quite some time. I knew my suspicions weren't always false."

"Ron… nothing happened between us in the tent…" Harry began.

"I know... It was only Australia, right?"

Harry nodded, resting himself against the wall, "I'm sorry, Ron. I really am. It's all my fault. Don't blame Hermione for it."

Ron slipped his wand back into his pocket and moved towards Harry, slowly. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Harry smiled, "You better be, you bastard. It hurts like hell."

They both laughed.

"Come on… let's go to the kitchen. I have some Firewhisky."

* * *

No way!" Ron gasped.

Harry shrugged, "It's true."

"You mean to tell me… that you almost asked Hermione out to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "We never said it to anyone… but Hermione taught me how to dance." He explained.

Ron frowned, "Hey… how come you never invited me?"

Harry chuckled, "Because you didn't actually have to dance… I did."

Ron laughed, "Fair enough, I guess."

"It was going to be our last dance session, and I was actually getting pretty good… I wanted to do it in that moment, but then I thought of you." Harry confessed.

"What?"

"I knew you wanted to ask her out. There were moments when I spotted you looking at her… and I knew you would ask her soon enough. I was also worried it would destroy our friendship which was already on the brink… so I never did. Then Cho came up at some point… then Ginny… and now… I'm all alone." His smiled faded as he raised his glass of whisky and downed it in one go, "Second day in a row… I think I'm becoming an alcoholic" he chuckled.

Ron patted him on the arm, "Harry, mate. You know that's not true."

"What's that?"

Ron cleared his throat, "You're not alone. You never will be."

Harry smiled, "Thank, mate."

"You know… for all it's worth… I just want you to know that no matter what happens after this... I'll still be your best mate. Same goes for Hermione."

That was enough for Harry to understand what Ron meant by those words. He patted his friend on the back, "Thank you. You know… I'll never understand what I did to deserve being your best friend."

Ron smiled and took another gulp of whisky, "I don't either."

They both laughed until Harry turned to Ron again, holding out his hand, "You were always like a brother to me, Ron. And you always will be."

Ron took Harry's hand a shook it, "Same here, mate."

"As for Hermione… I don't really know where all of this is going to go… the day we left Australia… she told me that we got carried away. I don't know if she really meant it. But I didn't make it any better."

Ron gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm not about to give you advice on how to get together with my ex." He chuckled, "I'm still trying to fully accept it, so if you could be so kind and not snog right in front of me… let's say I would be less inclined to punch you again."

"But mate… I don't even know if she'll—" He was cut off by Ron.

"Save it, Harry. We both know that this whole thing is just a big mess. I'm sure whatever has to be figured out will be. You have all the time in the world now. Do whatever you must. Meanwhile… I'll just try to stay out of your way. Hermione feels like shit right now and it's because of me.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face her again. I'm definitely not ready to see you two together. I think I'll just take some time off from the joke shop and travel somewhere."

Harry looked at Ron, almost shocked, "Where will you go?"

Ron shrugged, "I was thinking of Romania. Wouldn't mind giving Charlie a visit… I just want to get out of here and enjoy myself a bit. I need to think and it will also give you time with Hermione to sort out your own issues. Just please, Harry… don't hurt her, alright?"

Harry smiled, "If I ever do… I promise you can hex me."

Ron laughed and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Hey, Ron."

The redhead turned to face him one more time, "Thank you."

Ron smiled and made his way out.

"I'll send you postcards!"

* * *

The moment Ron apparated back to the Burrow, Hermione was already pacing through the field, Ginny right behind her.

"Ron! Please, Ron! What happened?" She cried.

Ron smiled at her, then at Ginny, "Everything is fine. Harry is at Grimmauld Place… we talked and explained everything to each other." He sighed and turned to Hermione, "I forgive you for what happened, and I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I think you should go talk to Harry. He needs to talk with you." Ron frowned at his words then started pacing to the Burrow.

He was stopped when Hermione threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you" she whispered to him, then pulled away. She smiled at Ginny and apparated.

Ginny turned to her brother, "Is he really okay?"

Ron smiled, "We both got a good beating from each other… but we sorted everything out."

Ginny smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny hugged her brother, "Better than I have been in a while."

Ron was puzzled at her words, but decided not to question as he slowly paced back to the house, "could you help me pack?" he asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Ron smiled, "I think it's time I have a little vacation of my own… that's after I tell mum, of course."

* * *

 _I know it was a little bit too sweet and both Ginny and Ron seemed too forgiving… but I felt this warm fuzzy feeling when I wrote the scenes. I think forgiveness is a really big part of true friendship : )_


	17. Chapter 17: What is Right?

_A/N: I would just like to quickly mention two incredible reviews I stumbled upon today. One was written by '_ _ **FunCube**_ _' and another was written by a guest called '_ _ **Zeth**_ _'. These two wrote reviews which were literally my exact thoughts when I wrote chapter 16. I'm still blown away that I have such smart and observant readers and it's great to see that people understood and supported that chapter._

 _In that moment when Harry and Ron fight, I could have picked many different scenes for them to discuss. I was thinking of the Horcrux scene in the forest, and I was also thinking about Ron bashing. But I settled on that particular idea becuase I think that it's what the real Harry would do. At that moment in their fourth year, he didn't really understand his feelings for Hermione; he was confused becuase he never loved anyone. So when he realised that Ron might 'fancy' Hermione... he gave her up to keep the trio together and mostly becuase he couldn't decipher his feelings for her. I'm glad people understood that part of the chapter. I know Ron felt slightly out of character, which is why I'm donating the first quarter of this chapter to him since we never got the chance to see inside his head during the whole fight._

 _I'd also like to point out that I'll be jumping between perspectives in this chapter. I usually separate the scenes when I jump character thoughts, but there are too many emotions to cover in this chapter xD_

* * *

 _Before I met you,_

 _I felt that I couldn't love anyone,_

 _That nobody would be able to fill the void in my heart,_

 _But all that changed when I met you._

\- _Kieth Hank_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: What is Right?_**

Ron was in his room with Ginny who was helping him pack. There was an awkwardness in the room and Ron decided to point it out.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "I guess it all just happened rather quickly… still a little surprised at the whole thing." She confessed.

Ron smiled and turned back to his drawer, "I know what you mean."

Ginny chuckled, "When have you turned so wise and understanding of everything? I mean, I did not expect you to be back so calm and happy. Did Harry confund you or something?"

Ron laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he did. No, I think it's the whisky. I'm pretty sure the whole thing will come back to me tomorrow when I wake up." He explained, folding a pair of jeans.

Ginny sat on his bed, "So, where exactly are you going?"

"Charlie's."

"Sounds like a plan. I don't know what to do."

Ron turned around to face his sister, "You don't have to do anything. The situation between you and Harry is not same as it is with me and Hermione. Things over here are a little more complicated."

Ginny smiled, "I guess your right. Harry was very sweet about the whole thing. I thought I would be angry… but I just couldn't. I think it's because I knew I would be in the wrong. But that doesn't explain why _you're_ not all shapes of furious right now."

Ron shrugged, "I spoke with him… and I understood him. I also understood another thing…"

"Which is?"

Ron smiled, "Harry loved Hermione. He always has. He's loved her for longer than he knew. He just didn't know it. You and I both saw it between them. Everyone saw it."

Ginny nodded, "that's true. I feel guilty for pushing her away from him."

Ron sat down next to Ginny, "What do you mean?"

"I knew Hermione liked Harry for a while now… but I just chose to ignore it. I even went to lengths of asking her for advice on how to behave around him. And to my biggest surprise, she actually told me what to do… a year later, Harry started dating me."

Ron smiled, "I always said that Hermione knows Harry better than even he does."

Ginny gave a weak smile, "It just feels so unfair on both of them. They never had the chance to speak reveal their feelings because of what I did."

Ron patted her on the shoulder, "It wasn't just you, Ginny. I think I pushed them apart more than anyone else… all those years of jealousy and suspicion. I think it's good we realised it both before it was too late. Merlin knows if we never pushed them, they would have probably never revealed those feelings."

Ginny nodded, "I think you're right about that. They're both so reluctant from showing true feelings… I can easily imagine them trying to live a false life… not ever showing the truth. It's good they did."

Ron knew from the start that his feelings for Hermione weren't the same as Harry's; his feelings generated from jealousy, whereas Harry's were of genuine interest and attraction. Not that Ron didn't find Hermione attractive, but he never showed it. And on the day he first showed his true feelings… Hermione cried. Her evening at the Yule Ball was concluded with tears… and it was all thanks to Ron and his insecurities.

The same happened in the tent during the Horcrux hunt. Of course, Ron was under the influence of the locket, but those were his true feelings. He spoke of his suspicions straight to Harry and Hermione… and Hermione still chose Harry. All of this came to him in that hallway at Grimmauld Place; when he finally realised that Harry deserved Hermione more than Ron ever would.

Ron wasn't sure of his feelings… he was too scared to ever admit them. Even in the chamber of secrets, when they kissed for the first time… he didn't say what he felt. Because the truth was that he didn't even know. He knew it might be love, but now he also knew that it wasn't _that_ kind of love; the kind of love which makes husband and wife… the kind of love which creates families.

Ron also decided that it was time to stop fighting the truth; he dreaded the idea of Harry taking Hermione from him. All those years, it was always Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the youngest Quidditch seeker of this century, the winner of the Triwizard tournament, the chosen one… the vanquisher of the dark lord. Ron didn't want Harry to have Hermione too, so he fought against it. But now he knew; Harry could have chosen anyone… but he chose Hermione… his best friend who never left his side, the person who always tried to keep him safe, the person who always admired and believed in him. Harry chose Hermione because she was the first person he ever loved, she was his soulmate. Ron finally understood that, and he was ready to accept it.

He smiled at his thoughts.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

Ron turned to face her, "I think I finally broke my emotional range of a teaspoon. I think it's a decent tablespoon by now."

* * *

Harry was still sitting at the table, enjoying another glass of firewhisky. It was his fourth one, and he knew it was time to stop. He corked the half-empty bottle and placed the glass in the sink. He turned to see Kreacher standing right in front of him.

"Master should not drink. It is bad for Master's developing body."

Harry felt ashamed. He knew it he was still far too young to be drinking alcohol like that.

"I'm sorry, Kreacher. It was just this one time… I promise it won't be a regular thing."

Harry didn't feel drunk. He actually felt more sober than ever; his mind was clear and he felt as if he could manage just about anything at this moment. But he promised himself to not drink again for a long while.

The elf bowed to Harry, "Kreacher does not want Master Harry to make the same mistakes as Master Regulus did." He confessed and disappeared.

Harry's mind filtered the elf's words for a while before he heard another pop in the hallway. He also realised it was time to start thinking of protective wards around the house. People shouldn't be able to just apparate inside his house. But this time, he didn't mind as it was the only person he wanted to see right now.

Her eyes were puffy and red. He hoped he would never need to see her in this state again. He hoped the war would be the end of it. But he promised himself one thing; he will do all he can to make Hermione happy from now on, no matter what it takes. Even if it means he can't be with her.

"Hey" she smiled.

Harry was puzzled at her smile but responded with an equally wide grin, "Hey."

A lot of things were going through Hermione's head; _Does he know? Does he feel the same?_ But she decided to wait until he answered those thoughts.

She approached him slowly, before taking hold of his hands, "Harry…" she began, but her voice was cut off by his sudden hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He muffled into her shoulder, "I screwed everything up."

Hermione squeezed his hands, "Harry… I don't think you did… I think you actually set things right."

Harry pulled away at her words, even more puzzled than before, "You and Ron… are you?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm still a bit surprised by him. He took it so… differently."

Harry smiled, "I think he was surprised himself."

Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Hermione… I… there's so much I want to say… but I'm just so lost for words right now." He confessed.

She looked into his eyes, "I think I would just mumble the whole way through, to be honest."

They both laughed.

"What a day…" Harry sighed,

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Hermione knew her questions would have to wait until tomorrow. But her anxiety was starting to fade as seconds passed and yet, he did not let go of her waist. He was holding her differently, with no restrictions. She couldn't explain why, but she liked this new discovery.

They both stood in each other's arms for a good minute when Harry spoke again.

"I think we should both get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and led him up the stairs to the where they both stopped at each other's doors.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Harry asked, his heart hammering.

Hermione smiled, "Are you scared I might get nightmares?" She asked playfully.

Harry shrugged, "I just need you close to me. I don't think I ever want to leave your side ever again."

Hermione's face burned at his words. She would never get used to this; It was too amazing. She took hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I would love to sleep with you." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

Her kiss did not help his beating heart as it started thundering in his chest. Harry smiled and led her to his bed on which they both collapsed and wrapped themselves in each other's arms under the covers. Neither of them bothered to change clothes.

"There is only one thing I can tell you without fainting today." He confessed.

"What's that?" she smiled.

Harry stared into her chocolate brown eyes for a long while before those words came to him. He knew it was time to reveal the truth. He didn't care about anything else anymore. He's been hiding the truth for too long.

" _I love you, Hermione_."

She gazed at him as he spoke, tracking his lips and eyes. She was shocked, of course. Both of her questions were answered, but millions of new thoughts rose with his words; _Really? Since when? I love you too!_ And for the first time, she knew she could tell him the truth; there was nothing holding her back this time.

"I love you too, Harry."

He was also shocked to hear her words. It also seemed like he had a lot of questions himself, but all that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, all that mattered was that they were together and they both finally knew the truth. _Finally_.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

 _Harry was walking down the marble staircase. Memories were collapsing on top of him as he took each step. He finally reached the bottom when he saw the two of his best friends, now a couple. He took his steps gently as they saw him._

 _"_ _Harry!" Hermione cried and stood up to face him._

 _"_ _We thought you went to the forest!" Ron gasped in relief._

 _"_ _I'm going there now." He informed._

 _"_ _What!"_

 _Harry passed them both without a word when Hermione grabbed his arm._

 _"_ _What is it, Harry?"_

 _He turned to face her. She looked beautiful, even with her bruises and dirty clothes. It was the one thing that never changed since the yule ball; Hermione was always beautiful in his eyes from that day._

 _"_ _There's a reason I can hear them, the Horcruxes… I think I've known for a while… and I think you have too." He confessed._

 _Tears started to leave Hermione's eyes, "I'll go with you!" she cried._

 _"_ _Kill the snake… then it will be just him."_

 _Neither of them could speak anymore. They did the only thing they could, and hugged._

 _Her grip was tight around his arms, he felt safe in them. Harry wanted to relish this moment. He breathed in the smell of her hair. Somehow, it still smelled wonderful despite all the chaos she faced._

 _He wanted to tell her, right there and then. He wanted to confess his confused feelings for her… the things he felt in the tent. But Harry knew he couldn't do that to her. He realised it when his eyes fell on Ron who was looking at them both. They shared a quick glance which was enough of a goodbye. Harry knew he could only take one._

 _Hermione was with Ron, and Harry was walking to his death. He couldn't leave her with those feelings. He gave her a brief squeeze and started to pull away, only to realise that her grip was not loosening._

 _"_ _Please don't go" she whispered._

 _Harry didn't respond. He couldn't. He feared that one more word would break him completely. He finally pulled away and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, admiring the beauty which she was._

 _He paced towards the entrance when he turned around one last time to see Hermione standing strong, Ron sitting on the steps behind her. He realised she stood at the very same spot in which he first saw her at the Yule Ball. Her beauty became even more noticeable with age. He gave her a final smile and turned to face the main courtyard, towards the forbidden forest._

 _It was only at the edge of the woods when he realised why he was smiling; Hermione was the first and last girl he ever hugged. That was a thought to die with, It really was._

* * *

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. His dream was already slipping away as his eyes made out Hermione right at his side. He looked around the room and realised that it was still very dark for it to be morning. Hermione's arms were tied around him and she was sleeping peacefully at his side. He smiled at her and rested his head next to hers.

"I love you" he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead, before falling asleep.

Hermione woke up a couple hours later. Her eyes refused to open for a while, mostly because of the immense comfort she felt at that moment. Her legs were tangled with his and her arms were wrapped around his middle. His arms were gently pressed against her hips. She didn't want to get up, not yet; this was too good.

All those times they slept together, she couldn't help but feel guilty in the mornings. But for the first time, she knew there was nothing holding them back anymore. They were finally free of limitations and restrictions. Everything was okay now, she didn't have to hold back and she wanted to scream at the thought.

Her mind raced back to last night when they both said those magical words. She wanted to wake him and ask if he was being honest. But it could wait. Right now, she was just happy to be at his side.

She decided to remain in his arms until he started to stir awake. She waited for him to open his eyes. The moment she saw the emerald green, she smiled at him.

"Hey," He chuckled.

"Hey, yourself." She answered.

Harry rubbed at his eyes and looked at her again, "You're foggy."

She smiled and reached for his glasses. She placed them on his nose and leaned close to him, "How about now?"

Harry smiled, "Beautiful."

She tried to escape his eyes by hiding her blushing face in the crook of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while until Harry sat up, raising her up with him, "I think it's time for breakfast, right?"

Hermione smiled at him, running a finger over his wrist, "I don't even know what time it is" she laughed.

Her touch was like an electric impulse running through his body. How was she doing this? It was the first time Hermione has ever touched him like that… it was different… it was passionate… almost seductive.

"We could always just lie here all day." She joked, running her finger up his forearm.

Harry's smile faded when another wave of excitement pulsed through his body. This time, his body responded.

He shifted himself to the side and stood faced away from Hermione, his face red with embarrassment.

"Harry… are you alright?" Hermione asked.

 _No, I'm not!_ His head screamed as he stood up and paced towards his bedroom door, "I'm gonna go and see about that breakfast." He informed her and left the room in a hurry.

Hermione was almost shocked when she finally realised what happened. _Did she really have that effect on him? Was he aroused at her touch?_ It seemed as if she would never have an end to these questions. She smiled at the image of his red face when he paced from the room. All she did was run a finger through his arm, but that was enough to make Harry Potter go insane.

* * *

Harry was downstairs, making tea while Kreacher prepared pancakes. He placed two cups of tea on the table when Hermione entered the kitchen, smiling at him. His face went red as he turned back to the counter.

"Good morning, Mistress." Kreacher bowed and turned back to the frying pan. It was always quite amusing when Kreacher cooked. Of course, he used all kinds of magic to make it easy, but Harry could never shake off his smile when he watched the elf prepare meals.

Hermione sat down and grabbed her cup of tea, "Good morning, Kreacher." She answered as she exchanged looks with Harry who sat opposite her.

"Kreacher, why do you call me Mistress?" She asked.

Harry raised his eyes to the elf, clearly interested.

The elf set the plates down in front of them and turned to Hermione, "Master Harry is the owner of the house of black, which makes him my master. Mistress Hermione is Master Harry's partner and life companion whom he loves which makes her my Mistress."

Harry and Hermione both blushed at his words.

"But, Kreacher. I never told you I loved Hermione." Harry answered, still fighting his blush.

Hermione felt like she could faint. Harry admitted that he indeed loved her. _It wasn't a dream, he does love me!_ Her thoughts screamed at her.

"House elves have powers which wizards know not. We may be servants, but we have powerful magic. The moment I saw Master Harry and Mistress Hermione together three years ago, I knew. I could sense the strong bond between the two." The elf explained.

Harry laughed at the elf's words, "Seems like we really were the last ones to realise."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his words before they both dug into their breakfast.

Once they were both finished, Harry and Hermione cleaned up with Kreacher and retired to the living room where Harry lit up the fireplace.

"I never saw you as a pyromaniac." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I just think it makes this place look ten times comfier." He argued and sat down next to her.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, when Hermione turned to him, "I think—"

"It's time to talk." He finished, smiling at her.

Hermione seemed to have lost her voice.

"To be completely honest, I don't think I want to talk here." He confessed and took her hand.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Harry closed his eyes and before she knew, they were apparating.

* * *

They appeared on a cliff with a breathtaking view. Hermione instantly realised where they were.

"You remembered this place?" She asked, amazed.

Harry chuckled, "How could I forget?"

This was the place in which Harry and Hermione camped during the Horcrux hunt soon after Ron left. This was the place where both of their emotions almost led them too far.

"This is where I gathered the courage to dance with you… where I was able to make you smile… even when you didn't want to. I figured that courage would come back to me as we speak." He explained.

It was true. Harry always knew how to cheer her up, even in the darkest of times. It was the place where they nearly kissed. Merlin knew Hermione wanted to kiss him, but there was so much in the way. She couldn't have added that to their already overwhelming problems. Besides, she was already too good at hiding true feelings then.

"I hated seeing you the way you were…" he began, looking into the distance, "I felt so guilty for making you feel that way."

Hermione took hold of his hands, "Harry, I didn't cry because of you. I cried because of us, because of what happened to our trio.

"I was scared that was it… that it would never be the same. The anger I saw in you and Ron… it was so vicious. It was way worse than what happened in our fourth year. That fear came to me last night when Ron stormed out of the Burrow."

Harry smiled, "But we always found a way, didn't we?"

She smiled back at him, "I guess, we have."

They both admired the view when Hermione couldn't hold her questions any longer.

"When did you realise… that you felt different about me?"

Harry sighed, "To be completely honest, I'm kind of scared to tell you."

Hermione didn't know what to make of his words, "Was it long ago?"

Harry smiled, "It was between the first and second task during the Triwizard tournament." He confessed, looking down.

Hermione's heart skipped several beats as she gazed at him in disbelief.

"Fourth year? You loved me since you were fourteen..."

Harry slowly nodded, "I didn't know what it was back then. I never really got a chance to experience love the way you or Ron did. I never had anyone who loved me… not until now."

Hermione always hated the Durlseys. But now she hated them even more. Despite her thoughts, she smiled at Harry, which clearly confused him.

"I've loved you since our third year," She blushed.

Harry's lips parted slightly, as he stared at her in utter shock, "I don't believe that."

Hermione gave a weak smile, "It's true… I guess we're both very good at hiding feelings."

Harry had more questions. But now was not the time. He knew everything he had to for now. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, "All this time… we both felt all of this… and managed to hide it?"

"I just wanted you to be happy, Harry. Besides, I could never match Cho and Ginny. There were times when I wanted to tell you… but I just couldn't. I didn't want to break our friendship. I was scared that if I told you… you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Harry almost gasped at her words, "Hermione… you don't even come close to Cho and Ginny…"

"I know" she gave him a weak smile, "I understand that."

Harry shook his head, "NO, Hermione! THEY are _nothing_ compared to you!"

Hermione couldn't comprehend his words, "what?"

Harry smiled, "Hermione… you are everything to me!" he cried, "You're the brightest witch of your age, yet you don't realise the obvious."

"Which is?"

Harry brought her close, their bodies touching, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen… you drive me insane, Hermione. I don't want to spend a single day without you because you're the only person who understands me.

"I've never met a more loyal, loving, caring and amazing person in my whole life… YOU ARE EVERYTHING!"

Hermione was lost. She couldn't speak, she could barely breathe. Harry's words were ringing in her ears.

"Harry—"

"Someone once told me something…" He began, "It was after I escaped the graveyard… after Cedric… They told me that I would have to make a decision…"

Hermione tried as best as she could to hold to his arms, she was worried she might faint any second.

"They told me that I would have to choose… between what is right… and what is easy."

Her legs were starting to become weak, her grip on Harry was becoming loose.

"I chose easy at first… because it was simple… it was clear… but it felt wrong… it became tough with time… and I finally realised.

"Hermione… This is right, You are right! When I'm with you… everything feels right… I love you, Hermione!"

There was no way she could ever beat his words, so Hermione did the only thing she could at that moment and clashed her lips with his.

It was extraordinary. Her entire body pulsed with energy as her lips pressed against his own. She could feel her legs topple, but Harry's grip tightened; he was holding her up as she caressed his shoulders.

Harry was the one who deepened the kiss, running his hand across her back. It made her shiver as she whimpered into his mouth. This seemed to have only urged him to continue as he ran his hand back down to the small of her back.

They broke apart after what felt like hours. He was staring into her eyes as they both gasped for breath.

There was a slight pause when they both started to laugh.

"That… was…"

"Brilliant." Harry finished, "of course it would be… just like you."

His words sparked the fire that was only just put out. Her head screamed in desire as she pressed her swollen lips to his mouth again.

He was even more surprised that their second kiss was just as amazing as the first one. _Would it be like this everytime?_ Harry asked himself.

And so they stood there, not daring to break apart. An hour passed before they finally apparated back to Grimmauld Place, both smiling like crazy.

Hermione couldn't agree with Harry more… This was Right… their love was Right.

* * *

 _There you go. Finally, huh? I hope you enjoyed that well-deserved fluff. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For those who are worried it might be the end… worry not. There are more chapters to come ; )_


	18. Chapter 18: Heritage

**_Chapter 18: Heritage_**

Harry and Hermione spent the first part of their morning in the living room, cuddled up on the couch. Hermione was trying to read a book while Harry played with her hair. It was distracting, of course. But Hermione was willing to make that sacrifice.

"I love your hair…" Harry muttered as he deeply inhaled its smell.

Hermione giggled, "You're strange."

"But you love that about me, don't you?" he chuckled.

"I love everything about you."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her words, "Except for my 'saving people' thing."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I love that about you too. I just don't like that it gets you in trouble."

He kissed her gently, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that anymore."

Hermione was in heaven; she had the man of her dreams, playing with her hair and being romantic while they cuddled on the couch by the fire. There was nothing else she needed at that point. She didn't want to stop that moment, but she was Hermione Granger, and she wouldn't be able to lie around all day without doing something productive.

"Harry… I think we should finally visit Gringotts." She suggested.

He groaned in protest at her words, "Do we really need to go today?"

"What else would you like to do?" she asked.

He gave her a mischievous smile, "there's plenty of things coming to my head, all of them include you..."

She went scarlet at his words. _When did he get so confident? And when did he get so damn sexy?_

She gave him a peck on the lips and stood up from the couch, "Nu-uh. We are not going to be sitting around all day. I want to see that library and we can only do that if we get the key from Gringotts." She crossed her arms and looked down at him, "Besides, I'm almost certain there are things yet to be discovered about your heritage."

Harry sat up and stretched his arms, "I guess you're right… who am I kidding, you're always right."

Hermione smiled, "So it's a yes, then?"

Harry nodded and stood up facing her. She could feel his breath on her lips. "Only if you ask me nicely."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. They kissed for a full minute before she pulled away, only to see that Harry's eyes were closed as he smiled to himself.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…"

Hermione flushed red at his words and took hold of his hands, "Me neither, Harry… it just feels so…

"Right," He finished, "and god damn brilliant."

She giggled and made her way to the front doors, Harry right behind her. They took hold of each other's arms and apparated to the leaky cauldron.

* * *

To Harry's immense surprise, Gringotts looked good as new when they arrived in Diagon Alley. Hermione led him right up to the doors of the silver bank when she stopped and turned to face him.

"It's going to be okay, Harry." She assured him.

Harry gave her a weak smile, "I hope so," before pushing the door open to reveal the enormous grand hallway. The moment Harry was past the bodyguards, all eyes turned to him and Hermione.

The entire room was incredibly silent as they paced towards the front desk. There was a new goblin which Harry didn't recognise. The image of dead goblins sprawled across the floor at Malfoy Manor was piercing Harry's mind. He was the reason why Voldemort killed so many of them.

As they approached the desk, the head goblin was already looking down at him.

"Lord Potter. It is an honour to see you here. We've been expecting you for quite some time now."

Lord Potter? Since when was Harry a lord? Nonetheless, Harry gave the goblin a pleasant smile.

"Pleasure meeting you—"

"Rogluss is the name" the goblin bowed his head.

"A pleasure, Rogluss" Harry finished and reached for his pocket from which he pulled out his vault key, "I would like to enter my vault."

Rogluss took the silver key from Harry and started to study it, "This key is no longer valid, I'm afraid."

Harry frowned and turned to Hermione who was equally confused, "I beg your pardon?"

The goblin nodded in confirmation, "Yes, this key will no longer open any vaults. There have been amendments since your last visit."

"Amendments?" Harry asked.

The goblin slowly nodded before turning away from them, "Ragnaff!"

Harry turned his head to see another goblin emerge from behind the large desk. He approached Harry and bowed in front of him, "It is an honour to finally meet you, Lord Potter. I must say that I have been awaiting your arrival since your seventeenth birthday."

Harry bowed his head to the goblin, "Pleasure…"

"Ragnaff here will be able to help you sort everything out." Said Rogluss

"If you could follow me, Lord Potter." Ragnaff gave a tight nod and led them to a large room found just behind the grand hall.

Upon entrance, Harry spotted something short of a hundred tables. Some of them were occupied by wizards who were quietly speaking with goblins, most tables were empty which gave the room a rather abandoned look.

Ragnaff led them to the nearest table, "You and your guest may take a seat, as I find your documents." The goblin announced.

Harry and Hermione both took a seat at the table. Harry realised that Hermione's hands were shaking. He took hold of her hands with his, "Hey… I'm the one who's supposed to be worried." He smiled at her.

Hermione returned the smile, "Sorry… I don't know why I feel so stressed."

Before Harry could respond, Ragnaff returned with a large book in his hands. He sat down facing them and opened the book to reveal a large amount of old writing.

"This script contains all records of possessions and heritage ever owned by the house of Potter. As the last remaining Potter of your family, you hereby have access to everything which your ancestors ever possessed. I believe we should start with wills and finances." The goblin began.

Harry gave a shaky nod, "Let's start."

The goblin opened a tiny drawer by his side, from which he revealed a small potion vial full of grey liquid, "Before we continue, you must drink this potion."

Harry took the potion from the goblin and studied it with Hermione, "What does it do?"

"The potion removes all enchantments and potions which could alter your true identity. It is a security measure which we must take to make sure there are no imposters."

Harry didn't question any further as he gulped down the potion. He didn't feel anything as the potion swivelled through his throat. After a couple seconds of silence, the goblin nodded and started to turn pages in the book.

He cleared his throat and began to read, "You have received several extra possessions over the years of your life. The first one was from your mother and father, Lily and James Potter. They left you everything they had." The goblin pulled out a small sheet of paper from the book.

"Mr and Mrs Potter left you all possessions ever to be acquired by the house of Potter. This includes the vault along with the Potter Manor on the borders of Yorkshire along with the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. While the cottage remains destroyed, the Potter Manor is being cared for by the family house-elf, Beemey." Ragnaff explained.

Harry was lost for words. His parents owned a manor and they left the whole thing for him. He also has a house elf, _another_ house elf. His mind was buzzing from the shock as he stared at the goblin in awe.

Ragnaff placed the will to the side and skipped several pages from which he took out another piece of paper.

"Your second will was left by your godfather, Sirius Black. However, it is stated here that this will has already been read out to you." The goblin informed.

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore told me about it. Sirius left me Grimmauld Place, his elf, and his vault."

The goblin nodded and brought the paper closer to his eyes, "Your godfather left you all possessions owned by the house of black. This includes many artefacts and a large treasury."

Harry nodded and urged the goblin to continue as he pulled out another piece of paper.

"Albus Dumbledore left you a letter which has been stored in your personal vault. The letter was magically sealed and will only open to the one whose name is imprinted on the sealing."

This took both Harry's and Hermione's attention to a whole new level. They both glanced at each other and studied the goblin.

"As you are now of age, all of these possessions are now rightfully yours to claim. Your current personal vault was transferred and merged with its original location."

"Does that mean I no longer own vault six-eight-seven?" Harry asked.

Ragnaff shook his head, "Vault six-eight-seven was only a temporary vault which was opened for all of your needs during your time Hogwarts. The vault only contained a small fraction of the original possessions."

Harry was dumbstruck, "So… I have even more money than I had before?"

Ragnaff turned a couple pages until he settled on page ten, "As of this moment, your current account holds exactly twenty-seven million, three hundred and fifty-six thousand, nine hundred and twenty galleons." The goblin turned the book towards Harry so that he could see the sum.

 _The Vault of Potter (#117)_

 _Account Value: 27,356,920 Galleons_

 _Owned Premises/Land: 3_

 _Current Owner: Harry James Potter_

 _Previous Owner/s: James Fleamont Potter, Lily Jane Potter, Sirius Orion Black_

Harry stared at the page, unable to speak. It turned out he had more money than he expected which was already a lot in the past.

"That's quite a sum…" He mumbled.

Hermione gave him a sharp look as Ragnaff spoke, "It makes you one of the richest wizards in all of Britain, Lord Potter."

Harry chuckled, "And to think that I've spent the majority of my childhood in a cupboard under the stairs…" he muttered, before clearing his throat and turning back to the goblin.

"Is this why everyone here calls me a lord?" Harry asked.

The goblin shook his head, "You are the last remaining Potter. It makes you the lord of your house, which is why your title is now Lord Potter."

All of this was almost too much for Harry to consume. Too much information and way too much money. He would never be able to imagine that sum. And to think that it all belonged to him was driving him insane. He didn't need that much money. It didn't make him any happier. It just made him feel more lost.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, rubbing his arm.

He gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine… just a little surprised… Aren't you?"

"I expected something like this already… it only makes sense." She answered.

Harry nodded and turned back to Ragnaff, "Is that all?"

The goblin nodded and turned to the final page of the book which had a small platinum key stuck to the page. The goblin removed the key and placed it in front of Harry who studied it carefully.

"This is the key to your vault. It has the seal of your house." The goblin explained.

Harry took the key in his hands and saw a tiny golden 'P' marked at the bottom of the key.

"Do you wish to enter your vault?" Ragnaff asked.

Harry studied the key for a while longer before nodding, "Yes."

* * *

The ride was much shorter than Harry expected as they found themselves leaving the Gringotts 'Roller Coaster'.

Harry felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he gazed around the cave's dark interior. It reminded him of his last visit to the bank, which ended with him flying on the back of a dragon.

"Here it is," Ragnaff informed pointing at a large metal door in front of them. Harry instantly saw how much bigger the entrance was compared to his old vault. A bronze sign was placed just above the entrance which read ' _The Vault of Potter_ ' followed by ' _117_ '.

"Key, please." The goblin called.

Harry passed him the key and stepped back with Hermione as Ragnaff inserted the key into the door and twisted it.

There was a loud queue of working mechanisms as the door slowly swung open before them. Harry was squinting his eyes to make out the interior of the vault only to be presented by yet another small corridor. As they stepped into the hallway, Harry made out three extra doors planted to the inside walls.

"There are three doors. The one to your left leads to the vault of Black. The one to the right leads to the vault of Potter." The goblin turned and pointed at the last remaining door, "The middle door leads to your personal vault in which you may store anything you wish. The vault currently holds your treasury from the past seventeen years. There are also two letters. One of the letters was written to you by Albus Dumbledore, whereas the other one was left here by your parents."

Harry thanked Ragnaff for his help as the goblin stepped outside, "I shall wait for you here, once you're done, Lord Potter."

Harry turned to Hermione who was studying him, "Where should we go first?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "That's completely up to you, Harry."

Harry decided it would be best to read the two letters first, as he stepped through to his personal vault.

The vault was almost full with endless stacks of Galleons as Harry made his way towards a tiny table on which two envelopes rested. He took the first letter which had a golden sealing with Harry's initials. He opened the envelope as it revealed a small piece of parchment.

Harry unfolded the letter and his eyes instantly recognised the neat handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am writing this letter on the day of your tenth birthday. I have now completed all plans for your future vault. The treasury which lies before you was acquired by your mother and father. They have left you much more, but I will be locking that away safely until you are ready and mature enough to claim your full heritage._

 _I hope this letter will find you in good health and happiness._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry read the letter twice before passing it to Hermione. While she studied the piece of paper, Harry took hold of the second envelope which looked much older. The writing was slowly fading but Harry could still make out his initials. He opened the letter and almost lost his breath when he recognised his mother's writing.

 _My dearest Harry,_

 _I hope you won't find yourself reading this letter, as this will mean that I have passed away. If you are reading it, I want you to know that your father and I love you very much. You mean the world to us and we hope that you grow to be a great and strong wizard. We are leaving you everything we have along with the Potter Mansion which will be taken care of by our dear Beemey. She is a lovely little elf and I'm sure she will love you. Inside the envelope, you will find the keys to the Manor._

 _Your father and I have left you two extra letters which are at the house, make sure to read them too. I have also left you my engagement ring which once belonged to your grandmother who received it from hers. You will find it in the vault of Potter. I wish for you to gift this ring to the love of your life, whoever they are._

 _Love,_

 _Lily Potter._

Harry set down the letter as tears slowly escaped his eyes.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked, taking hold of his free hand, "Who's the letter from?"

"My mother…" he answered.

Hermione placed Dumbledore's letter on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, his sadness leaving as quickly as it came; he could never be sad in Hermione's arms.

"I'm okay... would you like to read it?"

Hermione studied the letter for a while, "Does it have anything personal?"

Harry nodded, remembering his mother's final words in the letter.

"Then I think I shouldn't. The letter was meant for you to read and only you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"These are the keys to Potter Manor" he informed as he revealed the set of keys.

"Are you going to move there now?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know yet… I think I'll need to see it first."

Hermione nodded in agreement as Harry placed both letters in his pocket. They made their way back to the small corridor.

They entered the vault of Black to which Harry was surprised to see an even larger stack of galleons. It was making his stomach twirl; he had all this money while families like the Weasleys didn't have enough to buy their children new school robes. It made him feel sick. They paced through the draws when Harry found the draw he was looking for.

"Found it!" he called to Hermione who paced towards him.

Harry pulled out an old black key, "this will let you inside the library." He explained as Hermione beamed at him. They left the vault leaving only one more place to visit.

Harry was about to step inside the vault of Potter when he stopped. He turned to Hermione, "I think I've had enough for one day… I'm not sure I'm ready to see even more of that gold yet… it's too much."

Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her hands around his waist, "We can always come back later… besides, I promised mum and dad that I would invite you over."

Harry smiled, "That sounds great… and I'll be able to see your house."

"So, you want to come?" she asked.

"I'd love to, Hermione."

They locked the vault and made final adjustments with Ragnaff before apparating back to Grimmauld Place where Kreacher greeted them with a wonderful lunch.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Harry was once again cuddling on the couch with Hermione, playing with her hair. Hermione was desperate to visit the library, but Kreacher insisted for them to wait while he searched for any dangerous artefacts and tomes.

"So when would you like to visit the manor?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "that's completely up to you, Harry."

"I hope this doesn't make me different in your eyes." He muttered.

Hermione closed her book and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Harry sighed, "All this treasure… I don't want you to think that I'm different now. I never considered myself wealthy and I never will. I'll definitely never consider myself above someone."

Hermione gave him a serious look before sitting up from his lap and shifting to face him, "Harry… I love you for who you are, not for what you own… I thought that was obvious."

"It's not that, Hermione… I just don't want you to think of me as some rich git."

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you no matter if you're rich or poor. I loved you before you claimed that vault, and I will still love you now." She assured him.

Harry smiled at her words and kissed her back, "thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, Harry."

He laughed, "Of course, I do. I'm the luckiest wizard alive to have a witch like you… and I will thank you for it every day of my life."

Hermione's cheeks burned red as she lied back down on his lap, "Stop."

Harry chuckled, "stop what?"

"Stop being so damn cute!"


	19. Chapter 19: You're Mine

**_Chapter 19: You're Mine_**

 _22_ _nd_ _of May, 1998_

Harry was a clump of nerves as they appeared outside the Granger's house. It was a rather large grey bungalow with lovely white outlines. The small front garden had a lit up stone walkway which led up to the front door. The Garage was connected to the right side of the house and an impressive silver car was parked outside.

Harry never found himself to be a car enthusiast, but it didn't take a genius to realise the car must've been very expensive. As Hermione led him through the walkway, Harry tugged at her sleeve to get her attention.

"Hermione, you haven't told your mum about us yet, right?"

Hermione shook her head, "I was hoping to do it at dinner."

Her words made Harry's stomach clench, as he swallowed.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry eventually nodded, "I'm just a little nervous." He admitted.

"About what?"

"What if they won't like us together?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at his words, "Harry, they will love to hear the news, trust me… okay, dad might be a little less enthusiastic about it, but I'm sure mum will be happy."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

She gave him a warm smile, "I think my parents were worried that I might never find someone who would love me… and here I am, about to announce that we're together…"

There was a short silence.

"Harry… we are together, right?" she asked, uncertainty gaining over her face.

Harry tightened his hold on her hands, "Of course we are, Hermione." He chuckled, "I thought kissing you would make that obvious."

Hermione's features relaxed and she gifted him with that smile he loved so much.

"But if you really want confirmation, I don't mind making it official…" Harry laughed as he leaned in, "Would you, Hermione Granger, grant me with the greatest honour… and be my girlfriend?"

Hermione felt a sudden urge to apparate back to Grimmauld Place and show him how much she appreciated his gesture… he was also incredibly handsome… which didn't help either.

She always tried to keep those thoughts at bay, but she couldn't stop herself anymore… now that Harry was with her, wicked fantasies made their way into her head.

"Are you really about to leave me hanging?" he asked, chuckling.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away a couple seconds later, smiling at him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry Potter." She giggled at the thought of how many girls would die to say those words to him.

Before Harry could respond, they both turned towards the house as the sound of opening doors grabbed their attention.

"Are you ever going to come in?" asked Mrs Granger, beaming at them both.

* * *

Emma made her best effort to pretend she didn't witness anything that took place outside her house as she greeted the kids. Hermione was clearly surprised to have been caught with Harry but Emma was over the moon; she liked Harry from the very beginning.

He always seemed like a good boy the way Hermione described him, and Emma was incredibly satisfied with his good manners. He was also a very handsome young man. But the most important part; Hermione was his world, Emma could see that every time she looked at him. Now, he wasn't even trying to hide it. When Emma saw Hermione kiss him, she felt many things.

It was mostly happiness; her daughter has finally found the love she so desperately desired. But Emma also felt sadness, as this meant one thing above all; her daughter was becoming a woman.

She greeted Harry with a crushing hug to which he blushed. Of course, Emma was almost certain the scarlet faces were coming from the embarrassment of being overheard, but she was happy to see him go red instead of pale; when a man went pale, it was never a good sign. It suggested fear and panic and Emma didn't want Harry to feel that way about Hermione. A good blushing face was exactly what she wanted from Harry at that point, and boy was she satisfied.

As she led the teens into the living room, she poured them both some tea before sitting down opposite them in Daniel's chair.

"Your father should be here soon." She informed Hermione, "He had an urgent case come up."

"Is it something serious?" Hermione asked.

Emma sighed, "Some boy decided it would be okay to chew on mints with freshly mounted braces… of course, the wires snapped and Dan has to fix them up."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm glad I never had braces."

"What are braces?" Harry asked, clearly puzzled.

"They're this special kind of appliances which you mount on your teeth in order to make them straight." She explained. "I never had them because I was lucky to have straight teeth, but I heard that they really hurt when you get them."

Harry seemed to have become even more puzzled, "I've never seen anyone with them before."

"Well, they only exist in the muggle world. Wizards have spells to straighten teeth." Hermione added.

Emma smiled, "I wish it was that easy in our world."

"Wait, mum… how will dad get home? The car is outside…" Hermione began.

Emma smiled, "I was going to pick him up, but Dan said Michael will give him a lift."

"Friend of the family…" Hermione pointed out to Harry.

Hermione's smile turned into a rather nervous gaze. She was clearly edging to say something and Emma was sure she wouldn't hold the news until Daniel returned home.

"Sweetie, could you help me with dinner? It's almost done, I just need to finish the salad." Emma asked.

Hermione nodded and stood up, before turning to Harry, "We'll be right back." She gave him a smile and followed her mother to the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Emma rounded on her daughter, unable to contain her excitement, "Tell me all about it!"

Hermione turned different shades of scarlet as she sighed, "what do you want to know?"

"Everything, of course!" Emma cried.

Hermione started off by explaining the conflict which took place at the Burrow. She told Emma about Ron apparating to the burrow furious and coming back like nothing ever happened. She also told Emma about her talk with Ginny. Then she was left with only one thing to talk about… Harry himself.

"So, did he ask you out?" Emma asked

Hermione shook her head, "Not really… when I first arrived, both of us were rather speechless. We just went to bed."

Emma frowned at her daughter before Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"NO! Mum, I didn't mean in that way!" She sounded.

Emma laughed at her daughter's reaction, "Okay, so when did you finally talk?"

"We talked this morning… Harry apparated us to this place in Scotland. We stayed there for a while during our hunt for the Horcruxes… and we just… talked."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course, you did. But what did he say?"

Hermione hesitated before answering, "He told me he loved me."

"Aww… that's just so adorable!" Emma croaked, smiling at her daughter.

Hermione smiled at her words, encouraged to speak on, "He told me that he's always felt something towards me… but he just didn't think it was love… he said he felt it since our fourth year."

Emma's eyes widened at her words, "the Fourth year! Hermione, that's almost as long—"

"I know," Hermione answered.

Emma remained in silence for a while, before smiling at her daughter, "I bet you're over the moon, aren't you?"

Hermione couldn't contain her grin as Emma embraced her, "I don't think I've ever been this happy…" she confessed.

Her words were melting Emma's heart. She wanted to run into the living room and hug the life out of Harry; he was the sole purpose of her happiness.

"I finally have you back… and I have Harry… everything just seems so perfect. And Harry is so amazing, mum. I can't even begin to describe it. He's nothing like the typical teenage boy." Hermione explained.

"In what way?" Emma asked.

"He's just so… mature. He doesn't push me into anything, we're both taking it slowly and he can be so cute sometimes. If you heard the things he says to me… he's like a fairy tale prince."

"Aww…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, before turning her gaze towards the living room, "I'm just nervous about dad… I don't know how he's going to take it."

Emma cupped Hermione's face in her hands, "He'll be fine, sweetie. He likes Harry. And if he even dares to try something, I'll be on his heels the second."

Both of them laughed as they made their way back to Harry.

* * *

Harry was could feel his hands shake as the doorbell rang, announcing Mr Granger's return.

Mr Granger arrived in the living room a few seconds later, grinning down at him, "Harry! How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. I heard you had an urgent case at work?" The two men shook hands before Mr Granger sat down in his chair.

"Oh it was a nightmare, the poor boy had to get his braces completely removed and remounted. Absolute nightmare, I tell you."

Before Harry knew, he was sitting at the dinner table, with Hermione at his side. Mr Granger was reading a newspaper and Emma was helping herself to a second serving when Hermione stood up.

"Mum… dad… Harry and I have something to tell you both."

Harry felt his heart sink. He felt the eyes of Mrs Granger piercing him. She was smiling at them both, while Mr Granger gazed at Hermione, clearly interested to hear the news.

Harry knew he had to support Hermione in this situation. He couldn't just sit and shield himself behind her; he had to show that he was proud to be Hermione's boyfriend, which he was, of course.

"Harry and I are now a couple," Hermione informed, a look of determination on her face. Her gaze was focused completely on her father, who was still staring at her as if still waiting for the news.

He didn't know when it happened, but Harry found his arm clutching to Hermione's shoulder as he tried to look as determined as she was. Though he could feel his face burn.

Emma was the first to react as she beamed at them both, "That's lovely to hear, Hermione!" before turning her eyes to Mr Granger who was still dumbstruck.

He cleared his throat before giving a weak chuckle, "That's great news, Hermione… wh-when did this happen?" he asked.

Hermione sat down, pulling Harry down with him, "Today morning."

Mr Granger seemed to be rather pleased with her answer, "Well… as long as Harry makes you happy… I guess I will be happy too." He answered with a rather painful voice. Harry couldn't help but stare in awe at the man's acceptance.

Emma stood up shortly after that, "Hermione, dear. Could you help me with the dishes?"

Harry's face lit up with her question, "I could do them, Mrs Granger!" Harry almost pleaded.

Emma gave him a pitiful smile, "Harry, you're our guest and guests should not clean up dishes. Besides, with Hermione's help, it won't be too long anyway."

Harry nodded before shifting back in his chair. He was doomed. Stying alone with Mr Granger was the last thing we wanted right now. Hermione gave him a supportive smile as she left to the kitchen with her mother.

There was a long and awkward silence when Mr Granger finally stood up from the table, "Harry, would you care to join me on the couch?" It was definitely not a request, more like a command. Harry _almost_ groaned in denial as he raised himself from the dinner table and slowly followed Mr Granger.

The moment they sat down, Mr Granger's face turned serious, maybe even deadly. It caused a shiver to travel through his spine. He was capable of defeating the darkest wizard of all time, but he was absolutely terrified of a muggle, the father of his girlfriend.

"Harry… I just want to make something clear…" He cleared his throat, "Hermione and Emma are the most important women in my life. They are my treasures and they mean everything to me. I'm not saying that I don't trust you. Matter of fact, I think Hermione chose very wisely when she picked you for her boyfriend. But there is just one thing I need you to know…"

Harry swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

"If you hurt my daughter, I will break your legs. I don't care if you're the most powerful wizard of all time or if you have the best wand… If you break Hermione's heart, I will break _you_." He informed, looking more serious than ever before.

Harry didn't know where his reaction came from, but he was proud it erupted.

"I would never even dream of hurting Hermione. She means the world to me and I would rather die than see her suffer. I've struggled for a very long time with my feelings, but when it comes to your daughter, it's different. The things I feel for Hermione are true and strong, they have been that way for longer than you could imagine. I want to be with her and I will never do anything to hurt her, you can be sure of that." Harry finished, courage leaving him the moment his mouth closed.

He was waiting for Mr Granger to grab him by his clothes and throw him out the door any second. But instead, the man smiled and shook Harry's hand.

"In that case, we're done here." Mr Granger informed, and stood up. "Oh, and please… call me Dan from now on. Since you're Hermione's boyfriend, I think it's better that way."

Harry nodded, "I'll try my best to remember, Dan."

Daniel gave him a final smile before leading him back to the dinner table where Emma was setting down biscuits and tea.

"How did it go?" she asked, smiling.

Daniel gave Harry a quick grin, before turning back to his wife, "I think that should stay between the men. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, Dan."

Emma beamed at them both, "Well that's just not fair now, is it? How come you get to be called by your name but I have to be Mrs Granger?" she laughed, "Harry I think it's only fair if you start calling me Emma."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Sure thing."

At his words, Hermione came inside the room. She blushed when she saw Harry's smile.

"Mum, do you think Harry could stay here for the night?" she asked.

Emma smiled at her daughter, "I think that's a great idea… Dan?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't see a problem."

Hermione practically jumped at Harry as she took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs, "Come, Harry! I'll show you your room."

She led him into the upstairs Hallway which had two doors on the left, two on the right, and one door at the end. Hermione entered through the first door on the left as a fairly big room was revealed to Harry.

There was a kingsize bed in the centre, with two small nightstands on both sides and a bookshelf filled with tomes.

"This is the guest room. There's a small bathroom through that door." She pointed at another door in the corner of the room. "Those books are actually mine from primary school. It was before I started Hogwarts. They became quite irrelevant when I turned eleven." She explained.

Harry smiled, "It's lovely in here."

Hermione grinned at his words, "Would you like to see my room?"

Harry could barely hold his curiosity as he nodded. Hermione led him out to the hallway and entered through the door right opposite the guest room.

The Room was the exact same size, but Harry felt as if he stepped into a completely different house.

"Woah…" Harry gasped.

The walls were painted into a pale purple and there was a similar sized bed in the centre. There were two huge bookshelves filled to the brim with books. It was the kind of Room he expected; it was very simple yet so very beautiful. Very much Hermione.

There was a painting above the bed which portrayed very familiar scenery. Harry could swear he's seen the place before.

"That's the forest of dean… we were there, remember?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I could never forget." He started to pace the room when he stopped at Hermione's desk. It was a large frame with three pictures, each one showing a different time and place. It was very similar to the frame on Harry's nightstand.

The first picture was Emma and Daniel, with a little girl in between them, smiling at the camera. She had extremely bushy hair and her front teeth were pointy. Harry smiled at the picture, "You look adorable in this one."

Hermione blushed red as she walked up to him, "I was six at the time."

Harry looked at the second picture which revealed Dumbledore's Army smiling at the camera. Harry could still remember that exact moment; it was shortly before Chrismas and Hermione urged Colin to take a picture of the DA group.

"You were a great teacher, Harry." She smiled at him.

Harry turned to look at her, "It's all thanks to you, Hermione… you and your genius."

She kissed him on the cheek before pointing to the last picture. It revealed Harry surrounded by red Quidditch robes, as he held a large golden cup above his head. Harry realised the picture was taken in his third year when Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. It was a wonderful memory.

"I thought you hated Quidditch…" Harry began.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not a fan of it… but I couldn't help myself… you look so happy in this picture. I rarely get to see you like that. It was a special moment."

Harry placed his hands on Hermione's waist and smiled at her, "That was nothing compared to what I felt earlier today."

Hermione blushed at his words again. _How does he do it so easily!_

And then they were kissing, and it was as wonderful as ever.

* * *

Harry was dosing off when he heard his door open. He didn't need his glasses to make out Hermione slowly approaching him.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"I'm awake." He informed as he lifted the covers for her to slip in next to him. She pressed herself against his chest and tied her arms around him.

"Bad dream?" He asked, stroking her back.

"No… I just wanted to be with you…" she confessed.

Harry smiled, "Is that so?"

She squeezed him, "Don't get cocky, Potter."

He chuckled, as he massaged her back, "I love sleeping with you too."

They cuddled for a while when Hermione gave something close to a gasp.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

She turned to look at him, "You're mine…" she breathed.

Her words brought a smile to his face.

"And always will be." He finished.

This was Harry's personal heaven, right here. He had the girl of his dreams right by his side, as they cuddled in bed. And she smelled so damn good too. Could there truly be anything better than this? Harry didn't know.

* * *

 _Reviews, peeps… I live for them :_ )


	20. Chapter 20: Home

_A/N: I would like to thank for all the amazing support on the story. You guys are amazing, seriously!_

 _Also, fluff alert xD_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20: Home_**

 _23_ _rd_ _of May, 1998_

Harry woke up with a wide grin, again. He's found himself to wake up this way for a while now, and Hermione was behind it. The main reason for his smile was usually the dreams. He desperately tried to forget about them when in her presence. But another part of his smile was the way in which he woke up. She was right there, clinging on to him.

Her breathing was soft and peaceful, it made him wonder whether she dreamed of him too. Wouldn't that be amazing?

Harry had his day planned out from the moment his eyes opened. Today he will visit the Potter Manor. He was still hesitant about the idea of going there, but he had to see the place; it's what his parents would want. But there was a condition; Hermione had to go with him.

Her hair was stroking his right cheek and her face was dug in the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his skin and it made him smile even more. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him and their legs were tangled together.

More and more of her body became present in his mind as minutes passed. This, of course, came with a consequence as wild thoughts started to roam around his head. Eventually, the inevitable happened and Harry's own body started to react to Hermione's.

It wasn't exactly new to him; it's something he's been experiencing for a very long time now. But he would never get used to it with Hermione in the room. Never.

Of course, this was Harry's lucky and dreamy life so it was only a matter of time before Hermione decided to stir awake right in the middle of Harry's morning issue.

"Good morning" she croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." Harry breathed, turning himself slightly to the side, away from her gaze.

Suddenly, an unexpected realisation pierced him like a spear; He was with Hermione, in her parent's house, in bed… with her.

He quickly sat up, turning to her, "Hermione, your parents… if they see us like this—"

"They're gone to town. They always leave early to do some Saturday shopping. I woke up earlier and saw them leave. I was still quite tired so I came back to sleep with you." She gave him a reassuring smile, "Besides, what if they did see us… I'm going to be nineteen soon."

The news sent a wave of relief over Harry. He smiled at her, "Somehow, I don't think that would be a valid factor for your dad."

Hermione chuckled before sitting up and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm gonna go have a shower."

Harry had trouble throwing her words out of his mind. For a second, he imagined a naked Hermione, hot water flowing down her back, caressing across her smooth creamy skin. He shook his head in denial, trying to think of anything but her.

"I'll see you downstairs." She added, closing his bedroom door.

Harry threw himself back down on the bed, allowing his sigh to finally escape. What in Merlin's name was this girl doing to him? It took mere words to trigger his imagination in the worst of ways… she was literally torturing him, and she didn't even know it.

Harry wondered for a while at his crazy thoughts. Could they be because he's never been so intimate with a girl before? There was, of course, Ginny. But he never slept with her… he never woke up with her at his side. Would it be the lack of intimacy with girls that got him to this state of insanity? He would never know… but he still kind of liked it. In some crazy masochistic way.

* * *

Hermione was taking a long shower; It gave her time to think. She couldn't take her thoughts off Harry. No matter what she was doing or what she was thinking about, eventually, her mind always turned to Harry Potter. It was driving her insane. Her eyes kept seeing his endless pits of emerald green, her hands were still pulsating with the presence of his arms and chest. She was hoping their morning would start with a snogging session, but Harry seemed rather uncomfortable in her presence, and she knew exactly what it was. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of his reaction to her.

 _Don't be ridiculous!_ Her mind screamed.

She tried to focus on her shower and calm down. He was just Harry… her best friend, and boyfriend, whom she loved since her first teenage years… no biggie.

She dressed and made her way downstairs, hair still wet from the water. Hermione preferred to let her hair dry rather than use drying spells or a hair drier as it made her hair twice as bushy.

She arrived downstairs with a welcoming smell piercing her nostrils… bacon? When she stepped into the kitchen, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Harry was flicking the bacon on a pan while swinging back and forth to a song on the radio. The boy was in his element.

His eyes drifted to where she stood, and his face flushed a deep shade of red, "Hermione!" he called, dropping his pose and smiling up at her, "I'm making us some breakfast." He announced.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep her wide grin away, "Harry… you know what mum said about you being a guest."

"I know… but It really isn't a big deal. You already know that I love cooking, so I figured I could make us something."

She approached him and placed her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder, "You know… this place can be your home, too."

Harry froze at her words, "What?"

Hermione raised her head to look him in the eyes, "I love you, Harry… and I want you to consider my home as yours."

Harry was clearly in shock at her words, "Hermione…"

She stepped back and started pulling at her sleeves, "I'm sorry… it was a bit too much, wasn't it?"

He smiled at her before wrapping her in a tight embrace, "I love you too."

She smiled into his chest, before pulling back, "You're about to burn the bacon."

Harry jumped up and turned back to the pan, "Well, I can't help it when you're here… distracting me with your gorgeous self."

She was thankful he didn't notice her blush as she paced down the kitchen and opened the fridge, "Want some juice?"

* * *

A couple hours after breakfast, Hermione was sitting with Harry on the couch in the living room. The television was on but it was only used as background noise. Harry paced kisses across Hermione's cheeks as she tried hard to focus on her book but it was practically impossible. If he didn't stop soon, she would throw herself at him.

Suddenly, one of Harry's kisses went a lot lower than the other ones as she felt his kiss trail down to the crook of her neck. She whimpered in excitement and he instantly pulled away.

"You okay?" he asked, worried.

Hermione couldn't find words for a while, as she clutched to the spot which Harry kissed, "I'm fine… what was that?" she asked.

Harry smiled mischievously, "Did you like that?"

 _Do it again!_ "It was nice." She smiled.

Harry trailed his hand across her leg, before pulling her towards him. She collapsed back on the couch, the book she was reading, now lay forgotten on the floor as Harry's mouth journeyed up to her lips.

"You drive me insane, Granger." He whispered in between kisses.

She tried to answer, but all she could do was moan into his mouth, as the kiss deepened. Her whole body shivered as Harry's hand ran up her back.

Her hands seemed to be working by themselves as she started to reach under his shirt, running her fingers over his bare chest.

Their kiss changed as Harry felt her tongue push in between his teeth… Harry heard about this before… the French kiss. He was starting to panic and eventually pulled away.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath, her hands still buried under his shirt, "What's wrong, Harry?" she was urging him to lean down again, she needed him… right now!

"Hermione… I've… I haven't kissed like that before… I don't know how—"

"It's okay… I haven't either. It's fine Harry, we can learn together" she gave him a quick smile before forcing him back to her lips.

Harry pecked her mouth a couple of times, before engaging in yet another deep kiss. This time, he was ready as her tongue entered his mouth.

It was the craziest sensation he ever felt, the way in which their tounges battled against each other was out of this world. He felt like a lost boy in the pits of wonder and passion.

Her taste was intoxicating. Her lips felt so good against his. He couldn't decide whether it was sweet, but it was definitely something. He would probably be able to decipher her taste, but his brain was nothing but jelly right now.

Desire took the better of her, as she pulled his back downwards, making him press against her. His body was grinding across her chest, as she breathed in excitement. Nothing existed in that moment other than him and his lovely mouth. His hands were trailing over her sweater which was being tugged.

She released him from her grip, only to help him take her top layer off. He chuckled in amusement as she swarmed his mouth again with her lips. How dare he laugh? Does he not understand her desire?

She ran her fingers through his jet black hair, making it even messier. She smiled at the sight of him. He was so damn handsome… and he was hers… and hers only.

Harry pressed his mouth back to her neck, allowing for her swollen lips to rest. She squealed again, as Harry's lips pressed against the crook of her neck.

"Harry…" she breathed, "Stop… you're going to… drive me crazy."

"I'm about to..." He smiled devilishly as his hands swept under her own shirt, massaging her sides.

She moaned in pleasure, as his hands wandered across her body, making her entire form react to his touch.

Hermione was about to remove his shirt completely when they heard the front door open.

Harry literally threw himself off the couch and landed with a loud thud on the floor. He swore quietly, rubbing his shoulder, as Hermione rushed towards the front door, trying her best not to burst out laughing at his failed stunt.

"Mum… dad… you're back quite early." Hermione called.

Emma and Daniel emerged inside the living room, carrying several shopping bags. "Hey, Harry. Did you sleep okay?" Emma asked, smiling at him.

Harry managed to return the smile, despite his incredibly red face, "Hey, Mrs— Emma…" he smiled awkwardly, "I slept well, thank you."

Emma shook her head in amusement as she turned her gaze to Hermione who was equally as red, "Did we interrupt something?" she asked.

Hermione's eyes widened in panic, "No… we were just… watching TV." She quickly lied.

Emma knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't about to press her daughter into anything. She was a big girl after all. And below all that blushing, Emma could see the evident happiness.

Daniel placed the shopping bags on the floor and sat down in his chair, "So many people shopping today… unbelievable." He panted, grabbing the remote controller, "Harry, are you a fan of football by any chance?" Dan asked.

Harry shook his dead, "I'm afraid not. I never really got into it as a kid, and then I got introduced to Quidditch." He smiled.

Daniel nodded, "Mmm, well… I can't promise you that football is as exciting as Quidditch, but it's definitely an experience." He informed and switched the channel to reveal a large green pitch, "My team is playing today."

* * *

She would be the death of him, Harry knew it.

Hermione was pacing around the kitchen, helping Emma prepare lunch, as Harry and Daniel played a game of chequers. Harry was perfectly aware of the rules, but he never played chequers before, and there's was a certain distraction causing him to only pay half of his attention to the game. He's managed to develop a pretty good skill in chess over the years he spent playing with Ron, but this was a very different game, even if it was played on the same board.

Daniel remained silent for a while, before grinning and swiping his hands across the board, leaving Harry with only one piece.

"Woah…" Harry breathed.

Daniel laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder, "It's all about strategy, Harry."

Harry was sure he wouldn't lose so quickly if Hermione wasn't there to distract him every step of the way; she kept on popping inside the living room, checking the chequers board and giving Harry quick tips on how to play. He tried his absolute hardest to listen, but she was way too distracting.

His mind kept coming back to the moment they had on the couch. His hands were still pulsing with the feel of her skin. It was electric. She felt so smooth and soft… and so warm. But her smell… the smell of her hair and perfume mixing together with her scent was still driving Harry places he'd love to explore. His mind was sharp and responsive, but his sense of self-awareness was gone. All that existed was her, and he couldn't stop.

She was like a drug and he was _so_ addicted. He knew that no amounts of time would ever make him stop. He wanted her so much, he needed to feel her presence, to feel her skin against his. Her body was more present in his eyes than ever before; every time she paced back to the kitchen, Harry stole quick glances of her just to keep himself grounded and sane.

Eventually, lunch was served and Harry could finally sit next to Hermione at the table. Her presence was enough to keep his quiet for now. But he needed more, and soon.

He couldn't help but wonder at what she felt at that moment… did she share Harry's feelings? Was that why she kept coming back to the living room? His answer was soon answered when Hermione placed her hand on his thigh under the table.

Harry's eyes instantly snapped towards her, only to see that she was smiling at him. She missed his touch just as he missed hers… that thought alone was enough to place him in the clouds. He gently placed his hand on hers and returned the smile.

Their little exchange was not missed by Emma's gaze as she gave them both a knowing smile. Daniel was too busy with the newspaper to realise, which Harry was all too grateful for.

As lunch was coming to an end, Harry decided to announce his plans for the rest of the day.

He turned to Emma and Daniel, "I was thinking of going to visit my parent's home today… I was wondering if you would allow for Hermione to tag along with me…"

Emma looked at Daniel who nodded, "Of course she can, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione. Her answer was pretty much already known to everyone at the table, but Harry felt the need to ask anyway.

"Would you like to come, Hermione?"

She continued to beam at him, "I'd love to, Harry."

"And where is this house?" asked Daniel.

"Borders of Yorkshire." Harry informed, "I don't know where exactly, though."

"We don't have to, Harry," Hermione answered.

Harry and Daniel both turned their eyes to her, clearly confused.

"The keys which you received are portkeys. All manors have them. We just need to throw the ' _portus_ ' spell and it should activate." She explained.

"A manor?" asked Daniel, his eyes wide open.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "It was left to me by my parents."

Emma and Dan knew that Hermione would be able to tell them more as they turned to her for answers.

"Harry and I visited Gringotts yesterday. It turns out he's a little bit more wealthy than expected. I predicted it though." She smiled at Harry.

"A little bit?" Daniel croaked, "How much are we speaking?"

"Dan!" Cried Emma, "That's none of our business!"

Harry shook his head, "I don't mind you knowing…" he shrugged, "I think I'll feel a little better if someone else knows about it, to be honest."

Hermione sighed, "Harry's current account holds just over twenty seven-million galleons."

Even Emma couldn't hide her shocked reaction to that.

"But… Hermione… you said that one Galleon is equal to five pounds, didn't you?" Dan asked.

Hermione smiled, "Four pounds, ninety-three, to be precise."

Daniel swallowed hard before turning back to Harry, "That means… you have something close to…"

"One hundred and thirty-four million pounds." Harry finished.

Even Hermione gazed at his words.

Harry simply shrugged, "I did the math yesterday."

134 million pounds. If Daniel ever had any doubts about Harry and whether he could make Hermione happy, they were gone; his daughter was dating a millionaire. Even better, this millionaire thought the world of her.

After a long silence, Harry sighed, "I just don't want you to think differently about me… all that money… it doesn't mean anything, I don't care about it. I don't need it to keep me happy. All I need is…" his voice faded as he looked down, away from their stares.

 _Hermione,_ Emma answered in her head as she smiled at her daughter.

Hermione didn't look back at her mother, she continued to gaze at Harry until she couldn't hold herself back and shifted to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You already know my opinion on this." She whispered to him.

Harry smiled at her, and placed his hand on her back, "I do."

Emma wiped a tear from her eye and took Harry's attention, "You know, Harry. I haven't found anything that I don't like about you yet… and it's starting to worry me."

The table laughed at her words. Soon after, Daniel stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "you'll always be welcome here, son."

 _Son._ Harry could barely believe he heard those words. He stirred his mind to what Daniel said before smiling back at him, "Thank you."

Emma sighed, "So, I assume that you'll both be gone for a couple days. Hermione, do you need help with packing?"

Hermione smiled at her mother, "yes, please."

* * *

Emma was folding a pair of trousers next to Hermione who was carefully placing clothes inside her handbag.

"I'm starting to become tired of all this packing and unpacking" Hermione chuckled.

Emma knew that their following conversation would create a whole new meaning to their mother and daughter relationship. She thought about this chat from the very moment she entered her house that morning.

"Hermione… I think it's time for the talk." She informed.

Hermione frowned at her mother, "…the talk?"

Emma nodded and sat down on the bed, "to be honest, I think most mothers have this conversation much earlier with their daughters… but that doesn't make it any less tough."

Hermione was puzzled, "Mum… what are you talking about?"

Emma sighed, "Remember when we spoke about periods… and mood swings… and children?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes… but that was five years ago… what does it have to do with me leaving?"

Emma smiled at her daughter. Her daughter is very bright. Maybe this conversation won't be as tough as she thought.

"Yes… this is the 'part two' of that." She explained.

Hermione sat down, clearly interested, "okay…"

"I'm sure you have started to develop certain urges and puzzled feelings towards Harry… and I'm not only talking about love here."

Before Emma could continue, Hermione smiled at her mother, "No way… are you about to talk to me about contraception?"

Okay… her daughter was too smart for her own good.

"You know about it?" Emma asked.

Hermione nodded, "They taught about it at Hogwarts."

Emma gasped in relief, "I'm actually quite thankful for that… so you know about protecting yourself and all that stuff, right?"

Hermione nodded again, "There are contraceptive spells which witches can use to not fall pregnant. There are also potions and spells which take care of sexually transmitted infections." She informed.

Emma was bewildered at the sound of hearing her daughter speak of these topics. When did she learn all this?

"I'll be fine mum, really."

Emma smiled, "should I get Dan to speak with Harry?"

Hermione shivered at the thought and shook her head, "I think we'll be fine. Harry is smart… besides, I think Harry might have already experienced his first time with Ginny."

As much as this wasn't for Emma to hope, she really did hope it wasn't true. Hermione deserved to be Harry's first love.

Emma laughed, "Okay, sweetie… just… be careful, okay?"

Hermione smiled, "I promise, mum."

Emma couldn't hold herself anymore, as she threw her arms around Hermione, "When did my daughter get so grown up?" she sighed.

* * *

Harry and Hermione appeared in front of a large stone mansion. It was almost equivalent to a small castle. There was a huge silver gate in front of them with a gold sign on top which read ' _Potter Manor_ '.

Hermione was taking in the view when she turned to him, "It's beautiful."

It really was. Harry could make out small hills and plains all around them. Nothing but the manor was in sight. It was literally in the middle of nowhere.

Harry pushed open the gate and started pacing through the cobblestone path, clutching to Hermione's hand. There was a wonderful garden peaking on the sides. Harry knew he could easily get lost in its large space.

They approached the wooden door when Harry looked back at Hermione, "Ready?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand, "I'm right here."

Harry smiled at her before placing his silver key inside the door's lock. He twisted it and felt the lock twitch back.

He pulled on the handle and pushed the door forward, revealing an enormous, hallway. The floor was covered with dark oak wood which surprised Harry. He expected more of the stone floor which he saw at the Malfoy Manor. But this Manor was different, it was warm and pleasant. There was a nice atmosphere waving through the maroon walls of the hallway. It reminded him of the Gryffindor common room and he instantly felt like home. His parents had great taste.

"Woah…" Hermione gasped.

Before Harry could walk further into the hallway, a small elf appeared right at their feet. The elf looked very similar to Doby, but this elf was wearing small grey shorts and a tiny red shirt.

"Master Harry! Beemey was awaiting your arrival for years!" the elf cried.

Harry's world just got a whole lot bigger.


	21. Chapter 21: The Potter Manor

**_Chapter 21: The Potter Manor_**

After a 20 minute tour of the _first floor_ in Potter Manor, Beemey finally led Harry and Hermione to the living room. There were two large sofas and a wide love seat spread around a small wooden table. There was a big fireplace with a peaceful dancing flame.

"This place is wonderful…" Commented Hermione as they sat down on the sofa.

Beemey walked up to Harry and held out her hand. She was holding two small envelopes.

"Master James and Mistress Lady left these for young Master Harry." Informed the elf, "They told Beemey to give the letters to Master Harry when he comes."

Harry took the letters from the elf, "Thank you, Beemey."

The elf gave a sad smile and disappeared.

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was finding a rather big interest in her sleeves. He nudged her on the arm, "Everything alright?"

"I think you should read these alone." She informed.

Harry looked back down at the envelopes in his hand, "I don't mind you reading them… I trust you more than anyone, Hermione."

She smiled, "So, I can read them with you?"

He nodded, "If you want to…"

She nodded and shifted closer to him, taking hold of his arm.

Harry decided to read his father's letter first; something told him it wouldn't be as emotional. He unsealed the envelope and took out a small piece of paper with rather messy writing. His father didn't connect his letters just like Harry. The thought made him smile.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I really wish you won't find yourself reading this letter, but there's never a way to be sure, which is why Lily decided it would be best to leave you these._

 _If you are reading this, then it means that I am probably dead. I want you to know that I miss you dearly and I hope that wherever you are and whatever you're doing, you are happy. Lily and I are leaving you the Potter mansion. It has been in the Potter family for centuries ever since the great Hardwin Potter built it himself. Every Potter has left something new in this Manor. Lily and I have tried to make it as welcoming and modern as possible, but you can only do so much with an ancient manor. I hope it can be a home for you and your family. I have also left you my cloak of invisibility. It is currently held under the eye of Dumbledore, but I'm sure that when the time comes, he'll give it to you._

 _Love,_

 _James, the greatest Marauder._

 _p.s Lily hates that title._

Harry looked over to Hermione who also finished the letter. There were tears in her eyes, as she smiled at him.

"My dad…" he muttered.

Hermione took hold of his hand, "He loved you, Harry… and he left you this place. That's all that matters."

He smiled at her and reached for the next envelope.

"Harry… I don't know if I'm ready for another one." Hermione gasped, wiping at her eyes.

Harry squeezed her hand, "We'll never truly be ready, Hermione." He opened the envelope and slipped out another piece of paper. He was met with the same neat handwriting which he saw in the bank.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Since you are reading this letter, I can only assume that you have collected the keys to the manor from Gringotts. Welcome to the Potter Mansion. Your father will probably not mention it, but we spent a very long time trying to perfect this place to make it as welcoming and homely as possible. Truth be told, I was highly inspired by the Gryffindor Common room, hence the maroon wallpapers. We were not able to stay at the Manor as we had to go into hiding. Ever since we found out that Voldemort is after us, we've been on the run. We have left a house elf to take care of the manor while we are gone. You have probably already met Beemey, she is a very lovely elf and I'm sure you'll both take a lot of liking to each other. We have freed her a long time ago which is why she is wearing normal clothes. I really don't know how wizards can treat house elves so poorly. I will certainly not stand for it in my house._

 _It saddens me greatly that I won't be able to see you all grown up which you probably are by now. Even as I write this letter, I still desperately hope to receive news from Dumbledore informing that the war is over. I don't want to end this letter on negative thoughts, so I'll tell you one more thing._

 _Whatever happens, Harry. I want you to know that we love you very much. Your father and I tell you that every single day, and we always will._

 _Love,_

 _Lily, wife of the greatest Marauder. (He forced me to write that, I swear.)_

 _p.s I'm still waiting for you to say 'mama', could you please hurry up already?_

Harry laughed as he finished the letter. Hermione was in tears again, but she was also chuckling.

"Looks like my mum shared your opinion on house elves" Harry snickered. The more he thought about it, the more Hermione resembled his mother. They both had extremely neat handwriting, both muggle-born, both extremely talented and bright, and of course, both very beautiful.

"I love her," Hermione answered, laughing.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour roaming the large mansion. Eventually, Harry decided to search through the garden, while Hermione wandered off to the enormous library.

She was flicking through an interesting book when beemey apparated right in front of her.

"Miss Hermione." The elf bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me, Beemey, you're a free elf and I treat you as equal." Hermione smiled.

Beemey was clearly overwhelmed by Hermione's words, "Miss Hermione reminds Beemey of her favourite Mistress Lily. She was such a wonderful and kind witch." The elf croaked, rubbing her eyes.

"I miss her too, Beemey," Hermione answered, patting the elf on the head.

Beemey smiled and pulled out a small envelope from her shorts, "Beemey had noticed a strong bond between Miss Hermione and Master Harry… does Miss Hermione love Master Harry?"

Hermione lowered herself on one knee in order to face the elf properly, "I do. He's my boyfriend." She answered. It was the best feeling in the world; being able to just casually call Harry Potter _her_ _boyfriend_. It was bizarre and wonderful at the same time.

The elf erupted in joyful cries as she jumped up and down, "Oh Beemey is so pleased to hear! That means you are my new Mistress! Beemey is so happy!"

Hermione didn't want Harry to hear them, so she silenced Beemey by hugging her, "I'm happy too, Beemey." She answered and smiled.

The elf held out her hand and pointed the envelope to Hermione, "Mistress Lily told Beemey to give this letter to the one whom Master Harry loves."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "No, Beemey I don't know if I should read this—"

"Mistress Lily ordered Beemey to not listen to excuses. She said that if Beemey feels the love bond, she must give the letter."

Hermione knew she couldn't argue with the elf, so she took the letter in her shaky hands, afraid to open it. Eventually, curiosity took over her nerves as she unsealed the envelope and began to read the page inside.

 _I am leaving this message with Beemey. I instructed her to grant this letter to the one who loves Harry Potter. I don't know who you are, but I know that your love is true, otherwise, you wouldn't be reading this._

 _I hope this letter will never meet you, as I would love to say these words to you in person…_

 _Please take care of my son. Potter men can be very stubborn, I have had first-hand experience in that. But their love is genuine and strong. If my son loves you, he will never leave your side. You will be the only thing to keep him together, and the one person he will always look up to. Potter men can be sensitive when it comes to emotions, and thick when it comes to showing them. But if you allow them to reveal feelings, you will see how romantic and true they can be._

 _Your mother in law,_

 _Lily Potter._

Hermione tried to keep her breathing steady as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. Lily Potter's words were too overwhelming and she feared she might panic. After taking long and steady breaths she turned to Beemey.

"Thank you for the letter, Beemey."

The elf smiled, "Anything for you, Mistress." Before disappearing with a pop.

Hermione closed her eyes, "I will take care of your son, Lily." She whispered.

* * *

Harry was wandering through the large garden, admiring the view. The mansion really did feel welcoming. As he paced through the cobblestone paths, he couldn't help but wonder at his father's words.

 _I hope it can be a home for you and your family._ It made Harry think about actually staying here. But the manor was definitely too big for his liking; being the only person to live in such a huge place would be quite depressing. _Unless…_

"Harry…" came Hermione's voice.

He searched for her amongst the garden until his eyes spotted her just at the entrance, "What is it?"

She started pacing towards him, a desperate look on her face.

"Are you okay—"

Before he could get another word out, Hermione threw herself into his arms. He couldn't hide his surprise, but it was quickly hidden by a wide smile.

"Did you miss me already?" he chuckled.

Hermione pulled away to face him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." He answered still smiling.

"And I will never, ever leave you." She added.

"I won't leave you either…" he answered, "Hermione… is everything okay?"

She smiled and hugged him again, "I just wanted you to know."

He smiled into her shoulder, "Well, if I ever had any doubts… they're definitely gone now."

She pulled away all too early and took hold of his arm, "Do you want to walk me around your huge garden?"

Harry nodded before leading her down the cobblestone path.

They walked in silence for a good couple minutes when Hermione realised something was wrong with Harry; he looked worried.

"Harry… everything alright?"

He took a deep breath before starting, "I'm just wondering about my mum's letter."

 _Me too,_ She thought, "What about it?"

"Look at this place." Harry pointed around, "It's literally in the middle of nowhere… why did my parents need to go into hiding if they were perfectly hidden here."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not sure Harry…"

"I mean… sure, I couldn't have lived here before, because of the blood bond which I had with Aunt Petunia… but why did my parents have to leave this place… it looks well protected. All they needed was just some protection wards."

Hermione really did not have any answers… all she had were theories which she didn't want to share without being absolutely sure.

"Harry, I really don't know the answers… but I think we both know who might have them." She answered.

Harry took a long look at her before answering, "Looks like another visit to Gringotts…"

Hermione shook her head, "We don't need to go there now."

Harry smiled, "I'm not that desperate for answers. It's not going to change anything… if not make things worse."

She squeezed his arm, "Just remember, Harry… it's all behind us now, we're only moving forward from here."

* * *

They spent the rest of their afternoon roaming the manor, until finally stopping on the third floor.

"This is where the bedrooms should be," Harry informed as they paced through the hallway, "Beemey!"

The elf appeared right next to them and bowed to Harry, "Master Harry called."

Harry gave the elf a warm smile, "Beemey did you bow to my mum and dad?"

The elf shook her head, "No… Beemey was instructed by Master James and Mistress Lily to not bow."

"Well then you don't have to bow to me either," Harry added.

The elf nodded, "Beemey won't."

"How many bedrooms are in this Manor, Beemey?" Hermione asked.

"There are five, Mistress. The grand bedroom, three smaller bedrooms for children, and one extra bedroom for guests." The elf explained.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the word 'children'. Hermione's grip tightened on his hand.

 _Would she like to have children one day?_ Harry thought to himself. _How many would she like to have?_

When Harry looked over at Hermione, it appeared she was having similar thoughts.

Beemey led them to each bedroom one by one before stopping them in front of a large double door.

"This is the grand bedroom, the biggest one in the Manor." The elf informed before opening the doors.

The room was spectacular. There was a large king size bed pushed against the centre of the back wall with two small nightstands on each side. It reminded Harry of Hermione's guest room.

There was a large closet to the right side and bathroom to the left. Two big windows were illuminating the room from each side of the bed, setting a beautiful light across the wooden floor.

Hermione made her way to the bed and sat down, "Woah…" she gasped, "Harry come sit here, this bed is amazing."

Harry followed her up to the bed and sat down beside her. The bed was indeed very comfy. Harry knew it would make a problem with waking up in the mornings.

They didn't know when it happened, but Beemey was gone.

"Well… I guess if we ever get into a fight, there are four other bedrooms I can take instead of the couch." Harry laughed.

Hermione was lost for words for a while. _Did he just suggest that we would live here… together?_ Hermione was not about to give up on that.

"Well… that wouldn't be the case if the children occupied them." Hermione answered casually.

It was time for Harry to fall silent. He wondered how far they would play this game… "True, but then there's always the guest room."

Hermione smiled, "So three is as far as you'd bare to go?"

Harry returned the smile, "Hermione, you could barely control me and Ron… what makes you think you could take on four little Potters."

She wanted to squeal at his words. The thought of having Harry's children was about to melt her brain to porridge, but she couldn't give up, not yet.

"Five, darling. You forgot about yourself." She teased.

Harry chuckled, "Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" he shifted himself to face her, his hands slowly trailing towards her thighs.

She smiled, "I have my moments…"

Harry gripped both of her legs and pushed her up towards the centre of the bed, it made her whimper in excitement, which only motivated him further.

"I don't like your cheek, Granger… you think you can tease me?" he muttered, trailing kisses up her stomach.

"Oh, if you think that's teasing, you don't know anything about it, Potter." She whispered, then bit her bottom lip.

Harry gasped at her, "how did you—"

"What… you think I didn't realise how much that pleases you?" she asked, smiling devilishly.

This was the Hermione which he's never seen before. And Merlin, did she turn him on.

"Only I can bite that lip." He grunted, attacking her mouth with his.

Hermione's hands were travelling under Harry's shirt, searching for his skin. She loved the feel of his skin, it was so soft and smooth. She didn't believe someone who's been through war could have such soft skin, yet here he was.

Harry's hands were starting to drive her insane as he massaged her thighs, making her legs pulse with excitement. She felt so relaxed and yet so tense under his touch.

She gripped his back and pushed him aside, rolling on top of him.

"Woah… someone is desperate." Harry laughed.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Potter." She snapped, before raining down on his mouth again.

Hermione was rubbing herself against him, and it was starting to make his trousers feel tight.

"Hello." She moaned into his mouth.

It made him blush, but her eyes were closed, thankfully.

His hands were trailing around her entire body until he finally stopped at her chest. He cupped her breasts in his hands, overwhelmed at the feeling in his palms.

"You're amazing." He sounded in between kisses.

Hermione tensed at his words. If he didn't stop talking soon, she would definitely go insane.

Her hands were in the process of unlocking his belt when a loud knock was heard in the window.

Hermione forced herself away from Harry's mouth and looked up towards the source of the noise.

Harry's eyes followed her gaze and stopped at the scopes owl, poking her beak against the glass window. Pigwideon.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hermione screamed.

* * *

 _You'll get more good stuff soon ; )_


	22. Chapter 22: Contentment

**_Warning:_** _Explicit content ahead._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: Contentment_**

Hermione bounced off the bed and paced towards the window, her fists clenched in anger. She wanted to punch Ron, and it was taking a lot of willpower to not take her anger out on poor Pig who was just doing his duty as an owl.

She opened the window and allowed for the bird to swoop inside. It took a good minute for Pig to settle down until eventually, Hermione was able to remove the enveloped letter from the bird's leg.

"This better be good!" she muttered through gritted teeth.

It wasn't even a letter… it was a postcard, from Ron. She studied the picture for a second, taking in Ron's smiling face next to a familiar bright blonde haired girl… _Luna!_

Harry stepped up behind her, a pleased smirk on his face. He was probably enjoying Hermione's reaction, and she couldn't help but feel pleased; He deserved to know how much she wants him. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Is it Ron?" he asked.

Hermione was trying her best to not turn around and attack his lips, so she just nodded, trying her best to focus on the small notice at the back of the photo.

 _Dear Harry/Hermione._

 _I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I'm staying in Romania with Charlie and you would never believe who I met here, so I'm leaving a little picture for you to see with your own eyes._

 _Hope you're both alright,_

 _Ron._

Hermione turned the photo around again to focus on its capture. Ron's arm was resting on Luna's shoulder as they both smiled back at her. She really had no idea what Luna could be doing in Romania, but she was glad that Ron had company. There was also the factor that Ron did seem to have an interest in Luna during their time at Hogwarts; he always seemed to be fascinated by her. Hermione secretly hoped that something would come out between them. It would certainly help the trio to stay in contact and forget about past conflicts.

"Ron looks happy," Harry muttered, kissing the back of Hermione's neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Do you think something could happen between them?" Hermione asked, trying to focus on keeping her legs steady.

"If they make each other happy… yes, something could." He answered.

Hermione turned around to face him, taking in his beautiful smile and getting lost in his emerald green eyes, "When have you become such a love expert?" she teased.

"Ever since I discovered what true love is…" He pecked her on the lips, almost causing her to lose balance in her knees. Luckily, he was clutching on to her with his arms. Sometimes, the things he said were so cheesy, Hermione could imagine them being in a romantic 70s film. But it didn't change the fact that she loved it.

She started trailing kisses along his jawline, "You know… we really need to set up some wards around this place… I'd hate to get interrupted again."

He smiled at her words, "I've realised… My, my Hermione, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ much."

She scowled at him, "Don't think too highly of yourself, Potter."

"I want you too." He added.

His words were like fire to her spark as she couldn't help any longer and attacked his mouth. She was about to push him towards the bed when a loud hoot echoed through the room.

"We forgot to answer his postcard." Harry chuckled, as he kissed her on the cheek and hurried towards Pig who was jumping in anticipation on the window sill. "Have we got any parchment around here?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "It's your mansion."

" _Ha Ha,_ funny," He mumbled. "Beemey!"

The elf returned to the bedroom with a quiet pop, "Master Harry called."

"Beemey, do you know where I could get parchment?" Harry asked.

The elf blinked and nodded, "Master James has a lot of parchment in his study. Would Master Harry like some too?"

"Please…"

The elf was gone from the room for five seconds before appearing again in the same spot, with two pieces of paper and a quill in her hands.

"Thank you, Beemey." Harry smiled and turned to the bed's nightstand, he glanced at his quill, "Umm, Beemey… was there no ink?"

Beemey shook her head, "No ink needed, magic quill."

Harry nodded, "Ahh, alright. That would be all, thank you Beemey."

The elf smiled and disappeared from the room, leaving Harry and Hermione alone again. Harry was still staring at the quill when Hermione sat next to him.

"What should we write?" he asked.

Hermione really didn't have a clue as to what they could say to Ron. She wanted to know more about Luna, and how they met. But she also knew that Ron was probably still having a hard time getting used to everything. She was actually surprised that he decided to stay in touch with them after what happened; she expected Ron to remain quiet for at least a good portion of the summer.

"Tell him that we're happy he's okay and that it's great to see that he has company. Then you can tell him all about this place."

Harry shook his head, "I think I'd prefer to inform him about the Manor in person. I want to invite him over once he's back from Romania. I do like the other part though."

"I still can't believe he managed to just get over everything… how comes he's not holding a grudge… he looked ready to kill you, Harry."

Harry shrugged, "I think we both underestimated him. Turns out he can be a lot more understanding than we think… or maybe he realised this thing between us before we did."

Hermione smiled, "The Elephant in The Room."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's how my mum described it" her smile fell as she turned red in embarrassment "…it's stupid."

He placed the quill on the nightstand and took hold of her hand, "I won't laugh."

Hermione sighed, "my mum always said how it was obvious that we liked each other… how it was visible whenever we were in the same room… it was so clear and easy to notice…"

"Like an elephant in the room… I get it." He smiled, realising what the metaphor meant, "I just wish I wasn't so blind." He sighed.

Hermione laughed, "It wasn't just you, Harry… turns out I'm just as blind as you are."

He smiled, "At least now we both know the truth…"

Hermione knew what the truth was, of course. But she just couldn't stop herself; she wanted to hear those words… they were like poetry to her ears.

"Which is?" she asked.

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, absorbing every detail of her beautiful face. Everything. From the tiny freckles on her nose to her wonderful pale pink lips which looked so damn soft.

"That I always loved you… that I love you right now… and that I always _will_ love you."

They slowly leaned in to exchange a deep and passionate kiss. It was different this time… Hermione's entire body went completely numb as she refused to rush herself. She simply allowed for her lips to travel against his, knowing that they will always come back together in the end.

It was then when she realised that Harry really was hers and only hers. She didn't need to worry about anything anymore; no one will ever take her Harry away.

They pulled away after a long minute, both trying to catch breath.

"That was…"

"Brilliant?" Harry asked, smiling.

She nodded before glancing at Pig who was still waiting patiently, staring at them both.

"I think we've scarred that bird for life." She laughed.

Harry laughed with her, before turning back to the nightstand, "Right, let's write this letter."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day roaming around the Manor, making sure to check out every single room before going to sleep.

Harry spent a good hour going around his father's study, while Hermione successfully placed wards around the manor. It took a lot of time and energy, but it worked in the end; she felt a lot more safe with the wards. It was hard to ignore the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere. Wards also stopped Owls from delivering messages, but Hermione already read up about ways to allow them passage. But that was a task for another day. Right now, all she wanted was her boyfriend and his charming company.

They both met in the living room, Harry was holding two cups of hot chocolate as they settled in the love seat.

She couldn't have asked for a more wonderful evening.

"Find anything interesting?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Tons of pictures and documents… mostly Hogwarts stuff."

Hermione smiled, "Your dad was a head boy once if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, it's how he and mum actually got together. I don't think she liked him very much before that… but apparently, he changed."

Hermione enjoyed speaking to Harry about his parents. She could always hear the admiration his voice when he spoke of them and she couldn't help but feel the same towards Lilly and James. Afterall, if not for them… Harry would not be here right now… with her.

"I think we should visit them sometime, Harry."

He looked down at her, "What do you mean?"

"We should go to Godric's Hollow and visit their grave… we didn't get all that much time when we visited last year. I know you want to." She informed.

Harry concentrated his gaze on the fireplace for a long time before nodding, "Yeah… I think I'd like that… we could visit on their memorial day."

She kissed him on the cheek, "Then we will."

Lilly's and James' memorial day would not be until October, but she didn't want to push Harry; He clearly needed time.

He smiled at her, "I'm really happy you're here… with me."

"You better be." She teased.

He laughed, "Wow… I'm trying to be romantic here and you're just killing the mood."

"You know I love you."

He smiled, "That, I do." As he kissed her.

They sat for a good 20 minutes in comfortable silence. It was one of the things that Hermione loved so much about Harry; they could just sit in one room together for hours and not even need to exchange a single word but still be happy. It was something that many couples lacked, and that's what usually led to unnecessary arguments. Nothing like that ever took place between them.

Hermione smiled, "We really work, you and I."

Harry opened his eyes, clearly leaving a deep thought, "Exactly what I was thinking about," he smiled.

"I don't think there's any other couple out there that can just exist in total peace and quiet like we can." She added.

He smiled, "I think it's because we've been best friends for so long… it's something I heard once… apparently, it's impossible for a guy and girl to be best friends without trying to be a couple at least once."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were living proof of that statement.

She sighed, "well… it's always been a little more than just fancying you when it came to me… I don't think I ever fancied anyone. Same thing with Ron… I love him too, but it just took a while for me to realise that it's the kind of love you have for a brother."

Harry nodded, "Same here… it's always been more."

"Even with Ginny?" the words slipped from Hermione's mouth before she could stop herself. _What the hell are you thinking!_

Harry sighed, "I really don't know what happened with Ginny. I liked her… I really did. But It wasn't just fancy… it was this… feeling. I felt incredibly jealous when I saw her with someone. I think you remember… we spoke about it."

Hermione knew all too well what Harry was talking about. She could still remember the night when Ron kissed Lavender. It was also the night when Harry admitted his feelings about Ginny. Easily one of the worst nights of her life.

"Yeah… I remember it… so is that… is that what you felt with me?"

Harry shook his head, "Sometimes… but with you, it's been way more… I don't think I can even begin to describe it."

Hermione smiled, "I know what you're talking about."

"It's just thoughts mainly… and fear… I'm scared of not having you with me… scared of being away from you.

"Little things like seeing your face… hearing your voice… or even just hearing you breathe… it soothes me. Because I know that you're close to me… is that love?" he asked.

Hermione tried her best make words, but she had to nod first, "That's love, alright."

Harry had just done it… he set the nail in the coffin. He just described his love to Hermione and it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard him say. At that moment she already knew… Harry was the one, and there could never be anyone else to fill his place. Never.

"What about you?" he asked.

Hermione's heart sped up at hearing his question. She knew he would ask her, especially after sharing his feelings. It was only fair that she did the same. It was Harry, after all. Her Harry.

"I can't ever stop thinking about you." She confessed, looking down. "It's like anything that I see, do, or say… will always just bring my thoughts back towards you somehow.

"I'd flip a page of a book I'm reading, and I can picture our afternoons in the library, studying. I can see your frustrated face as you flick through a potions book, trying to finish that homework that Snape left you.

"I'm eating something, and I instantly try to imagine if you would enjoy what I'm eating… I try to think what you would say about it" she smiled. "it's really pathetic at times".

Harry placed his hands on her chin, raising her head to meet her eyes, "That must be the most beautiful thing I've ever heard someone say to me."

Then he kissed her, and it was just as wonderful as his smile. She was so happy… so content at that moment.

 _Contentment_. Funny word. She wondered what it truly means to feel content. Was this what if felt like? No, it couldn't be… because she wasn't truly feeling fulfilled… something was still missing.

* * *

Harry continued to kiss her, slowly causing her to lose track of everything but him and his movements. His touch.

He was trailing kisses on her neck now, making her go crazy. She knew that this time, there was nothing in the way, as she started tugging at his shirt.

"Upstairs…" she moaned into his mouth.

Harry smiled before taking her into his arms. He was carrying her through the living room, making his way towards the stairs, as she kissed his neck.

"You know… I miss apparating right now." He grunted.

She laughed into his neck, "I think there might be a way to allow for internal apparition… but I'm too busy right now."

Harry carried her up two flights of stairs until they finally made it to the grand bedroom. It was dark, but Harry managed to manoeuvre his way towards the bed, before dropping her on it and slowly crawling towards her.

"Stop teasing me!" she cried as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, crashing into his lips.

They seemed to have been snogging for over a minute, Harry started pacing towards her neck; he was fully aware what would happen once he started to explore that area.

It only took him a couple seconds before she squealed in excitement as he found her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. Her hands went crazy as she grabbed at his shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head.

There he was, right in front of her, completely shirtless, allowing her to take in the lovely view. It was never a secret that Harry was extremely fit; he always stayed in shape thanks to Quidditch, and after the war, his body only seemed to have adapted even more muscle. She ran her fingers across his abdomen, feeling the warmth of his skin. It felt hard but soft at the same time… did that even make sense? She didn't know what did anymore. But frankly, she didn't care.

It was only a matter of time before his body started to react to her touch too as he fell back down on her, attacking her shirt, his hands making their way under the fabric, searching for her skin.

Before things could go further, Hermione knew something had to be done, as she sat up and hurried towards the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Two minutes!" She cried as she shut the door behind her.

Harry never considered himself to be an expert of moments, but he didn't need an explanation to guess what Hermione was doing right now. It scared the hell out of him. Was he ready to do this? Only time could tell.

Hermione paced towards the sink and stared into the mirror. _You can do this. Don't be a coward. He's Harry and you can trust him. After all, he's the only person in the world you want to do this with!_

The charm is pretty simple; You just have to point your wand to the required location and cast the incantation. After that, the spell will work for a full 24 hour period.

After gathering her courage, she reached for her wand and pointed it at her abdomen.

" _Ortus Imperio"_ She whispered, as a red light erupted at the tip of her wand. _It worked._

She paced out of the bathroom to see Harry still in the same position. She hoped she didn't scare him. After all, she had to get ready for the inevitable.

She crawled onto the bed and started kissing his shoulder, "Harry… there's something you have to know." He seemed to be in very deep thought.

He turned to face her, "yes?"

She took a deep breath, "I've never actually… done this before." She was glad the room was dark… as it hid her red face.

Although it was dark, she was still able to make out his smile, "It's okay, Hermione… I've never done it either."

Her eyes widened in shock at his words, "You haven't?"

He shook his head.

"But… I thought… you and Ginny—"

"We agreed that we were both too young back then. I was sixteen and she was fifteen. Besides, the idea of cramping up in a broom cupboard really didn't strike me." He laughed.

Hermione couldn't be any more thankful. Neither of them has ever done it… and this would be their first time. It also scared her; she was ready to rely on Harry for support… but this meant that they were both just as new to it. But that made it a thousand times more special to her. She would be his first, and he would be hers.

He slowly started to kiss her, taking time with his hands as they trailed up her back. She was feeling his chest again, rubbing her hands on his warm and soft skin, trying to memorise his body.

She could feel him tense up, before grabbing at her shirt and shifting it up. She helped him remove it as he started to kiss her bare stomach. Which made her entire body to react with the pleasure. The tension in her belly was back and it made her feel nervous but hungry for more at the same time. She was lusting for more of his touch.

She was now unclicking his belt and removing his trousers as he undid the buttons on her jeans. Both of their trousers were gone at one point, leaving them only in their underwear. Hermione expected that she would feel self-conscious under his gaze, but that wasn't the case at all; she felt comfortable and special. It was the look in his eyes. Lust. Desire.

He liked what he was seeing and it only pleased her to do more, as she slowly undid her bra. He froze as his gaze fell to her chest. She took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts. His hands were also frozen at first, until they started to move and pace over her skin. She smiled as he admired her.

"You're beautiful, Hermione." He mumbled, unable to keep track of his tongue anymore. She really was. She was the most magnificent sight his eyes ever experienced. His mind was racing as his fingers paced down to her knickers. Her hands already finding his boxers.

His heart was thundering in his chest as they both lied down, sharing each other's warmth and touch.

He didn't know when it happened, but he eventually found Hermione naked, looking down at him. There were too many emotions in her eyes to capture at once; desire, nerves, happiness, love… but he could feel them too.

She was kissing his neck, before looking down into his eyes, "Be gentle, okay?"

"Always." He answered, stealing a kiss before rolling her to the side, and climbing above her. As slowly as possible, allowing her to feel safe.

He shifted down, starting his kisses at her thigs, slowly making his way up. He was just below her stomach when she moaned in pleasure, "If you don't hurry up, I'll take the initiative." She grunted.

She was going crazy now. His kissing was doing bad things to her, making her go insane. If he didn't hurry up, she would end up forcing herself onto him.

He smiled at her, "Patience is a virtue, my love."

He was kissing her breasts now, making her nipples go hard from his electric touch. Her skin felt like waves of static against his touch. It was hypnotizing.

Finally, he made it to her lips, which allowed for her to take out at least some of her desire.

Harry hid his face in her neck as he positioned himself in between her legs. He looked up into her eyes, "If at any point you want to stop. Please, tell me straight away, alright?"

She nodded, "I will."

With her permission, he started kissing her again. She could feel him between her now. He was so close, closer than ever before, and he was about to be even closer. She was ready now, waiting for him. But he wasn't there yet.

"Harry, I want this." She whispered to him.

He stole one last glance at her, before pushing forward.

At first, all she felt was pressure. It was pushing her legs together, almost like a reflex. Soon enough, she gained control over her legs and relaxed again as he pushed further.

This time, she felt more. It was his touch, she could feel his presence. It made her toes tingle and her feet shake.

His final push made her moan. It was loud and she instantly regretted making the noise; Harry tensed up at the sound of her, he looked up, terror in his eyes.

It was amazing for him. She felt so warm and soft. It was also very wet, way more wet than he expected. But it was pleasure above anything else he has ever experienced. But he was not about to ignore her needs.

"Harry…" she moaned, "I'm okay… keep going." She assured him.

He was still nervous as he proceeded to enter her, at a lot slower pace this time, almost not moving at all, making sure to give her time. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was.

Eventually, he reached the end, he could feel her at the tip. He started to pull away, slightly quicker than the pace at which he came in. She moaned again. This time, he knew not to stop; there was no pain in her voice, she was enjoying this.

He was almost completely out when he pushed forward again, recreating the stunning wave of energy which pierced through him the first time. It was intoxicating. It was deadly. But he couldn't stop.

His thrusts became quicker as her moans picked up. She was rocking against him, begging for him to continue, and pressing her touch on his back when he slowed down. Eventually, his movements were not enough, she grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the side, rolling on top of him.

She placed her hand around his length, and positioned herself right above it, before lowering down. It was amazing, definitely a lot more than before. Now she could choose the pace, she had control.

He exhaled as she rocked up and down on his lap, allowing for her body to move freely against him. Sometimes going up, sometimes moving sideways, as if readjusting herself to his touch.

It didn't last nearly enough when Harry grunted in desire, throwing himself against her and laying her back down on the bed. Thrusting into her with more speed than before. He was able to go much faster than she could, which meant that she had to give him that control. It was the only way to make this feeling become more.

He was rocking back and forth faster now, gasping everytime he entered her. At times, she would be overwhelmed by his presence and she would moan his name which only seemed to motivate him to go faster. It was like an endless tug of war. But all it brought was pleasure.

"Faster, Harry!" She cried, running her hands across his back.

He did as told and it felt even better. Was there a limit to this loop of… _contentment_? Was this it?

Eventually, his thrusts became broken, stopping at awkward times. It only took Hermione a brief moment to realise what was about to happen. She was ready for it.

"Keep going." She ordered.

He did as told, not stopping any longer. Eventually, Harry's breathing became heavy until it turned into gasps. He cried out and pushed into her one last time.

She could feel it. The result of their love was now present inside her. She already knew this was not going to be the only time. She was addicted to this, that was something she was certain of.

Harry's breathing slowly steadied until he collapsed next to her. He couldn't find words to describe what he felt. It was pressure, then tightness, and it all ended with an emptiness as he pulled away.

They look into their eyes for a long minute, both fighting for breath. Hermione was the first to laugh, Harry followed almost immediately after her.

"That was…" she began, then looking at him, inviting him to end the sentence.

"Brilliant." He added.

"Just like you." They both sounded.

And then they just lay there, for a good couple minutes, just staring at one another in awe.

Hermione placed her arms around his neck, "That was one of the best experiences of my life, Harry."

He nodded in agreement, "I've never imagined something could feel so good."

She smiled, "I wouldn't want to do that with anyone else. I only want you, Harry… until the end of time."

Harry chuckled, "That's the romance I was looking for downstairs."

She laughed, "And now _you're_ the one killing the mood."

Harry tightened his grip on her hips, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

They both fell into a tight embrace, before falling asleep.

Contentment.

* * *

 _There you go. Took me a long time to write this scene. I hope I did okay. I'm not really a big fan of sex scenes, but I know a lot of you were looking forward to it. There's definitely more to come. I hope you enjoyed : )_


	23. Chapter 23: Practical Learning

**_Chapter 22: Practical Learning_**

 _24_ _th_ _of May, 1998_

Hermione was the first one to wake up. She was grateful to find out that he was still sleeping; it gave her time to think and get ready.

Last night was definitely the best night of her life; it was perfect. He was so gentle and slow with her. Of course, once she got used to the feeling, she wished he went faster, Merlin knows it took him a while to adapt. But it was amazing none the less. Eventually, she just needed to take the lead. It was the only way to show him that she was okay. Hermione read quite a lot of books on sex and different ways to pleasure your loved one. Truth be told, she never believed that she will have the chance to experience any of it. But last night… last night opened many doors for them.

She knew Harry was just as new at all this as she was, but she had the knowledge, which meant that she would have to teach him a couple of things. It would most likely be embarrassing for them both at first, but that was a factor she was willing to get past.

She carefully untangled herself from his grip, and sat up, only to realise that she was still completely naked. She smiled to herself when she realised that there was nothing to embarrassed about; it was just Harry and her. He proved to her last night that he found her beautiful like this, and that was all that mattered.

She paced towards the bathroom and quietly closed the door. It was no secret that certain parts of her body ached, especially the area around her thigs and higher. She hoped that her body would eventually get used to it. Either way, the pleasure was too strong for her to feel pain throughout most of last night's experience. She stepped in front of the bathroom's large mirror to assess herself.

There was a tiny pale pink hicky on her neck. It made her smile. He really did love kissing her neck. She ran a finger over it, still feeling the presence of his soft lips. Her fingers ran up to her own lips, remembering the way in which he massaged them.

Her other hand was trailing across her stomach, pinpointing the places which he worshipped with his mouth. At this point, she was desperate for his touch again. She quickly brushed her teeth, put on a nightgown and made her way back to the bedroom. He was still asleep, although there was a slight grin on his face.

She trailed towards the bed and sat down next to him, slowly stroking his hair. Soon enough, he was stirring awake, the grin growing wider by the second. His eyes paced around the room until they settled on her.

"Wow." He croaked, still sleepy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Even without my glasses, you're still beautiful."

She blushed at his words, before leaning over to kiss him, "Do you want breakfast?"

At her words, a soft pop was heard outside the bedroom door followed by a knock.

"Come in" Harry called, covering himself completely with the covers.

Beemey strolled in, holding a silver tray with food. "Good morning Master Harry, Mistress Hermione."

The elf placed the tray on Harry's nightstand and smiled at them both, "Beemey is very happy to make breakfast for her master and mistress. It feels like yesterday when Beemey made breakfast for Master James and Mistress Lily."

"Thank you, Beemey." Harry and Hermione answered.

The elf gave them a warm smile before vanishing.

"You don't mind her doing this for us, right?" Harry asked, putting on his glasses.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "How can I? She looks so damn happy to do all of it."

* * *

They ate breakfast quickly, both smiling at each other the whole time. Once they were finished, Harry retired to the bathroom to take a shower.

Hermione's head ringed with the image of a naked Harry with steaming hot water travelling over his body. There was no way he could go without her. She stood up and followed him to the bathroom.

He grinned at her, "Are you planning on joining me?"

She answered by dropping her gown to the floor. He gazed at her for a moment, smiling like crazy, before they both stepped into the shower.

It was wonderful. She was running her hands over his back while he carefully trailed his own just above her bum. Eventually, he was kissing her, unable to stop himself. His hands were starting to run more firmly over her body.

"Let's do it here!" she said into his mouth.

He responded by picking her up and resting her against the wall of the shower. He positioned himself just above her, before slowly lowering her against him.

She gave a loud moan as she felt him enter, closing her eyes and clutching onto his shoulders. Her thighs protested in pain for a moment, but the hot water and the pleasure of his presence were quickly making up for it.

It wasn't the same as last night; Harry was much more decisive and faster. He quickly adjusted their rhythm and paid attention to her responses, leaving a mental note every time she moaned in pleasure.

He was learning quickly. Eventually, he knew just what to do to get her crazy. It was amazing. He adapted to her so well.

The end came after a few minutes when Harry gasped and slowed down, slowly lowering her down on the floor.

"You will be the death of me, Hermione." He muttered, out of breath.

She kissed him on the lips, "did you enjoy that?"

He smiled before kissing her back. There was something off about his smile. Something was clearly bothering him. She promised herself to find out later.

Once they were both clean and dressed, they made their way downstairs to the living room where Harry collapsed on the sofa. Hermione smirked before laying down next to him.

"Are you planning on a lazy day?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm down for anything that includes you."

She giggled, "Well, good. Because I'm planning to have quite an uneventful day."

"I never thought that I'd hear those words come out of you." He laughed.

"I think everyone deserves a break sometimes." She answered, stroking his hair.

His hand was pacing across her back, "Especially you, Hermione." But his gaze fell to her neck, and his smile was quickly replaced by worry.

"Hermione, you have something here." He ran his thumb across her hicky, "Was that me?"

She smiled at him, "It doesn't hurt. It's called a hicky. It's proof of how much you love my neck… it should fade away in a couple days. Besides, it doesn't even look that bad, people could mistake it for a birthmark."

His worry faded, but the serious gaze remained, "I'm sorry… did… did it hurt when I… you know?"

She nodded, "At first… yes. But it quickly became something amazing. It was really, really good, Harry."

He smiled, "I'm happy you think that. It was amazing for me too. Overwhelming, actually."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a good ten minutes when Hermione turned to face Harry. She couldn't stop thinking about his reaction in the shower.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked, certain that there was.

He nodded, as his face turned a deep shade of red, "It's really embarrassing."

"Is it about… you know… that?" she asked.

He nodded.

Hermione let out a sigh and sat up to properly face him, "Harry, you know very well that you can trust me." She read once that men can be extremely self-conscious about their 'size'. Luckily, Harry had nothing to be worried about. Frankly enough, Hermione was quite surprised when she first saw his length. She couldn't really compare it, as Harry's was the first one she ever saw. But she didn't need to be the brightest witch of her age to figure out that she was definitely lucky. This boy really was gifted.

"I just don't know If you're the right person to speak with about this. I feel really stupid right now." He muttered.

She cupped his face in her hands, "I think that I might be the _most_ suitable, actually." She was beginning to realise what this was about.

"I… it's more of a question that I wanted to ask."

Yeah, this was definitely what he wanted to know. She knew straight away what was bothering him, and she couldn't begin to reveal how pleased she was to know about his worry.

"The answer is yes." She informed.

Harry looked up at her, shocked. "You didn't even hear the question."

"You want to know whether girls can experience the same thing that guys can… am I right?"

He went red in the face and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry… I just… never got around to…"

She hugged him, "Harry, I understand. Luckily for both us, I have read a lot about this."

He smiled at her answer, "Of course, you have… so how does it work?"

It was her turn to blush, "Well… it's a little tough to explain."

He laughed, "This is going to be really awkward. How do people learn about this stuff?"

She shrugged, "I think that we just never really had a chance to learn about it. Most teenagers just kind of… talk about it and experience it." It was true, most girls in Hermione's dormitory always spoke about this stuff. Hermione never felt eager to join their conversations, though she was invited many times. She always doubted that it was something worth knowing. Truth be told, she didn't expect to need that form of knowledge. But to her immense surprise, she did _now._

Harry's smile faded, "I was quite busy during my Hogwarts days."

"We both were." She added.

He looked at her again, "So… how exactly am I going to learn it?"

She gave him a mischevious grin, "I think it's best to just experiment… practical lessons are best."

"I'm ready to learn, _Professor_ Granger." He answered, as he his hands trailed up her legs.

Looks like this day will be quite eventful after all.

* * *

 _I wanted to quickly answer a review left to me by '_ _ **YAPsych**_ _' who left me a comment on the previous chapter._

 ** _Review:_** _"_ _Not a very good sex scene. Poor Hermione didn't even get to finish. Should have been more foreplay or if not then he should have finished her. If Harry really truly loved Hermione he would have thought of her over his own pleasure first. This was more like the typical sex teenagers do when the guy was only concerned about getting in the girls knickers. No real, deep feelings. Once he gets off he is happy. Yes I realize they are both virgins but not all first times are like that. So glad my first time was nothing like that. The story was great up to that point."_

 ** _Answer_** _: One thing that people tend to really forget about in FanFiction is that this is Harry Potter we're talking about. The boy who spent the first eleven years of his life in a cupboard under the stairs. The boy who never really experienced love until much later in his life. I had many ideas for their first sex scene, but I decided to keep it nice and simple. Why? Because this is Harry. Someone who never really had the chance to be a real teenager. Yes, he went on a date… but the closest thing he ever did with a girl was kiss. How do you expect him to be aware of all these things? The boy spent his entire teenage life trying to fight a dark lord. I know that maybe I'm being too formal and restricted, but I love the Harry Potter that was introduced to us by J.K Rowling, and I don't want to make him a completely different character. The reason we all love these books so much is because of how emotionally tied we become with the characters. I don't want to meddle with that. Oh, and I don't know if you're a guy or girl… but I'm pretty sure that most women do not reach climax during their first time. If you're a woman and you did, then lucky you :p_


	24. Chapter 24: Unity During Grief

_A/N: Merry Christmas! I decided to stretch my schedule for one day so you could get this chapter as a Christmas present! Try not to be thrown off by the title, the chapter has some sad stuff, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. I also apologise for the length of the chapter. I know that I promised longer ones, but I've been super busy with Christmas and all. I promise to make the following chapters much longer._

 _Either way, I would like to wish a pleasant and warm Christmas to you and your family. I hope you spend this lovely time with the ones you love : )_

* * *

 _If we could lift up each other,_

 _And know that we all care._

 _If we help our sisters and brothers,_

 _There's a bond that we'll share._

\- _Honestly J.T._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: Unity During Grief_**

Hermione was wandering through the garden, enjoying the beautiful view and living the dream. To think that only last month the darkest lord was in power and her life was in danger. Thankfully, it all changed. All thanks to Harry Potter, the love of her life, and boyfriend. The best, most caring, most handsome, lovely and charming boyfriend who was currently making dinner with Beemey.

She gave a quiet sigh as she took in the view of the garden. Lily Potter really did have a great taste. It also saddened her as meeting Harry's mum would mean a lot to her; she always keenly observed the relationship between Fleur and Molly and how much it had grown over the last couple of years. A part of her would always regret not having the chance of at least speaking with Lily for a short moment.

While Harry made dinner with Beemey, Hermione was able to play around with the protection wards. She had to admit that the Horcrux hunt made her wards extremely defensive and even violent. She didn't want any owls or travellers to get hurt because of them, so she decided to change things up.

The wards now made the mansion fully visible, but they wouldn't allow for wizards to get too close without having permission from the creator of the protective field. She also added the muggle repelling charm in order to stay out of sight from hikers. This meant that the only way to enter the Potter premises would have to be under Hermione's and Harry's consent.

Owls would now be fully allowed to enter the premises, but only during daytime, unless they have been inside the wards before. This would only be relevant to Pig.

"Hermione, dinner's ready!" came Harry's voice.

She slowly started making her way back to the mansion, "Coming!" She would definitely miss this place. The quiet and relaxing atmosphere, the view… and of course, the owner. She sat down at the dining table, admiring the meal.

"Spaghetti… when did you learn to make that?" she asked.

"I made it a couple of times at the Durley's. It's quite a simple meal." Harry answered, sitting beside her, "You know… by now I'd expect you to be more trustworthy of my culinary skills."

"I don't doubt you, love. It's just fascinating to see you cook. I'm still bothered by the fact that you never even once thought of helping me out in the tent." She answered.

Harry smiled, "You'll never let me live that down, will you?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Never."

They were both quite worn out after their recent shenanigans in the bedroom. Hermione had to admit that Harry was an incredibly fast learner. She still couldn't believe how wonderful it was to sleep with him. Of course, both of their inexperience could cause quite the inconvenience at times, but Harry was incredibly fast to make up for all of it. The way he worshipped her body, it was bizarre. She saw him in a completely different way than ever before. The lust in his eyes, the hunger. It was overwhelming to think that all of those emotions were directed at her; it made her knees weak.

"So, how was your day, Miss Granger?" asked Harry, smiling.

She snickered at his question, "Quite lovely, to be honest. I spent the majority of it with this handsome guy, oh he was amazing. I can't even begin to describe how much he makes me happy."

"Sounds like a keeper." Harry laughed, sipping on his juice.

Hermione's chest tensed up at his words. _Merlin, yes. He does!_ "He's a really lovely guy, incredibly handsome too. Oh, and he's also amazing in bed. Makes me wonder how much that will improve with time. I'm a lucky girl."

Harry's cheeks turned red at her words, "I think you're not giving yourself enough credit. In my opinion, I think he's the lucky one."

"And why's that?" she smiled.

"Well, he's got an incredibly beautiful, smart, funny and caring woman to keep him warm at night. Is there anything else a guy needs to call himself lucky?" Harry asked.

Hermione laughed, "I guess not… But I really don't think I have all those qualities."

Harry's smile faded slightly, "What do you mean?"

Hermione was going to say that she isn't beautiful, but she knew Harry would never allow for that comment to slide. Whenever she mentioned how Cho and Ginny were prettier than her, Harry would enter this extra defensive mode, throwing counters at her, trying to prove her wrong. But Hermione knew that he was simply trying to be kind to her; she was not as good looking as Harry's previous dates, and she just had to accept it, even if Harry didn't.

"I can be very stubborn and bossy sometimes." She answered.

Harry gave her a warm smile, "But something tells me that he likes that about you… I think he finds it to be one of your many great assets."

"But how could being bossy and stubborn be an asset?" Hermione asked.

"It shows that you're always willing to fight for what you believe is right and that you can be a leader. I think many women hide away from those traits, scared that they might be seen in a negative light. But you don't, you shine even brighter with those traits. That's what makes you so amazing." He explained.

Hermione sighed, "What am I ever going to do with you and your wonderful speeches?"

Harry laughed, "Love me, hold me, and never leave me."

She smiled at him, "I'd never leave you." Her eyes fell back to the plate of spaghetti, "Now. Let's finish this dinner so I can take you upstairs and have my wicked way with you."

He smirked, "Should I be scared?"

"Very." She answered.

* * *

Hermione was very much close to passing out by now. They've been at it for three hours and she was finished. She wanted more, both physically and mentally, but her body was not willing to carry on. It was time to rest.

"Did you like that?" Harry asked, smiling at her. He was resting his head on his arm, his chest revealed to her gaze. _Really? Do you need to tease me?_

"You're getting too good at this." She answered, trying to steady her breath. She reached her first orgasm earlier today, but even now, during her third one, the feeling which spiked across her body was incredible. She was starting to worry that it might be unhealthy.

It all felt like a build of everything. Then all of a sudden, it was all released. It made her legs shake and Harry was terrified when it happened the first time; he was so worried that he might have hurt her, that when she finally turned to look at him, he was clutching his wand, ready to apparate with her to St Mungo's.

It took a while to explain to him how it all worked with the woman's body, but eventually, Harry understood that it was simply a reaction to how much pleasure she felt. On the second attempt, Harry was a lot more relaxed but still tensed when she finally reached her climax. On their third try, he was perfectly calm and happy to have succeeded in pleasuring her yet again.

"You know, Hermione. I'm starting to think that you might be a bad influence… using me for your own sexual pleasures." He teased.

She laughed, "Yeah right, as if _you_ don't get anything out of it. It's a fair trade, you need to admit to that."

"As long as you're happy." He smiled.

"The happiest."

Hermione was starting to think that leaving back to her parents would be an impossible task. How could she possibly leave him? He's everything she ever wanted. She was also not very keen on talking with her mother. Knowing Emma Granger, she will probably manage to read the whole truth out of Hermione right at the doorstep. Then she would ask about details and that was something that Hermione could never be ready for. It was the one negative thing about having your mother as a best friend; she could be so damn insensitive sometimes. But she was still the best mum Hermione could ever ask for, and she wished that she could be as good of a mother one day.

They were both falling asleep when a soft knock was heard on the window. Harry sat up and turned on the small light on his nightstand. He put on his glasses, then his boxers and paced towards the window.

Hermione stood up from the bed and covered herself with the sheets. It was an extremely nice feeling, it made her feel like she was in a romantic movie; that's what all the women usually did.

Harry opened the window and a familiar large fluffy owl flew inside the room.

"Errol? What are you doing here?" asked Harry as the owl settled on the window sill, stretching out his leg.

Harry took the letter and sat down on the bed with Hermione, unwrapping the envelope. It was a letter from George.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm sorry to be the bearer of sad news, but since you're basically part of the family, we all figured you should know._

 _We have just heard from Bill that Fleur has miscarried. She is currently at St Mungo's and the healers are pacing over her. Mum is devastated. Ginny told me that you might be with Hermione, so please make sure to let her know as well._

 _If you want to visit us, we're all going to St Mungo's. I think everyone would appreciate your company._

 _Hope to see you,_

 _George._

Harry turned to Hermione who had tears in her eyes. He didn't think much before wrapping her in his arms.

"That's… that's horrible." She cried into his shoulder.

"I know…." Harry added, rubbing her back, "Come on… let's get dressed. I think Fleur needs as much woman support as she can get. You should be there for her."

Hermione pulled back and wiped at her tears, "you're right." She stood up and marched to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry never enjoyed hospitals. He was lucky enough to avoid them during childhood as he rarely got sick. None the less, he hated the atmosphere which the hospital brought. There's always quiet chatter taking place somewhere within the large hallways, healers passing through with stone faces and families crowded, awaiting news.

Hermione was in her typical 'on a mission' mode. She was leading Harry through the hallways, a desperate and determined look on her face. It was the same face he saw many times during his Hogwarts days. It always impressed him; it showed him how much of a string fighter Hermione could be.

They reached the 'Gynaecology Ward' a couple minutes after arrival. Harry knew they were in the right place when he saw a large wave of red hair. The Weasleys were all crowded together in the centre of the hallway. Mr Weasley along with Percy and Goerge were both sitting on the waiting chairs, they were quietly whispering something to each other. Ginny, Ron, Luna and Mrs Weasley were surrounding Bill, hugging him and giving words of support.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny both had red eyes and pale faces, while Bill and Ron both shared the same ghostly expression of shock. Bill seemed to be a lot more surprised than Ron, as his eyes were still wide and threatening to release tears.

Soon, all of the Weasley's eyes fell upon them. Harry could feel Hermione's grip tighten as they slowly approached the family.

Hermione let go of Harry and paced towards Bill. She gently wrapped her arms around him and whispered something in his ear. Bill gave a weak smile and hugged her back. His eyes still clutching on Harry.

Harry felt his chest tighten as he stepped towards Bill and took his hand. Everyone was looking at them.

"I'm awfully sorry for what happened, Bill. How is she?"

Bill squeezed Harry's hand and tensed his lip, "Thank you. She's fine, at least that's what the healers are saying. I just wish I could see her now. I think she would like to see both of you. I'm happy you came."

Harry didn't know why Fleur would like to see him in a time like this, but he was happy that he wanted to be seen at all by anyone from the Weasley family; he expected a lot of looks and cold shoulders from everyone after Ron informed them about his separation with Hermione. He also knew that Hermione must be feeling a lot worse than him.

"It's nothing, Bill. We'll speak to her after you," Harry answered, giving a tight smile. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like. Fleur has just lost her unborn child, and he couldn't begin to imagine the pain she must be feeling no matter how much he tried.

Hermione was tearing up at his side when Mrs Weasley approached her and gave her a tight hug.

"We're happy you could come." She told them.

"Of course," Hermione muttered, a sight of relief spreading across her face. She was clearly thinking the same thoughts as Harry.

Eventually, Harry found himself facing Ron. There was a brief tension in the air, but then Ron smiled and all of it was gone.

"I'm glad you could make it, mate." It seemed like those words were the only things that any of the Weasleys could say right now. Harry didn't want to give the same answer for the second time, so he just smiled and nodded at his best friend. He was glad that nothing had to be discussed right now. All that mattered was that they could be together in this time of grief.

* * *

They all waited for what felt like hours when a young healer finally approached them. Harry knew that healers and doctors alike always tried their best to remain cold and stone-faced when giving news, but sadness was written all over the face of this healer; he was clearly affected just like any of the Weasleys about the situation.

"She's perfectly well." The healer informed, "We've given her some stress relief potions along with some numbing potions too. You can visit her if you wish." With that, the healer stepped back and stood at the door, waiting for someone to follow him.

All eyes turned to Bill who received a quick hug from Mrs Weasley and started pacing after the healer.

Bill was gone for quite some time and Hermione couldn't help but start to worry. _They shouldn't be alone at a time like this,_ her mind protested as she fidgeted with her sleeves.

Harry took hold of her hand, "It's going to be okay. I know it." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope… I still can't believe it."

"I never gave much thought to it… but I always kind of imagined that this sort of thing didn't happen to witches." He whispered.

She shook her head against his shoulder, "It doesn't, it's extremely rare for witches to miscarry. Naturally, because of our strong magic, the fetuses usually remain perfectly safe and healthy during the nine months of pregnancy. What happened to Fleur doesn't happen too often, that's why everyone is so shocked." She explained.

Harry sighed, partially in relief. Hermione's words helped ease his mind a lot; he couldn't stop thinking about the same kind of thing happening to Hermione one day. It would definitely devastate her. All of a sudden, the idea of having children and trying to raise a family scared him.

Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him a weak smile, "At least we're together in all this." He couldn't agree more with her words.

"I was scared that we wouldn't be welcome here. I'm glad that nothing changed between us." He informed.

"We will have to talk about it eventually."

Harry nodded, "I know. I'm not afraid of when that comes. I want everyone to know that I love you, and I don't care if they agree with it or not."

She wanted to kiss him at that moment, but she decided against it. She respected Ron for his kindness and understanding, and she didn't want to ruin that. She was happy to just be here and support the ones that she loves. It was all that mattered. They've been through so much together, and even now, during the time of sadness, they will still remain… **Together.**


	25. Chapter 25: What Makes You Beautiful

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. My schedule will be quite messy for some time._

 _I also wanted to thank everyone for the incredible support and all the lovely words that have been coming my way this past week. It's an extraordinary thing to have your work supported by someone else, and I'm very grateful to be sharing mine with you._

 _Have a wonderful New Year's Eve : )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 25: What makes you Beautiful_**

The waiting room was starting to become a rather frustrating place. Bill was yet to return from his visit to Fleur and it has been an hour since the healer took him away. The Weasleys along with Harry, Hermione and Luna were all starting to become quite restless.

Harry knew this would be a good time to just think about the next couple of weeks. Ever since his return from Australia, the world has been quite literally upside down, and it was time to start making amends. He had his vacation, and he had to return to his responsibilities.

His plan was to visit the Potter vault and find out anything else that he needed to know. Next, he needed to go see Andromeda; it was time to pay little Teddy a visit. Lastly, he and Hermione needed to contact Professor McGonagall and let her know that they wish to return for another year.

The idea of travelling around and doing all these things would usually not bother Harry; it was definitely better than all of his summers with the Dursleys, but there was something, or rather someone making him relent his plans.

The time spent with Hermione ever since that first night at Grimmauld Place has been something of a fairy tale. Of course, they had complications and problems here and there, but they were together, and Hermione never meant more to Harry than right now. The idea of leaving her side was not very pleasant. Truth be told, all he really wanted to do was to take her in his arms and apparate back to the Grand bedroom in Potter Manor.

As he shook his head off his wild thoughts, everyone turned their heads towards the hallways as Bill was finally making his way back, a weak smile on his face. It was good to see him in a better mood. Maybe Fleur would recover from this too...

"How is she?" Blurted out Mrs Weasley before Bill managed to come any closer.

"She's fine… just a little tired. I think she'll be alright." He turned his gaze to the teenagers, "She wants to speak with you guys."

Everyone was equally surprised to hear about Fleur's request.

"All of us?" Ron asked.

Bill nodded as he sat down next to Mr Weasley, "She's down the hallway in Room 6b. I don't know why she wants to speak with all of you first, but she said it's important."

Without any further hesitation, everyone except Mr and Mrs Weasley stood up and started marching down the hallway.

The healers were not very pleased when they saw the huge crowd piling into Fleur's room, but she insisted that it was okay.

Harry's heart seemed to skip a beat when he saw her. She was extremely pale and she looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. She looked defeated, her face was similar to the ones Harry saw on his way to the forbidden forest. The memory made his knees weak.

"Hey guys," Fleur muttered as everyone surrounded her bed.

"How are you doing, sis?" asked George.

She tried her best to compose a weak smile, "Much better now."

After exchanging a comforting look with all of them, her eyes rested on Harry for a moment.

"I wanted to say something to all of you." She added.

Everyone had puzzled expressions, "What is it?" asked Ginny.

"I do not want you to think of zis day as something to be afraid of… what happened to me, iz something that happens to thousands of women around the world.

"All of you are still so young, and you all have so much more to discover and experience, just like me and Bill. I do not want for what happened today to scare you off from having a family." She explained.

She turned her gaze from the boys and settled herself towards Luna, Hermione and Ginny.

"Being pregnant iz one of the most amazing things that I have ever experienced. And I will definitely try for a family again. I don't want you girls to be scared of doing the same."

Hermione was the first to smile back at her, "We won't be scared." Her words were followed by two nods from Ginny and Luna.

Fleur smiled and turned to the boys, "Having children can be much harder of a decision for men that it iz for women. Zis is why you must promise to support and take care of your partner. And no matter what happens, you must stand by them at all times."

The boys all exchanged looks before turning to Fleur and nodding their heads too, "We will." Harry answered.

He risked a glance at Hermione who was beaming at him, her eyes were glistening as she continued to smile.

Having finally delivered her message, fleur relaxed on the pillows and sighed, "I want to get out of here now."

Everyone chuckled at her words.

* * *

Eventually, most of the Weasleys started to leave the hospital. Percy was the first one to leave, muttering something about the stack of papers on his desk. After that, it was George and Mr Weasley. He kissed his wife and promised to see her at dinner.

Ginny decided to stay in the hospital with Mrs Weasley and Bill, which only left four.

Luna smiled at Hermione, "I heard that you will be coming back to Hogwarts for another year."

"I am." Hermione smiled.

"That's great, we could study together. We might even have lessons together."

"I'm sure we will." Hermione answered, "So how did you end up in Romania with Ron?"

Luna smiled, "I was on a trip there with my dad. We were searching for the Crumple Horned Snorkack." She explained.

Ron chuckled at her words, "And from what I've seen, it hasn't been very successful yet."

"Well, that's because you arrived and started to distract me." She smiled.

Ron blushed at her words.

Harry decided to sidestep the awkward moment, "So, where is your dad now?"

"He's back home, I promised to come back as soon as we hear from Fleur. Which means that I should be on my way back now." She informed. "I guess I'll be seeing you all soon." She waved at them and started to pace down the corridor towards the exit.

There was a brief moment of silence when Ron broke into a jog, "Luna, wait up!" He called.

She stopped and turned around to face him as he caught up with her.

Harry couldn't hear what Ron was saying, but his hands were shaking, and his face was incredibly red.

Eventually, Luna smiled and nodded before making her way out of the hospital.

Ron took a deep breath and made his way back to them.

"What?" he asked defensively after seeing Harry's smirking face.

"You asked her out, didn't you?" Harry asked.

Ron went even redder and crossed his arms, "To dinner, yeah. Why not? She's a good friend, isn't she?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she's great."

Ron turned to Hermione, "So what have you guys been up to while I was gone?" his eyes widened as he asked the question. He threw his hands up, "Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know."

Hermione frowned at him, "honestly, Ronald."

Harry just laughed, "You sure you don't want to know? A lot has happened."

Ron looked extremely unsure but nodded eventually. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"Turns out that I own a Manor," Harry informed.

Ron gasped, "No way! Seriously?"

Hermione shrugged, "It was perfectly predictable. I mean… The Potter name goes back centuries. It only makes sense that they have their own Manor."

Harry didn't like the way in which Hermione said 'they.' She wasn't implying herself which he didn't like. After all, Beemey did call her mistress.

"Well go on… tell me all about it!" Ron demanded, an excited look on his face.

"It has an awesome garden." Harry began.

* * *

They decided to stop by the leaky cauldron and have a butterbeer. After a good hour of explaining, Ron finally knew everything about Harry's heritage.

"That's just… blimey." Ron gasped, taking another swig of his butterbeer.

"That's exactly my thoughts ever since I found out." Harry chuckled.

Hermione was happy to see them together again, speaking like old friends. It was good to see that despite the changes, things turned out okay… better, actually. Much better. She smiled at Harry who beamed back at her.

"You want me to give you guys a moment?" Ron asked, smirking.

"We're just happy that you accept us," Harry confessed.

Ron's smile faded as he blushed, "I… I'm still trying to get used to… everything. But I'm trying."

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, "That's all that matters, mate."

Ron smiled back at him, "Besides, now that I've pretty much gotten over it… I can't help but admit that you guys look good together."

Hermione blushed, "Okay, no. Stop… I'm not ready to take compliments from you, Ronald."

"It's true though." He laughed, "Why do you think everyone always suspected you two were a couple?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?"

Ron laughed, "Hey… it was this trip to Romania… it really helped me, you know?"

Hermione smirked, "Something tells me it wasn't the trip. I think it was a certain someone."

"A certain someone who was looking for a crumple horned snorkack and accidentally found a different creature," Harry added, laughing.

Ron was blushing furiously, "ha ha ha, very funny."

"So, where are you going to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Here," Ron answered.

Hermione's smile faded, "What!"

"Shhh!" Harry urged, taking a look around the bar. A lot of eyes were focused on their table. Getting inside the leaky cauldron was almost impossible due to Harry's current status. Tom the bartender promised to not allow anyone from the prophet enter until they leave. Harry was very grateful for that. It still didn't stop any strangers who walked up to their table every five minutes and asked for an autograph or picture. To Harry's relief, even Ron and Hermione were getting noticed. After jotting down a ton of autographs and shaking hands with everyone, Tom led them to a small table in the corner of the bar.

"What's so bad about the leaky cauldron? We're here right now, aren't we?" Ron whispered.

Hermione sighed, "Ron… you're going to need lessons on how to date."

Harry laughed, "Hey… we could always have a double date."

Both Ron and Hermione turned to him.

"Yes! That's a great plan!" Ron answered.

Hermione smiled, "I guess it would be fun. And I'll be able to keep an eye on you." She said to Ron.

Ron shrugged, "So… where should we eat? I mean… I could always send her a letter and change the location." He suggested.

"I'll take a look at some of the restaurants in London. Then I'll let you know. When is this dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Next week, Friday," Ron informed.

"Should be fine." Hermione nodded and turned to Harry.

"I'm in." He agreed.

* * *

Hermione was in the living room, soaking up the moment. She was laying down on the couch, supported by her favourite pillow, Harry Potter. They were both resting in comfortable silence. Hermione's eyes were closed, by she was in deep thought.

Sometimes, she still couldn't believe it. The guy which she dreamed about for so many years, was finally hers. How exactly could one cope with that? How could she just live normally being the luckiest girl in the world? He was so perfect. Caring, loving, funny, and so damn beautiful. It made her world feel too good to be true. A part of her was still waiting to wake up from this wonderful dream, not ready to face the reality. But there he was, stroking her hair, smiling up at her face.

She was trying to form excuses and ways to approach her parents about moving to Harry's Manor. It wasn't the fact that she wanted to be _here_ , it was the fact that she wanted to be with Harry. Sleeping with him has become something of a normality for her and changing that lovely tradition would break her heart at this point. She never really gave much thought to it, but Harry Potter was incredibly easy to live with; He cooked, managed to keep himself and the place clean (Even if he did have a house elf), and most importantly, Hermione could spend hours with him in silence and it wouldn't even be awkward.

Her mind started to drift to many unwanted and scary thoughts; she was picturing Harry returning home from work, kissing her on the forehead and settling down beside her at the fireplace. She couldn't picture herself very well, but Harry was as clear as ever. The image always frightened her, mostly because a part of her was scared that it wasn't something that Harry wanted. She wasn't sure if he wanted that kind of future, or if he even wanted a future with her at all. But she wasn't going to ask him now; their moment was too wonderful to interrupt.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry's hand brushing her cheek and sliding strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

She sighed, "You really don't need to force yourself to say that, Harry." She knew it was a mistake the moment she said the words.

Harry's smile faded completely as he stared at her in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed again, "Harry… I know very well that I'm not as pretty as Cho or Ginny, and I accept that. You don't have to call me beautiful, I don't feel like it anyway."

Harry grunted in frustration, as he sat up, pushing Hermione up to her knees, "I think I've found the one thing that bothers me about you."

"Which is?" She asked.

"You never give yourself any credit, ever." He answered.

"As if you do." She smirked.

Harry sighed, "I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. You would never doubt your beauty ever again."

Hermione looked at him for a long moment, and all she saw was his genuine expression, "Well, I can't. So you will have to explain what exactly makes me so bloody beautiful because I can't see it."

Harry smiled and took hold of her hand, lifting her up from the couch, "Fair enough. Follow me."

He led her to the nearest bathroom on the ground floor where a large mirror was placed against the wall. They walked up to it and Harry centred Hermione right in front of the large reflective glass.

There she was, the Hermione which she's been looking at for eighteen long years of her life. Nothing special, an average face, unimpressive breasts, long and skinny legs. Pretty much nothing compared to some of the girls at Hogwarts. And most certainly nothing compared to the girls which Harry has dated.

"That's me." She muttered.

Harry smiled and placed his hands on her neck, "Top to bottom?"

She nodded, "Go ahead."

Harry's eyes turned to the mirror, as he stared back at her.

"Let's start with the hair—

"Bushy and all over the place."

He chuckled, "I can't disagree with that… but have you ever smelled it?" He asked and grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. "I don't know what kind of shampoo you use, but promise to never ever change it. The smell of your hair is enough to drive me crazy."

She felt a slight shiver across her back, "Okay, what's next?"

His hands trailed back down to her neck, "Your eyes—

"Average boring brown eyes." She cut in.

"You're wrong again" He answered, spinning her around so she could see his face. He was staring deep into her eyes, "They're chocolate brown, very warm. They give off a pleasant look, and they're the same colour as your eyebrows.

"If you look close enough, you can notice tiny gold dots across the waves of brown. It's like a brown galaxy dotted with gold stars… it's too easy to get lost in them. They give off a look full of caring, and love. I'm always scared of looking at them for too long because I'm worried that they might hypnotise me." He explained and ran his finger across her eyebrow.

"Next up, we have your eyebrows. They're much darker than your hair. I don't know why but I find it incredibly attractive. They're also extremely straight which makes you look kind and inviting. I think only good people are given those kinds of eyebrows because they instantly make you look warm and welcoming."

She was blushing at his words now, everything he said was true, but she never saw herself that way. Never.

His fingers moved to her cheeks, "Then there are your wonderful cheeks. They used to be chubbier back in the day, but they got smaller with age, giving you a much more mature look. I remember seeing you one day, and realising that you've become a woman."

Hermione was in a trance, she couldn't control her heartbeat which was going crazy by now.

"Here we have your cute nose." He informed, tapping the centre of her face, "Your nostrils always tighten up when you're angry, and when it's sunny, I can spot the tiny freckles which spread across the middle. It makes you look devilishly gorgeous."

She couldn't stop her smile now, he was speaking utter magic to her. Why was her heart beating so damn fast?

"Ahh, then there's my favourite part of your face… those lips. I could kiss them all day." He said, placing a soft kiss on them. "They're pale pink, and they turn almost red when you're cold. You love to bite them when you're in deep thought which makes me angry because they don't deserve that kind of treatment. And if they do, only I should be able to bite them." He added and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

She was becoming slightly weak on her knees, as she clutched to his arms.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to believe you."

He laughed, "But I haven't even started to talk about the rest of your body!"

It felt weird to be beautiful, but his words couldn't be argued with. Harry was the one who finally made her see it, the true beauty that she looked at every day. But it didn't matter to her, as long as she was beautiful in his eyes.

"I don't think I can wait that long." She muttered and clashed against his mouth. Her hands were tracing all over him, marking him as hers. She wanted him right now. "You're the most amazing person in the world, you know that?" She asked in between kisses.

"I have to disagree, I'm in second place, right behind you." He answered, deepening the kiss, obviously making sure that she wasn't able to argue back.

Soon enough, she ended up in his arms, as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 _That's all for this chapter. Once again, I wish you all the best for next year, and let's hope we all achieve our new year resolutions : )_


	26. Chapter 26: Responsibilities

**_Chapter 26: Responsibilities_**

 _12_ _th_ _June 1998_

Harry closed his eyes as the wind lightly pressed against his face. There was nothing better than a summer breeze. He opened his eyes to reveal Diagon Alley. He was finally done with everything at Gringotts; The Potter Vault was, of course, the biggest vault of the three, and the amount of coin Harry saw was enough to last him and his entire generation a lifetime. He had many plans when it came to spending some of the money, but all that would come at the right time. For now, he was happy to leave the treasure where it belonged; in the vault.

Harry was not particularly enthusiastic about returning to the Potter Manor as there was no one to greet him there but Beemey. Hermione eventually had to return to her parent's place. Neither of them wanted to separate, and Hermione was more than happy to ask her parents whether she could move in with Harry, but that was definitely the last thing Harry wanted. Not because he didn't want to live with Hermione; that was his dream, but he knew that Hermione's parents wanted to spend time with her, and he would have all the time in the world with her once they started Hogwarts. Besides, Hermione always came by to visit in the evenings. There were no words to describe the happiness and desire he felt when he saw her each day. A part of him was sure that this 'feeling' would pass, that he would get over Hermione and deal with her absence. But that never came. Moreover, he missed her more and more every day. Sometimes, he would find himself hugging the pillow on which she slept, and breathing in her smell. By the time she would leave, his hands would already crave the touch of her skin.

A part of him was also scared that he might be going crazy, and perhaps he needs company from someone other than Hermione. Unfortunealty, even when he did take time off with Ron, George and Neville, he would still spend every breathing moment thinking about her. The guys were quite harsh on him and wouldn't drop the jokes about him being 'lovestruck'.

Ron was also having a bad couple of weeks; The double date which they had turned out to be rather unsuccessful for Ron. Harry and Hermione tried their best to keep him in line and on his best behaviour in Luna's presence, but all that turned out pointless after they found out that Luna has a boyfriend. The news did not come through very well for Ron, and he spent a couple days in his room, refusing to speak to anyone. Harry felt extremely sorry for him, as he knew what kind of pain that must be.

Ron managed to get over Harry's and Hermione's relationship, but the fact that he couldn't find anyone was not helping. Luna was also extremely upset that she hurt Ron, but she wouldn't reveal who her boyfriend was, which was quite suspicious. The worst case scenario was that she lied about having a boyfriend, but both Harry and Hermione knew that Luna was too pure to lie about anything. Besides, it didn't take long for Harry to find out that the secret boyfriend was Neville. It was almost blatant when Harry saw that Neville was avoiding Ron. Eventually, Ron found out and spoke to him about it. They both turned out to be satisfied with the chat and Ron promised Harry that the right girl is out there, waiting for him. Harry really wished there was. Afterall, no one deserved love more than his friends; after everything, they've accomplished.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was now the new Minister of Magic, which followed an enormous change in the ministry itself. During his first week, almost a quarter of workers were put under charges and death eaters started to get hunted down. A lot of famous families, like the Malfoys, were put in court. Harry was invited to the hearing but decided to avoid the ministry until he left Hogwarts.

School seemed to have been his main excuse to avoid tons of invitations; just last week he received a letter from Washington D.C inviting him to join a celebration with the American Ministry of Magic and a chance to meet the President. Once again, Harry's world seemed to have grown by another thousand of miles as he realised how big the wizarding world really is. But no matter what he was proposed, he simply didn't want to live that life, not yet. He wanted to enjoy the freedom and peace as long as he could, despite knowing that the adult world was waiting for him. His best support in all this was Hermione, who seemed to be very impressed and sometimes shocked by his humble behaviour towards all the invitations. At the end of the day, all that Harry wanted was her, nothing else mattered.

Harry and Hermione were able to send their letters to Professor McGonagall, informing that they would like to finish their seventh year. The headmistress was happy to accept their request, under the conditions that both of them become Headboy and Headgirl of the school. Harry was very hesitant about that idea, but after seeing the excited and pleading look on Hermione's face, he could only accept.

Now all that was left was to finally visit Teddy. Harry felt extremely nervous when he finally decided to send Andromeda his letter. He got a response from her yesterday, informing that she would be delighted with his visit. The last time Harry saw Andromeda was last year when he escaped Privet Drive. The memory brought pain to his chest. Both Remus and Tonks were still alive back then. Now, all that was left of them was their only son, Teddy. Shocked was the weakest word to describe what Harry felt when Remus titled him the Godfather. It felt weird to have that title, and Harry desperately wanted to live up to its expectations. He would take care of Teddy, and make sure that he has the best childhood anyone could dream of.

Harry didn't know when or how he would explain it to Andromeda, but he already made the necessary precautions so that Teddy's education and well being is covered by Harry's Gringotts account. Teddy was also left with the Vault of Tonks and Remus, but Harry wanted to be part of that responsibility.

 _Well, time to go home,_ Harry thought, as he slowly made his way down the marble steps of Gringotts.

"It's Harry Potter!" Harry heard an unfamiliar shriek come from a nearby crowd. Suddenly, that crowd was all around him. All wizards and witches from the street were suddenly marchings towards him, making an inescapable circle.

"Mr Potter, could I have your autograph, please!" Another voice pleaded.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, focusing on his house. He opened his eyes once all the voices and screams were gone. The pure canvas in front revealed his huge manor right in the centre.

"Home sweet home" Harry whispered to himself, as he walked slowly towards the manor.

"Beemey, I'm home!" he called, pushing past the large door and kicking off his shoes. He paced towards the living room and almost froze when his eyes settled on the couch.

"Hey" came Hermione's voice as she smiled at him, holding a cup of tea.

"Harry!" Called Beemey, turning from Hermione and rushing towards her Master, "Beemey was just serving Hermione. Would Mater Harry like some tea?"

It took quite a long time to convince Beemey to stop using the word 'Master' and 'Mistress', but the little elf was now able to simply call them by name, with the occasional slip-ups.

Harry cleared his throat and blinked a couple times, "No, I'm fine Beemey, thank you." He stepped past the elf and moved towards the couch. She was beautiful as ever, smiling at him.

"How was your day?" She asked, placing her tea down on the table, her smile not leaving her face.

He didn't answer as he dropped to his knees down to meet her lips. Her arms were around him instantly, pulling him onto the couch. Harry heard a quiet giggle from Beemey.

"Just like Lilly and James." She muttered before disappearing with a pop.

"I was hoping you missed me as much as I missed you…" she said between kisses, "Which is quite scary, considering it had only been a day".

He smiled at her, "I'm happy that I didn't disappoint."

She kissed him hard on the mouth before sitting up, "So, what are our plans for the weekend?"

"You're staying for the weekend?" He asked hopefully.

"Surprise!" she laughed, then her mouth was covered by his again.

Minutes seemed to fly as they continued to kiss. Finally, Hermione's hands pushed him away playfully, "Ok, but seriously, as much as I love this, we're not spending the whole day in bed!"

Harry chuckled, "You say that every time."

She giggled at that, "What's on the agenda?"

Harry growled into her neck, "I'm going to visit Andromeda and Teddy in the evening."

"Could I come?" She asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm not going without you."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him once again, "Okay, so what are we doing till then?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at her question and she had to laugh, "You are absolutely unbelievable, Mr Potter!"

"That's exactly why you love me so much!" He laughed as he pressed his lips to her stomach, he knew she couldn't resist that kind of pleasure. The quiet moan was enough evidence for that.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked herself.

"I ask myself every day." He answered, as his kisses trailed up to her neck.

* * *

 _I've had a couple people ask whether I was implying that Bill and Fleur had sex in Chapter 25…_ _ **NO!**_ _That's absolutely sick and I was definitely not trying to imply that! Jeez, guys… I don't understand how the phrase "A slight grin on his face" could imply that they had sex. All I wanted to state was that Bill was in a better mood. Lord…_


	27. Chapter 27: Family

**_Chapter 27: Family_**

The afternoon flew by extremely fast for Harry. It always did in Hermione's presence. Before he knew it, he was standing at the exit to Potter Manor, lacing up his shoes. It was time to meet Teddy.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked him, hiding a grin.

"I'm about to meet my godson…" Harry answered, his face turning paler by the second.

Hermione smiled and took Harry's head in her hands, "Harry, you're going to be fine! He's just a little baby, I'm sure he'll love you."

Her words calmed Harry a little. "You're right." He said and extended his arm to her.

* * *

They appeared in front of the familiar house which Harry got to see very briefly last time he was here. It was a checkpoint to which he and Hagrid flew during the escape from Privet Drive. A slight tug from Hermione shook him out of his thoughts.

"Harry, where are we? Where's the house?" She asked.

Her words were very confusing at first, but then Harry realised that Hermione has never been to Andromeda's house before. There was an invisibility charm surrounding the area. Only those who've been inside can actually see it.

"It's right in front of us. It still has protective charms." Harry explained.

Hermione nodded and stepped back, "You're gonna have to lead me inside."

Harry wrapped his fingers around her hand and started to walk forward towards the house. Soon enough, he heard Hermione's quiet gasp which meant that the house must've appeared to her.

"Before we knock, I think I should warn you…" Harry began.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Andromeda looks very familiar to her sisters… just try not to get spooked. I know I did."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

They approached the door, and Harry knocked. It opened the moment Harry's fist left the wood.

"Hello, Harry… Hermione." Came Andromeda's voice. "I heard you apparate."

Harry was trying to answer, but his eyes wouldn't stop focusing on her face. He quickly reverted to the smile which was softly planted there; it was the only thing that made her look different right now. Harry never saw Bellatrix smile. This was definitely not her.

"Good evening, Mrs Tonks," Hermione answered, giving a weak smile.

"Hey" Harry added.

Andromeda answered with a weak laugh, "I'm really happy you didn't pull your wands out"

 _Okay, this is NOT Bellatrix! You can calm down!_ Harry's mind protested as he smiled back, "Sorry about that."

Andromeda opened the door wider and invited them inside, "I've got used to it over the years, believe me." She answered.

The house was still the same as Harry remembered. He didn't pay much attention last time, but it was really cosy. It was also incredibly clean. It reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia. But it wasn't the same type of clean. With Aunt Petunia, it was an almost empty feeling. It would feel like stepping into a brand new house which the owners were still decorating. Andromeda's house was different. There were paintings and pictures on the walls which gave it a warm feeling.

"You have a lovely home," Hermione commented, looking around as Andromeda led them to the living room.

"Thank you, dear. You are one of the only people who ever said that to me." Andromeda answered. She invited them to the couch and sat on a puffy chair right opposite them.

"I remember Remus saying the same when he visited for the first time. He would constantly try to throw compliments at me and Ted, probably wanted to make the best first impression." She chuckled.

Hermione laughed along with her. Harry just gave a weak smile; the memory of Remus Lupin and Ted Tonks still stung.

"How have you been, Mrs Tonks?" Hermione asked. She was trying her best to keep the atmosphere alive. She was doing the same thing Harry did when they first met her parents in Australia. Now that Harry thought about it, Andromeda is probably the closest family he has. The grandmother of his Godson, the sister of his Godfather. Yeah, she was the only real family he had left.

"I'm doing well. Teddy and I are taking it slowly day after day. He's such a wonderful little thing. He decided to take a nap about an hour ago so he should wake up soon enough." Andromeda answered, "How have you two been?"

"After the battle, we stayed at Hogwarts for a few days and helped the headmistress repair the castle. Then Harry and I left to Australia to get my parents." Hermione told her.

"Oh yes… Arthur told me about them. It's an incredible thing you did, erasing their memories to protect them. How are they?"

Hermione smiled, "They're fine now. I was able to reverse the spell, they don't remember anything that happened between last year and now. I think dad is still trying to fully forgive me, but they'll come around eventually."

"I'm glad to hear they're okay… Harry, I heard that you managed to finally recover the Potter Manor. What do you think of it?" Andromeda asked.

Harry turned his gaze to Andromeda, "It's great. I never really thought that a Manor would be under my name."

"All great wizard names have at least one." She chuckled.

"Uhm… I've wanted to ask you something, Mrs Tonks—"

"Please, call me Andromeda, or even Andi for short if you like. I hate being called a Mrs. It makes me feel old."

"Andromeda, I was at Gringotts today… and my accountant, Ragnaff, told me that If you were to go back to your original name, I would be able to share the Black's treasury with you."

Andromeda's smile faded as she gave Harry a serious look, "Harry… it's very kind of you to propose something like that, but I must say no. I do not wish for the wealth of the Blacks. You see my mother and I never had a very similar view on things"

"I don't understand," Harry answered.

Andromeda chuckled, "I'm guessing that my dear cousin Sirius never fully told you how much we had in common. You see Harry… My house consisted of my parents and three siblings. Narcissa, Bellatrix and me. One of those siblings was considered the black sheep of the family."

"You." Harry finished with a small grin on his face.

"Indeed. My mother, Druella and my aunt Walburga would always talk about how her son, Sirius and I have so much in common. The only thing that made my mother proud was that I was sorted into Slytherin. Unfortunately for her, that was probably the one thing that I was ashamed of the most once I realised what kind of people my peers were. I spent my free time with my sisters but they would usually hang out with Lucius Malfoy and his goons."

Harry and Hermione both laughed at her words, "the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree." Harry answered.

Andromeda chuckled with them once she realised what Harry's joke meant, "Either way, the only real friend I had was a girl from Ravenclaw called Pandora. She married that editor called Xenophilius Lovegood. I didn't speak to her much after we left Hogwarts. Then I heard of her death…"

"Luna's mum," Hermione muttered.

"After Hogwarts, I moved out and started working part-time at a muggle shop. That's where I met Ted… Once my mother found out that I married a muggleborn, she disowned me and burned my name off the family tree. And I guess the rest is history…" she smiled weakly.

Harry and Hermione both nodded to her words.

"That is why I don't want anything to do with that treasury. But I can't explain how happy I am that it landed in your possession. Merlin knows you're more deserving than anyone from the Black family."

"In that case, I would like for it to cover Teddy. The money for his education, clothes, food and anything else… I want you to spend it from my treasury."

"Harry… I must assure you that I have enough money when it comes to financing—"

"It's not about money… I just want to make sure that it's spent well. Please, Andromeda… do it for me. Once Teddy finishes Hogwarts, I will transfer the treasury into his possession, until then, I want you to use it… for both of you."

Andromeda smiled, "Okay."

"Thank you," Harry answered.

Suddenly, a quiet ruffle was heard from next door, followed by a baby's crying.

"Speak of the little devil." Andromeda chuckled and hurried towards the bedroom.

"That was very nice of you, Harry," Hermione whispered.

"That's what Sirius would have done… if he could."

Soon after, Andromeda was back in the living room, her arms were wrapped around the tiny baby who was now smiling up at her.

"Harry… I would like you to meet your Godson, Edward Lupin." Andromeda sat down on the couch next to him and drew her hands out.

Harry reached for the baby awkwardly, "I don't think I should—" before he could finish, Teddy was already lying in his hands, gazing up at him. His hair was dark blue.

"He has Nymphadora's abilities. He's a Metamorphmagus" Andromeda explained. "His favourite colour seems to be blue. It means he's in a good mood. Orange means he's angry, and green means that he's sad."

"Hey little guy" Harry mumbled at Teddy, smiling.

His hair started to turn darker until it was completely jet black.

"What does black mean?" Harry asked, concerned.

Andromeda smiled, "He's copying your hair colour… he does that whenever he meets someone new. I think he likes you."

Harry chuckled, "Well, of course, you would. We're going to be best friends, little guy." Harry turned the baby towards Hermione, "I would like you to meet someone very dear to me. Her name is Hermione and she will be the coolest auntie you could ask for."

"Hi, Teddy!" Hermione beamed at the baby.

Teddy's hair instantly changed from jet black to Hermione's light brown as he laughed at Hermione and pointed his hand at her.

Hermione shook his little hand gently, "I'm happy to meet you, too."

* * *

Hours flew by when Andromeda finally announced it was time for Teddy's bedtime. Teddy was absolutely devasted when he had to give Harry his glasses back. They were his new favourite toy.

"I'll see you later, little guy." Harry hugged Teddy and placed him back in Andromeda's arms.

"He falls asleep really quickly. I'll be right back." She told them and left with Teddy to his bedroom.

"You did great, Harry!" Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't think it would be this easy…" Harry answered, smiling back at her.

"I really think he loves you already."

"Hey, he loves you too, when his eyes landed on you, his hair changed instantly!"

After a couple minutes, Andromeda was back in the living room, "You did great Harry, I've never seen him adapt to a stranger so quickly. Same goes for you, Hermione!"

"When do you think we could visit again?" Harry asked. It was hard to admit it, but he missed Teddy already.

Andromeda laughed at his eagerness, "You can visit anytime you like, honestly. If you get really good with him, maybe you could have him round the Manor some time."

"That would be really nice. You could come too!" Harry answered.

Andromeda's cheeks brightened at his words, "Really? You'd invite me round too?"

"Of course! You're family too! Besides, I don't think Hermione and I are baby experts just yet." Harry and Hermione both laughed.

"How about next week?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds great." Andromeda smiled and wiped at her eyes, "Family… I never thought I'd experience that again…"

Hermione stood up and hugged Andromeda, "All of us lost people we care about… you and Harry lost more than anyone else... this is how we fight the pain… together."

"Together" Harry repeated and hugged them both, "we're a family, Andromeda. I don't care about who we're related with or what houses we came from… we're family and that's all that matters."

 ** _FAMILY._**

* * *

 _I'm still here… expect more soon ; )_


	28. Chapter 28: Remembering and Forgetting

_A/N: I caught the flu, so I decided to sit down and do some writing instead of being miserable in bed :p I also wanted to thank for all the continuous support and lovely words that come my way every time someone new joins and when I update. It really motivates me to write more and I hope that I can be more consistent with these updates…_

 _In this chapter, I'm just trying to kill time until September starts… Once Harry and Hermione go back to Hogwarts, it's going to get really interesting ; )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 28: Remembering and Forgetting_**

 _19th June, 1998_

It was a quiet and eventless evening, the type that Hermione loved the most. She was cuddled up on the sofa next to Harry, reading a book while he played with her hair. This seemed to have become one his favourite things to do in spare time, and she couldn't really argue either.

She was trying to focus on the small words printed in front of her eyes, but random thoughts always managed to find a way inside her head. Eventually, she settled on a certain question which has been dawning on her for quite a while now.

"Harry…" she began, closing her book.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"When exactly did you fall in love with me?" She asked, slightly regretting her relentless approach to the question.

Harry marvelled at her in confusion for a split second before smiling, "In fourth year… I already told you before, didn't I?"

"Yes, between the first and second task, but when exactly? Like… when did you realise what you were feeling?"

Harry's eyes dropped from hers, "Well, to be completely honest, I only realised that it was love last month… at the beach.

"You know… after I left the cabin for some fresh air? I took a long walk and I thought hard about what exactly it was that I've always felt towards you. I mean… it isn't anything compared to what I feel to someone like Luna… or Cho… or Parvati… or even Ginny."

Hermione's heartbeat picked up with his words. "Could you tell me? What you felt?"

Harry smiled, "I've done that already… and I don't know if I could form it any better this time."

Hermione smiled and brushed her lips against his, "No… I meant the fourth year. Do you feel different now than you did back then… or is it the same?"

"Where are you getting all these questions from?" Harry asked, his smile slightly fading, "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she jumped up, "No no no! Of course, not! I was just… wondering, that's all Harry."

His smile returned, "Well… I think I started to feel different about you during our private dance lessons… and all the defence lessons we did together when we prepared for the first task. We were spending a lot of time together and I just… started to marvel at things. Back then I just thought it was because of how strong our friendship was.

I mean… you're one of the only people who believed me when I said that I didn't put my name in the goblet… and I think in that moment… I had more respect for you than anyone else in my life."

Her heart started skipping beats again as she stared into his emerald green eyes.

"All that… determination and positive energy… the countless advice and supportive smiles you gave me… all the hours we spent together in classrooms revising dragons and spells. I just started seeing you differently." He finished.

Hermione gave a weak smile "If only I knew… I wonder what would have happened if we… if we got together back then."

Harry's face became slightly pale "I'm actually quite happy that we didn't."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to do the same to you as I did to Ginny. Letting her go was really tough and it really broke me up inside… seeing her so miserable and knowing that it's because of me. But doing that to you… I don't think I'd be able to survive that. Plus, you would've come with me anyway so that would've made it a hundred times harder." Harry explained.

"Do you think that things would've gone differently for us?"

Harry shook his head, "No… I think it would be more of the same… I mean… maybe some things would have been different. I just think that it's better being with you now than it would have been back then. Because now, I can be with you all the time. And I don't need to worry about your safety."

"And I don't have to worry about your saving-people-thing" Hermione laughed.

Harry laughed with her, then poked her in the arm, "Okay, your turn"

"For what?" she asked.

"When did you fall in love with me? I'm actually really curious."

Hermione tried to fight the blush which formed on her cheeks, "Well… it came in this streak of events, actually."

"Really? So you didn't love me straight away?" He smiled.

"Well… It did all happen in one night." She added.

"Let me guess… was it the night we saved Buckpeak and Sirius?"

Hermione nodded, flushing more by the second.

"Was it when I produced my spectacular Patronus?" Harry chuckled.

"You wish." She laughed. "Harry, you know that I love you for who you are as a person… not who you are as a wizard. None of that matters to me… it never did."

"So what did I do that made you realise?" He asked, curious now.

"When you shielded me from Professor Lupin." She confessed, not looking at him. "We ran from him all the way to the forest… and then he caught us. At that point… I was almost sure that it was the end for me. And then you had your arms around me, trying to cover me with your body like a human shield. It was… the bravest thing I've ever seen. That was the second time when you risked your life to save mine." She explained.

"Well, I think you owe my 'saving-people-thing' an apology." Harry smiled at her.

Hermione laughed, "And then we flew on Buckbeak together with Sirius… and I remember putting my arms around your waist and just feeling this pressure in my stomach… It was bizarre. I remember hiding my face in your shoulder… ever since then… I knew. I loved Harry Potter."

"Woah… that's way better than my story, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a weak smile, "At least you love me because you realised it… not because I saved you."

Harry's smile faded, "Hermione… you did save me. You're the reason why I'm here. You're the reason why I never gave up."

That was all she could bear to hear when her lips landed on his, forcing him to stop talking. "You need to watch yourself, Harry Potter. You always seem to forget what those words can do to me."

Harry smiled, "I never forget."

* * *

 _20th June, 1998_

Harry was unlacing his shoes, as Hermione brushed past him into the living room.

"I swear, Teddy has grown so much and it's only been a week." Harry laughed.

They had just returned from a visit to Andromeda who was simply delighted to welcome them again.

"I didn't know Andi was such a good cook." Hermione chuckled.

"Better than me?" Harry asked, smiling as he sat down next to her on the sofa.

Hermione laughed, "Of course not, no one is better than you, love."

"That's what I thought." Harry laughed as he kissed her neck.

Hermione sighed, "I really don't want to go back home tomorrow… Every time I come for the weekend, I always dread leaving you again. We need to stop this soon. I don't want to be away from you."

Harry smiled, "You know that I miss you too. But you should really stay with your parents until we're done with Hogwarts. That was your idea and we're sticking to it."

"Yeah… well, it wasn't a smart one."

"Hermione, think about how your dad would feel if you just left and came to live with me… It would make both of them sad. At least stay with them until you're done with education."

"What if I want to go University?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, "I'm sure you'd be able to live with me by then anyway. I really hope I can wait that long. Being here by myself all week can become quite lonely."

"Well, if you just let me move here now—"

"Nope," Harry answered, fighting a grin. "Speaking of moving, we really need to go back to Grimmauld Place next week. We still need to check out that library and I should empty out my bedroom." Harry added.

"Right… I completely forgot about that library. We should take a look next week." Hermione added.

"You. Hermione Granger. Forgot to visit a library?" Harry asked.

"hahaha, you're so funny, Potter." She groaned, "It's not my fault when you're always here trying to distract me."

"You think I'm distracting you now? I'd hate to imagine what it's going to be like at Hogwarts. How will you do all your essays?" Harry laughed.

"I guess we'll have to break up then," Hermione answered.

Harry's smile faded as he stared at her.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"haha, that's so funny," Harry muttered under his nose.

"You should have seen your face!" Hermione croaked, trying to breathe.

Harry pounced on top of her and buried his face in her neck, "You think I'll let you get away with that?" He demanded.

"I was hoping you wouldn't" she laughed as he took her in his hands."

* * *

26th June, 1998

Harry was manoeuvring around his room, panic starting to rush over him. _How could I have been so careless!_ His mind screamed.

Hermione appeared in the doorway at some point, "Harry, you need to come see this library! There is this amazing book you need to check out…" Her eyes landed on Harry as he hurried from corner to corner. "Harry, is everything okay? What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The Elder Wand… it's gone!" Harry gasped, as he plundered through every single drawer in the room.

Hermione's jaw dropped, "But… I thought you took it with you to the manor three weeks ago!"

"I was going to, but then I completely forgot about it after my second visit to Gringotts." He explained, "Kreacher!"

The house elf appeared right next to Hermione, "Master Harry called Kreacher."

"Did anyone come to this house during my absence?" Harry asked.

The elf shook his head, "Not that Kreacher knows of, no."

"Damn it!" Harry cursed.

"Kreacher, did you by any chance see a wand somewhere around here?" Hermione asked.

Kreacher nodded at her words, "Kreacher found a wand on Master Harry's desk, and so Kreacher decided to store it inside the library so that it is safe."

"Bring it please, Kreacher." Hermione requested.

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop only to return a split second later with the Elder Wand in his hand. He raised the wand to Hermione who took it.

"Kreacher… why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Don't you go and blame him!" Hermione cut in, "At least we know that he's smarter than you. How could you have left the most powerful wand in the world lying around on your desk?"

Harry was silent for a while… then he smiled, mostly in relief, "You're right. Sorry, Kreacher… you did a great job. Just please, let me know next time you move things around so that I know."

"Yes, master." Kreacher nodded and disappeared.

Hermione was resting a hand on her hip as she continued to stare at Harry. "I'm still trying to understand… what were you thinking?"

Harry couldn't help but fight his smile, "I'm sorry, Hermione. It won't happen again. Maybe you should keep it instead?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm quite sure it will do just fine at Potter Manor under the eye of Beemey until September." She answered then marvelled at him, "What's so funny, by the way?"

"You look really sexy when you get angry," Harry muttered under his breath, smiling like crazy now.

Hermione could feel the heat rising on her cheeks, "I think you deserve a little punishment for your careless behaviour. Maybe we should see how good this wand is in disintegrating clothes?"

"Will I receive a detention too?" He asked, grinning.

"And a long one, at that." Hermione nodded, revealing her smile. "You'll be begging for me to let you go once I'm through with you."

"You know that won't happen." He answered.

"We'll see about that, Mister Potter." She laughed.


	29. Chapter 29: The Seventh Month Dies

_A/N: First of all, sorry for the inactivity. Second of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the fantastic support and lovely reviews that have been popping up. It's always nice to be reminded that people are enjoying the story. Yes, I will be doing a time jump every now and again from now on. Anyway… I hope you enjoy the chapter :D_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Seventh Month Dies**

 _July 31st, 1998_

Harry apparated back to the safety of his home, where no one can disturb him ever again. At least for a little while, that is. He had just returned from his visit to Gringotts. If everything goes to plan, that will be the last visit this year. Hopefully. As usual, on his way out into Diagon Alley, it only took a couple seconds until he was attacked by almost all the witches and wizards in the area, including the daily prophet that arrived shortly after. These days there's usually a group nearby, always waiting to start asking him questions. Harry was almost sure that by now people would have started to move on with their lives, just like him. But apparently, that won't be the case anytime soon. At least there was one thing to look forward to; It was the weekend. This meant that Hermione would be home soon. Harry would make a lovely dinner and they could spend the evening cuddled up in the living room by the fire. As he approached the doors to the Manor, Harry couldn't stop thinking about something that has been bothering him since the morning. It was that feeling you get when you _think_ you've forgotten about something, but no matter what happens, you just can't put a finger on it. Upon entering his Manor, he finally remembered…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

At first, Harry's instant reflex was to reach into his jeans for the wand, but after actually analysing the situation and reading the room, he realised that his living room was filled with friends and family. A couple laughs erupted from the crowd.

"Are you alright mate? You look like you just had a makeout session with a dementor!" bellowed Ron.

Harry was quickly met with a hug from Hermione. "I hope you like the surprise." She whispered in his ear.

Harry was still too shocked to say much, so he just hugged her back before greeting everyone. All too early, Beemey arrived with a large cake in her hands. There was clear and neat writing on top spelling out 'Happy Birthday'. He looked around to see everyone smiling up at him. Everyone was here; The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, Teddy and Andromeda. It was great to see all of them.

"Think of a wish, Master Harry!" Beemey added.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured the one thing that mattered the most him. Then he blew on the candles. Cheers erupted from the room as people patted him on the back.

"Your first proper birthday party!" Called George.

He was right. It really was. "Thank you all for coming." Harry answered, "It really is a lovely surprise. To be honest, I completely forgot about my birthday." He laughed.

"It was all Hermione's idea. She started knocking on doors last week, instructing where and when to come." Laughed Neville.

Harry looked over at Hermione who was blushing. He reached for her hands and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Hermione."

"I just… wanted you to finally know what it's like to enjoy your birthday." She smiled back at him.

"I do now. Thanks to you." He answered.

"Wait a minute, Isn't eighteenth like a really special year for muggles?" George asked.

"Yeah… that's when muggles become of age." Neville answered.

"Right… well, Harry… since you're technically half muggle, shouldn't you do a speech or something? You never got to do one last year." George added.

Everyone turned to Harry. "That's right, Harry. It'll be fun." Ron added.

"Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech!" George chanted.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry laughed. "What am I supposed to say?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

"Anything you like." She smiled at him.

The Manor went silent and all eyes turned to Harry. Beemey was pacing through the room, giving out glasses of Champagne.

"I think I would like to start by thank you all for coming. It truly does mean a lot. Being able to celebrate this day with my favourite crowd of people. Every single one of you will always be family to me."

Harry took a glass from Beemey.

"I can't begin to explain how much I've dreamt of a day like this. When all of us can just be together, happy and smiling all the time. I hope that we'll get a hundred more days like this one. So please don't hesitate to invite me and Hermione. We do like a good party."

Laughs rose from the crowd.

"Lastly, I'd just like to thank the people who couldn't be here today. If not for them, I wouldn't be here right now. So let's have a toast… for all of us here, and everyone who fought with us."

"Toast!" the room sounded.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone settled down on chairs and sofas. Beemey was handing out snacks and drinks, clearly in her element. But not without the help of Hermione who didn't want to overwork the elf. Harry watched her pace between the kitchen and living room, speaking with guests and making everyone feel welcome. The manor really was becoming her second home. Harry was glad to see that.

"How are ya, Harry?" came Hagrid's voice. This seemed to be the only friend of Harry's who never changed. Always the same smile, same beetle-black eyes and that long dark and fuzzy beard which never seemed to change length either.

"I'm great, Hagrid. How's everything with you?"

"Oh, ya know. Same old. Life is pretty boring at Hogwarts at the moment. Only me, old Filch and the ghosts hanging around. Can't tell ya how happy I am that yer coming along for one last year."

Harry smiled at the thought, "Yeah, I'm happy too. Hermione and I will visit for tea every week, I promise."

Hagrid smiled to himself, "Merlin. Feels like it was only yesterday when I first visited you on yer eleventh birthday. Time went fast. Anyways… Imma go see how old Beemey is doing. I knew her even before you did." He patted Harry on the back and left towards the kitchen

Harry made his way through the living room, greeting everyone when he stopped at Andromeda and Teddy.

"Hey, little guy!" Harry called as he took hold of Teddy's little hand. The boy's face lit up with joy as his hair went jet black. "How are you guys?"

"We're great, Harry. Teddy has become quite the talker. He's only three months and he's already trying to mumble to me. We could expect a word out of him sometime soon." Andromeda replied.

"I wonder what it will be…" Harry muttered.

"Me too." She added.

"I'm glad you guys could come. Thank you for the lovely surprise, Teddy." Harry smiled at the little boy. "If he starts feeling sleepy, let me or Hermione know and we can show you to a guest room."

"Thank you. I'll let you know."

Harry glanced around the room until his eyes fell on Hermione. She was pacing off back towards the kitchen when he caught her, wrapping his hands around her hips.

"Gotcha." Harry laughed.

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Very… please stop pacing around and sit down with me. I don't want you working around the house while there's a party."

Hermione laughed, "I really wouldn't call it working. Just trying to help Beemey. She's still finishing up on some snacks."

Harry looked over at the huge dining table filled with food. "Right… do you think we'll eat all of that?" he chuckled.

"Do you think I should tell her to calm down a little?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, would be a good idea."

"I think she's just really happy to have so much work to do. The other day she complained to me that we don't make the house dirty enough."

Harry smiled and kissed her, "We could work on that… later."

"Sound interesting." She smiled, "So… did you get everything sorted out at Gringotts?"

"Yep. Ragnaff said that everything is going fine. The construction will start sometime in August. I figured we could check on its progress when we visit Godric's Hollow in October. It would be quicker but Ragnaff said we have to carry out an actual construction since there are muggles in the area. It would be quite extraordinary for a destroyed house to just turn into a completely different building overnight.

"Harry… are you sure you want to do this? I mean… we could always just buy some property instead." Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head and brushed his hand on her cheek, "No, I prefer it this way. I think this is what mum and dad would want too. At least it will be more useful than some destroyed house."

"I think an Orphanage was the best idea. You still have to think of a name, though." Hermione answered.

"We'll think of something. We don't need to worry about that right now. Come… let's go sit next to Neville. He's sitting with Ron and I honestly can't imagine how awkward that must be for both of them." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her back towards the living room. They sat down next to Neville and Ron who appeared to have been sitting in silence as they listened to a conversation going between Luna and Ginny.

"Hey Neville, how did your birthday go? We never got an invite from you…" Harry began.

Neville shook his head, "I didn't really organise anything. Luna wanted to throw a little party but I decided to spend the day with mum and dad." He explained.

"Ahh, that makes sense. How are they, by the way?" Harry asked.

"They're doing alright. Same as usual. Mum seems to like Luna a lot more than me." Neville laughed.

"She likes you too, Neville," Luna answered as she sat down next to him.

At her words, Ron coughed loudly and stood up, "Imma go get some food. Be right back."

Harry noticed that the kitchen was not at all Ron's destination as he slipped away from the room towards the garden. He looked over at Hermione who also noticed it. She nodded at him, confirming his intentions before turning back to Neville and Luna.

"Luna, have you done all the shopping for school yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was planning to do it this weekend." She answered.

"That's great. Would you mind if Harry and I tagged along, we still need to buy everything, including new robes."

"I think it would be fun to go together." Luna agreed.

Harry excused himself from the group and followed Ron into the Garden.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Ron spun around to face him "Woah. Didn't know you followed me… Just decided to have some fresh air, I guess."

"Right." Harry chuckled. "So, what's bothering you?"

Ron laughed "I guess we have this thing for life."

"Have what for life?"

"This… gift. You know… the three of us always know when something is wrong with the other." Ron explained, grinning

"Well… we are the golden trio." Harry grinned. "So, what is it?"

Ron's smile collapsed "Just… you know… still, a bit bummed out about the whole thing with Luna and Neville. I think they're great together, don't get me wrong. But… you know how it is."

"Yeah… I do." Harry agreed, nodding.

They stood together in silence, admiring the sunset.

"I wonder if I'll ever find anyone who'll love me like that." Ron choked out.

"Ron… don't be ridiculous. Of course, you will."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, "Because I did. If Harry Potter can find love, then literally anyone can. Besides, you're only eighteen. Just because you haven't found love yet, doesn't mean you never will, Ron."

"I guess you're right. It's just a bit weird seeing everyone in relationships and me being the odd one out. Well, Ginny is still single so I can relate to her, but it won't be long before she returns to Hogwarts and I'll be literally the only one without a partner."

Harry let out a deep breath and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, listen to me… I'm by no means a love expert, and I cant help you find it. But one thing I know for a fact is that love always finds a way. No matter what you do, when you find the right person, you will know. It might take a while, but eventually, it will be as clear as water. There is definitely someone out there, waiting for you. All it takes is patience and time. Don't rush into anything, and give yourself a chance. Besides, being single isn't a tragedy."

Ron stared at Harry for a long moment, before smiling. "Yeah… you're right."

Harry laughed, "When did I turn into such a philosopher?"

* * *

All too soon, the guests started to leave until Ron was the last one. "So, I'm guessing I'll see you and Hermione tomorrow in Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds good." Harry shook Ron's hand, "See you tomorrow, mate."

"Have fun cleaning up." Ron laughed as he stepped through the door.

Harry returned to the living room and threw himself on the sofa. He took a deep relaxing breath and reached for his champagne. He was so busy talking to guests that he forgot to actually finish his drink. He took a long sip before placing the glass back on the table. The champagne was good. It made him wonder who chose it. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa, pushing his head up. The sofas in Potter Manor were so comfy that you could literally fall asleep from just sitting in them.

Harry heard quiet footsteps to his right when someone collapsed on the sofa next to him. He opened his eyes to see Hermione. She smiled and shifted onto his lap, burying her face in his neck.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"A little bit, but I'm mostly just happy to have you all to myself now."

Harry laughed and started to massage her back, "Thank you for the party."

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. It was nothing." She answered, curling her arms around him. "However…"

"However what?"

She lifted her head and smiled at him, "There is another way in which you _could_ reward me for the gesture."

Harry chuckled, "I'm listening"

"Well… all this inviting and setting things up was rather exhausting and I think I deserve something for all my hard work." She giggled.

"I couldn't agree more," Harry answered, lowering his hands down to her thighs.

Her hands trailed down to the bottom of his shirt as she got under the fabric to reach his skin.

"Hey, guys!" Came Ron's voice from down the corridor.

Hermione jumped off Harry's lap and hid herself behind the sofa. Her cheeks blushing red.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry called, aggravated.

"I just came back because I forgot to get my jacket, I left it over here!" There was a silent pause "I have it! Alright, I'll get going now. See you later!" His voice echoed through the manor.

"Goodnight, Ron!" Harry answered, laughing as he looked over at his enraged girlfriend.

"Harry, I swear to you. If this thing doesn't stop. I will murder him."

"Do you think he does it on purpose?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know, but if it continues, I will end him." She answered as she climbed back into Harry's lap. "Right, where were we?"

"You were ruining my favourite shirt." Harry chuckled.

"Right you are" She laughed and started to kiss him.


	30. Chapter 30: The Honeymoon Stage?

**_Chapter 30: The Honeymoon Stage?_**

 _August 21st, 1998_

Hermione never seemed to run out of excitement when it came to Fridays. Of course, it meant that the weekend was upon her. But that was a very small factor of her happiness. However, a part of her was very frustrated. She was in the laundry room, sorting out clothes with her mum. She couldn't help but boil up at the suspicious smirks which kept coming her way.

"How have you been, sweetie?" asked Emma looking up at her daughter.

"I'm great, actually. Just a little anxious." She answered and winced slightly when another wave of sharp pain hit her abdomen. _Not today, please!_

This was the reason for her anxiety all day. Hermione was proud to admit that she always dealt with periods in a rather brave fashion. She always knew what to do and what kind of medication balanced out the pain every month. But on certain occasions, her periods seemed to be stronger than usual. Those were the times when she preferred to stay in bed all day and just sleep it off. This time around, she didn't want to do that as it would mean missing out on a day with her one and only. Hence her frustration.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" Emma dropped a pile of clothes on the floor and gripped Hermione's arms.

"I'm fine mum. It's just that time of the month." She answered.

"Ahh. Thank Christ. You gave me quite a scare." Emma loosened her grip on Hermione and smiled in relief. "Did you take the pills I always give you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Unfortunately, it's one of those stronger ones. Even potions can't help much."

Hermione already explained to her mum that as a witch, some of her periods may differ when it comes to pain. In Hermione's second and third year, all the girls had a single lesson in the hospital wing in which Madame Pomfrey told them all about 'that time of the month'. Of course, Hermione found the whole subject rather interesting. But that was until she actually started to experience the pain which comes to her every month since she was thirteen. On most occasions, she can easily manage the pain by just taking some painkillers or drinking a potion recommended to her by Madame Pomfrey. On rare occasions, however, the pain becomes a lot more intense. That's when the only good method of managing her period is to literally sleep it off. That isn't really an option right now.

Emma gave her daughter a soft hug, "Honey, why didn't you say anything? I wouldn't have bothered you with stupid laundry work if you told me you have a period."

Hermione smiled, "I know mum, I just wanted to help."

Emma searched her daughter's eyes and quickly saw through her, "that's not the truth now, is it?"

Hermione threw her hands, "You really need to teach me how you do that!"

Emma always had a particular skill when it came to sporting out someone's lies. In Hermione's case, it was too easy; she knew her too well. "Let's just call it my maternal instinct. Now, tell me why you volunteered to help with the laundry." She demanded.

Hermione's cheeks started to blush, "I wanted to try and tame the pain a little bit."

"Hermione, you know that's impossible."

Hermione nodded and looked down at the floor, "I know… but I wanted to try and get used to the pain, at least."

"But why?" asked Emma.

"Because it's Friday." She muttered.

Emma smiled. It all made sense now. Hermione wanted to soften the pain so that she could go round to Harry's and still enjoy herself.

"Sweetie, I don't know Harry as well as you do, but I'm more than certain that he won't have a problem If you just rest at home today."

Hermione let out a long breath, "But I really wanted to see him today."

Emma couldn't help but just stare and chuckle at her daughter as she shyly bounced from heels to toes like a little girl. "I still don't see a problem, dear. Can't he just come visit us instead?" she asked.

Hermione looked up at her mother with eyes full of hope, "Could he come round?"

Emma looked almost affronted, "Of course he can, why wouldn't he?"

"Well… I just… Harry keeps on going on about how guilty he feels for 'stealing' me from you and dad. He's a little shy about coming round because he feels as if he already takes me away from you too much." Hermione explained.

Emma smiled, "I'm still waiting for the day when that boy somehow manages to disappoint me."

Hermione smiled, "He really is a something special and out of this world. I just don't know what I did to deserve someone so caring and loving."

"You deserve him because you are just as caring and loving as he is," Emma answered. "Now… go and invite him round before I do it myself. And if he even dares to say anything other than 'yes', I'll deal with him myself." She laughed.

Hermione beamed at her mum before giving her a tight hug, "Thank you!"

Emma sighed, "Enjoy it while it lasts dear."

Hermione looked at her mum, "Sorry?"

"It's nothing dear, I'm just thinking out loud," Emma answered.

Hermione's face started to turn more and more confused, "What did you mean by that?"

"I was referring to your honeymoon stage."

"Honeymoon stage? What's that?"

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, "It's the most wonderful thing that takes place in young relationships."

Hermione looked more puzzled by the second, "And… this honeymoon stage… what is it?"

"It's taking place between you and Harry right now. That longing you feel, the incredible desire for his presence. That's the honeymoon stage. I remember feeling it when your father asked me to be his girlfriend. It's such a lovely part of early relationships." Emma explained.

"I still don't understand. So, you're saying that it will come to an end?" Hermione asked.

Emma nodded sadly, "It always does." She looked into her daughter's eyes and saw nothing but horror. "No no no, I don't mean it in that way, sweetie. Of course, you'll still be in love, but you won't be feeling the same kind of longing that you feel right now. Of course, he'll still be the same Harry that you love, but you'll eventually get used to each other's presence and you won't feel the same kind of lust. It's because you'll always be together. That's what happened to me when I moved in with your father."

"But… I've known Harry since I was eleven." Hermione answered, "And I've loved him since my third year. So why am I still at that stage?"

"Because your actual relationship is only three months old. Which is why I said 'enjoy it while it lasts'. I'm sorry, dear, I really didn't mean to make you upset about it. I'm sorry that I brought it up. It was an accident. I was just reminiscing the past when I experienced this stage myself. You know that incredible desire to be with him and to have him near you at all times. It feels wonderful and you should enjoy every second of it."

"So once this 'stage' comes to an end… will I feel different about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not, sweetie. You'll feel just the same, maybe you'll even feel more. All that matters is that you're happy with him. Nothing else needs to matter." Emma smiled at her daughter, "Now go and invite him round. You're shaking already." She teased. "I'll finish doing the laundry and then I'll prepare you a hot water bottle."

"Thanks. I'll be upstairs." Hermione rolled her eyes. She slowly paced up the stairs and entered her room before reaching for her home phone and dialling Harry's number. Getting Harry to finally buy a phone was a great decision. She no longer needed to owl letters to him and now they were able to talk all the time and since Harry was born into a muggle family, he could work a phone without any problems.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Harry." Answered Hermione, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"Hermione, hey! Everything alright? When are you coming over?" he asked.

"About that…" Hermione began.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not really feeling well today."

There was a short pause of silence from Harry's end.

"That's okay, love. Stay at home if you want to. You could always come round during the week when you feel better." Harry answered. It was quite easy to pick up the hidden disappointment and misery in his voice.

"Well… I was thinking that you could come round for the weekend instead. We could just rest in my room and watch a movie or something." Hermione answered and clutched her stomach as another wave of pain pulsed through her midsection.

"Sure!" Harry answered. "Is that okay with your parents?" he asked.

"Mum was the one who came up with the idea, actually. So I don't think it should be a problem." Hermione answered and smiled.

"In that case, I'll be there in 20 minutes," Harry answered.

"Sounds good. I'll be here, waiting for you."

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you more." She answered before hanging up. She took a deep sigh before curling up into a ball and digging herself under the covers. _Maybe this day won't be so bad, after all._ She thought to herself.

* * *

Harry didn't know what kind of 'unwell' Hermione was talking about, but he wasn't about to visit her unprepared.

"Beemey!" he called.

The house elf appeared right in front of him with a quiet pop.

"Master Harry called."

"I did. Listen Beemey, Hermione won't be coming round this weekend because she's feeling unwell. Could you do me a favour and prepare something for her that might make her feel better?"

Beemey smiled and jumped with excitement, "Beemey knows exactly what will make her feel better!"

"That's great! In the meantime, I'll go take a shower."

Harry didn't quite understand how Beemey knew instantly what the issue with Hermione was, but he was glad to have some form of a solution.

He rushed upstairs and packed two days worth of clothes in a bag before retiring to the shower. He couldn't help but continue to wonder what could be up with Hermione. She would've definitely told him if it was something serious which meant he didn't need to worry. Was it just a simple fever then?

Once he got downstairs, Beemey was already waiting for him, holding up a bag full of stuff.

"Beemey packed hot soup, dark chocolate, and a collection of Mistress Hermione's favourite books. Master Harry should also try to massage her. It will help a lot with the pain." The elf instructed.

"Ehm, thanks Beemey. I'll try my best. Do you know what might be wrong with Hermione? Why is she in pain?" Harry asked.

"It's that time of the month, of course!" The elf answered.

"What time of the month?"

The elf scratched her head. "Beemey doesn't know how to explain. Master Harry should ask Mistress Hermione about it."

"But she's okay, right? She won't get worse?"

"Mistress Hermione will be okay. It happens every twenty-eight days. Master Harry should go. She is waiting."

Beemey's answers made Harry even more confused, but that didn't stop him from putting on his shoes and making his way out of the manor. Maybe Hermione can explain it to him properly.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" greeted Emma.

"Good afternoon Mrs- I mean Emma." Harry laughed nervously.

"Come in, please." She invited him into the living room. "Hermione is resting in her room you can go up to her in just a second. I was hoping we could clear something up first."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, at all. "Is something wrong?"

"The exact opposite, Harry. Everything is simply perfect right now. My little girl is happier than she's ever been and I'd be a fool to deny that it's not thanks to you." Emma smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Harry smiled as all his stress and nerves started to get replaced by relief. It was easy to forget how kind and easy going Emma Granger was. He really should start visiting the Grangers more often.

Emma glanced at the bag which Harry was carrying, "I see you've come prepared. Well, I must warn you. It will take a lot more to soften her. It's going to be a tough couple of days.

Harry desperately wanted to ask Emma what was wrong with Hermione, but at this point, he felt as if it would be almost idiotic of him to still not fully understand. He decided to ask Hermione when he finally sees her. "I'll try my best." He smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to just remind you that you are always welcome here, Harry. Hermione told me earlier today that you've been feeling guilty for spending 'too much' time with her."

"I just know that both you and Dan have really missed out not being here when she finished her eighteenth birthday and I can't help but feel responsible for all of it." He muttered.

Emma smiled and cupped Harry's face in her hands, "I know my daughter Harry. I also know that she would've gone with you no matter what you would say to her. You might be her boyfriend, but I know her much better than you do. So trust me when I say this, Hermione would never think twice about standing by your side. You might not believe it, but we all consider you a part of our family now. So please, never feel guilty about spending time with my daughter. Because I know that she wants nothing else other than to spend time with you."

"Thank you, Emma." Harry smiled and gave her a soft hug. It was the first time Harry reached out to hug her first. It felt nice.

Emma hugged him back and then dropped a hot water bottle into his bag. "There you are. Now you have all the required items. You are officially ready to go and face Hermione." She laughed.

As Harry paced up the stairs it finally hit him. Chocolate, soup, hot water bottle, books, resting in bed, pain every twenty-eight days, that time of the month… suddenly, Harry remembered all those late night conversations he had with Ron, Seamus and Dean in the boy's dormitory. Those conversations always ended on girls. Frankly, he remembered all the keywords… Hermione was on a… _period_.

* * *

"Ahh, another wonderful jolt of pain… my absolute favourite." Hermione yelled into the pillow when a knock came on the door.

"Come in." She called, not bothering to look up at the door as that would ruin her comfortable fetal position. The door opened but no one spoke. Hermione slowly raised her head to see Harry kneeling down beside her bed.

She started to sit up, "Harry, you're here!"

"Don't sit up. Just stay the way you were. I'm here to help you." He instructed.

"No, it's nothing. I'll be fine." She lied.

"Hermione, stop. All that matters right now is for your pain to soften down. Now… I don't really know much about… periods… but I did have some help." He smiled as he started to unload the contents of the bag.

Hermione looked down to see her favourite brand of chocolate along with neatly sealed soup in a thermos flask and a hot water bottle. There was also one of her favourite book series. She beamed up at Harry.

"That's so sweet of you, Harry. Thank you."

"I did have some help. It also took me a while to realise what was going on. You know that I've never really had much experience or knowledge with this stuff. You should've told me." Harry answered.

"Well, the thing is that I can usually deal with my periods by simply taking some medicine. But on certain occasions, I get these really bad ones when I have horrible cramps. Even potions don't work against them. Luckily, they happen rarely." Hermione explained.

"I see… Well, let's hope that some of this stuff will help." Harry smiled and sat down beside her.

"Come here…" Hermione opened the bed sheets and allowed him to cuddle up next to her. "That already feels so much better." She mumbled as she breathed in his smell.

"I wanted to try something." Harry began as he ran his hand over her back. "Apparently massages help a lot."

"You don't have to do that for me, Harry. You've already done enough." She tried to smile at him when another wave of pain hit her and she winced.

"I want to." He answered and sat up. "Try to slowly straighten up your legs."

Hermione did as he said and tried her best to not grunt at the pain it caused her. Harry placed the hot water bottle on her stomach, causing a wave of heat to surge through her. It brought some relief, but not enough to shake off the pain.

Harry pressed his hands against her calves and started to run them up her legs until they reached her thighs. She winced again.

"I'm sorry. Is it hurting you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No. It's fine. Keep going."

Harry's continued to run his hands over her thighs. His palms started to gently press over her muscles, spreading the pain across her entire body. It felt like her nerves were sharing the pain through to all her limbs, balancing out the aching. It felt good. She moaned in relief as the pain continued to pulse away from her abdomen. "Oh god, that feels so good. Don't stop, Harry."

"Never." He answered and continued to massage her thighs.

"You know, earlier today. My mum told me about this thing called the Honeymoon stage." Hermione began.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Apparently it happens to all young relationships in their first months. There's this 'desire' to be in each other's presence." She explained.

Harry nodded and smiled, "I definitely feel that."

"But then she said that I should enjoy it while it lasts because it will end one day. Do you think that's true." She asked.

Harry looked into her eyes, "I will never stop loving you. I know that for sure. As for this 'honeymoon stage', I think it might only work with muggles because I don't see how I would ever stop lusting for you either… for your voice… your smell… or your touch." He answered.

That was a good enough answer for Hermione. "I'm glad you feel the same. Because I'm planning on proving my mum wrong." Hermione added, closing her eyes. The pain was only a tingle now. Every time his hands touch her, the pain seemed to cower away from them. Like two positive magnets.

"Proving someone wrong was never a tough challenge for Hermione Granger, anyway." Harry laughed.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?"

Harry chuckled, "Can I get that on paper?"

* * *

 _A/N: Some of my readers have asked me when the plot will start to move again. Right now in the story, it's coming towards the end of August. I can confirm that the next chapter will be set on September 1_ _st_ _, Harry and Hermione will be leaving to Hogwarts. I'm also planning an OC so look out for that too ; )_


	31. Chapter 31: Time to Pack

_A/N: I'd like to apologise for not updating for so long. I wanted to update for a while now, but I had to finish up on all of my projects :p Good news is that my holiday has finally begun so I can go back to writing full time! Anyway, enough of my boring excuses. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I've been coming back to this thing for the past two months so every section was written at a different time._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 31: Time to Pack_**

 _August 31_ _st_ _, 1998_

It was his final day at the Potter Manor. His final day before the start of school. Tomorrow Harry would be starting school for the last time in his life. Everything seemed to be 'final' and 'last' all of a sudden. Which was kind of ironic considering that the end of school is supposed to be the beginning of adulthood. Well, Harry didn't feel like an adult. Not yet, at least. Now he's hoping that the final year at Hogwarts will change that.

No matter how much he tried to cover up that feeling… it kept on invading his mind. The idea of returning to Hogwarts made him feel strange; not in the right place. Hermione mentioned it was because he didn't go to Hogwarts last year and managed to build a distance to the castle. But Harry knew that wasn't the case. It felt strange because he was ready to never come back. He was ready to die. He did die… in a way. But then he came back, and that changed everything. A lot of things became better. Much better. And some things became more complicated; now he's starting to think about the future… what does Harry Potter want to do in the future? Being an Auror always seemed like a fun idea. But would that be suitable today? What would Hermione say about that? Endless questions… as always.

The sound of a closing door rattled him out of his thoughts. He raised his head above the couch to see the most beautiful girl in the world. His girl. Of course, there were many beautiful girls out there. But this one… this one was special. Maybe it was her warm heart… or maybe her ambition and willpower. There never seemed to be enough assets for someone like Hermione.

She neared towards him without a single word. Her eyes locked with his. Finally, she made it to the couch. She was only inches away when she launched herself onto the couch, landing on top of Harry.

"Ouch!" Harry moaned, fighting a laugh. His mouth was soon covered by hers. It was different this time, Harry could feel that her kiss was desperate in a way. Something was on her mind. Was she worried?

"I missed you." She smiled at him.

"Missed you too. How was your day?" Harry asked.

Hermione shifted herself until her head was resting on his chest. Harry liked this position; it gave him the chance to properly breathe in the smell of her hair. Somehow, he never got bored of it.

"Spent most of the day packing. I really did go a little overboard with books this year." Hermione muttered the final part, probably hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"I don't believe that," Harry answered, eyes wide. "You, Hermione Granger, packed TOO many books? Yeah right."

Hermione was quick to retaliate "I'm going to love seeing you mock me like this when you're gonna need my help with an essay."

Harry laughed at her words. Then they just sat in silence. Not a single bother in the world. At one point, Beemey arrived and offered Hermione a cup of tea. Harry already knew where this was going. It was going to be book session.

Hermione reached into her enchanted handbag and pulled out a book. Come to think of it, that handbag really was one of the most useful tools during the Horcrux hunt. Add that to the list of reasons why Harry would simply not survive that period of his life without Hermione.

The evening was drawing upon them before Harry even realised. He didn't even want to move from the sofa. He was too busy observing Hermione. He knew that it was probably a bit creepy, but he loved watching her read. This read, in particular, must've been quite exciting because Hermione was not giving her bottom lip a break. He just sat there, spectating her every move. It always put him into a trance of sorts; He would start daydreaming about the future and what it would look like. He tried to picture his ideal world. Of course, the biggest factor which would make his world ideal was already here, he was looking at it right now. Perfection in its purest form. Harry was quick to notice that Hermione, unlike other girls, usually wore close to no makeup. In fact, she only ever wore makeup on special occasions, like to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Oh, and that time at the Yule Ball. But most of the time, she's usually just her natural self. It always marvelled Harry how simple yet extraordinary her beauty was. How perfect all of her features were. It actually made him quite self-conscious. And it made him feel happy and very lucky to have ended up with such a beautiful witch. Of course, Hermione was always more than her beauty. That trait seemed to have always been tied with her other assets. _Damn, I really love her. I love her more than anything else in this world._ The thought on its own scared him. Devotion of that kind is always a weakness. It allows others to take advantage of what you feel. Bad people. But Harry didn't need to worry about that anymore. She was safe, both of them were. And as long as he can, he will make sure it stays that way.

Hermione's eyes shifted from the book toward him. Her smile slowly showing up on her lips. "Everything okay? You look like you've been hypnotised."

Harry gave her a brief smile, not letting his eyes drift from her. "Yeah… I think I am. It's because of you."

Their eyes locked, "Me?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione closed her book and shifted towards him, "Is everything alright, Harry?"

That was the question "Everything is perfect, as long as you're here… it could never be different."

She smiled at his words and moved over towards him, enticing her hands around his neck, "that's sweet."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, "Please, no matter what you do… don't ever leave me. I'll perish if you do." It was true. His world was nothing without her. He felt Hermione's breathing stop for a moment, then it resumed.

"I'll never leave you, Harry. But only on one condition." She answered, "Promise that you'll never leave ME."

Harry looked up into her eyes, "You don't have to ask me that, Hermione."

She smiled, "You didn't need to ask me either. But now we both made a promise. You'll have to stay with me, Potter."

"Always."

* * *

Time was flying against her will, she was slowly edging towards the end of her book. Harry was playing with her hair, an activity which she immensely enjoys. But eventually, the grandfather clock started chiming. Night time was coming, and fast. Hermione closed her book and looked up at Harry.

"You've already packed, right?"

Harry's eyes seemed to awaken from the hypnosis they were in, "Uhmm, nearly."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You haven't even started, am I right?"

Harry gave her a smile of defeat, "Yep."

She stood up from the couch, leaving him and trailing towards the stairs, "I knew I'd have to help you pack." She moaned, trying to hide her sense of happiness.

"You don't have to, Hermione. I'll do it in a minute, I promise." She could hear the smirk in his voice. He already knew that no matter what, Hermione will be doing his packing.

"Yeah, right." She answered as she carried herself up the stairs. Her heart beating slightly harder at the thought of going through Harry's clothes. She hoped he didn't realise, but she was actually hoping that he would forget to pack. She loved going through Harry's clothes. When the Horcrux hunt started, Harry had to get new clothes; ones that actually fit him. They never had a lot of time at the store to buy anything fancy, but seeing Harry in clothes that actually fit made him look even more attractive. Of course, back then, Hermione wouldn't even dare think of it that way. Back then, those kinds of thoughts were strictly off limits. She taught herself for five years how to avoid them, so it was no challenge at that point. Even now, sometimes her brain still pauses whenever she touches him or just admires how handsome he is. It always pleases her to think that those thoughts are exclusive to her now, and that thought alone was enough to put a smile on her face as she carried up the stairs.

Once she finally made it to their bedroom, she found Harry's case opened and empty on the bed. Without a second thought, she trailed towards the big wardrobe on the left of the room. As soon as the doors to the wardrobe opened up, her nostrils were taken by Harry's scent. She loved the smell of him. There were hints of some kind of fragrance in it, but it was mostly him, it was magical. She reached for one of his jackets, it was grey with black stripes on the sleeves. She quickly realised that this was the jacket she wore during their escape from Privet Drive last year. Like the jacket, most of Harry's clothes had some kind of memory tied to them. She shuffled through the clothes until she found Harry's suede jacket. It was roughed up to hell. There were holes and rips in the material, it was still kind of dirty too. Some of that dirt would probably never fully wash away. This was the jacket which Harry wore during the battle at Hogwarts. The same jacket he wore when Hermione saw him as nothing else than a corpse. It brought horrible feelings into her head, without further thoughts, she placed the jacket back in its place. She didn't know why Harry decided to keep it as a souvenir.

She decided that before packing Harry's clothes, she would take a shower. She knew that he wouldn't mind what she picked for him, but it made her feel responsible for how he would look during the entire term when he wouldn't be in his robes. That was a responsibility which Hermione would not take lightly, so naturally, she needed to focus and relax in the shower prior to making tough decisions. She could really be over dramatical sometimes.

The hot water was great. She loved showers, especially showers with Harry. A part of her wanted to call him, but she wouldn't expect her voice to carry all the way down to the bottom floor of this mansion. Besides, she needed to think right now anyway, and Harry's presence would certainly not help with that. She also wanted to surprise him when he finds out that everything is neatly packed and ready to go. After drying up, she realised that her handbag is downstairs with Harry. And so she wrapped herself up in a towel and made her way to her own wardrobe, already aware that she will most likely not find anything suitable.

Just as predicted, her wardrobe was filled with towels, pyjamas, and dressing gowns. Come to think of it, Harry's mansion really did become her hotel this past couple of months. She couldn't wait to move in, but whenever she brought it up, Harry always carried out the same argument, and she knew very well that he was right. Her parents also supported Harry's opinion and she never remembered dad being so happy and accepting of Harry either. That was the thing she loved about him the most; how he always put everyone in front of himself, no matter what. She really couldn't have gotten a better man. To think that it was the same person she knew since she was eleven. It was the one thing that never changed about him, his care for others and his warmth.

After taking out some pyjamas and throwing it on the bed, she wandered back to Harry's wardrobe, deciding that a towel is suitable enough for her at the moment. She returned back to choosing what Harry should wear over the next couple of months.

After going through pretty much all of his clothes, she started picking the stuff he might want to wear at Hogwarts. She was aiming at simple and comfortable stuff. Harry honestly looked good in anything he wore. He could be wearing a bin bag, and she would still find him dazzling, and slightly cute too. Eventually, Harry's wardrobe was half empty and his case almost full. Finally, she reached Harry's school robes and Quidditch gear. It was important that the school robes go last, so Harry can put them on once they were on the train. And so, she started with the Quidditch gear. After neatly placing everything in the case, it was just the robes and Harry's quidditch shirt. The shirt was maroon with a large golden Gryffindor house crest in the middle. She turned the shirt around to reveal the name 'Potter' written in large golden letters and the number '07' at the middle. She couldn't tell why, but the shirt looked incredibly comfy. It was actually a lot bigger than most of Harry's shirts, but she reckoned that it was just part of the outfit's purpose. Before she could fully analyse the situation, a certain very deep sense of desire flustered its way into her mind. Without much thought, almost working like a robot, she let the towel unfold and drop to the floor, leaving her completely bare. She shifted her hands across the fabric of Harry's shirt and gently raised it above her head, allowing for the maroon fabric to drop over her head and across her body. She tucked her arms in through the sleeves and hurried over to the mirror. It was a funny, yet happy sight.

She turned herself around, facing backwards to the glass and smiled as the name 'Potter' shined on her back. It was something she only now realised was a big fantasy of hers. To wear Harry's Quidditch shirt. She knew that as a reward for packing his case, she would allow herself to wear one of Harry's shirts, but this particular one… it was great. The shirt was way too big for her and the bottom of it went past her waistline, covering half of her thighs. It almost felt like a short skirt. How would she ever take this off?

* * *

Harry was almost falling asleep, as different thoughts waved around in his head. He wondered how the packing was going for Hermione. He knew that she wanted to pack his clothes, but he didn't know why it was so important to her. Whenever she asked him about packing this past week, she seemed extremely interested and enticed by the idea of him packing. He didn't know if it was a good thing, but he decided to not pack on purpose to see what she was on about. It also made him happy as packing really was a chore. He was about to go check how she was doing when all of a sudden, his eyes started to feel heavy. Summer was slowly coming to an end, which meant that evenings were now slightly cooler and Harry found those very relaxing. That was until he realised that a big part of packing is… underwear. He shot up from the couch, almost making his head spin. He didn't really know how he felt about Hermione going through his underwear. He was alright with Beemey going through it… but Hermione… he didn't know. Either way, checking on her seemed much more important now as he dashed up the stairs. He got to the doors much faster than anticipated, navigating the mansion wasn't so hard anymore these days. His eyes were met with very possibly one of the most beautiful sights they might ever experience.

She was standing there, humming to herself as she carefully folded his robes inside the case. She was bouncing slightly on her feet, which made the bottom of the shirt wave slightly, exposing and highlighting very lovely areas which Harry loved. He was frozen at the doorstep. She didn't hear him coming, so she carried on humming as she folded the robes. Harry had no idea what to do, he wanted to do SOMETHING, but he just couldn't stop gazing at her. She was like a princess… no, like a queen… no, like a GODDESS. Yes, she really was, and he would worship her until the end of his existence. Merlin… she was so hot!

All too quickly, she was done folding the robes as she turned around, probably hoping to close the door before changing into pyjamas. But that wouldn't be an option for Harry, anyway. She saw him as soon as she turned and jumped slightly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. Her face turned red quickly, "I didn't see you there. Uhm.." why was she feeling embarrassed, did she not understand how torturingly amazing she was?

"I'm sorry about the shirt… I… I didn't know what went through me." She started apologising.

Harry was trying to find words but it was too hard, so he just launched towards her and almost like a predator, he reached for her legs and raised her up off the floor, making her squeak in confusion. They were on the bed in less than a second, Harry was attacking her mouth. She was still confused, but she would never let him stop. _What's got into him?_ She wondered, _is it the shirt?_ She didn't know, but she was definitely liking it. Harry was wild. His hands were trailing all over her, it was as if he wanted to make sure that every part of her body was covered by his hands all at once. One second they were on her thighs, the next they were in a completely different place. The way he touched her, it was like never before. It was so wild… so quick. She knew it wouldn't take long before she would peak. It was an endless frenzy. Back and forth. Her mind was going crazy, so many different feelings and waves of energy shooting through her body. She felt like a circuit source, just passing connections of electric current. It was amazing. _How was he doing this!_

He continued to worship her for a couple more moments, possibly the best moments of her life. Eventually, his lips left hers for the last time, as he slowly parted away. _Hopefully not for too long,_ she prayed.

"Hermione…" Harry breathed.

"Mhmm?" She asked, still not fully present. Half of her was still trying to recover from the narcosis he put her in.

"Whatever you do, NEVER return that shirt. I want you to have it, and I want that to be your only pyjamas from now on." He demanded.

"She laughed at his words, as she started to drift back into reality. I'm never taking it off now. It's by far my favourite piece of clothing." It really was. If this was the reward she would receive for wearing his shirt. Then it was a win-win situation for her.

"I don't know what you're doing to me… but I like it." Harry laughed as she giggled.

"I was just about to say that!" She answered.

* * *

Whether he wanted it or not, eventually the hours went by and it was time to sleep if they wanted to wake up well rested the next day, and it was going to be a big day. Harry didn't know why, but that exact same thought came to his mind, the very same one he had before Hermione arrived at the manor today.

"Hello? Earth to Harry!" Hermione laughed as she called into his ear.

Harry shook himself out of thought and turned to smile at her, "Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked him.

Harry didn't really know what he felt. "Kind of… but It also feels strange… going back."

Hermione shook her head "Trust me, Harry. Once you step back into that castle, you'll feel right at home."

"My home is wherever you are." He answered as he put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to miss this bed. The dorm beds are going to feel really uncomfortable for a while."

Harry laughed at that, "Wasn't you the one who told me and Ron that they make them uncomfortable for a reason?"

"Well… yeah. It's so that we don't have trouble getting out of bed in the morning." She answered.

"Ahh… well, too bad that didn't help Ron. Waking him up in the morning was always a pain. I honestly don't know how Mrs Weasley deals with him at home." Harry chuckled

Hermione rose her eyebrows, "from what I remember, you were a sleepy head yourself."

"Only when we had History with Mr Binns. He didn't care if you came late or not. Besides, I could always rely on you and your habit of making notes in every lesson." Harry answered.

Hermione frowned at him, "Well you better not rely on that this year. I'm warning you now, Harry Potter. If you want to get O's in your NEWTs, I'm going to make sure that you put in the work."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use my inner charm to get the notes out of you then." Harry gave her a mischievous grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'd like to see that happen. Anyway… we best try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Goodnight Harry. I love you." She kissed him one last time before burying her face in his neck.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to treasure the moment. Falling asleep with Hermione was always so easy… so comfortable.

"Goodnight. I love you too." He whispered back and rested his chin on her head.

They remained in bed together in silence, both trying to fall asleep. Both failing to do so as minutes flew by.

"Harry… you still awake?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"I just realised something," Hermione whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and stared at her through the darkness, "Hmm?"

"This is our last night together." Hermione pointed out with a flat voice. She was clearly trying to not sound sad.

Harry was already aware of that. But now that Hermione pointed it out… it felt even more miserable.

"You're right." He answered and sighed, "all of a sudden, going Hogwarts sounds much less fun."

She looked up at him, "Why's that?"

"You know why…"

"I might know why… but I'll never know for sure unless you tell me." She grinned.

"Well… I kind of got used to having you with me every night. And quite frankly, it has become something I'm used to. And well… I wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon."

Hermione's grin turned into a full smile, "You're right. It is a bit tragic. But there's nothing that we can't work on."

"What do you have in mind, ma'am?"

"Well… being a prefect since our fifth year… I never really had the chance to properly explore the prefect's bathroom. It just didn't seem very exciting. But maybe exploring it with you could become a little more interesting." She proposed.

Harry smiled back at her "Sounds like a plan."

"We could also swing by the room of requirement… always wanted to see just how much that room can do… "Hermione added.

Harry laughed, "Looks like someone is feeling a little energetic."

"There's also the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Last time I checked it was still abandoned." She continued before climbing onto his chest.

"Looks like we'll have a lot to do in our spare time," Harry answered, looking up into her eyes. There was a burning fire in them… the flames of desire.

"You know me, Potter. I hate wasting precious time. Not when we can be doing something much more interesting." she kissed him lightly on the lips, just barely allowing their mouths to touch.

Harry's hands tied around her back pushing them closer together, "That's the Hermione I know and love."

"See… Hogwarts will be great this year. Maybe even better than ever before." She told him, her hands slowly making their way under his shirt.

"As long as I'm with you," Harry responded.

Sleep came much later that night.

* * *

 _If you want to contact me, I am available on Twitter at **TeamPotterForLife** _


	32. Chapter 32: Back to School

_A/N: Well… this chapter turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I got a bit carried away. Oh yeah, a new Character will be introduced in the next chapter so you can look forward to that. Until then, Enjoy ; )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 32: Back to School_**

 _September 1_ _st_ _, 1998_

 _It wasn't a familiar place, and it made him feel alarmed. The dark wooden stairs which led up to the second floor were creaking louder with every step. The house must've had centuries. The second floor was the final one and it only had one room which covered almost the entire floor, saving only some spare space for the narrow hallway. He was nearing the door slowly, fully aware that it was the last one which has not been opened yet. His heart started beating faster as he neared the room. He stretched out his left hand, ready for his palm to greet the small rusty door handle. His right hand was occupied by his wand, ready to strike in case if anything or anyone decided to jump out and attack him. It might've not been a wise desire, but he wanted someone to attack him. He needed to find at least one of them. One would be enough. Finally, his hand met the door and he slowly twisted the handle. The creak which came from the door was even louder than the stairs which he climbed. If there was anyone in this house, they would have definitely heard him. He gently pushed the door forward and allowed for another continued chain of creaking sounds to echo through the house. The room was dark and he had to wait for his eyes to register its surroundings. The darkness which filled everything around him was slowly starting to shrink until he could make out furniture and even some framed paintings on the walls. Moonlight was struggling to get through the curtained window. He knew that casting a simple 'Lumos' would solve his problem with vision, but he preferred the comfort of darkness right now. It was giving him the advantage of spotting others first if they decided to brighten up the area. As he entered the room, as carefully as ever, checking corners of the room first, he couldn't help but realise that there was a shadow in the centre of the room, right in front of a large opened wardrobe. He paused for a long moment, trying to make out what the shadow was. His heart stopped beating when he realised it was a body. But why wasn't it moving? Surely they would have heard the creak of the opening door. He could only come up with one explanation, it was a corpse. The only thing he didn't want to find._

* * *

Harry's eyes opened almost instantly as if he wasn't sleeping at all. He ran his hand through the sheets, quickly acknowledging that she wasn't in bed. His hand shot up to his nightstand where he located his glasses. After putting them on, he started to scan the bedroom, searching for her. She was not here.

"Hermione?" He called out, trying to calm himself down, knowing that he was in a large manor. There was no need to worry. Yet.

He jumped up from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. It was also empty. His pulse was starting to rise. This never happened before… she always woke him up when she got up. Starting his day with a lovely kiss on the cheek and running her hand through his hair. He turned away from the bathroom and apparated straight to the bottom floor of the Potter Manor. He let out a breath of surprise when music reached his ears from the kitchen. At a jog, he made his way towards the tune, now he could hear that it was accompanied by singing. It was a familiar voice, the most beautiful voice he knew.

All tension left him the moment he reached the kitchen. She was facing the stove, back to him. The smell of bacon made its way to his nostrils.

"Hermione" he breathed.

She turned around when she heard her name, though instead of a smile or a simple 'good morning', she looked frustrated. She sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't wake up yet."

Hearing her voice snapped him back to Earth, he smiled in relief and rushed over to hug her. She squeaked as he lifted her slightly from the floor. "Hey, you missed me that much?" she laughed as he let her back down and buried his face into her neck.

He pulled away but was still close enough to hold on to her waist. "What are you doing?"

Hermione smiled, "Breakfast. I wanted to surprise you and bring it to bed for you, but you had to go and ruin my plans by waking up."

Harry gave a weak smile, "You didn't have to make breakfast for me. You know I could've cooked something up with Beemey."

Hermione nodded, "Right… but this time I thought I'd cook something for _you_. I think it's a cute way of showing someone you love them."

Harry's smile grew, he buried his face in her neck again and gave her another tight hug. "Thank you. I love you too."

She lifted his head from her neck and kissed him on the mouth. "You're not the only one who's allowed to do cute things." She answered. Her smile died down once she took in some of his features. "Harry, you look pale… are you okay?"

He pulled away from her and sat down at the kitchen table "Yeah, everything is fine… it's just… I had a weird dream." When it came to dreams, it was always different for Harry. He rarely got normal ones. And almost all his life, most of his dreams usually meant something. And almost every time, they meant something bad.

Hermione was all too familiar with his nightmares, he had plenty of them during the Horcrux hunt. "What happened in the dream?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember everything he saw. "I'm in an old house… walking up a staircase. Somehow I know that this house has two floors. I don't know how, but I just do. Then, I approach a door and I open it. Behind the door is a large dark room. There is a big wardrobe in the centre and on the floor… there's a…" He opened his eyes, partially unwilling to finish the story.

Hermione came up next to him and sat on his lap, placing her hand on his cheek, looking deep into his eyes, "What is it, Harry?"

Harry looked back at her, trying hard to push away all dark thoughts "There's a dead body."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as he answered. "Do you know who it might be?"

Harry shook his head, "No… it's too dark, I'm too far away and the body seems to be turned away from me, facing in the direction of the wardrobe."

Hermione nodded at his explanation.

"When I woke up, I couldn't find you… I got a bit nervous. That's probably why I'm a bit pale." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I just wanted to-

"You don't have to explain yourself, love. You wanted to make breakfast, that's completely understandable. I guess I'm just used to always waking up next to you. So when you weren't there, I was a bit confused. But that's all." Harry smiled, "to be honest, I don't understand how you managed to sneak out without me waking up. Smells great by the way."

Hermione smiled back at him and then stood up from his lap and turned back towards the stove, "I had my fair share of cooking during our Horcrux hunt."

Harry sighed, but couldn't help grinning at her words, "Yep… you will literally never forgive me, will you?"

"Nope." She smirked, "I just don't understand how you had all of this culinary talent and not once did you think to say 'Hey Hermione, do you need some help?' It's just bizarre."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise that I'll try to make it up to you every day of my life." Harry laughed.

Hermione smiled, "How exactly will you make it up to me?"

"A couple of things come to mind," Harry answered.

"Sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to it." Hermione answered as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he grabbed a fork and knife.

"So, do you think this dream could mean anything?" Hermione asked as she cut through a piece of bacon.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't had a dream of this kind since April and that was before we killed Voldemort." Harry was sure that dreams of this kind would stop now that Voldemort was gone. Not to mention that his dreams were always linked with him. But this one wasn't. Or maybe it was… Harry couldn't be sure. He was sure of one thing; Voldemort was dead.

"Maybe it was just a weird dream, it doesn't have to necessarily mean anything. People have weird dreams all the time." Hermione answered.

"Maybe… but I don't really have dreams of that kind. I have occasional nice dreams."

"Really? What are those about?" Hermione asked, interested.

"You, of course." Harry smiled.

Hermione's cheeks went pink, "I have nice dreams about you too."

She never mentioned anything of this type, it was nice to know that Hermione dreamed of him too. It made him feel less weird than he already felt he was.

"Okay and what about the weird ones, did you ever have a weird dream that wasn't linked with Voldemort?"

"No, never. This was the first one. It just feels strange because It felt like… like I was really there… just like in those old dreams I used to have." Harry explained.

"In most dreams, you feel like that, Harry. It's once you wake up that you realise they didn't actually happen." Hermione answered.

"Well, in my case, they did actually happen." He shivered at his own words. He didn't know who the dead body in his dream might belong to, but he didn't like it. Nothing good ever came of his dreams. Apart from the one which showed him Arthur Weasley. But in those dreams, he was a snake, or Voldemort himself. This dream was different, he was himself. He knew he was.

"We could speak to Professor McGonagall about it." Hermine requested.

Harry wasn't sure how Professor McGonagall would explain his dream, but it would be worth mentioning. Afterall, she was one of the very phew people at school who he trusted as much as Professor Dumbledore.

"I guess we could. But maybe you're right, Hermione. Maybe it _was_ just a dream. I really hope you're right." Harry answered.

Hermione smiled at him, "I don't think there's any more true danger left for us in this world Harry. And if there is, we can fight it, just like we have before. I'll fight for you like I always have. I'll protect you."

Harry smiled back at her, "That makes me feel a lot more at ease. Knowing that there's a smart, strong and beautiful witch who has my back no matter what." He leaned closer towards her.

She leaned forward too, meeting him halfway across the table, "And she always will" she answered, before placing a kiss on his lips.

Harry stood up and collected their plates. "Alright, you cooked, I'll clean up."

As he said this, Beemey the elf appeared in the kitchen "Beemey could clean the dishes."

"No." Said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"No Beemey, you have done enough for us already, you're such a hard-working elf. You deserve a vacation. Luckily enough, we're going Hogwarts so you'll be free from us until October." Harry smiled at the elf.

Hermione smiled at him, clearly pleased by how much care Harry placed on his house elf.

"Beemey doesn't want a vacation. Beemey doesn't want to say goodbye either." The elf answered, clearly unhappy.

"Are you going to miss us?" Hermione asked.

The little elf nodded, making her ears flap back and forth "Beemey will miss Harry and Hermione very much.

It was one of Hermione's recent victories; she finally managed to teach Beemey to call Harry and Hermione by their names without using the titles Master and Mistress. Hermione was very pleased.

"Well, in that case, I'll speak to Professor McGonagall. Maybe she'll let us visit you from time to time. I know that Harry will miss being at the Manor as much as I will." She looked over to Harry who nodded at the elf.

"That's right. And if you get very lonely, you can always visit us at Hogwarts. Remember, you're an elf so you can apparate to the school at will." Harry added.

Beemey smiled "Okay, Beemey will visit. And do come visit Beemey sometimes. Beemey will cook up something nice when Harry and Hermione come home."

"It's settled then," Harry answered as he turned towards the sink.

"Could Beemey help with drying the dishes at least?" the elf asked, hopefully.

Harry looked over at Hermione who laughed, "okay, Beemey, you can help him if you want to that badly. Honestly, why do you house elves hate resting so much?" She stood up and walked over to Harry. She placed her hands around his waist and kissed him on the neck, "I'm going to have a quick shower. Then we should probably start making our way to mum and dad. I promised to let them drive us to King's Cross.

"They do know that we can just apparate though, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… but mum said something about it being my last trip to school and how they want to be a part of it. I guess it makes sense in a way." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded, "I'll get these dishes cleaned, and then I'll be more than happy to join you in that shower."

Hermione smiled at him, "I'll start the water."

* * *

It was just a couple minutes past eight when they were out of the shower and dressed, ready to leave. It felt weird to be leaving the comfort of their home. Not a long time has passed, and yet the manor has become something of a personal sanctum for them. Harry walked down the staircase uniting with Hermione in the living room. His packed case was floating behind him.

"Ready to leave?" asked Hermione.

Harry came up close to her, taking a final look around the Manor's living room. He will definitely miss being here. It might've not been his favourite place in the manor when Hermione was here, but he enjoyed spending long afternoons on the sofa, staring into the flames which danced in the fireplace.

"More than I'll ever be, I guess." He answered. It felt weird to not want to go. He was usually ecstatic about going back to Hogwarts. But now… when he finally experienced what a real home is like… and when he found out how much joy can come from simply just being in the presence of a loved one, together, away from everyone else, he didn't want to leave anymore. But he knew that going back to Hogwarts was something he had to do. He wanted to finish his last school year. But most importantly, he wanted to be with Hermione.

Beemey appeared in front of them, smiling at them both. "Back to school!" she called. "Beemey will miss you both!"

Hermione smiled and went down on one knee, spreading her arms "Come here." She invited the elf.

Beemey looked slightly confused but followed Hermione's instructions. Hermione waited until she was within reach when she closed her arms around the elf, hugging her gently.

"We'll miss you too, Beemey," Hermione answered, slowly releasing the elf. Beemey smiled at her mistress, "Beemey likes hugs now. Will Harry give Beemey a hug too?"

Harry smiled, "Of course!" he went down on one knee next to Hermione and spread his arms open for the elf. Beemey hugged him too and then they both stood up. "Take care of the house, Beemey. We'll visit you soon." He told the elf.

"And remember, if you ever feel super lonely, you can always come visit us at Hogwarts," Hermione added.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and grabbed his case. He smiled down at the elf and admired his home once more. He really will miss this place.

* * *

They appeared outside Hermione's house after a brief second. She led him down the stone path towards the door. Hermione rang the doorbell and looked over at Harry.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

He smiled at her, "I never thanked you, Hermione."

"For what?" she asked. But before Harry could answer, the door opened and Emma Granger was greeting both of them inside.

"You're right on time, perfect. Another reason to be thankful for having a daughter who knows magic." She smiled as they entered the house.

"How are you Emma?" asked Harry, happy to see Hermione's mum happy and well.

"September first has always been a very sad day for Dan and I. Most parents are usually grateful when school starts. But we've always been the odd ones out." She confessed.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has always been the easiest child. She was rarely crying. Hardly ever naughty, always did her homework, and whenever she came back from Hogwarts, she would always find something to do. Spending the holiday with her was always a joy. Separating from her was always a challenge." Emma smiled at her daughter.

Harry laughed, "I understand that more than you think, Emma."

"Okay people, stop this. I don't want to cry." Hermione pleaded and walked up to the stairs, "I'm gonna go get my stuff."

Emma trailed after her "Let me help you, sweetie." She looked over at Harry. "Dan is in the living room. Go ahead and join him. I believe he wanted to speak with you about something. He said it was one of those 'man talks' so be prepared." She smiled at him before following Hermione upstairs.

Harry proceeded through to the living room. Dan was sitting on the sofa, reading up on a newspaper while simultaneously sipping some coffee. Harry was never intrigued by coffee. It wasn't necessarily the taste, but he genuinely never felt the need to drink it every morning. Perhaps that was something that would change once he grew up.

"Morning, Dan." Said Harry, walking over to shake his hand.

"Good morning. How are you doing, Harry?" asked Dan, shaking his hand.

"Not too bad… going back to Hogwarts." Harry answered, trying his best to sound optimistic.

"For the last time, eh?"

Harry nodded, not knowing how he felt about that.

Dan placed his coffee on the table and folded his newspaper. "Listen, Harry. I wanted to speak to you."

Harry expected nerves to kick in, but he was perfectly calm. At this point, anything Dan could say to him could hardly be any more of a challenge compared to their first conversation.

"What is it?" he asked.

Dan sat up in his chair and looked over towards the hallway, almost as if trying to envision someone being there. "You know that Hermione is extremely passionate and ambitious when it comes to her education."

Harry nodded and grinned slightly, "Yep, that's Hermione."

"You also know that this is her last year and her final chance to get whatever grades she desires," Dan confirmed. "I never really understood how exactly the education system for wizards works, but Hermione told me that her current exams will be the equivalent of A-levels."

Harry nodded again, "that's correct. They're called NEWTs."

"Right. Well… listen. I know what it's like to have a girlfriend at school, and I know very well how distracting that can be in lessons and revision."

Harry didn't know where this conversation was going, but he was ready to assure Dan that he too cares about getting good grades. It was his last year at Hogwarts after all.

"I would just like to ask you a favour." Dan requested, "If you see Hermione working in class, or studying for an exam… doing an essay or just some homework. Please, just try to give her the time and peace to focus on whatever she's doing."

"You don't have to ask me to do that Dan. That was my intention from the start anyway. These exams… Hermione told me they will be hard. I want to pass them and also get good grades. I wouldn't dare distract Hermione from her studies. It never worked during past years… and I really doubt she would crack this year." He smiled at Dan.

Dan nodded, "It might've not worked in the past, but now you're her boyfriend. We both know that when it comes to relationships, we can get our priorities all muddled up. But I believe you Harry, and I trust you." He patted Harry on the shoulder and gave a comforting smile. "Just… promise me that you'll take good care of her. She's one of the two most important women in my life and my only daughter. I want the absolute best for her."

Harry gave Dan a reassuring smile, "You and me both, Dan."

* * *

Hermione entered her room, to see her Case packed and securely locked on top of her bed. She had one more thing to add before she would be ready to leave. It was her new audition in nightwear.

"So, you're all good to go?" Emma asked.

Hermione nodded, "Just need to add one more thing." Hermione didn't know if she wanted her mother finding out about the shirt. But now she had no choice. She opened her enchanted handbag and pulled out the maroon shirt. Briefly running her hands over the soft fabric. She started to fold the shirt when Emma came over for a closer look.

"I don't remember ever seeing you in this shirt…" She examined the shirt before picking it up from the case and unfolding it.

"Hang on… why is it so large?" She turned the shirt over, revealing the large font saying 'Potter' at the top. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at her daughter. "This isn't yours, dear."

Hermione couldn't help smiling back. The shirt was bringing back some lovely memories, "Harry gave it to me."

"Did he, now? That's very nice of him. The fabric feels soft too. You like it?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. It's a really nice shirt." She couldn't imagine what would be Emma's reaction if she even had a remote clue what Hermione got up to wearing that shirt.

Emma folded the shirt carefully and handed it back to her daughter. "Wait till he gifts you a hoodie. I swear they are the most comfortable things in the world. I still have a collection of all the ones I stole from Dan somewhere."

Hermione laughed, "I'll ask him once I get bored of this one." She knew full well that it would be a while before that happened.

"Girls, It's coming up to half past eight. We should get going soon If you don't want to be late!" Dan's voice carried up the stairs.

"Alright, let's get going. You don't want to be late for the train and the traffic will be hectic on the way to London."

* * *

The car journey went quite slow, as expected. Harry enjoyed it though. He always liked travelling by car. He felt peaceful, looking at the land and farms as they drove through the motorway. Hermione was sleeping next to him, her head resting on his shoulder, tickling his face with her bushy hair. He wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. She always looked so peaceful when she slept and she had the right to be tired after last night. She must've fallen asleep halfway through their journey after a rather slow song played on the radio.

Soon enough, they arrived at King's Cross, Hermione woke up a few minutes before their arrival, probably because of how much louder the city was compared to a motorway.

Harry and Dan both extracted their cases from the boot of the car. Arriving at King's Cross felt strange, but also quite nostalgic. He could already see some other students in the area, entering the train station. He didn't recognise any of them though; they were all a year younger than him and Hermione.

They were in front of platform nine when Hermione turned to her parents. They couldn't cross past the magical barrier. A part of him wanted to give them some privacy but then he remembered her words 'You are part of our family now'. And so he remained. As Hermione hugged her mother, he looked over at Dan and shook his hand once more.

"I won't break my promise," Harry muttered to him.

Dan smiled before pulling him into a quick hug, "I know you want, son."

Harry and Hermione swapped places and Harry was hugging Emma now. "I hope you have a great year, Harry. Take care, the two of you."

"Thank you, Emma," Harry whispered.

"What for, dear?" she asked.

Harry smiled "For everything."

They waved their final goodbyes before Hermione walked through to the barrier. Harry turned one last time and smiled at both of her parents. It felt weird to be given such a nice farewell. It was something he never had before. He carried through the barrier and opened his eyes to see the enormous Hogwarts express. Children could be seen practically everywhere, some were boarding the train, whereas others were still saying goodbye to parents. He followed Hermione closely who seemed to have spotted someone.

As he looked ahead, he saw it too. The Weasleys were crowded around Ginny, giving her final hugs and kisses. Ron saw them first, he poked George on the arm and waved at them.

"Hey guys, we're were wondering when you'd show up," Ron told them, hugging them both.

"It's good to see you, mate." Harry smiled at him.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley called as she launched at him with a bone-crushing hug. Harry always loved her hugs. Much like Emma's, they were very warm and motherly. It made him feel safe in a way. Mrs Weasley pulled away and cupped his face, "If you don't start visiting more often, I'll start taking offence." She smiled at him.

"I know. I'm sorry Missus Weasley, I promise I'll start coming over more." Harry answered.

Mrs Weasley went over to Hermione and gave her an equally tight hug. Harry proceeded to Mr Weasley and shook his hand.

"Good to see you, Harry." He informed, "You know… I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

A part of Harry was already suspecting what that could be.

"I recently got an owl from the Minister of Magic… Kinglsey would like to see you, Harry."

Harry nodded, "I've already received some messages from him myself. I've told him that I'll visit the ministry once school finishes."

Mr Weasley nodded, "Yeah, I figured he probably spoke to you already, I was confused as to why he reached out to me. He said that it might take some persuasion. But I see that you've made up your mind."

Harry nodded, "I have."

Mr Weasley smiled at him, "I think you're making a good choice, Harry. Trust me, you'll have enough time to get all mixed up in Ministry business. Right now, just enjoy yourself, and enjoy school. There will be time for other things."

"Thank you, Mister Weasley."

Harry saw Ginny from the corner of his eye, almost hiding behind George who was speaking with Hermione and Ron.

He walked over to her, taking a deep breath. He knew that things between them were still rather shaky and it would probably take some time before they got back to normal if they ever truly would.

"Hey, Ginny." He gave her a brief smile.

"Oh, hi Harry." She answered. She looked like she was deep in thought. Harry wondered if she was only pretending to be.

"Excited to go back to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Yeah. Last year for both of us, I guess." She wasn't making any eye contact, looking everywhere else but his face.

"Ginny… is everything-

"Luna! Neville!" Called Ron.

Harry turned around and saw them both. Neville was holding Luna's hand. He looked happy. Harry never saw him smile like that. It was good to see how that despite all that happened and everyone they've lost. Happiness remained as part of their life.

Ginny skipped past him and moved over to hug Luna. Harry knew that he would have to speak with her in private at one point or another during their time at Hogwarts. He saw that she was sad about something and he wanted to know why. Finding a possible answer was not hard to imagine, but he wanted to hear it from her. She may not be his girlfriend anymore, but he still loved her… in a sibling sort of way. Similarly to how he loved Ron, and he wanted her to be happy too.

Soon enough, the Hogwarts express gave out its first horn, steam started to rise from the locomotive as the engine started to work. Mrs Weasley was giving final hugs to everyone.

Harry saw Ron, gazing up towards the Hogwarts express.

"Everything alright?"

Ron looked down, "It feels weird… seeing you leave for Hogwarts, me staying here. I don't really know what to make of it."

"You could always come with us. You know that Professor McGonagall won't have anything against that. We could buy everything you need at Hogsmeade." Harry explained. It was true, going back to Hogwarts without Ron felt strange. Ron was his best friend, they've been at school together every year since the very start. This was partially why going back to Hogwarts felt so strange.

Harry focused on Ron's expression. He was clearly in deep thought. For a split second, Harry saw a look of excitement, and wonder. But then Ron's eyes closed and his head fell back down. He let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"Nah. I think I've had enough of Hogwarts. When I think of going back. A part of me wants to go because I know that it would be just like the old days. You know, playing chess in the common room, going to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer… studying for exams and doing homework. Of course only after being forced by Hermione."

Both boys laughed.

"But… I think that's exactly why I don't want to go back. Because I want those memories to stay as something I can look back on. Don't get me wrong, Harry. I'd love to go back… but I think that chapter in my life has finished now, and I think going back would just re-open something that has already been concluded.

Harry patted Ron on his shoulder, "I understand, Ron. I won't lie. Going back to Hogwarts won't be the same without my best friend. You were always a good balance in our trio, and I think that's what I'll miss the most when I go back."

Ron smiled, "I'll miss that too."

The Hogwarts express gave its second horn. This one louder than the first one. This is when everyone started to board the train. Students were giving their final goodbyes to parents, and boarding the coaches. Harry looked back at his best friend.

"Promise to visit though. We could still go out for a butterbeer ever once in a while. Just let us know when and we'll be happy to meet at Hogsmeade." He told him.

Ron nodded, "It's a date then."

Harry opened his arms and smiled "Bring it here, mate."

Ron laughed as he embraced Harry, giving him a brotherly hug, "When did you get so sappy?"

Harry pulled back and laughed. Ever since I realised how much I appreciate all the important people in my life.

Hermione came up behind them, grinning. "Woah. I don't I've ever seen you hug like that. Harry is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, shut it. You're just jealous because Harry likes me more." Ron answered, making all three of them laugh.

Hermione pulled them both into a hug, "I'll miss being together like this. Ron, are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure we could get everything you need at Hogsmeade."

Ron shook his head, "Yeah, Harry has already given me that idea. But I still think that it's time for me to move on. I might pop into the ministry, maybe try to train for an Auror. But I already promised Harry to visit you guys."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, "Okay… promise me you'll be careful!"

Ron smirked, "You know I will. Otherwise, you'll just bring me back from the dead and kill me yourself."

"Exactly," Hermione answered, trying to hold her smile. It was true, it really did seem like their trio was separating right here. They were taking different paths. Ones which would create distance between them. More than there ever was.

The third horn sounded and Harry knew it was time to get on the train otherwise it would leave without them.

"Have a good trip, you guys. Send me some owls when you get there. Tell me how the school is doing under McGonagall. Oh, and let me know who's the new defence teacher." He called to them as they embarked on the train.

"Sure thing!" Harry answered. They moved through the coach to the nearest window. Ginny, Luna and Neville were there too. They looked out to see the Weasleys smiling and waving at them all. Harry never liked goodbyes. But this one wasn't that bad. He knew that things were different now. None of them were in any danger anymore, and he knew that he would see them all again soon. Just as safe and just as happy. Soon enough the train started to move, the last person Harry saw was Ron. His smile was comforting. And Harry knew that everything would be okay. Ron would forever be one of the greatest people Harry ever knew. Ever since Ron's sacrifice back in their first year during their deadly chess game. From that moment, Harry always knew that Ron would be someone he could trust. And it was sad leaving him now. Knowing Hogwarts won't be the same without his best friend.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, studying him.

Harry gave her a sad smile, "I'll miss him."

Hermione returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll miss him too."

"Should we find a cabin?" Neville asked. But then turned to Hermione, "Wait, you guys are the new heads right?"

Hermione nodded.

"I believe you have to go and meet with all the prefects in the main carriage."

"You're right. Hermione answered. I completely forgot." Hermione answered and took Harry's hand. "Hopefully it doesn't take too long. We'll join you when we're done."

"See ya," Neville answered, with Luna and Ginny close behind him.

Hermione led Harry through the train. Until they got towards the final coaches. They stepped through doors which revealed an open space with seats and tables at the sides. It was similar to the rest of the train, but the seats and windows were not separated by walls. Which made the whole carriage look like one big cabin.

No one was here yet, which meant that Harry and Hermione had time to put on their robes. Harry could see a small changing area in the corner of the coach. Soon enough, others started to enter the cabin.

Hannah Abbot was the first person Harry recognised. She must've also decided to come back for another year. She was accompanied by a boy who looked slightly younger, most likely in his fifth year. They would both represent Hufflepuff. Harry could recognise another student whose name was Graham, but he couldn't remember his family name. The boy was probably entering his fifth year now. He was with a blonde girl whom he didn't recognise. He knew that Graham was from Slytherin, the same probably went for her. They seemed to gaze up at Harry in a frightened sort of way. Almost as if they were expecting to be attacked by him or something. It made Harry uncomfortable.

"Hey everyone." Hermione smiled at them all. "I believe we have four more students to come before we can start. So for now, I would just like you all to write down your names on this piece of paper. As the head girl, I'd like to keep track of who the prefects are." She informed and placed a piece of parchment on the nearby table.

After a couple minutes the rest of the prefects arrived. Harry was surprised to see that one of them was Ginny. She was accompanied by Neville, another big surprise, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Harry was almost certain that both of them were prefects previously for Ravenclaw.

"Ginny? Neville? You guys are prefects too?" Hermione asked, almost shocked.

"Surprise." Neville laughed. "I got my prefect's badge a couple weeks ago. I decided to keep it a little secret. Grandma was really happy."

Ginny laughed "Mum had a go at George for being the only one in the family who never became a prefect. Goerge said he will take it as an honourable title."

"But now that I think about it… why did Professor McGonagall choose some students from seventh year? Isn't it supposed to be fifth only?" Hannah asked.

Hermione seemed to be puzzled at that question too, "Your guess is as good as mine. Speaking of badges, Harry and I didn't actually get any."

Neville shrugged, "Maybe McGonagall wants to give them to you personally."

Once everyone's name was down on the list of prefects. She stuffed it inside her handbag. "Alright. Now that we're all here, I believe it's good that we all introduce ourselves properly. I'm Hermione Granger, most of you here already know me. I'm the new head girl. If you ever need anything you can come to me or Harry." She looked over at Harry.

"That's me. If you have a tough time remembering my name, I'm the guy with the messy hair, and a scar on his forehead. I'm not very popular so I know why remembering me might be rather tough."

A couple laughs rose in the room. Particularly from Neville and Hannah.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. You might know me as the guy who helped blow up the wooden bridge."

"And the guy who killed Voldemort's pet snake," Ginny added, making everyone chuckle. Even the Slytherins seemed to be amused.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She didn't look sad anymore. But Harry was still waiting for her to make eye contact with him at least once.

"Correction. The best Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry added, which finally got her to look at him. He smiled at her, making her smile back briefly.

"Anthony Goldstein. Proud member of Dumbledore's Army." His words made Harry and Hermione smile. Harry always forgot how many people he taught back in his fifth year. Part of him missed it.

"Padma Patil. Another proud member of the DA. The smartest and more sensible twin sister of Parvati Patil." Harry laughed the loudest, remembering full well that Padma and Parvati were Harry and Ron's partners at the Triwizard Ball.

"Hannah Abbott. Don't interrupt me during exams, or I will fight you."

"Owen Cauldwell, the biggest collector of chocolate frog fards in Britain."

"Oh, I'm not a hundred percent sure that's true. I have a friend who might be a good contender." Harry answered, wondering what Ron would say if he was here.

"I'd like to see his collection," Owen answered, smiling at Harry.

"Graham Pritchard, Slytherin house, half-blood."

"Is there nothing else you would like to share?" Hermione asked, trying to encourage the boy.

He shook his head, "Not really."

"Amber Avery. Slytherin house." The girl looks almost terrified. Her surname ringed a bell in Harry's head, but he didn't know why.

Hermione was probably thinking about asking the girl to share a bit more, but she decided against it in the end.

"Alright. It was great to meet all of you. I'm sure we're all going to get along quite well as all of us pretty much know each other already. You can all go back to your friends now. We'll see you once we arrive at school.

Once Hermione was finished, everyone started to leave. Padma and Hannah left last as they both gave Harry and Hermione welcoming hugs.

"Well, that didn't go so bad, right?" Hermione asked.

"Went better than I expected, actually." Harry answered, still puzzled, "Does the name Avery ring a bell to you?"

Hermione thought about it for a second before answering. "I believe there was death eater called Avery. Why? Do you think Amber might be related to him?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed.

They both thought about it in silence. Then Hermione picked up her handbag and turned towards the doors.

"Alright. I think I'm ready to head back." Hermione told him.

They managed to find Neville and Luna without much hassle and got to the cabin just before the sweets trolley arrived.

Neville was reading up on the Quibbler with Luna.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She said she wanted to go say hi to some friends. Probably won't be back for a while."

Harry glanced at Hermione who was giving him a rather puzzled gaze. She then reached into her handbag and pulled out a book. She shifted on the seat resting her legs up.

"May I?" She asked.

Harry nodded as she laid her head on his lap and started to read. Harry smiled and started to gently run his hand through her hair. He looked out the window and admired the lovely country scenery.

He was coming back home. For the last time.


	33. Chapter 33: Getting Together

_A/N: Yep… I've done it again. I forgot about the existence of the word count (smh). Well, I would like to apologise in advance if you find any spelling mistakes. Trust me, they annoy me much more than they do you._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33: Getting Together_**

The train was slowly, but steadily making its way through the tracks. Harry always enjoyed the small swinging motion which it gave. He found it relaxing and it was easy to fall asleep with. Right now, it seemed that sleep was inevitable. Neville and Luna were still reading through the quibbler, but Harry could see that Neville was slowly starting to doze off as his chin was now resting on Luna's shoulder. Hermione was deep inside her own world, as she rested on Harry's lap, reading what seemed to be a rather dull fragment at the moment. Harry knew this as she was fidgeting with the pages, allowing her finger to breeze through them. She only fidgeted with something if she wasn't very immersed in the story. Harry knew that she would most likely be playing with her hair, but he was currently doing that himself.

"Hey, Neville. You never told me how exactly you two got together." Harry sounded, trying to stop himself from falling asleep.

Hermione heard his question too and clearly felt as if the upcoming conversation would be much more interesting than her book. She closed it and shifted herself to the right, facing Neville and Luna.

Neville shook out of his stupor and turned to Harry, rubbing his right eye. "That's true… we never did." He looked back to Luna, "Do you want to tell them the story or should I?"

Luna smiled and nodded, "Go ahead. I'd like to hear it from your point of view."

Nevile smiled back at her before turning to Harry and Hermione, "Well… it sort of started back at Hogwarts last year, during the battle."

"Seriously?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"Remember when I met you on the staircase? This was shortly after we blew up the wooden bridge. The barrier was down and we were getting attacked from pretty much every angle." Neville started explaining.

Images of the night came rattling into Harry's mind. The entire scene was oddly clear to him. Hordes of students were running through the entire staircase, everyone was running somewhere. Death Eaters were navigating through the castle, leaving dark smoke in their trail.

"The whole school was in all-out panic mode. Death Eaters were flying through the castle. I remember seeing you stupefy one form the sky. Man, that was so awesome!" Neville recalled. "Come to think of it… how exactly were they all able to fly without brooms?"

Harry shook his head, but Hermione sat up and he saw her determined look. She was about to blow both of their minds.

"It's called unsupported flight. It's a very hard form of magic created to levitate you without the need of a broom, or other magical transport. The spell was created by Voldemort himself. Though I'm pretty sure similar spells were worked on in the past."

"That's crazy," Neville answered, wide-eyed.

"Daddy said they're going to be teaching that spell in the Auror department starting next year. Apparently, it will be useful for Aurors when hunting the remaining death eaters." Luna added.

Harry didn't know what to think of the matter, but the idea of flying without a broom didn't appeal to him all that much. Hermione bit on her lip, and seemed to tune out for a split second, before coming back to Neville's story.

"Anyway… going back to the original topic." Neville answered and turned back to Harry "I don't know if you remember what I said to you at the staircase… but yeah… I went straight to Luna and told her everything as quickly as possible." He explained. "I told her everything I felt… I guess adrenaline can do that to you. It was the bravest thing I've ever felt myself do… and yet… I felt perfectly calm."

Hermione was smiling at Neville, giving Luna a wink.

"I expected Luna to be surprised… but she just gave me that dreamy look full of wonder and then hugged me. She told me that she felt the same and that when everything was over, she would find me. She kept her promise of course."

Luna set down her copy of The Quibbler and kissed Neville on the cheek. "How could I ever break it?"

Neville smiled at her and turned to Hermione, "Alright guys, how about you? I mean being completely honest… I'm still shocked how we're sitting here, going on our final year at Hogwarts… but the fact that we're going with you two is beyond me. I'd also like to point out that both of you look happier than ever before." He marvelled at them.

Harry turned to Hermione, "I guess we could split the story."

Hermione smiled, "Which one do you want?"

"I'll back up the facts."

Hermione nodded and turned back to Luna and Neville. "Well… what exactly would you like to know?"

"When did you realise you love him? That would be a good start." Neville asked Hermione.

Hermione was about to answer when Luna did it for her, "It must have been between her third and fourth year."

Everyone gazed at Luna at that moment.

"Luna… how do you know?" Hermione asked, shocked. "I never spoke with you back then."

Luna smiled, "You don't have to speak with someone to know how they feel. It's all in their eyes, you see."

Everyone was waiting for her to say more, but it seemed like she wasn't going to continue.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Hermione asked. She was certain that Harry was the only person who knew before now. The fact that someone else has known her secret for so long was making her slightly nervous.

"I saw it on your face every time you looked at him," Luna answered.

"Right… but I never spoke with you back then… I didn't even know about you until we met in my fifth year." Hermione countered.

Luna nodded, "That is true. I was quite lonely back then. I didn't have a lot of friends. To be completely honest, Ginny was actually my only friend. I always enjoyed being in her presence. It often hurt being alone when she wasn't around. Sometimes I would peak over to the Gryffindor table where she sat. I always spotted you, Ron and Harry sitting nearby."

Harry felt a very sharp sensation in his chest. He knew what it was like to not have friends. He didn't have any himself until the day he arrived at Hogwarts.

"Daddy always said that I have good eyes when it comes to spotting people who are good and kind. He told me to use them when I'd choose new friends. I wanted to approach you many times… Ginny told me to do it as well. But I was rather shy about it. I didn't know if you would like me." Luna explained, "So I just observed. I liked looking at the three of you. I always noticed how you stood up for each other. It was in my third year when during my observations, I could see something different about you, Hermione."

Hermione's shoulders tensed up slightly.

"Whenever I saw you look over at Harry… there was this thing about your eyes. They seemed to light up slightly as if a fire inside them lit up. Sometimes I'd even see you bite your lip after looking away from him."

Hermione didn't feel very comfortable anymore. But then Harry took hold of her hand and smiled at her. "That's adorable." He answered, not breaking his gaze from her eyes.

She relaxed, smiled at him and looked back to Luna. She was surrounded by good friends and there was nothing she should be embarrassed about.

"Anyway… I knew that something was happening between you two. I was just a bit surprised that Harry wasn't noticing anything considering how close he was always sat to you.

"It's always the darkest under the lighthouse, I guess," Neville muttered, grinning slightly.

"I was also an idiot. So there's that." Harry answered with his head down.

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't say that. It's not true… I was very secretive about my feelings too."

"Truth is that I formed certain feelings for her myself," Harry answered as he looked at Nevile. "Remember how you and Hermione were the only ones who stuck behind me during the Triwizard tournament?"

Neville nodded, eager for Harry to continue.

"The idea of love… or even fancying someone never crossed my mind before. To be honest, I never thought I would fall in love with anyone. It felt like such a strange and distant feeling. But when I spent time with Hermione… all those lessons we had together… teaching each other how to dance… and studying for my first task. I remember looking at her one day and feeling this weird sensation… I wanted to… I don't even know. I just remember feeling something weird. Like whenever she would touch me or smile at me… I'd forget to breathe… and all of a sudden I'd be able to feel my heart pulsing out of my chest. It was the craziest thing I've ever experienced."

Hermione's hold tightened on his hand. He could feel her gaze. "It was our final dance lesson before the yule ball… I wanted to speak to her… I wanted to say something that day. But I never did. Part of it was because I knew that Ron also felt something for Hermione… but there was another part which hesitated."

"What was it?" Luna asked. Harry never really saw her like this before. She looked very curious. Her face didn't look dreamy anymore. She was determined to know. Harry figured it was because he was being more open with her than ever before.

"I couldn't bear the idea of rejection. It was something I've been receiving all my life. I don't think I would withstand hearing Hermione do it too. I knew that it would change our friendship… and being without her would be too punishing. So I took the safer option… I stayed quiet about what I felt. But at least she was still my best friend."

Hermione couldn't bear to listen anymore as she wrapped her hands around Harry's neck and collided with him. "And I still am to this day, my love."

Luna smiled at them, "that's beautiful."

Hermione sat back down next to Harry, wrapping both of her hands around his arm.

"So when did you actually confess to her? Or was she the one who confessed?"

Harry looked at Hermione for an answer.

"I think it was me… I told Ron soon after our return from Australia. But then Harry told me too when I saw him later that night."

"It was a day full of confessions." Harry smiled.

"It was." Hermione agreed.

"Although… I wanted to tell you back in Australia after we…" he stopped himself. Harry decided that Luna and Neville didn't necessarily have to know exactly what took place that day. There were some things that he wanted to stay between the two of them. "After we swam in the ocean… I wanted to tell her what I felt… but then we got a phone call from Dan and Emma, and I lost all my adrenaline after that."

"We both did," Hermione added, making Harry smile back at her.

They all sat in silence for a while. Simply appreciating the peace and balance which they all managed to find despite the odds throughout the years. Harry was enjoying the minimal shaking of the train until Luna rose from her seat.

"I think I'm going to go look for Ginny. There are a couple friends I wanted to greet today." She announced.

Harry and Hermione both nodded in understanding. Neville rose too, ready to follow.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Neville," Luna told him.

"Yeah, but I feel like stretching my legs." He answered.

As they left the compartment, Neville turned to Harry and winked. Harry nodded at him with a grin, knowing that he would return the favour another time. Before the compartment door fully shut, Hermione was already climbing onto his lap, kissing him wildly.

"You know… this is going to be a tough year." She told him in between kisses, trying to gain entrance into his mouth with her tongue.

"Tell me about it," Harry answered as he ran his hands across her back, struggling to match the speed of her lips.

They continued to kiss until Hermione leaned away slightly, smiling at him. "I forgot how sexy you look in uniform."

Harry laughed, "I don't know how I managed to stay away from you for so long."

They continued to exchange long and passionate kisses until Hermione's head collapsed into Harry's neck. Both of them were out of breath. His arms wrapped around her and they sat hugging for a while until Hermione looked up at him again.

"There's something I wanted to talk about."

Harry could hear the change in her voice. It must've been something that's been on her mind for a while.

She shifted on his lap and leaned against the window, allowing her legs to stretch out. Her arms stayed around his neck so she wouldn't slide off.

"Remember our last visit to Grimmauld Place?"

Harry nodded, allowing for a grin to show up on his face. Grimmauld Place wasn't so grim anymore as Hermione managed to keep him busy every time they visited the place. Kreacher was also very happy to have them over every once in a while for company. Though the house elf left recently to help with the preparations at Hogwarts.

"I remember all of them." He answered.

Hermione's cheek reddened slightly, "Well, when I was browsing through the library… I found a very interesting book. It was a book about Animagi. I believe it belonged to Sirius."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Well… there was a message written on the first page…" she answered before reaching for her handbag. She dug her hand inside and Harry could hear the sound of books falling over. She then pulled out a very big and old looking hardcover. She opened it and revealed the first page for Harry.

The writing was neat and Harry couldn't help but find it quite familiar.

 _To whom the ownership of this book falls,_

 _Becoming an Animagus is a very tough and dangerous skill to acquire. It takes practice and patience to become Animagi. The process is long and arduous. There is also a reasonable chance that it may backfire. Whoever you are, if you decide to take this path of physical transfiguration upon yourself. Know that when you connect with your inner animal, you will not be the same Witch or Wizard you once were._

 _Proceed with Knowledge, Care and Caution._

 _\- Padfoot._

Harry looked back at Hermione once he finished reading. "Yeah, that was definitely Sirius."

"Harry do you know what this means?" She asked, pointing at the book, "This book was used by your dad, Sirius and Lupin when they trained to become Animagi."

Harry smiled, "I bet they stole it from the restricted section."

Hermione laughed, "That's not a bad guess. You know… I was thinking that maybe you could try becoming an Animagus."

Harry looked back at her, confused. "Me? Why?"

"Well… I've been thinking a lot about it recently and… I think it would be safer if you master a skill like this." Hermione answered.

"Why would I need this skill?" Harry asked.

"Okay, Harry. I'll tell you… but promise not to get angry."

Harry smiled at her, "Hermione, you know I could never be angry with you."

She nodded, still looking quite unsure, "Well… we still haven't really talked about what you want to do after Hogwarts, but something tells me that you'll probably end up becoming an Auror, despite what other opportunities you might get."

Harry didn't know how to answer. Hermione was right… he didn't really know what it was that he wanted to do. But being an Auror was always something he considered with more thought than other things.

"I guess you're right."

Hermione smiled, glad that he didn't take it offensively. "You know Harry, I would much rather see you become a famous Quidditch player… even if it meant you'd be away from me a lot. I'd even prefer you not working at all. Merlin knows working is the last thing you have to do with all that fortune.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to rely on that fortune, Hermione."

She nodded, "I know you don't, Harry. I also know that defence against the dark arts was always something you were strong at. I know that you're a great wizard. Possibly the greatest wizard alive, and I know that you will want to protect those who need help. But I can't help worrying about you and the things you will have to do as an Auror."

Harry tightened his hold on her waist, making her look at him, "The enemies which we faced cannot hurt us anymore, Hermione. They grow smaller in numbers every day. By the time I step into the ministry, the only thing left to do will probably be paperwork at a desk."

Hermione gave him a weak smile "I really hope so… but Harry… just in case… I think being an Animugus would really help, and it would make me worry so much less. I know that you're an incredible wizard, I've known it ever since I saw you create that Patronus. I know that you could handle a dozen death eaters on your own… and with the Elder Wand…"

"I'll never use that wand for combat. Fixing Hogwarts was the first and last thing I promised to do with it." Harry answered.

"And that's why I want you to think about this. I know that it will be hard, and I know that you think it's not necessary. But I would be so much more relaxed knowing that if god forbid something bad happened, you'd be able to transform and hide or escape. Just think about, Harry. Please." Hermione pleaded, looking deep into his eyes.

 _How could I ever say 'no' to those eyes?_ Harry thought, feeling almost hypnotised. "Okay… I'll think about it."

Hermione smiled, almost certain of what his answer would be anyway. "Thank you, love." She answered and kissed him.

"In fact… I'm ready to say yes right now… but only on one condition." Said Harry.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, curious.

"You'll do it with me."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She shifted away from him, shaking her head. "No. Harry, I can't."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm nowhere near as skilled at you. I'd never be able to acquire that kind of magical skill. I know that you can do it with a little bit of my help… but I'd never be able to do it. Remember? I'm just books and cleverness."

Harry took hold of her arms, making her halt her rant. "Look at me, Hermione." He demanded.

Hermione struggled to connect with his gaze.

"I want you to look into my eyes as I say this. If you don't. This whole thing is a no-go."

She nodded, and looked back at him, trying her best to remain calm.

"You are. The Greatest. Most Incredible. Smartest. Most Powerful Witch I have ever met or heard of. You deserve the world, Hermione."

"But Harry, I-

"No, Hermione. Listen to me. If you can't do something, then no one can. Do you understand?"

He continued to stare into her eyes, not daring to blink. "I don't care what it is you think or are unsure of. You are a hundred times more capable of achieving this than I am. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere on this journey without you. So don't ever tell me that you can't achieve something, because you can achieve everything. You are Hermione Jean Granger, and you should be damn fucking proud."

At that moment, something inside Hermione's eyes ignited. Everything completely changed. A smile grew across her face and she nodded at his words.

"I can do this."

"Of course you can, my angel." He smiled back at her, before pulling her into a hug. She was shaking slightly in his hold, and when he pulled back, she was crying.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione. I just want you to finally realise how strong you are, and how much more powerful you can be if you only believe in yourself." He answered as he wiped the tears away with his finger.

She buried her face in his shoulder and chuckled. "It's funny… my boyfriend and my best friend are the same person."

Harry laughed, "You've always been my soulmate."

* * *

After a couple minutes, Neville and Luna were back in the compartment along with Ginny. Hermione was in a great mood. She was excited to become Animagi with Harry. There were so many things she wanted to cover with him. But all that could wait. Right now, she was just cherishing the moment of being under his arm, hugged up against his chest.

A part of her felt like pulling away at the sight of Ginny, but Harry's hold didn't hesitate, so she chose against it. She was also still slightly light headed after what Harry said to her. That was also the first time she heard him call her that name… 'Angel'. She knew that couples usually had nicknames they called each other, but so far the only thing Harry and Hermione used was 'my love' and as much as it was very nice, it felt quite traditional and formal at this point. She didn't exactly know what she'd like to be called by Harry… but 'Angel' made her feel very precious. She also figured it would be time to think of a nickname for Harry too.

"Hogwarts is on the horizon," Neville informed them, pointing towards the window.

"Hermione looked out to see the familiar view. The castle looked just as good as always. She still couldn't believe Harry was able to fix the whole school with the elder wand. She was almost certain it wouldn't work. But then again, Harry was quite a master at proving logic and fate wrong his entire life.

Finally, the train was starting to slow down and compartment doors were opening. Students were piling over the train, waiting to leave.

Hermione tugged at Harry and turned to Ginny and Neville, "Come on, we should head out early and round up with the other prefects. Luna, you can come with us, we'll be taking the carriages anyway."

They all rose and made their way out of the train. A familiar voice was echoing through the train station.

"A'right then, firs' years, this way, please. Come on now!"

Hermione smiled at herself when she saw the half-giant. It was good to see Hagrid. Harry's words always seemed to come back to her when she'd see him. " _There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid._

They rounded with the other prefects and Harry led the group through to Hagrid.

"I can't tell explain how good it is ta see yer," Hagrid told them, wiping at his eyes.

Harry hugged the half-giant and smiled at him, "It's good to see you again, Hagrid. We'll be waiting for you in the great hall."

They proceeded through to the main path. All of them knew this path so well.

"We should let all the younger years go first," Hermione informed, pointing the groups onto the carriages.

"It's quite eerie isn't it? All of us here can see them now." Said Neville.

Hermione looked over towards the two Thestrals who pulled the carriage away. Neville was right. At this point, Harry wasn't the only one who has witnessed death.

"It's also quite funny. I remember thinking Harry was going mad when he pointed it out back in fifth year." Neville added.

Luna smiled at Harry, "I told you, Harry. You were just as normal as I was."

Harry smiled back at her, then towards Hermione. "All of us were. But some were a bit more unfortunate than others, I guess."

Hermione nodded sadly.

Soon enough, final groups of seventh-year students were climbing the carriages. It was then when Hermione saw someone she couldn't recognise, which was weird because she was certain she knew all the people from Ginny's year. It was a girl… but that word didn't fit well in Hermione's head, not with how she looked.

Her hair was dark, but it had a shade of brown to it. Her skin was light olive and she had large hazel eyes. Latina for sure. She had a perfect hourglass figure, though her chest was the biggest Hermione ever saw on a seventeen-year-old. Her curves were perfection. Hermione knew that the majority of girls would murder to look like that. She was almost terrified to look at Harry. She didn't know if she was ready to see his reaction to this girl.

The latina was nearing them, surrounded by a group of girls who were bombarding her with questions. She stopped walking when she saw the group of prefects.

Hermione didn't have to pay much attention to see that her gaze was locked directly onto Harry.

"Hello." She greeted them with a wave, still only gazing at the person in front. "Are you by any chance…"

Hermione reluctantly turned to look at Harry. His expression looked quite ordinary, although Hermione felt way out of her comfort zone. She couldn't understand why this girl was shooting off so many bad alarms.

"Harry Potter." Harry nodded, giving a polite smile and taking out his hand.

"Romina Gomez." The latina smiled at him and Shook his hand. She didn't shake it for long as after a couple seconds, to everyone's surprise, her arms were around Harry's neck.

"I would like to thank you for everything you've done for the magical world. It is an honour to meet you in person." She pulled back away from him, finally taking a look at the others.

Harry was clearly thrown off by the gesture and gradually widened the distance between himself and the girl. "I'm flattered." He choked out, still surprised as he took a brief glance at Hermione.

The girl's eyes drifted with Harry's and stopped at Hermione too. She gazed for a good second at her face, before scanning through Hermione's entire body. She was having her up, measuring her in a way. Hermione struggled out a short smile.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you… Romina. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Romina returned the smile, though Hermione could almost sense the challenging viciousness behind it. "I've transferred here for my final year. My parents decided that I should come to Hogwarts and experience what magical education is like in Britain. They wanted to send me here a couple years ago, but then we found out about the return of he-who-must-not-be-named." She explained.

Her British was good, but Hermione could hear the fading accent. She still had a habit of rolling her _R_ 's at awkward times.

"Well. I hope you enjoy yourself here." Anthony Goldstein answered. He looked like he was hypnotised. There was an odd sense of desperation in his voice.

"Ginny told me all about you on the train, Harry. I hope I'll get to know you a bit more." Romina informed, completely ignoring Anthony.

Hermione could feel her chest tighten from fury. _This slag isn't even trying to hide it._ She screamed to herself.

Harry nodded stiffly, "I believe it will highly depend on the house you're picked into."

A sense of relief waved over Hermione. Harry was right. If Romina didn't get into Gryffindor, she wouldn't ever have the chance to actually speak to Harry outside of lessons.

"Ginny, will you come with us?" Romina asked.

Ginny looked towards the group of prefects, "Seeing as this is the last group, would it be alright with you guys if I went with her." She was looking mainly at Hermione.

Hermione wondered if Ginny was trying to communicate something through to her. "No problem, Ginny. Go ahead."

Ginny nodded and carried on with Romina and the group of girls.

"I'll see you around, Harry," Romina told him, leaving without a single word to the rest of the group.

"She's breathtaking!" Anthony moaned, once the latina was a safe distance away.

Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and smiled at her, "We should take the next carriage."

Hermione nodded, trying to decipher his expression.

 _This really is going to be a tough year,_ She thought.


	34. Chapter 34: Patience and Revenge

_A/N: I'd like to wish a very happy birthday to the two very important people in my life. Both of them filled my childhood with magic, adventures and love. I'd like to thank Joanne Rowling for creating this fantastic world. Without her, I wouldn't be doing this right now. I'd also like to thank Harry Potter for growing up with me and allowing me to be part of his amazing journey._

* * *

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 34: Patience and Revenge_**

The evening was starting to get cold. It always did up here in the mountains. Summer was particularly nice to them this year. Almost as if trying to compensate for the tragedy which took place earlier. Everything was starting to bother him now. His cloak was starting to look more like an old rug, and his boots felt more uncomfortable than ever before. Hiding out here was the best and worst decision they could have ever made.

Rowle and Macnair were almost certain that the Ministry was expecting them to be hidden up in the south somewhere, which is why they decided to choose the north. Luckily enough, not a single auror has bothered them so far. Although, something told Yaxely that it wouldn't be long before they come looking for them up here as well.

Only four of them were left. As much as Yaxley wasn't sure if any others escaped the school, something told him they were the only ones left. Four death eaters against the entire world. Not bloody likely to be a fair fight.

His night watch was coming to an end. He didn't know what time it was, but he could hear the approaching footsteps of Greyback. Yaxley wasn't exactly sure how the werewolf escaped, but it was good to have him on the team.

"Anything?" The werewolf asked in a rough voice, still trying to wake up.

Yaxley shook his head and started pacing down the hill.

"I'm getting tired of sitting around here. When are we moving out?" Greyback demanded.

"There's nowhere else to go. Unless you'd like to visit Azkaban." Yaxley answered as he walked back to the tent.

Macnair and Rowle were both asleep when he got there. Luckily enough, they were quite stocked up on food thanks to Yaxley. It was his idea to raid a small local shop on their way to the mountains. They had enough supplies to stay up here for a year. But death sounded more inviting than that.

He sat down on his bunk bed and removed his boots, letting out a sigh of relief to finally take off the damn things. Greyback wasn't the only one who wanted to finally make a move. Yaxley has been thinking of striking every day. It wasn't a bad plan. They knew where the Weasley home was. If Macnair's theory was correct, Potter would be staying there with them, at least for now. And even if he wasn't, they'd be able to take the whole family by surprise and murder all of them. They'd take the ginger headed girl and have her as a hostage. According to Rowle, he saw them smooching during the battle, and he was sure Potter had a thing for her.

However, those plans recently expired as Hogwarts was now re-opened. They didn't know whether Potter went back, but the Weasley girl most likely did. Yaxley missed having spies and gaining inside information. He felt utterly blind. It was infuriating. There were so many questions and so little answers. They had no outside help and everyone was looking for them. After the death of the dark lord, something struck them in their arms. The dark mark lost its power and now it looked nothing more but a faded tattoo.

All of them were starting to get restless. They knew that giving up would mean life in Azkaban. They didn't even know who the new Minister of Magic was, but it was probably someone who didn't take a liking to death eaters. Yaxley was almost sure that an attack would be suicide. He needed to speak with the group and come up with a new plan. Maybe time and patience was something they needed. Patience. The price he'd have to pay for redemption.

Yaxley didn't know how or when, but he will fight for his revenge. For the dark lord. For everything that was right. Even if he had to charge at Potter with his very own hands. He will have his revenge.

"I'll see you soon, Potter." Yaxley spat before falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35: Welcome to Hogwarts

**_Chapter 35: Welcome to Hogwarts_**

The carriage was pulling them slowly. Hermione noted that everyone else seemed to be rather quiet too. In fact, no one had said a word since they climbed on. She looked over at Harry who looked rather peaceful, although he was clearly thinking about something.

"That was so weird." Neville eventually noted.

Everyone except for Harry looked over at him.

"What? It was. Did you see how she just jumped at Harry?" His eyes shot to Hermione for a split second.

This seemed to have shaken Harry out of his thoughts as he looked up at Neville too, "Hmm… what happened?"

"Did you know that girl?" Neville asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. Never seen her before. It _was_ quite weird wasn't it?"

"Yeah, weird doesn't put it close." Padma added, "I mean… you don't just hug strangers like that. Even if they _are_ the vanquisher of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione was happy to hear Padma call Voldemort by his name. She always believed it stupid to avoid using it.

"I mean… I doubt she knew Hermione is with Harry… but still… hugging someone, and hugging them like _that_ is not something people do to strangers." Padma added.

"I think she did know," Luna informed, making all eyes turn to her.

"What makes you say that?" Padma asked.

"It was something about her eyes. The way she looked at Hermione… sizing her up. I believe it clicked for her straight away." Luna explained.

Padma sighed in defeat, "Well. It looks like you have competition, Hermione."

Harry chuckled, "Hermione doesn't have anything to be worried about." He turned to his girlfriend and smiled. "She knows that I'm hers and only hers."

"Aww, that's so adorable," Hannah added.

Hermione smiled back at him, the tension in her chest stopping slightly. _Damn right he's mine!_ She thought.

* * *

Up ahead, closing in towards the gates of Hogwarts, Ginny was leaving Hogsmeade with Romina and the group of seventh-year girls who seemed to be eyeing her more than the Latina who was sat opposite her.

"I don't know about you girls but Harry sure does seem like a snack." Romina giggled. All the other girls turned to her and laughed too.

"Tell me about it." One of the girls hiccupped.

Romina turned to Ginny, "Okay, you told me who he is. Now tell me more about _him._ What's he like?"

Ginny let her shoulders fall as she looked back down the road of Hogsmeade. She knew Harry would be taking this exact path in a couple minutes.

"He's funny… smart… very caring of others. More than anyone else I've met. And brave. Above all, he's brave." She was trying to hide the bitter and sad tone in her voice, but she knew Romina picked up on it.

The girl gazed at her in wonder, "Something tells me you've been a bit closer to him than just as a friend. Did you date him before?"

Ginny hesitated but nodded her head eventually.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's been busy." Romina teased. "How did you break up? Did he leave you or did you catch him with another witch?"

Ginny felt rather offended that Romina wasn't even considering that maybe Ginny decided to leave Harry. But then again, this was Harry Potter they were talking about.

"We split up a while back." Ginny didn't actually know which split up to refer to. Naturally, their relationship ended towards the end of her fifth year after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. But then there was the whole episode which took place at the Burrow. Ginny felt as if Romina didn't need to know any more than she already did.

"I wonder… did he leave you for someone or just because it wasn't working?" Romina asked.

Ginny shook her head, "We split up because Harry wanted to keep me safe. He was leaving school to fight Voldemort and he didn't want anyone to know about us."

Romina seemed to become more interested by the second. "I don't understand… why didn't you get back together then?"

"Things changed between us. Harry didn't feel the same… I don't think I felt the same either. So we just split up."Ginny finished.

Romina sighed, "I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me to suggest all that stuff."

Ginny shrugged, "It's okay, I guess. You seem to hold quite an interest in him."

Romina smiled, "I won't lie. He really caught my eye. He's a very good looking boy. I mean… he was wearing robes, but I can tell he probably has a very fit body under all those layers. I hope you don't mind me saying that I'm _highly_ interested."

Ginny shrugged, "You don't need to worry about me. You _should_ be worried about someone else though." A small smile crept up on her face.

"Who? The girl that was with him? What's her name again… Hermione, right?"

Ginny nodded.

Romina gave Ginny a smile. There was something about it. She clearly respected Hermione as a good opponent. But it was the kind of face someone makes before revealing an ace right from their sleeve.

"She's with Harry, isn't she?"

Ginny nodded again.

Romina smiled, "Interesting. I must say, judging by you and her, his taste in women is quite… rich."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Ginny answered.

Romina gazed back at Ginny, "Both of you have the full package. Decent curves, tall, petite. He clearly likes that type. He might've upgraded slightly when it comes to your bums. But everything else is quite similar. Apart from the hair, of course."

Romina was very up-front. She didn't beat around the bush and she clearly wasn't scared about being direct. There was something about her that Ginny liked. She wasn't afraid of speaking her thoughts, but she'd didn't try to insult anyone either. It was quite an exotic mix.

"Hermione might be quite the challenge. But I'll let you girls in on a secret of mine." Romina leaned towards Ginny slightly, which caused all the other girls to lean in too.

"I always get what I want." She smirked at them before flicking her hair and sitting up.

There was a change in the atmosphere and Ginny was feeling slightly hot. She looked at Romina and was thrown off. She wasn't doing anything in particular. Just smiling at all of them, revealing her perfect pearly white teeth. At that moment, she looked like the goddess of beauty. Everything about her was perfect.

"My God… she's a Veela!" One of the girls squealed in shock.

* * *

The carriage eventually pulled to a stop at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry was glad to see that 'stop and search' was no longer a thing now that the war ended. They proceeded through the gates and were welcomed inside by Mr Filch who seemed to be in a much better mood than Harry has ever seen him.

Harry swayed slightly closer to Hermione, hoping that she would understand what he was trying to do. Luckily, she understood almost straight away as she smiled and wrapped her arm securely around his.

"Aww… look at the two lovebirds." Padma teased.

Harry hardly heard her as he was too busy admiring the view of the castle from here. Almost every single window was lit up, making the castle stand out brightly in the night. It reminded him of his first year when he swam towards the castle by boat.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, although he looked back at her and smiled, "I've seen better."

She giggled quietly, running her hand over his arm. Harry knew that Hermione felt somewhat uncomfortable about Romina and what she did back at the station. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't make him equally as uncomfortable. He decided that showering Hermione with compliments would remind her that he had eyes only for her. Afterall, Hermione was one in a billion, and he wanted her to know it.

Stepping inside the castle felt strange, but he couldn't help also feeling nostalgic. Everything was fixed and back to its original form. In fact, Hogwarts looked even cleaner than usual. It was nice to see that fixing the castle also refreshed it slightly.

"Harry, what do you want to do with the wand?" Hermione asked him.

"Is it in your handbag?"

Hermione nodded, revealing the handbag from under her robes. She carried that thing pretty much at all times these days.

"Keep it for now," Harry answered.

They continued through to the great hall. It looked better than ever. The roof was mirroring the night sky as always. All eyes were looking right at them. Of course, being the last ones in the great hall didn't help the stares, but no one needed a reminder of who was walking down the great hall right now. Even the teachers were glaring.

"Is that him?" Harry heard a quiet whisper somewhere behind him. "With Hermione Granger?" another added.

Harry could feel Hermione's hold tighten slightly. He knew that she was slightly worried about what people would say. Afterall, when she left the castle in May, she was holding Ron's arm, not Harry's.

The prefect group started to split up as everyone made their way to their designated house tables. This left Harry, Hermione and Neville. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Just like every other year, before the feast could start, there had to be a sorting. It was usually McGonagall who brought the new students inside the great hall. However, she was comfortably sat in the headmaster's chair. Harry wondered who got that job now.

To everyone's surprise, Hagrid appeared at the doorway soon after, leading the first years through the hall. He winked at Harry and Hermione as he passed, clearly appreciating their impressed expressions. Harry desperately wished he could witness Hagrid introducing the school's houses. It must've been an amazing introduction.

After the sorting hat sang it's annual poetic chorale, sorting was able to finally begin. Harry smiled as he looked at all the nervous faces. They all reminded him of his own face when he was sorted. Fortunately, he treasured the memory as it always reminded him about his contrast to Voldemort. It showed that he was different and that made him happy.

Eventually, whispers all quieted down as the Headmistress made her way to the front. The famous spot where Dumbledore stood all those years. Harry wondered how her speeches would compare to the former Headmaster's.

"Welcome… to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall announced. "I can't explain how happy I am to see all of you here. Our presence here today is the precise evidence that light will always win over dark!" She continued, making small gestures and circling around the stand.

"As all of you know… last year, Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort himself. We fought as hard as we could to protect the castle. It was expected that we would lose loved ones. And we have. We lost many of them that day. But we still fought despite the odds. Thanks to our bravery, power and strength, we now unite here once again.

However, we would not be here if not for certain particular individuals. We lost some of them that day. They were brave people. They fought for all of us and they sacrificed their own lives so that we could be here right now. Some of them, however, are here right now. I would like all those people to stand. You know who you are." The headmistress instructed.

Harry feared something like this would take place. People started to stand up. Harry could recognise a lot of them. They were all in seventh year. All staff members stood too. Harry knew that he had to stand whether he liked it or not. Eventually, the three of them stood up. Harry could see Ginny too, she was a not too far down the table, he could also see Romina sitting down next to her. If there was a chance that someone didn't spot Harry when he walked in, now they'd definitely be aware of his presence.

"Now I'd like all of us to have a massive round of applause!" McGonagall called.

Everyone in the hall started clapping. Harry could hear some cheers and whistles too. Someone even started a chant saying "Thank you!". It was highly uncomfortable, although everyone else seemed to be okay with it.

"We're still here!" McGonagall exclaimed at them as the cheering quieted down.

She allowed the cheering to continue for a moment before she raised her hands, asking for silence as the room fell quiet. Hary was happy to see that she received the same respect and authority that Dumbledore did.

"Now that we're done properly welcoming our heroes. I'd like to run over a couple of things. Of course, we have a new Defence against the dark arts teacher. It was hard persuading him to come to Hogwarts, so I hope all of you give him a warm welcome!" The headmistress informed.

Harry looked over at the staff table, and he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

"Professor Aberforth Dumbledore!" McGonagall announced.


	36. Chapter 36: Sorting

_**Chapter 36: Sorting**_

"Gomez, Romina!" Hagrid called out.

Romina was quite nervous as she approached the stall where Hagrid held the weird looking hat. She sat down carefully and saw every single face in the great hall looking at her. Every boy she looked at was gazing at her with hungry eyes. She usually found it rather humorous and flattering, but at that exact moment, it was quite intimidating. All boys except for one in particular. Harry Potter. He seemed to be in some form of deep thought as he wasn't even in looking in her direction.

She looked to his right and saw Hermione gazing up at her. She looked rather anxious. Romina knew that all of them including Ginny were in the house called Gryffindor. She didn't know what it was about Ginny, but she liked her. She seemed to be the only girl who didn't stare at her wide-eyed whenever Romina spoke. It was oddly nice to finally meet people that didn't judge her by looks. Hermione was similar to Ginny in that aspect too, although Romina could sense the stiffness in her voice when she approached them earlier.

Hagrid gently placed the hat on Romina's head, covering her eyes. It was very weird at first, and it got even weirder when the voice of a stranger spoke in her head.

 _"What have we here?"_

 _"Are you inside my head?"_

 _"I can see that you are very ambitious… and also quite determined to achieve the things you want. But I can also see a great bit of courage, and even loyalty."_

The hat fell silent for a while.

 _"Where would you like to go?"_

Romina never gave much thought as to what house she would like to be part of. But then she thought about Ginny. Maybe she could finally have a true friend. Then there was also Harry Potter.

 _"I see… well in that case…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause broke out throughout the hall. The hat was lifted from her head, and the brightness of the hall blinded her for a split second. She started making her way to the Gryffindor table. Almost every single boy was cheering, and a lot more enthusiastically than before. All but for one.

Romina saw that a seat next to Ginny was empty and she took it right away. The redhead gave her a brief smile.

"Welcome to the lions." She told Romina who also smiled before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting. She couldn't help but feel happy with her choice. Gryffindor seemed like the best house, not only for the people but just the atmosphere of the house in general.

* * *

Soon enough, McGonagall rose from her seat and bid everyone goodnight. On that note, every prefect stood up and made their way to the end of the house tables. Ginny and Neville made their way down the hall, before escorting first years towards the staircases.

Harry and Hermione also and made started making their way out when the headmistress stopped them.

"It's great to see you both again!" she told them.

"We're happy to be back, Professor," Hermione answered. She had always liked McGonagall slightly more than the other professors.

"I know that you must be quite tired from the journey, but I'd really like to speak with you both in my office before the end of today. Would that be possible?" the headmistress asked.

Hermione turned to Harry who nodded and answered, "Uh, sure. When would you like us to come?"

"Now would be great." the professor told them and gestured for them to follow.

The journey to her office was quite tense. Hermione didn't know what McGonagall would want to speak about, and she didn't know if she wanted to see the painting of Albus Dumbledore. She couldn't help but wonder how Harry was feeling.

Eventually, they made it to the Entrance and, as always, a password was required.

"Sherbet Lemon," McGonagall answered and smiled at Hermione. "I decided to keep the tradition."

They made their way up the staircase and into the office. Hermione was surprised to see that the office looked almost identical to how she remembered. Although now there were two extra paintings on the wall.

The first one she noticed was Albus Dumbledore himself. He was smiling down at her with that warm yet piercing look which she could never escape. Next to him was the painting of Severus Snape who appeared to be in deep thought. Even their arrival didn't shake him out of it.

"I know that I could've done this through an owl, but I wanted to give you the badges in person." she informed them as she grabbed something from her desk.

"I remember the last time both Head Boy and Head Girl were from Gryffindor. I was never more proud to be the head of this house. That pride has returned to me again." she explained as she pinned the 'Head Girl' badge on to Hermione's jumper.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall gave a sad smile as she turned to Harry and pinned the 'Head Boy' badge on his chest. "Lily and James."

Harry smiled back at the headmistress. Hermione could see that he was still quite surprised to have been chosen, given his student history. He wasn't exactly the biggest follower of rules and had even earned himself a lifetime Quidditch ban at one point. But all of that can usually get blurred out rather easily after you save the wizarding world.

"Thank you for choosing us, Professor," Harry told her.

McGonagall chuckled, "You say that as if there would be someone better to choose; as if you're not possibly the greatest wizard alive and the brightest witch I have ever met."

Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up as she beamed back at the headmistress.

"I also wanted to clarify if you're planning on winning the Quidditch Cup this year?" McGonagall asked, grinning at Harry.

Harry chuckled, "That's the plan. I even got a new broom."

"That's great to hear, Potter. As the captain of our house, you may start the trials and practice whenever you wish, as long as it's not too late. Our team is not the same and a lot of new players will be joining. The absence of Mister Weasley also means that a new keeper will have to be chosen." she answered.

"I'll get to it as soon as possible, Professor," Harry informed.

"Oh yes, one more thing. As the Head Boy and Head Girl, both of you have been given your own rooms. They can both be found on the top floor of the Gryffindor tower. I believe that just like past Heads, you will find it a lot more comfortable than a dorm." She smiled at them both, "Now, off to bed, both of you. Lessons start tomorrow and I want you to be well-rested."

* * *

Romina was amazed by the Gryffindor common room. It made Ginny laugh more than a couple times. In fact, it was the most laughing she had done in months now. Being with Romina was strange. The girl clearly had an issue with over-confidence. But she was nice and funny. The kind of person Ginny would like to have as a friend.

They were both sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace when Harry and Hermione walked into the room. Both of them received multiple greetings and cheers from other seventh years.

Ginny could sense Romina's gaze fixed on Hermione. It seemed as if Romina was well aware how tough getting close to Harry will be. It wasn't Hermione's protectiveness or anything like that… it was actually Harry and the way in which he looked at her. It was the kind of look you'd never see him give anyone else.

"I know that you're a veela and everything… but I doubt Harry will crack." Ginny informed.

Romina looked back Ginny, "I'm only half-veela. My mother is a veela, so I only got half the charm. But I'm still quite positive."

"What's the difference between a half-veela and normal one?" Ginny asked, curious.

"My magic is not as powerful as my mother's. Remember what I did back in the carriage?"

Ginny nodded.

"If I was a full-on veela, even you would struggle to resist. But I don't doubt my charm. I think I can work my way with him. We'll see, I guess. I'm in no hurry at the moment." Romina explained. "It will certainly be a challenge, though. Maybe the biggest one yet. I mean, did you see the way he looks at her?"

"Yeah… I did." Ginny answered.

* * *

Harry never really cared to travel all the way to the top of the Gryffindor tower. But it was definitely worth the climb. Towards the end of the staircase, there were only two doors. Both of them had golden text engraved on the wood. The left one read 'Head Girl' whereas the right one said 'Head Boy'. For a split second, Harry wondered whether the head rooms were also enchanted just like the dorms downstairs.

Hermione was still downstairs speaking with Parvati. Harry was still confused how they didn't find her at Hogsmeade station. Nonetheless, he'd wait for Hermione in his room while she caught up with the fellow Gryffindor.

It was a very strange view. The room was almost identical to the dormitories, except that there was only one bed, it was bigger though. There was a wardrobe and some shelves too. Even a large desk. Harry did a full circle to scan the whole room.

At the back wall, there were pictures and signatures on a huge board. Harry neared to see that they were pictures of former head boys. He quickly ran over every picture until he stopped at the one he was looking for.

The boy in the picture was almost identical to him. Same messy black hair, glasses… it always came to the eyes which were different. James Potter looked very pleased with himself in the picture. Harry couldn't help but smile.

His door opened and Hermione stepped in, she was smiling. "Harry, there's- Oh I see there's one in your room too!" She called. "I was just looking around my room when I found an identical board, except that my one has head girls. Your mum is on one of them." she explained.

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" Harry asked.

"What is?"

Harry paced through his room towards the huge bed, "Just how all the other students share a bedroom and bathrooms, but we get our own."

"Well, I believe that's the form of reward we get for becoming Head Boy and Girl," Hermione answered.

"Yeah, good point, I guess," Harry muttered and fell onto his bed, taking in the smell of the bedding.

Hermione settled next to him, "So… tired?" she asked.

Harry opened his eyes to look at her as he tried to hide a smirk, "No, not really."

She ran a hand through his hair, then traced a finger over his face, "To be completely honest, I don't know how I feel about sleeping alone today. I'm used to sleeping with other girls in the dorms." she told him.

Harry smiled, "Yeah… I can relate."

"I've also got quite accustomed to sleeping with this rather handsome guy. God, cuddling with him is the best." she continued.

Harry chuckled, "I sleep with this incredibly beautiful woman. She steals the covers sometimes, but it's so worth it."

Hermione frowned, "I do not steal covers!"

"Oh, but you do!" Harry laughed.

"Fine, I guess I'll sleep by myself then," she answered and started to sit up.

Harry pulled her back down and placed himself on top of her. "You're not leaving this room. It was a trap and you fell right into it."

She laughed, "Oh really? Well, I am one lucky girl to fall into a trap like this."

"And I'm one lucky guy to trap a girl like this," Harry added, before leaning forward and kissing her neck.

"Yeah… something tells me we won't be well-rested tomorrow" Hermione laughed.


	37. Chapter 37: School Gossip

_A/N: Just casually going to come in and throw in this chapter, pretending like my three-month break didn't exist. Go ahead and tell me off in the reviews ; )_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37: School Gossip_**

 _September 14, 1998_

It was usually two weeks after the start of Hogwarts when the majority of both new and returning students settled into the new atmosphere. And it really was a 'big' change. Telephones and any other electric devices were useless in the castle. Which left students with only one thing to do in spare time. Socialise!

Harry seemed to see gazing eyes in every corner of every corridor he traversed. It made him feel extremely self-conscious. Lessons were rather difficult and teachers were even more demanding of attention. Harry missed Ron. It wasn't the same without his red-haired best friend. There were times when the two of them could kill minutes in every class. Now his desk companion was an incredibly bright and focused witch who seemed to be in a form of trance in every single lesson. Harry was quick to realise that Hermione wasn't just trying to achieve her NEWTs; she was aiming to ace every single mark.

Homework was long and incredibly dull. Essays have become longer than ever before to the point where one-seventh year had their typewriter owled from home to make writing faster.

Even Quidditch stopped being as fun as it used to. And it was mostly due to the fact that Harry was a captain of a brand new team. There were only a couple faces which he remembered which meant that trials had to be organised. Similarly to his sixth year, a lot of students came to apply. And just like last time, the majority didn't really come for the sport. Back when he first joined the team himself, everyone was older by at least two years. Now, he was the oldest one and the majority of faces standing in front of him were complete strangers.

In all of the crowds that arrived, Harry was able to spot Romina too. At first, he thought she came simply because Ginny was on the team. But Harry was quick to find out that Romina wanted to actually apply for the team. Harry was sceptical at first, but once she came on the broom… well, things changed.

Romina decided to fill in as a new keeper. Let's just say that Ron even with Felix felicis wouldn't help to compete with her. She started off slow, pacing herself around the main hoop in the centre. But once Harry asked Ginny to step up her throws, Romina was flying all over the defence. She was basically everywhere at once. Harry was also shocked to see her on a brand new Nimbus 2007. Of course, nothing on the pitch could even dare compete with Harry's Firebolt supreme, but damn 2007 was fast. Harry was also confused as to why Romina would apply for the keeper, but broad shoulders could easily be replaced with speed. Oliver Wood was proof of that.

Once the team landed back on the pitch, Harry shook Romina's hand and congratulated her. He'd never predict that she would be into sports. Especially with her overly straight hair. But then again, sports was starting to become very much unisex when it came to Quidditch. After a brief analysation of the new list, Harry was quick to realise that almost half of his team were girls from sixth and seventh years. Every time he shook hands with a new team member, he always took a peek at Hermione at the stands. She was accompanied by Luna. Both of them seemed very busy reading overly large books, although he could notice Hermione glancing over a couple times.

Once the trials were over and a new team was set. Harry handed the list to Ginny who was now pretty much his co-captain and instructed her to take the list to McGonagall.

"What do you think of the team?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "Honestly, they all seem pretty solid. I'm just glad I didn't have to compete"

Ginny laughed, "Are you joking? You're one of the best seekers this team has ever had. I doubt there'd be anyone dumb enough to compete for your role."

"I actually thought you would," Harry answered.

"Why?" Ginny looked puzzled.

"Well… you did really well last time you played seeker. I thought you would try to compete."

Ginny shook her head, "Nah. I prefer being the chaser. There's more teamwork and it's definitely less tense. People don't rely on you as much."

As she finished, Hermione and Luna arrived at the centre.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked.

"Went fine, I think." Harry informed, "We'll see at practice, I guess."

They started walking back to the castle when Romina and a small group of her followers emerged from the changing rooms. "Hey, Harry!" She called.

Harry stopped and waved, "Hey. You did well today. We'll see you at practice next week."

"Sure thing." She answered and smiled, "Would you guys mind if we walk back with you?"

Harry turned back to his friends. Luna and Hermione both smiled invitingly. Although there was something about Hermione's eyes that caught Harry's attention. He's seen that look before. Ginny shrugged, clearly not bothered.

"Yeah sure. Why not." Harry informed as they paced towards the castle together.

They walked a couple metres when Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and slowed down slightly allowing for them to separate from the group.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look at him. "Of course, why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Just checking. You've been pretty stressed recently."

Their distance to the group started to increase as they fell behind slightly. Hermione's hand left his and started to wrap around his entire arm. "Yeah… It's just the work I guess. I don't remember it ever being this hard."

Harry chuckled, "Wait. You, Hermione Granger, thinks the work is… hard?"

Hermione laughed with him, "Yep. Honestly, there's just so much."

"Well if anyone could ever ace it, it would definitely be you. I've been trying my best to keep you as focused as possible. I know I can be quite the distraction."

Hermione giggled, "the best kind." Her grip on Harry's arm tightened.

"Just don't stress yourself out too much, okay?" Harry told her.

"I'll try." She answered. Something about her posture felt uncomfortable. She wasn't fully relaxed like she used to be before. She looked like she was ready to jump away from him at any moment.

They sped up slightly to catch up with the group.

"All caught up about the last 2 hours?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Just about." Harry answered, enthusiastically. He always enjoyed when Ginny joked around with them. It made him feel just that little bit better. Ginny had a really rough first couple of weeks, mostly because of all the rumours around the castle.

Last time Harry left Hogwarts, he was known to be in a relationship with Ginny. Now he's come back, and everyone has been getting small updates from both of them.

People have swarmed Ginny in the past, asking her secrets about Harry. Trying to figure out if any of the rumours were true. Harry remembered some of them to be rather inappropriate ones. However this year, Ginny was having some extra issues, as she was still known to be 'Harry Potter's girlfriend.'

Whenever people came up to her to ask questions, she would have to turn them down and clarify that she's no longer with him. The information spread through the castle like the common cold. Eventually, everyone was informed and up to date. People started to speculate what could have happened, and why. Students were also left to ponder whether The Chosen One has found himself a new girlfriend.

Harry thought it wouldn't be long before the school figured out that he and Hermione were dating. But the thing was that Harry was known to spend a lot of time with Hermione his entire school life, so whenever they saw them together, it didn't really bring up and question marks. What didn't help was the fact that everyone believed Hermione was actually still dating a certain red-haired Weasley. So people never really came around to put two and two together. This only escalated to even more gossips and rumours.

Ginny and Luna were the ones who heard all of them. According to Luna, Harry was now the most discussed topic in school. Everyone wanted to know pretty much everything.

At this point, the rumours were so extensive that Harry himself had already lost track. In the end, however, something good came out of it as at least Ginny started to look a bit happier recently. All of the rumours about Harry's dating life took a lot of pressure off of her and Harry was happy to take that sacrifice. But it didn't make it any less strange in any case. Every corridor he passed, he'd be met with curious glares, giggles and usually loud whispers too. The biggest news right now was that Harry Potter was single. Of course, some people knew that Harry was with Hermione. Ginny, Neville, Luna and some of the other prefects. But all of them decided to not engage in the 'Harry Potter rumours' and they all kept quiet. Not that Harry would care anyway. He had nothing to hide. But he wasn't in the mood for making any announcements either.

Harry had to admit that being admired and attractive to all the girls in school was quite a large booster of personal ego. Although deep down inside, he knew that none of these girls actually liked him for who he was as a person, but rather what he achieved, and how famous he was. That made everything a lot less fun. Either way, Harry didn't care because the woman of his dreams was already with him, and she's been with him through all of it. The bad, the good, and the magical.

They arrived at the castle just in time for Dinner. But Hermione stopped just before the entrance.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

She let go of his arm, "I'm not very hungry."

Harry knew something was wrong now. And it wasn't school work either. "Okay. Do you want to go to the common room?" Large crowds of students were moving past them, all making their way into the great hall.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous. You go ahead and eat. I'll wait for you upstairs." She informed.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hungry." That was a lie, of course. He was always hungry after Quidditch practice. But this was a lot more important.

Hermione seemed hesitant for a while, then nodded, "Alright fine. Let's go to the common room."

They walked to the seventh floor in silence. Hermione's hand didn't rejoin with his on the way back. Harry was starting to become nervous. Before Hermione was able to sit down at the couch, Harry gripped Hermione's hand and started to lead her upstairs to the dorms.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Just come with me." He answered.

They walked inside his room and Harry closed the door. He placed both hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong. Right now, Hermione."

She stared at him for a couple seconds, but then her eyes started to alter and her strong posture was breaking apart in front of him.

"It's stupid."

Harry shook his head, "I don't care. It's bothering you, therefore it's bothering me. I want to know."

She looked back at him, "It's just all these rumours. They're starting to stress me out."

Harry already suspected that this was probably the case. Other than Ginny, the rumours were also quite harsh on Hermione. People haven't approached her about Ron, but Ginny and Luna confirmed that he was part of the gossip too. People were wondering why he didn't come back to Hogwarts. Many already speculated that he and Hermione broke up.

"Hermione. You can't let those get to you." Harry answered.

"It's not about what they are. But just how they affect me. How they affect us. I'm just really angry."

Her hands were shaking. Harry led her to the bed and both of them sat down.

"Harry, you know that I've been very focused on work and exams. But that doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I'm still the same Hermione that you spent your summer with. I still desire the same things I did back then." A small smile formed on her face.

"I still can't get enough of being with you. And I hate how deprived both of us have been mostly because of me. I feel guilty for not giving our relationship enough attention. I feel like a bad girlfriend."

Harry shook his head, "Don't say that. Please, Hermione. You know that it's not true. I perfectly understand. I know you. It's something that I have to accept in order to be a good boyfriend. You don't have to feel guilty for anything."

"It's not just that Harry. I really miss you. Ever since the start of Hogwarts I've been missing you so much. In classes, we share desks together and all I can do is just sit there and admire how lucky I am. But I can't even fantasise because I have to focus on work. And outside of classes, even during our spare time, I can't kiss you or even hug you for too long because people might suspect something and neither of us will hear the end of it. People don't know we're together and if they find out. Imagine how much gossip will rain down upon us."

Harry nodded, "They'll probably think that you're cheating on Ron. And we'll have a similar situation from fourth year with the Skeeter article."

Hermione nodded, "And if that won't distract me from school, I don't know what else could. I'll be swarmed like Ginny was. But at the same time…" Her hands wrapped around his neck, "I want every girl in this castle to know that you're mine and only mine and that no one can have you but me."

Harry smiled at her, "Sometimes I really regret being who I am. I just want to be average, like everyone else."

"But you're not average Harry. You're incredible, in every single way. I don't know how I've come to deserve you in my world, but I never want to lose you or what we have." She gazed up at him. "Truth be told, I'm not stressed about school work at all. Yes, it's hard. But with enough effort, it's perfectly manageable. What really bothers me all the time is hearing how all these girls talk about you. If you heard half of the things they say about you. They don't interpret you as a human being. You're literally just an object to them. And I hate the idea of seeing them crowded all over you just because I'm too scared to hold your hand… or kiss you in public."

And then Harry kissed her. He had to. Looking at Hermione long enough would always stir that desire in him.

"I think I have an idea, then." He informed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You will have to trust me."

* * *

The next day Hermione was walking downstairs for breakfast, hoping to see Harry at the table. But He wasn't there.

"Hey, Hermione." Came a friendly voice.

"Luna, good morning." She sat down next to her and grabbed some toast from the table. Her eyes were running through the entire hall.

"You're looking for Harry, don't worry. He already ate. He wanted me to tell you that he's waiting for you in the main courtyard outside." Luna informed.

Hermione nodded, bit into a large chunk of toast, swallowed it down with some orange juice and stood up.

"He didn't say anything about swallowing half a toast." Luna laughed.

Hermione waved to Luna and hurried down the hall towards the courtyard. As she stepped outside into the slightly chilly breeze, her eyes highlighted one face amongst the large crowd of students outside.

Harry was right in the middle, girls were all around him. Hermione recognised most of them. It was mostly sixth and seventh-year girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. There were a couple from Slytherin and Gryffindor too. All of them were crowded around Harry, he was in the middle of telling them something when he noticed Hermione. He looked back to a girl next to him and whispered something in her ear. Suddenly all of their eyes shot towards Hermione too. They were all staring at her. Then Harry stood up and started walking towards her, with all the girls waiting behind him, still staring.

"You came a bit earlier than I expected." He smiled, "But it should still work just fine."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry's smile widened as he closed the distance between them and placed his hands on Hermione's hips.

"I'm about to blow up this castle." He smirked, then leaned in to kiss her.

Hermione heard gasps and giggles in the background. There were a bunch of cries and 'awwws'. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When he pulled away, she laughed, "So this was your big plan?"

Harry nodded, "I assure you it will work out just fine… you know public affection is minus five points. I don't think I'm setting a good example on all the people behind us.

Hermione laughed "I'm about to make it ten." And then she kissed him again.

School gossip. What an interesting construct.

* * *

 _I'm sort of cutting the chapter in half so expect a continuation of this in the next one. I knew that I would have to release a chapter like this from the start, simply because things had to be made clear for everyone at Hogwarts. I'm happy it's past me now._


	38. Chapter 38: The Brightest Witch

_A/N: Woah. 38 chapters… I swear when I first started this story I had no idea I would ponder this far. The best thing is how much more I have to tell. With the only downside being my limited time these days. Anyhow, before publishing this chapter, I realised that Right and Easy is officially over a year old now! Isn't that crazy? Of course, I doubt the story would get this far without all the incredible support I've been receiving over the year. So thank YOU, for sticking with me for this long. In return, I promise to never abandon this story, until it's concluded._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 38: The Brightest Witch**_

 _19_ _th_ _September, 1998_

The sun was slowly rising over the castle. The beautiful rays of the sunrise were glistening through the windows of the Gryffindor tower. The light settled on her eyes, waking her up almost instantly. Her eyes snapped open. She did the usual scan of the area as one does when they wake up and slowly began to shift away from under the covers. Harry was still asleep which meant she had time to dress and come back quickly without missing her main attraction of the morning. She enjoyed watching Harry wake up. He was the exact opposite of a grumpy person when it came to getting out of bed. He always made the subconscious effort to complement Hermione the moment his eyes opened. In order to not miss out on that episode, she needed to go back to her room and get dressed quickly.

Unfortunately, after brushing her teeth and getting dressed as fast as she possibly could, by the time she got back, Harry was already dressed into his Quidditch outfit and trying to fight his jet black hair which went against anything his hand attempted. She sighed quietly, which instantly got his attention.

"Morning, Beautiful," Harry said as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, handsome." She responded, now only partly regretting her decision to leave the room in the first place.

"Today's the big day," Harry informed as he walked past her to put on his cloak.

Her eyes lit up as her gaze followed him, a smile playing around her lips, "How do you mean?"

He smiled back at her, "First Gryffindor game today, we're playing with Hufflepuff."

The smile faded instantly. "Oh yeah. Right." She answered.

"Yeah, I'm nervous too. I can't believe we're starting so soon. Apparently, there's some kind of event taking place next year, which is why Quidditch matches had to be squished together a bit this time around. Means we have a lot less time to practise. We only sorted the squad five days ago." Harry explained.

"An event?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked back at her as he placed his wand in his inner pocket, "Yeah. Didn't McGonagall tell you anything? Apparently, it's taking place sometime in May-" His eyes widened in realisation. "Oh no. It's going to be the anniversary isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "You don't think anyone is just going to forget about the biggest war in wizard history, are you? For all that we know, our great-great-grandchildren are going to be celebrating it."

Harry smirked at her response, "Wait a minute. Did you just admit you want to have great-great-grandchildren with me? Jeez. Maybe take me to dinner first."

"Alright. Calm down." Hermione laughed. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So… is the match the only big event today?" She asked, hopefully.

Harry smirked, "Of course not!"

Her old smile returned again. She was wondering what Harry had planned. If she was to be completely honest, she didn't want anything too big. Just a tiny get together and maybe a small cake. Just a little one.

"If everything goes to plan, there'll be a celebration party at the end of the match. I'm going to try and get some butter beers with Neville. But that's only if we win of course. And I'm not sure if the common room is the best place with all the lower years walking about. I was thinking about the room of requirement."

Hermione's smile faded completely again, and her face turned into one of disbelief. "Are you joking, Harry?"

Harry looked at her for a while, it seemed like he was having some kind of internal struggle, but then his smile returned again. "Yes, okay. I know what you're about to tell me. A perfect shouldn't be doing stuff like this. But honestly, it's my last year at Hogwarts and I don't want to be remembered as some stiff guy who didn't know how to have fun. I also read that as a captain, it's important to reward the team for notable achievements. It will also be a great way to get to know some of the new members."

Hermione's hold unfolded and she stepped back, slowly edging back to the door. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea. Anyway. I'll meet you at the lunch hall. Or maybe at the pitch. I'm a bit hungry."

"You don't want to wait for me?" Harry asked.

Hermione opened the door. "No, it's fine. I'll meet you in the hall." She answered and stepped out. _I can't believe he actually forgot._ She thought to herself. At first, she thought he must have been joking. But then it carried on and Hermione wasn't sure Harry would ever take a joke that far. So that was that. Harry Potter, her boyfriend. Forgot about her birthday. _It's not like that. He's been very busy recently with the team, and it must've just slipped his mind_. She reasoned with herself. But even then. It still hurt.

Breakfast was gloomy. The sky above was foggy, the sunlight which welcomed her earlier was gone now. Covered by thick and grey clouds. It reflected her mood very well.

"Is everything alright?" Came a familiar voice.

 _Oh no._ _Do I really have to deal with you today?_ Her mind screamed. "Hey, Romina. What's up?"

"I think I should be asking that question. You don't look very happy today. Aren't you excited for the game?"

Hermione's first thought was to literally walk out of the hall right there and then. _Who gives a damn about the bloody game? Do these people have nothing else to be worried about?_ Then she forced the fakest smile she could conjure and looked back at the latina. "I'm okay, thanks. Just worried about how you guys will get on. The squad is still quite new."

Romina smirked, "Don't worry, Granger. We'll do fine. My Nimbus combined with Harry's Supreme will squash the opposite team. I won't allow a single quaffle to pass me, and Harry will have the snitch in his hand the moment he sees it."

 _Wow, such a great pair._ Hermione thought bitterly to herself.

"Anyway. I'm gonna take a couple of test flights around the pitch before the match starts. Good to get the blood pumping. I'll see you out there." Romina informed before walking towards the exit.

"Break a leg" Hermione answered, holding her smile.

"My my. Someone is very stressed out today." Came another voice as Ginny sat next to her. "Excited for the game?"

Hermione stood up from the table, "Why are all of you so invested in this game?". Before Ginny could say anything back, Hermione was already three quarters out of the hall. As she left, she passed the last person she wanted to encounter right now.

"Hermione! What's going?" Harry asked trying to keep up with her.

"It's nothing. I'm just popping back to the common room quickly. It looks a bit colder outside than I thought and I don't want to be freezing when I'm at the stands."

"Want some company?" Harry asked.

 _Nope._ "No. It's fine. You should go and eat some breakfast or else you won't have the energy to play. I'll see you at the Quidditch pitch, okay?" She didn't wait long for his answer as she started to head up the stairs.

* * *

 _Alright. I don't like this anymore._ Harry thought to himself as he walked up the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. The entire team was there, waiting for words of encouragement.

"Ginny, I told you this was a bad idea. Hermione is clearly upset." Harry complained.

"And just like I told you. There has never been a good prank which didn't include at least a little moment of bitterness. That's the whole point. She has to feel like all of us completely forgot because it's going to be so much fun for all of us when she finds out what we've planned." Ginny explained.

Harry was still uncertain but Ginny's words relaxed him slightly. "You do realise if we don't win this game, my life is over, right?"

Ginny smirked, "And you do realise that with our team and brooms that's literally impossible, right?"

Harry smiled back. "I would lie if I said I wasn't excited. I haven't tested the broom's limit yet. Don't know if it's even possible."

Ginny laughed, "Just promise to break a record at least."

Harry smiled at her and then turned back to the table. "Alright, guys. Just remember what we've been practising. And at the end of the game, remember your wands. All of you know the spell."

* * *

Hermione tried her best to not break down. She was making a way bigger deal out of it than she needed to. Harry was incredibly busy recently and it made sense that he would forget. But it still hurt regardless. She was fighting the tight and sharp feeling in her throat which threatened to breach her limits soon enough. She would not cry. Not about something like this. No way.

She took her usual spot at the stadium and was accompanied by the one person who was giving her hope right now. Luna Lovegood.

"Hey, Luna." Hermione gave her best effort to attempt at a full smile.

"Hermione, hey. Are you excited for the game?"

 _Oh no, not you too…_ Hermione's final hopes were beginning to crush as she talked briefly about the game with Luna. She couldn't help but doubt the date at this point. Maybe it wasn't the 19th today. Maybe she got it wrong. One thing which would confirm her birthday would be a letter from her parents. But the owl always came late in the night, and sometimes as late as the next day in the afternoon.

Soon enough, the stands were becoming packed and the starting whistle from Madame Hooch shook Hermione out of her miserable thoughts. As always, her main priority was Harry. She never paid much attention to the game at hand. She just enjoyed watching Harry fly through the air. He always looked so happy when he was up there. So free and oblivious. It was adorable. But now it also made her slightly upset. She figured that would just have to be something she needed to deal with. Harry was a perfect boyfriend. But everyone has their flaws, and memory seemed to be Harry's. But she still loved him regardless. As she watched him fly, she conjured memories of her favourite moments with him. And they instantly brought back the happy smile to her face.

"Go Gryffindor!" She cheered along with Luna.

* * *

Harry sped past the stands, making everything a blur. He knew the snitch wouldn't reveal itself for another couple of seconds. It always hid for the first moments before actually starting to fly around.

He slowed down as he passed the Gryffindor corner. His eyes pinpointed to Hermione's spot. He could see her smiling and cheering up at him. Her happiness shocked him instantly. Could she really have forgiven him… for forgetting her birthday. That realisation on its own made him angry. At himself and this stupid prank Ginny persuaded him into. He realised how much mental torture Hermione must've encountered to conjure a happy face right now. All for him. This was horrible.

Harry shook himself awake and shot off into the sky at the speed of a bullet. He could hear awes coming from the pitch. He flew straight into the clouds and then floated in the air for a second, taking in a deep breath. And then he started plummeting at what felt like light speed towards Earth. He started pulling early, making sure the faint would work. Not that there was anything following him. He hasn't seen the Hufflepuff seeker since the whistle. That was when he spotted the small golden ball floating in mid-air. He slowly extended his arm and opened up his palm, before pushing the broom as hard as possible, straight at the snitch.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Potter has caught the Snitch! Harry Potter has just set a new record! One minute and fifty-two seconds! Gryffindor wins!"

Hermione screamed in celebration along with everyone else on the pitch. Even some of the Hufflepuffs were cheering. This record would hold for a long while. Or at least until Harry's next game. She was about to turn to Luna when the entire Gryffindor team started to summon right in the centre of the pitch.

For a minute, it was just a group full of red cloaks. Then everyone spread out onto the pitch and Hermione could see Harry right in the centre, smiling right at her as he pointed his wand to the sky.

Projectiles shot from every single wand all joining together up in the sky. There was too much light at first. But soon enough, the fireworks started to clear up and three words formed above the centre of the pitch.

" **Happy Birthday Hermione!** "

At first, Hermione thought she might faint. But luckily, Luna was at her side, holding tightly onto her left arm. Harry was flying close up to the stands, still smiling. Hermione took careful steps down to the bottom of the stands where she met him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't remember?" Harry asked. "You're the most important person in my world, Hermoine. It's the last thing I'd allow myself to forget."

She didn't know what to say. So she just leaned over the fence and kissed him on the mouth. There were a couple whistles in the background and some cheers form the Gryffindors.

Then Harry pulled away slowly and brought his arm around her. "Get on."

At first, she was about to deny. But then she realised that this was all part of Harry's plan so denying would just delay the inevitable. She carefully climbed over the stands and sat onto the broom in front of Harry.

"Alright. You can fly us back to the Gryffindor Tower." He answered as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. "Just don't go too fast please. I've seen what you're capable of Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed before gently pushing the broom forward and directing it straight towards the castle. As they neared the tower, she realised that the grey clouds were gone. Now replaced by the warm afternoon sun. The remains of the still slightly present summer.

Harry's hand shifted from her waist to the broom as he assisted her towards the correct window, right at the top. She brought them up alongside it and Harry pulled the window back, revealing his room. They slowly flew inside, managing to just about fit into the window frame.

Harry brought the broom towards the floor until they were standing. As he placed the broom against the floor, he was met with Hermione's lips on his. She was quick to remove his cloak and his jumper almost simultaneously, before pushing him onto his bed.

"You know. I've been bitter for the entire morning. Miserable because I thought you forgot about my birthday." She climbed onto the bed, slowly nearing towards him, like a predator to its prey.

"I know. I'm so sorry about that. I felt so horrible when I saw you downstairs. It was a horrible idea." Harry began but then Hermione placed her hand on his thigh and he went silent again.

"And then you go ahead and do something like that. Now I don't know about you, but I think that's hardly fair." She added.

"I know. You're right. It was not cool. I promise that it's the last time I listen to Ginny and her prank ideas." Harry continued but Hermione raised a finger to silence him once more.

"How exactly am I supposed to beat that next year in July?" She was trying hard not to break character.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment before smiling back at her, "You're the brightest witch of your age. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Hermione laughed before kissing him again, as she ran her hands across his chest. "As punishment, I'm totally stealing this shirt too."

"You can have my whole wardrobe if you want. Clothes are useless things when I'm with you." Harry answered, making her blush as she traced her lips over his neck.

"You know… there's kind of a party waiting for us in the room of requirement." Harry informed.

Hermione smirked as she removed his shirt. "I'll be extra quick. I'd like my first birthday present early."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I sure enjoyed writing it. It's actually been one of my favourites in a while. Let's hope the next one is just as fun. The birthday is not over YET. Don't worry. I'm fully aware that Hermione's birthdays have been completely ignored in both the books and the films so I'm putting in extra effort to finally give the brightest witch the party she deserves ; )_


	39. Chapter 39: Keeping a Promise

**_Chapter 39: Keeping a Promise_**

 _19_ _th_ _September, 1998_

They were standing in front of the large empty wall, only a small handful of people knew about the existence of this place.

"Alright. You know the drill. Just think of where you want to be and let's hope to Merlin this works." Harry informed.

Hermione closed her eyes started to think. Right now, all she really wanted was to be with Harry. Probably cuddling in bed. And maybe engaging in a couple of other interesting activities. _THINK!_ She instructed herself. Then she pictured the room, she thought about her friends and people she would like to see.

Harry's gasp made her open her eyes. The large double doors were starting to form in front of them. Harry took hold of her hand, waiting for her to start leading him forward.

They stepped up to the doors and Hermione gently pushed one of them open, stepping inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Just like she pictured. The room looked exactly the way she wanted it. There was a table in the centre of the room with snacks and a large cake. Not everyone from her head was in the room. For example her parents. But there was enough. Just enough to put a tear in her eye. Luna and Neville were both there, smiling up at her. Padma and Anthony came too. Ginny was at the table too, and next to her… was Ron.

"Seeing this place spawn in all the decorations and stuff was really weird," Ron informed, "but it's good to see it still works."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at them all as Harry started to slowly lead her into the centre of the room.

"We're slightly late. Sorry about that. I had to change from my Quidditch gear." Harry told them.

"Yeah right," Padma answered, smirking at them both. Everyone started to form a line, starting with Luna who approached Hermione first.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione. I wanted all of us to sing for you, but Neville said you hate it just like Harry does."

"Neville is right." Hermione laughed, as Luna hugged her.

Neville was up next. He gave her a quick hug and smiled, "I hope you like the surprise. Harry's been planning this day for the entire week. I just hope we can do something even bigger once we're out of Hogwarts for your twentieth."

"Oh, we will, trust me," Harry assured him, smirking.

Padma and Anthony both wished her a happy birthday and then it was Ginny's turn. Hermione saw Ron also shuffling forward.

Ginny gave Hermione hug and it felt slightly awkward at first, but then Hermione remembered that this was one of her best friends and it instantly got better. "Well… a lot has changed since your last birthday. I'm glad I'm still invited to them."

"And you always will be, Ginny. You're my sister forever." Hermione hugged her again, and she knew Ginny was surprised to hear what she said. But when they broke apart, Ginny had a wide smile on her face too.

And then it was just Ron left. He slowly stepped up to her, "Damn. I was way more confident back there." He commented and they both chuckled. Hermione noticed that Harry was gone from her side. He was talking with Neville. This left Hermione and Ron all alone in this small radius of space. This was the closest he's been to her ever since the burrow.

"Yeah. Ginny's right. A lot HAS changed since your last birthday. But seeing you so happy all the time made me realise how wrong I used to feel about everything. After all, you and Harry are the greatest friends I could ask for. And seeing both of you so happy… well, it makes me happy too. So I hope that smile stays with you for all the birthdays to come." He told her.

Hermione smiled and Hugged him. Ron's hugs were always very warm, and very genuine. It's the one thing he had in common with Harry; his hugs made her feel like the most important person. "You'll always be one of the most important people in my life Ron. Both you and Harry will always be my boys, and I'll always be the overprotective annoying older sister."

Ron chuckled, "The golden trio, huh?"

Hermione laughed, "The golden trio indeed."

That was when Harry came back with two glasses of champagne.

Ron patted him on the shoulder, "the stage is yours mate."

Harry smiled and handed one glass to Hermione and then lifted his one into the air. "Hey guys, I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone grabbed their glasses and the room went silent. All eyes were on Harry. He took a couple steps away from Hermione, allowing for her to be in the centre of the room.

"So… I'm not the best at this kind of stuff. But I just wanted to say a couple of words about the birthday girl."

Hermione's cheeks got hot and her heart started to beat fast.

"This year… has been the most difficult year of my life. And I think most of you here can relate. After the war… I remember looking up at the sky and thinking to myself… what happens now?" My entire teenage life was fit for one purpose. And that was to fight… and win against Voldemort. It's what I trained for, and it's what I was brought up to do. So when he was finally gone… I struggled to find a new purpose to my existence. I didn't know if I could find it in me to have a normal life."

His eyes fixed onto Hermione. "And then I remember seeing her. I don't remember exactly when it happened, but one day… I just looked into her eyes. And there it was. My new purpose. A new goal. All of a sudden, waking up, eating, learning… it all made sense because I knew there was a new purpose to my life. And that was her. It always was. I know that without her, I would have never got to where I am now. I wouldn't survive without her guidance and the strength which she gave me every day."

Hermione was trying her best not to cry. But tears involuntarily rolled down her cheeks.

"So I'd like to have this toast to my beautiful girlfriend. A toast to her bravery, a toast to her intelligence, a toast to her warm heart. A toast to the most incredible person I've ever met. Hermione, Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone called and took drinks from their glasses.

Hermione drank from her glass, placed it on the table, and then walked up to Harry and hugged him tightly as if to never let go again.

"Alright guys, can we cut the cake now? Because after carrying it all the way up here, I feel as if I deserve my reward," Ron informed and everyone laughed.

Harry led Hermione up to the centre of the table and handed her a knife. She admired the cake in front of her. The cake was simple and elegant, just the way she liked it. At the top, there was a large book, it had brown icing at the back and it was opened and set to Chapter 19 titled 'The Brightest Witch'. She looked back at Harry and Neville.

"It's not every day you have your nineteenth on the nineteenth, right?" Neville laughed.

"But guys, it looks so beautiful, I don't want to cut it up," Hermione told them.

"Don't worry, the people at the bakery took pictures for me. So you can have it in your family album." Ron answered, making everyone chuckle. "Believe it or not, but I travelled to a huge muggle bakery all by myself and ordered that cake," Ron informed, proudly.

"Yeah, after getting lost on the way there like twice," Neville added and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, it's not my fault London is so bloody big," Ron said in defence.

Harry smiled, "We didn't know which one to pick up, so we decided to put our ideas together and ended up with this."

"Honestly, I have no idea how muggles can do stuff like this without magic," Padma confessed.

"What book is it?" Luna asked.

"Hogwarts: A History," Hermione answered, smiling. There was a tiny iced golden logo of Hogwarts at the back of the book.

"Alright, let's cut into it. I want the biggest slice, please." Said Ron.

* * *

The party was great. Ron managed to spawn a radio and got some music playing, while Hermione focused on spawning a couple of chairs so everyone could sit down after eating the cake. Memories and jokes were exchanged. Ron almost fell out of his chair after he heard about Harry setting a new record. He then continued to curse himself for coming late.

Hermione opened a couple of presents. After an hour or so, Harry stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and stood up with him.

"Hey guys, I have one more surprise for Hermione. But it's outside of the castle. We should be back in a couple of hours. You're all welcome to stay." Harry informed the group.

"Oh, we will." Informed Ron, taking a huge swig of his butterbeer.

"Ron, Neville. You're in charge." Harry told them.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Ron exclaimed, saluting to Harry.

"Neville, you're in charge of Ron," Harry added as he left the room with Hermione who couldn't stop laughing.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked, curious.

"The headmistress' office. I've scheduled for us to leave using her floo fireplace."

They slowly walked towards McGonagall's office, enjoying their time alone.

Eventually, they reached the massive stairwell gargoyle and climbed up after giving it the password.

"Ahh, Mr Potter. It's good to see you. Congratulations on the win. The Gryffindor lineup looks better than ever before." She turned her eyes to Hermione and smiled, "I hope you're having a great day so far, Miss Granger. Mr Potter here has told me about his plan, and I think you're going to enjoy yourself."

Hermione smiled back at McGonagall, "Thank you, professor."

Harry led Hermione to the fireplace, "We should be back no later than seven o'clock, professor." The headmistress looked very busy. There were stacks of papers and books all over her desk. "That's quite alright, Potter. Have fun."

Harry looked back at Hermione "Alright, grab some powder and go to Diagon Alley."

Hermione nodded and stepped inside the fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

She stepped out of the fireplace into a small corner just beyond Diagon alley and waited for Harry who appeared a couple seconds after her. He took hold her waist.

"We're apparating now." He informed, "Hold on tight."

She did as he instructed and closed her eyes. She opened them again once her head stopped spinning and she was now in a recognisable alleyway. She couldn't remember where they were. In the distance, she could hear cars passing by and pedestrians talking. Harry took hold of her hand and led her out into the main road. That was when it all came to her. They were now standing in front of the familiar small grey building with a large sign at the top which read 'Dine O'Clock'.

They stepped inside and Hermione started to look around for a free table. The place was fairly crowded today.

"Harry, why did you bring us here?"

"I'm fulfilling a promise I made." He answered. "Where would you like to sit?"

Hermione didn't know what he meant by that, she just started to look for a free table. "How about over there, near the window?"

Harry shook his head, undecided. "Hmm… how about over there?" He pointed to an occupied table. She was about to tell him when the people at the table took her attention. Both of them were smiling at her. Then they stood up and waved. Emma and Daniel Granger were waving at them.

Hermione gasped in shock and looked back at Harry who smiled at her. "The next time you come here will be with your parents. That was the promise, and now we're keeping it."

They walked over to the table and Hermione was greeted by her mother with a bone-crushing hug. "Happy birthday, my beautiful," Emma exclaimed as Harry and Dan shook hands. Harry patiently waited to receive his won hug. "My god, Harry, are you sure you've stopped growing?"

Hermione hugged her dad, "Hey, sweetie. I'm glad the two of you could make it."

They sat down and then Hermione recognised a familiar face approaching.

"My my, look who decided to finally show up in my restaurant after not visiting for a year." Came the older waitress.

"Yeah, sorry about that Maggie, we weren't in the country," Dan explained.

"Well, you're lucky I love your daughter, otherwise it'd be much harder to get my forgiveness." Maggie smiled and turned to Hermione, "Happy birthday, Hermione. I can't tell you how honoured I am to host you here on your birthday. No charge for anything you order today."

"That's so sweet, thank you, Maggie." Hermione beamed back at her.

Maggie chuckled, "I'm glad to see that you followed my advice." She winked at her and smiled at Harry as she placed down all the menus and turned back to Emma and Dan. "If you two ever ghost on me like that again, I will never visit for tea." She warned them, before walking off to take care of other customers.

"Well… that went better than expected. I was expecting more conflict." Dan laughed.

"What do you expect Dan? She's pretty much like a Grandmother to Hermione and she's been a dear friend to our family for so many years. It's only logical she feels like we've abandoned her."

"I mean, it wasn't exactly our fault." Dan reasoned.

Emma shook her head and smiled at Hermione, "You presents are on the way, dear. We sent the owl today morning."

"You really shouldn't have, mum," Hermione answered.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. Hermione filled her parents on all the work she's been doing at school and Dan was pleased to hear that Harry was encouraging her to work hard.

She was eating her dessert and just couldn't help but smile to everyone at the table. She was eating at her favourite place, with the people that meant the most to her. Her closest family. The thought of considering Harry as family brought a warm sensation to her chest.

Eventually, once everyone was done with their meals, they bid goodbye to Maggie and left the restaurant. Harry and Hermione agreed to drive back home with her parents and they would apparate back to Hogwarts from there.

The journey home was relaxing. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's shoulder as the calm music was putting her to sleep. She wished this moment could last longer, but soon enough, the car pulled into Hermione's driveway and they jumped out the car. Hermione exchanged hugs with her parents, promising to come back the moment Christmas break started. Then she took hold of Harry's hand and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

They appeared right outside the Castle with none other than Hagrid opening the gates for them with Fang at his side.

"Hagrid!" Hermione called and rushed over to hug him the moment the gates opened.

"Hullo, Hermione! How are yeh?"

"I'm great. Really. I don't think I've ever felt this good." She admitted.

"Well, tha's good to 'ear." He smiled at her, "Sorry about not comin' to yer birthday party. Figured as I'm a professor now 'n all."

"That's okay, Hagrid. I'm just glad I got to see you today." Hermione answered.

"The two of ye' should come to me hut sometime. I could make tea and sum cake, eh?"

"I'd love to," Hermione informed.

* * *

They walked slowly towards the castle, appreciating the sun setting in the horizon. Hermione looked down at her hand, fingers entwined with Harry's. Then she looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best person ever."

Harry chuckled, "I try to be. But I do fail. Sometimes miserably. Like today with that prank."

Hermione laughed, "I don't even remember it anymore. And honestly, for all it's worth. I'd take torture any day to experience something like this."

"Don't joke about that," Harry told her but smiled regardless.

They walked up to the seventh floor and entered the empty corridor, straight towards the empty wall at the end. Before they were halfway, the doors started to form on the wall, as Neville and Ron stepped out. Ron looked slightly off balance, clearly affected by the amount of butterbeer he had.

"Oh hey, guys. I'm afraid the party is over." Neville informed.

"Yeah, I expected as much," Harry answered. "Two hours shifted into four somehow. Sorry about that."

"Come on, no need to be sorry. For all it's worth, the party was amazing. You should've been there when Ron started dancing." He turned to Hermione, "Oh yeah, Ginny wanted me to tell that she took all your presents up to the common room. She said she'll leave them at your door."

"Sounds good."

"Does anyone know the way back home?" Ron asked.

Harry and Neville both laughed and Neville took hold of Ron's arm. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll make sure to floo him back home safe."

"Thanks, Neville," Harry answered as he and Hermione watched them walk off. "Alright. Back to the dorms then."

They walked back to the common room at a slightly hurried pace. Hermione could sense that Harry was eager to go back. She couldn't help but wonder why. He looked nervous.

They climbed up the stairs and Hermione saw the pile of presents at her door. She told Harry to go into his room while she sorted them out. Once she organised them next to her nightstand, she went back to Harry's room and found him pacing all over the place.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just… I have one last present for you."

She smiled and sat down on the bed, he followed her and sat down too. "I thought for days what I could possibly get you. I didn't want it to be something random or a short-term use type of thing like a book or a box of chocolates. I wanted it to be something special." He explained as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a rectangular box with a golden symbol she didn't recognise. She also noticed how quickly her heart was beating. Her face felt very hot.

"And so, I ended up in the one place where things are made that last forever. The Diagon Alley jewellery shop." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver chain connected to a small silver locket. He carefully pulled out the necklace and Hermione automatically grabbed her hair and moved it out the way for him. Harry moved the locket over her head and locked the chain. The locket rested just above her chest. She took hold of it and noticed the letter ' _H'_ beautifully engraved on the silver casing of the locket. She noticed a small button on the side and pressed it.

The locket opened and revealed two pictures on both sides of the locket. The one on the left was Harry, smiling up at her with those glistening green eyes. And the one on the right was a picture of Hermione, also smiling. She was about to say something when a blue light started to form just above Harry's picture. It swirled until a tiny stag formed right in front of her.

"Harry, this is your…"

"My patronus yeah. The jeweller at the store said that the locket's magic can store and sustain patronuses inside as long as the person wearing it is Happy. You can also add your own one." He explained.

Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at the locket. She thought about today, about her friends and her parents smiling at her. And she thought about Harry. "Expecto Patronum." She whispered and the same blue light erupted from her wand as it swirled and formed a tiny otter which flew into the locket and started to fly around the stag as they chased each other. Harry took hold of the locket and closed it. "Now the patronus won't leave. See."

The engraving at the front started to glow blue. "Now I'll always know when you're happy," Harry informed and smiled.

She turned around to properly face him and then cupped his face in her hands. "I love you." She told him and then kissed him on the mouth.

Harry's arms wrapped around her as he kissed her back. "I love you too."

"Thank you for organising the best day of my life."

"Ahh, but you see… that's my new purpose. To make every day the best day of your life. And fortunately, it's only nine o' clock. So until midnight, today is still all about you." He told her as he pressed his lips to her neck.

* * *

 _A/N: Fun fact,_ _this chapter was actually written twice because my first draft went corrupt and had to be re-written. Nevertheless, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. A bit of a filler, but worry not. We'll be back on track in the next one. It's Christmas again! So you can hope for some more updates during this upcoming week._


	40. Chapter 40: The Dream

_A/N: I will never be able to explain how nice it felt to write something that wasn't related to essays for once. Very refreshing. I should probably do it more often if I wasn't so lazy. Anyhow. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me a while. Before anyone complains about the chapter length. I decided to cut it into three parts because it was way too long. The good news; this is the shortest part. Next part WILL be up in no more than two days._

 _Oh yeah, fun fact… when I do the dates at the top, I actually tend to go back into that year on the calendar just to make sure my story makes sense xD_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 40: The Dream_**

 _17_ _th_ _October 1998_

The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, illuminating the east side of the castle grounds. In the very top of the Gryffindor tower, Hermione opened her eyes. This was the earliest she's woken up since May. It must've been the cold of the morning which she felt on her uncovered leg. She also felt hands, very warm hands and strong arms around her waist. Harry's head was resting on her chest. Sometimes he slept like a complete baby, but she loved that. His eyes were closed shut, and she doubted they would open any time soon. He was never a morning person.

A part of her wanted to get up. Get started with the day. But then another part just couldn't be bothered. Especially with such lovely unconscious company. Hermione continued to focus on what she was feeling. And that's when she realised that she was completely bare underneath the covers. She could feel her naked bum against the sheets and how strange that was. It seemed like she would never get used to sleeping naked. But because of her boyfriend, it seemed like pyjamas were out of the question. She then smiled to herself and dwelled on how good her life has become.

That was when Harry's eyes opened. The grip on her waist got tighter and then relaxed again. His hand went up from under the covers as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked up at her.

"Good morning."

"Hey," Harry answered, still looking up at her. She could see it in his eyes. His dream wasn't pleasant.

"What's up?"

A tiny smile showed on Harry's face. "I love how easy it is for you to see through me."

"And the fact that you never were a good lier," Hermione added. She waited for him to speak, but he was clearly reluctant. "You know I won't leave you alone until you tell me what your dream was."

Harry gave out a slow, deep breath. "I had that weird one again."

"The one in the house?" It's been bothering him for a while now. She remembered the first time he had one. How he ran into the kitchen. She never saw that much fear in his eyes.

Harry nodded. "It's strange, isn't it? Having the same dream over and over again…"

"It is, but it's not like you haven't had weird dreams before, Harry," Hermione answered, trying to calculate a pattern.

"Right. But that was when Voldemort was still alive. I was kind of expecting stuff like that to go away now. The connection is broken, and Voldemort turned to ashes." Harry was right. This continuous dream was not making any sense what so ever.

"Well… I have two options for you." Hermione offered, as she played with her necklace.

He looked up at her again, waiting for an answer.

"First off… we could go and speak with McGonagall. I'm sure she could help us out. Or at least just to tell her. I think someone else should know about this. Your dreams always told us something was coming. And I fear this might be something of that kind." It was hard for Hermione to get that sentence out. After everything they've been through, she hated the idea of another conflict coming their way.

"And the other option?"

"We'll speak with Professor Trelawney."

Harry's eyes shot wide open. His eyebrows raised. "You want to go speak with Trelawney?"

Hermione nodded, "Listen. I never really believed in all that prophecy gibberish. You know how I've always felt about it. But her prophecy on you and Voldemort did kind of turn out to be true. So maybe it's not all complete gibberish. Or at least only partly." She couldn't help but chuckle at her own words. "So, which option do you prefer?"

"I say both," Harry answered.

She straightened up slightly, looking down at him. If he accepted both options just like that, this dream must be really bothering him at this point. "Are you sure it was the exact same dream?"

Harry took a pause but then nodded.

"And you didn't see anything else?"

He didn't respond. Just kept lying down, looking ahead.

"Harry-"

"I get closer every time."

She didn't understand at first, but then she realised what he meant. "You mean every time you dream it?"

He nodded again. "It's like every time I walk up that staircase, and every time I enter that room. The dream allows me to get closer bit by bit. Every time, that… body in the middle… it becomes clearer."

"… Can you make out who it might be?"

Harry took a long time to answer. She was looking right into his eyes. Trying to see if he was hiding anything from her. "No… I can't recognise it." The look he wore at that moment. It was as if he didn't want to recognise the body. Hermione decided not to push it any further.

"Alright well. I'm going to get dressed, and then we can head out to McGonagall's office. We're lucky it's the weekend."

* * *

After getting dressed and having breakfast, Harry and Hermione both headed up to the Headmistress' office. As always, McGonagall was behind her desk, a large pile of papers waiting to be read and sorted. The thing about being a new headteacher of Hogwarts was that the first year always took it out of you. Or at least that's what Dumbledore told Harry once.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter. What can I do for you on this pleasant morning?"

Harry allowed Hermione to do all the talking. She always did.

"We hope we're not disturbing you too much, professor. It's just that, Harry has been having these dreams."

McGonagall's eyes shot from her desk straight to Hermione, then to Harry. She stood up and walked over to them. "What did you see, Potter?"

"I've been seeing this dream multiple times now. I can't tell if it's real or if it's the past or present."

"What happens?" She urged them both to a seat and sat down opposite them. Back behind her desk.

"I'm walking up a staircase. It's an old house, a mansion, actually. It's huge, grey and every step I take creaks. It feels like the house is about to fall apart. I get to the top floor and there's a closed door in front of me." Harry explains.

"Does the house remind you of anywhere in particular?"

Harry shakes his head. "I open the door. And the room inside is completely empty. Apart from a large open wardrobe. In front of it a… I think it's a corpse."

"A corpse? How can you tell?"

"It isn't moving. I can't see it breathe. Everything feels so vague but the one thing I'm certain about is that it's not breathing."

"I see." McGonagall studied Harry's face for a couple of moments. She seemed lost in thought and worried too. "Is there anything else?"

"That's it. I take a couple of steps towards the body… I can almost see…" His voice cuts off. He closes his eyes. Opens them again and looks back at the headmistress "but then I wake up."

"Well… if you see anything else. Please let me know the moment you do. Unfortunately, we don't have any proper leads which would let me take this to the Aurors. I'm sure they could carry out some sort of investigation if you gave them any specific leads." She informed.

Harry nodded, "We'll let you know."

McGonagall sat back, "Alright. I don't think it's anything to be worried about just yet. Wizards always have slightly different dreams when compared to muggles. Our magic tends to interfere a lot with our everyday lives. I'm sure Miss Granger would agree with me." She smiled politely to Hermione who nodded.

"And we all know, Mister Potter, that your magic has always been a bit more extraordinary when compared to the average wizard. I'd like to think of your visions and power a gift. But I don't think you would agree with me."

"I don't think I ever will, professor," Harry answered.

"Well, you have devoted just as much to our magical world as anyone else. You may not agree with that, however, I think you may be slightly outnumbered on this one. So please, if there is anything else you might see or experience, don't hesitate to let me know. Or anyone in our staff for that matter."

Harry nodded this time, not saying anything.

"Speaking of. We were thinking of paying Professor Trelawney a visit. We think she might help on the matter." Hermione informed.

McGonagall thought for a while, then she nodded to Hermione, "That sounds like a good idea, Miss Granger. I never fully encouraged myself with Divination, but it is definitely worth a try."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione answered.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry was about to stand up when Hermione reached for her bag and pulled out a book. He's already seen it before. "Yes, there is actually." She placed the book on McGonagall's desk.

It was the Animagi book which belonged to Sirius. The one Hermione showed Harry on the train.

McGonagall picked the book up and read the front cover. "Miss Granger, how exactly did you gain possession over this?"

"It was in Sirius Black's library. At Grimmauld Place."

The headmistress smiled, "Well… I think you'll be surprised to hear that this book actually belongs to me."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other, then back at McGonagall. "But how?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall chuckled to herself, "This book was stolen from my office by none other than Sirius himself along with his partner in crime, James."


	41. Chapter 41: The Vision

**_Chapter 41: The Vision_**

"Dreams." Professor Trelawney echoed. "The most mysterious and unexplained ability of the human brain. A creation carefully constructed by our subconscious mind."

"Right," Harry answered as Trelawney circled around him, occasionally placing a hand on his shoulder. Hermione was sitting by his side, quietly. But Harry could tell she was full of regret already. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea Afterall.

"Alright. So, as you pace that house, are there any particular details which you notice? Anything out of the usual?"

Harry blinked, "Well, aside from a dead body… no."

"And you wish to know more about this location, and about the body? Is that correct?" Trelawney asked.

Harry nodded.

"Interesting. Very interesting, Mister Potter." Trelawney answered. Then she walked over to the centre of the circular classroom and past her desk, towards a big, wooden cabinet. She conjured a potion flask from inside and then closed the cabinet door. "I believe I might have something just right for your situation." She walked up to him and offered the flask.

The flask itself was quite small. Inside it, was a dark blue liquid. There was just enough for one mouthful. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"It was given to me by a friend from Bulgaria. The potion can summon visions. I believe that's what you're after, isn't it?" The professor told him.

Harry looked back at Hermione who seemed irritated. "You want him to just drink some random liquid we don't even know the name of?"

"Oculi divinat," Trelawney answered. "That's the name of this particular potion. It's been said that the potion allows a witch or wizard to foresee the future. If my analysis is true, and Mister Potter's dream is an event from the distant future, this potion might show more of what is to come."

"Uh-huh. And why haven't you tried this potion yourself, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Trelawney looked back at Hermione, "I don't predict from potions, I use spheres, particularly spheres made of Amethyst. Potions and cards have never been my speciality or preference."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Is the potion safe?"

The professor nodded at them both, "I'm certain of it. But then again, breaking into the future has never been safe. There are chances Mister Potter could see things he might not be ready for."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"Death. Maybe even your own death, Potter. I used to know a wizard who saw his own death once. He saw himself drowning, and so from that day onward, he kept a good distance to the sea. Even when bathing, he would take caution. He spent more than half of his life avoiding something that could end it."

"And what happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"He slipped and hit his head on the way home."

"Right," Harry added.

"He was in a huge rush because it started to rain, and the newsman warned of a storm that week." Professor Trelawney gave Harry a sad smile. "If you were to see your death in this vision, it will affect your whole life, surely."

Harry looked back at the flask. He was about to hand it back and say, 'no thanks.' But then he thought about his dream, about that body in the room, and how much this whole thing has affected him already. He uncorked the flask and raised it to his lips.

"Harry!" Hermione called.

He looked at her and smiled, "I think I've seen enough in my life by now to tough this one through. Let's not forget that I've already died once, Hermione." He placed the flask cork on his lap and took hold of Hermione's hand. "I'll be alright."

The worried look on her face didn't leave, but she nodded, as her other hand covered his.

Harry took a deep breath and then downed the flask.

Surprisingly enough, the liquid was sweet. Too sweet, almost. The sweetness numbed his entire mouth, and as he swallowed, the numbness followed the liquid inside his throat and through his entire body. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"This feels weird." His voice sounded strange in his ears. The numbness was spreading even further. It covered almost his entire body. He could no longer feel Hermione's grip on his hand. He couldn't even feel himself. In a matter of seconds, all of his senses were gone. He wanted to open his eyes but failed. Then after several long moments, he was starting to feel things again. There was a lovely smell invading his nostrils. A million different smells, actually. Some of them were similar, some of them were strangers. He could hear the crackling of wood in a fireplace, the turning of a page. Long, quiet breaths. He could feel pressure on his right side, but it was nice. Finally, his eyes opened.

* * *

 _"_ _Hermione?" He looked over at her._

 _Her eyes lifted from the pages of an old book as she looked back at him. God, she was beautiful. Magnificent. Perfect. Dazzling. Exquisite. She looked more amazing than ever before, now in her matured age. She was the most beautiful woman he ever met. He hated himself for not appreciating that enough._

 _"_ _What is it, darling?" She asked him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He wished he could have done that for her. He wanted to touch her so badly right now. But his body was still not fully functioning._

 _"_ _You're ravishing." He stated, weakly._

 _She gave him that cute smile. The smile she only reserved for him. The one which always ended with a bite of her bottom lip. She loved to tease him, always. A devilish angel. But only when with him._

 _His arms seemed to have started working again, as he ran his hand over her thigh. She was wearing denim shorts, definitely not her first choice of clothing. But then Harry noticed how hot it was. It was definitely a hot summer day. He smiled to himself, knowing that he must've been the genius to light up a fireplace in the middle of the summer season._

 _"_ _You're not that bad yourself, Mister handsome." She answered, running a hand over his right cheek. He could feel a stubble on his face. Interesting, he never pictured himself with a beard, and now he wondered if it fit him. Hermione seemed to like it though._

 _That was when he noticed the ring on her finger. A silver wedding ring. He knew that ring very well. He's already seen it once before. At Gringotts. His mother's. He glanced at his own hand and also saw a silver ring. He had a wife._

 _His entire body was working now, and he finally managed to shift himself onto her. Their lips met soon enough, and he tasted her. God. It was incredible. Just like always. The world would stop around them, and the only thing that existed was her, and her lips. Lord almighty, he would die for those fucking lips. After all these years, she was still the most magnificent being in his world._

 _Hermione shoved him off playfully, "Alright, stop right there. You know we can't."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _She laughed, "Uhm, I don't know. Maybe because the kids are in the garden and they could burst in any minute."_

 _"_ _Well, daddy loves mummy. They know that."_

 _Hermione giggled into his neck as he kissed her around the ears. Then she shoved him off again, "No means no, handsome."_

 _"_ _Alright, later then," Harry informed._

 _"_ _If you wash the dishes." Hermione countered._

 _"_ _Shouldn't one of the boys be doing that now? They should start earning their keep." Harry joked._

 _"_ _You know they'll just use magic to do it."_

 _"_ _So would I, though." Harry chuckled._

 _"_ _Harry, you know we have to show them that living without magic is also possible. I don't want them to become dependant on it. We never have, and neither should the kids."_

 _Harry leaned closer and kissed her forehead, "You know I agree with you, honey."_

 _"_ _Well, you should back me up more. The other day Beamey walked into their room and saw clothes levitating from under beds. That's just pure laziness right there. I wonder who they inherited that from."_

 _Harry laughed, "Hey, I'm quite a hard-working man."_

 _"_ _When you want to be," Hermione smirked._

 _They sat there in silence. Hermione returned to her book and Harry admired her recent redecoration of the living room. It was refreshing to have different furniture now. His mother wanted them to change things up, Afterall._

 _Harry heard the back door open in the kitchen. Echoes of laughter followed. Hermione looked up at him, "Harry, you have to wake up."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _She closed the book, and tossed it aside, "Harry! Wake up now!" Her hands went onto his shoulders, she looked scared._

 _"_ _What are you talking about? I'm awake." Then the numbness returned to him again. But this time it felt like it was working in reverse. It started with his fingers and slowly made its way to his head._

 _"_ _Harry, can you hear me? Wake up!" The numbness was overtaking him again. He started to lose everything. He could no longer feel her touch. He could no longer smell her. His vision was starting to fade._

 _"_ _I don't want to. I want to stay with you, Hermione!"_

 _"_ _Wake up, come on!"_

 _"_ _Please. I love you so much! Please don't let me go."_

 _"_ _Harry, you have to wake up. You have to!"_

 _"_ _But I love you!"_

 _"_ _If you love me, you have to wake up!" She sounded hysterical now, he could barely see her face anymore._

 _"_ _Alright." He closed his eyes, hating every moment of darkness which surrounded him. The sound of distant laughter was fading away. Everything was gone too quickly. He didn't have enough time to appreciate it all, this felt like torture._

 _"_ _I can't do it any longer, Hermione. I'm opening my eyes." And he did as he said._

* * *

She was back. Her amazing face. There were tears in her eyes. She was leaning over him. It seemed like they were on the floor. Harry noticed Professor Trelawney in the corner of his eye. She looked excited.

"Harry?"

"I'm here." He told her, still trying to hold down the shock. "What in the world just happened?" He sat up, Hermione supported him back into his chair as he wiped some sweat from his face.

"The vision was very powerful. Too powerful, almost. You fell from the chair. We feared you might have suffered brain death, a complete loss of function." Trelawney explained.

"It felt like it," Harry informed. Hermione's hold was strong around his waist. He placed an arm around her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that to me again. You hear me, Harry? No more potions." She sobbed.

"Alright." A part of him was still suffering shock. But another part was looking back at his vision. It felt so real. Every part.

"What did you see?" Trelawney asked.

"I was in the Potter manor, with Hermione." Upon hearing her name, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"We were talking, and that's it. Was it really the future?"

Professor Trelawney smiled, "I can sense there some things you're not telling me. If you pay attention to those hidden factors, you will find your answer."

Kids… marriage. He had those things. With her. He felt nauseous. The world was spinning. Hermione… she was the mother of his kids. They had MULTIPLE children!

"Alright but, I didn't see the house from my dream, none of that was in there."

Trelawney looked surprised, "My boy, I said you will see the future, I never specified what exactly you will see. No one knows that. Now, from what I've learned, Oculi divinat has powerful effects on the person who consumes it. The potion could even come through as an addictive drug because it often makes the consumer feel and see things they desire. Knowing that it's the future, they will go to any measure to experience it again."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Hermione asked.

"My Bulgarian friend consumes this potion on a regular basis. Oculi divinat shows the future, yes. But that future could either be very distant or only possible if the consumer follows a certain path. The future you saw, Mister Potter, the chance of you experiencing that future in real life is one in a million. Your decisions will certainly change the outcome you've seen in that vision. You might experience something similar, but there are small chances you'll experience identical events. Oculi divinat is a mischievous potion, it shows desires of the heart which could be possible, but only that. That's why certain wizards and witches are addicted to the potion. You must be cautious from now on. And you'll have to rest plenty, too." Trelawney explained.

"And you allowed for a student to consume this potion? Why didn't you tell us before he swallowed the thing?" Hermione asked.

"Mister Potter seemed desperate to envision the future, I figured Oculi divinat will show him a future he most desired to see. There was quite a high chance that his vision would be the dream he saw, that is if the dream is really the future. However, seeing as he didn't experience that in the vision, I have two explanations. Either Mister Potter's dream is not based in the future and it's just a regular dream, or Mister Potter doesn't truly desire to figure out where that dream is and most importantly, whose body is located in the centre of that room. Both are probable." The professor explained.

Hermione looked back at Harry.

"I guess there are other things I desire more." He saw the image of Hermione in his head, sitting next to him on the sofa. Then he looked back at the real Hermione, the one in front of him. Her look only told him one thing, ' _You're telling me everything, later_.'

"So, what exactly did it feel like? The vision." Trelawney asked.

Harry shook his head, "I could never find words to describe it. I felt present and completely absent at the same time. It was like seeing memories from a pensieve but instead of standing nearby and spectating, I was there, personally. I was part of it. It felt similar to a dream."

"How so?"

"I couldn't quite remember how I got to where I was, but it didn't matter. A lot of things didn't make sense, but that didn't matter either. I wanted to ask questions, to protest against what was happening, but then other ideas and thoughts would enter my mind and I would accept them just like that." Harry clicked his fingers.

"Ah, I see. I'm afraid that's the curse of Oculi. You see some wizards thought they could use the potion to communicate with people from the future. Some wanted to gain information. Like scores of upcoming Quidditch tournaments, so they could bet on the right team. But they were quick to find out that it simply does not work like that. Once you enter the vision, you are powerless. The person you were in that vision, the thoughts you had and things you said, they are not you."

Harry thought about the vision again. About the things which crossed his mind. It felt strange. To be yourself, but also not yourself at the same time.

Professor Trelawney glanced at the clock, "Dear me, time flies when exciting things happen. I'm afraid I must leave now, dinner is about to start in the great hall. I believe you can find your way out?"

"We'll manage. Thank you… for the help, professor." Hermione answered.

Trelawny smiled and made her way out. Before crossing the doorstep of her classroom, she turned back around and looked at Harry, "Oh yes, Mister Potter. I would like to inform you that I do not have any more Oculi left. It was only one flask. In case you get the temptation, don't bother ravaging my cabinet." And then she walked out, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Hermione stood up and offered Harry her hands, "Alright, let's go back to the common room."

Harry stood up slowly, everything seemed fine until his legs gave out from under him and he started falling to the ground. Hermione caught him just in time.

"That was weird," Harry informed, clutching onto Hermione.

"Can you walk?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I think so. My limbs still feel numb."

Hermione wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted him up, supporting almost his entire weight.

"Woah. When did you get so strong, Hermione?"

"You try carrying heavy books every day for six years." She answered as they struggled out of the classroom.

"Good point." Harry gave a weak laugh.

* * *

The journey to the common room was long and tedious. They had to take breaks every couple of minutes. By the time they got to the grand staircase, both of them were sweating.

"I have no idea how we're going to manage these stairs," Hermione informed.

And then, completely out of nowhere. Romina appeared. She was wearing casual clothes today, too. Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

Hermione looked up, "Romina, Hey. Nothing much, we're just trying to get to the common room."

Romina looked confused, then she noticed how sweaty both of them were and how Harry was barely standing. "My god, do you need help?"

"I think we can-" Before Hermione finished, Romina was already grabbing Harry's free arm as she placed it around her neck. And now Harry was in between the two of them, as they carried him, like an injured soldier in the battlefield. It felt humiliating.

"Harry, what exactly happened?" Romina asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, to be honest," Harry answered, breathing heavily.

They carried him up the staircase, occasionally passing by a shocked student. And then, they finally reached the common room. It was empty, good thing it was dinner time. Romina and Hermione carried him to the sofa where he sat down.

"Harry, I'll be right back. I'll bring you some covers. Would you like the draught of peace?" Hermione asked.

"What happened to no more potions?" Harry asked, chuckling.

Hermione smiled, "You know this is different. But I guess you're right. I think it might weaken you even further. Best not experiment right now." And then she disappeared upstairs.

Romina walked closer and touched his forehead gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Strange." It was the only word Harry could think of right now. The world was still spinning slightly for him.

Romina stood up and took hold of his shoulders, "here maybe you should lie down."

Harry lied down as she told him, her hands remained on his shoulders as she looked down at him, smiling.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Harry answered.

He noticed a strand of Romina's hair was free from her ponytail, almost touching Harry's face. She crouched next to him and ran her hands over his arm, gently adding pressure against his bicep. "Just relax. Your muscles are so tense." It felt nice.

There was a sense of an aura radiating off of her. It was intoxicating. Spreading through his entire vision. Add that to the list of strange things he's felt today.

"I can take care of you." Romina's voice was becoming quiet. She was fading away. And then she was gone.

* * *

Hermione hurried down the stairs and that's when she froze. Romina was crouching next to Harry, her hands all over him. Her face was so close to his. Her hands were clutching his arm so tightly. Hermione could see very clearly that Romina was using her hypnotic powers. Her aura was circulating the entire room.

"Romina," Hermione called.

And just like that, the aura was gone. The whole room lost its static and went back to normal.

"Hermione." Romina smiled as she stood up, "Harry fell asleep. I'm pretty sure he'll be out for a couple hours. I can't help but wonder what you two got up to."

"As Harry said, it's a long story… what were you doing just now?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Romina looked so innocent as she countered. It was almost believable.

"Something felt off when I came in. Didn't you feel it? The presence of magic?" Hermione didn't feel like dodging around. She went straight on, asking exactly what she wanted.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I best get going for dinner. It was nice seeing you. Take care of Harry. He looks exhausted." She informed and made her way out.

Hermione's gaze followed Romina as she walked towards the staircase. "Right." She walked over to the sofa and gently placed a cushion under Harry's head. Then she covered him with a duvet. He was already in a deep sleep "Well Harry, it looks like I really do have competition."

* * *

 _A/N: A lot of you have been asking for more Romina recently, here she is. Things are about to start getting tense at Hogwarts. The next chapter will expand on the events of the last two. There will be more about Animagi. Plus, Harry still has to talk to Hermione about his vision, right?_


	42. Chapter 42: The Spell

_**Warning** : The following chapter will briefly explore 'non-consensual' sex which some readers might find uncomfortable._

 _A/N: Sorry for the long break. Unfortunately for the past couple of months, I've been suffering a serious 'Writer's Block'. I have NOT run out of ideas. Truth be told, I already have Right and Easy planned out entirely and I know how I want this story to end. I have every single big event noted down and ready to be written. My main problem has been connecting these big events with background story, introductions and conclusions. I kept feeling that my writing was becoming too repetitive. But hopefully, now I can make words flow. Also, this chapter will contain some of my personal takes on the Veela and their magic. Not all of it might be accurate to JK's HP lore._

 _While I'm here, I really wanted to use the opportunity to thank a reader called_ ' _Colonialnymph_ ' for their incredible review recently on this story. I've read many amazing reviews here, and this one also really warmed my heart. It also made me feel guilty for updating so rarely these days. I'm sorry and thank you. That should be the motto of my profile xD

* * *

 ** _Chapter 42: The Spell_**

It was the middle of the night when Harry woke up again. Silver rays of the full moon awoke him. He scratched his head and sat up. Somehow, his glasses managed to stay on his nose. He felt hot under the covers. The common room was pitch black with only a tiny dying amber flame coming from the fireplace. He stood up form the couch, stretched, and folded the covers. After picking them up, he headed upstairs to the top floor of the Gryffindor tower. As Harry climbed up the stairs, he started to think back on what happened before he fell asleep. The last thing he could remember was light. Blinding light. And he felt strange, as if something was sinking through his skin, strange energy of some sorts. He could remember a lot of dark brown hair. Although Harry would hardly describe this as brown hair; Hermione had light brown hair, and this just wasn't it. Not even close. The colour was so much darker and shaded, it could very much appear black to the ordinary eye. But for some reason, Harry could see a slight tinge of brown in it. And It made him feel oddly anxious. Another thing he could remember was the voice.

 _"I can take care of you._ "

Harry couldn't remember whose voice this was. It didn't sound like anything he heard before. It was soft. So incredibly soft, and warm. But at the same time, something strange could be felt between the words. A sense of falseness. A sense of hostility. _What the hell is going on?_ Harry thought to himself as he carried up the steps.

Eventually, he got to the top of the tower and walked through into the room on the right; his room. A sudden great warmth invaded his entire body as he looked at his bed.

Hermione was sleeping right in the centre, with only her legs covered. She was tightly hugging Harry's pillow and her eyes were shut tight. That's when Harry realised that she didn't like sleeping alone. In fact, it usually gave her nightmares. Luckily, this was Hogwarts. She usually felt safe at Hogwarts. But it must've still been a change for her to sleep alone all of a sudden. Harry wondered why she didn't wake him.

He quietly approached the bed and gently slid between the covers. Hermione owned most of the bed and his pillow. But it wasn't all bad. Sleeping with Hermione could never be bad. He made a move to put an arm around her and that's when she jumped awake.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione studied herself for a moment before looking at him, "It's alright. I was just having a weird dream. I'm glad you're here." She informed and buried her face in his neck.

Harry smiled, "You should have woke me up."

"You were in a very deep sleep. It was almost as if someone… put a spell on you or something." She told him.

"That's… oddly specific."

Hermione looked up at him, "What do you remember?"

"Well…" Truth be told, Harry wasn't sure. His mind was all over the place. "The last thing I remember was us walking back to the common room. I think we met someone on the way… but I really can't pinpoint who it was." It felt strange.

"It was Romina. We bumped into Romina."

"Oh, right!" Harry could remember her now. That's when a flash of that light appeared in his eyes again. Traces of brown on her hair. Those deep brown eyes. A gentle smile formed by those soft lips of hers. He was sure it was just his head playing tricks on him, but the details of Hermione's face were changing. Probably because of the dark. He could also no longer move his legs. That was alarming.

"Remember anything else?" Hermione asked, patiently waiting for him to locate those moments.

Harry shook his head as if to physically throw the thought out through his ear. "I feel really strange, Hermione. It's like my head is being invaded by a stranger's thoughts."

She bit her lip. "You're a tough one, Harry."

"I'm what?" Harry asked. He could no longer move his arms. Or his torso. His breathing was becoming unsteady.

He could see a tiny smile on Romina's face. NO, IT WAS HERMIONE'S FACE!

"But you'll fall to my charms soon enough. They all do." Hermione said, smiling wide at him now. "Can you feel it? How your head is slowly starting to crumble apart? I'm about to rearrange your brain." Romina added. No! Hermio… Herm… It was… what was her damn name!

The blinding light flashed in Harry's eyes again. He looked back at his girlfriend… but she wasn't there anymore. It was Romina… naked.

Romina shook off the covers and sat on top of Harry. He could see her breasts, he could see everything, all of her.

"I do suppose it isn't very ethical. Truth be told, my mother forbid me from doing it while at school. But I just can't help myself." She was shifting up and down on his lap, grinding against him.

Harry couldn't even move. He was trying to, with all his strength he was trying to move his arms but he was frozen and stuck to the bed.

"Let me explain what exactly is taking place right now. This isn't really happening. It's all in your head. But you see that's exactly where I needed to reach. Now that I'm in your subconscious, I'm just going to simply enchant you to my will. You're going to become my puppet. And any sort of emotion you've ever felt towards her will be multiplied and targeted at me." She giggled, continuing to rub against him. He didn't know when it happened, but his trousers were gone too now. He was naked too.

"Now you might be wondering how in the world this is taking place, but it's quite a simple process. I placed my Veela spell on you and it's currently doing its magic as you sleep. When you actually wake up, you won't remember any of this. All that you'll know is that you love me. Unconditionally."

Harry needed to find a way to counter this. It felt similar to his sessions on legilimency with Snape, but Romina was creating her own projections at her will inside his head.

She bent down over him, allowing for her breasts to cover his mouth.

"I can feel your resistance, Harry. You should stop. Before this is over, we're going to fuck way harder than you ever did with her. You see I might not be here in person, but my subconscious is present too. And I'm planning on fully enjoying myself before the spell does its job. Sadly neither of us will remember this. Although you are slightly different. So it could be your little late wet dream, eh?"

She took hold of his length and started running her hand up and down, feeling him through. "My my, you're quite selfish aren't you. Leaving all of this for one girl to enjoy in all of Hogwarts." She laughed. Then she started kissing him. Her saliva felt like poison in his mouth, it made its way into his throat. He could feel it taking him over from the inside.

 _YOU NEED TO FIGHT THIS, Harry called to himself._

"No, you don't. You're going to love this once I start invading the right places. You see no one can explain how exactly Veela powers work, everyone thinks it's to do with our looks. But the real magic takes place beneath that."

Harry could feel himself tense up as she put his length in her mouth. He was almost lost. He could feel himself fading away. But then he remembered something, someone. Who was it? What was her name? He could see tiny details. Brown eyes. That cute smile. Those tiny freckles on her nose.

"Look, Harry. You really need to stop fighting. You're making me feel embarrassed. I should be done by now. You should have succumbed to my magic already. You see, because I'm only half Veela, I don't have the full capability, I can't just enchant you with my gaze. That would take seconds, which is why I needed you to be tired and sleepy. But your subconscious seems way tougher than anyone else I've seen before. You're gonna make me do work. And I'm only here for the pleasure."

She moved up and adjusted herself above his length, just teasing herself, enjoying the moment. "God, I forgot how amazing this usually is. I can't help but stretch it out a little more." She bent down again to kiss his neck.

 _Get a grip. Throw her out! You fought Voldermort out of your head, now fight her!_ Harry screamed in his mind.

"I promise you one thing Harry, the sex we're gonna have tonight will be nothing to what you've had with Hermione." HERMIONE! That's when he felt it. The resistance within him. He could envision it. She was right there, hiding in his head. She was the solution he was looking for. HERMIONE GRANGER!

"Alright, you're starting to confuse me now. What in the hell are you doing?" Romina wondered. She stopped smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. His control was coming back. He could feel it. "I love Hermione. Why are you trying to force me to love you?"

Romina was shocked. Right there as she sat on his naked lap, she looked almost terrified. "How are you speaking?"

"I'm gaining back control. All you had to do was say her name. Can't you see? I'm sure you can. I can see it. My love. It's right there, roaming around the mind, connected to my heart through all these little tunnels. Can't you see how it shines, can't you see how much I love her? She's everything to me, why are you trying to tear her away from me?" Harry demanded, his eyes shut tight. All he could see was her now. Hermione. He remembered his vision. He remembered Hermione… on the couch. He could remember the muffled voices of their kids. He saw his future, and he had to fight for it.

Everything around them started falling apart. Walls and furniture started turning to ashes. It was just them left, in the dark. It was over.

"You're very powerful, Harry Potter. Don't waste this love. It's the purest I've ever seen."

And then everything went dark.

* * *

Harry awoke violently, shooting up from the couch.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she walked over from the nearby chair.

The common room was empty, it was dark.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked.

"I'm fine… I… what time is it?" He asked.

"Coming up to 3 in the morning. I felt it was best to not wake you up, but I didn't want to leave you, so I fell asleep on the chair." Harry smiled and grabbed Hermione into a tight hug.

"I love you." He said.

Hermione chuckled, "I love you too. Are you sure you're alright? You look shaken up."

"I think it's best if we talk about all this in the morning. Right now I just want to go to bed. With you."

"Alright." Hermione smiled and led him up the stairs.

They got into bed together, not bothering to undress. Harry tied his hands around her waist and buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He hesitated, he didn't even mean to say sorry, it just slipped out. "For making you worry."

"Don't be silly, love. I'm just glad that godforsaken potion didn't harm you."

"I love you." He said again. "Good night."

"Goodnight." She answered and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Hermione asked Harry about last night first thing in the morning, but he stalled their conversation further by saying he was hungry. Which wasn't a lie at all; Harry didn't feel this hungry ever since that time he woke up after the battle of Hogwarts. He ate his breakfast quietly next to Hermione who was eyeing him with caution. It was unlike them to not talk. Harry knew very well that he was making the situation at the table tense. She definitely knew he was hiding something and that he was reluctant to share.

The moment he was done with his breakfast, Harry started scanning the great hall when he saw her, leaving, and in quite the hurry too. He got up and trailed after Romina straight away. Hermione was too preoccupied trying to figure who he was chasing to call his name. Harry rounded the corner outside the great hall's doors and saw Romina making her way towards the grand staircase. His eyes tracked her like a hawk, almost as if she was a snitch on the quidditch pitch. They ended up in a corridor on the first floor. Romina knew she was being followed because she started walking faster until she walked into a random classroom. Harry checked the door before entering after her. Muggle studies. It was empty at this time.

He stepped through the door and saw her, facing the window, away from him. For a second, Harry's battle instinct activated and he started scanning the corners of the room, almost feeling like this was a trap. But then he realised he was tailing a seventh-year student at Hogwarts and his auror like instinct toned down. He couldn't remember when exactly his reflexes got so good, but it must've been during the Horcrux hunt.

"Before you ask. I don't remember anything that happened to you last night." Romina informed, her back still facing Harry. "We were supposed to both forget. But even I can feel some of it. The sheer energy. The power."

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked. He couldn't help the anger in his voice. He was furious.

"Because it's who I am. I wanted something, and I tried to get it my way. It always worked and I never had to face the consequences of it not working. I should've known that it wouldn't work with someone like you. But I was too thrilled about the idea of it." Romina confessed.

"Look at me, Romina," Harry demanded.

Reluctantly, she turned around to face him. Her eyes were full or tears. She was ready to burst out crying. She looked weak and defeated. And whether it was right towards Hermione or not, Harry felt slightly sorry for her.

"Harry… nothing I ever do will be enough to make up for what I tried to do to you."

"What you _tried_? Romina, you might not remember anything, but I do. I remember every detail. How am I supposed to live with myself… how am I supposed to live alongside Hermione with those memories in my head?" He asked, feeling more betrayed than ever before. He had no idea a fellow Gryffindor would do something like that to him. Him and Hermione.

"We'll tell her the truth. I will. I'll tell her that I put a spell on you. That I tried to work my way into your head… into your heart. But please… please don't tell the headmistress. If I get thrown out of Hogwarts, my parents… I'll become a disappointment to them." Romina pleaded.

"These are the things you should think about _BEFORE_ breaking the rules… before trying to do something illegal, Romina." Harry answered.

That's when they heard the door open behind them.

"So are the two of you ready to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were slightly red. She didn't cry. But Harry knew that face. She was on the verge. Harry knew exactly what this looked like.

"Hermione-"

"I tried to manipulate Harry with my Veela spell." Romina cut him off.

Harry turned back to Romina, shocked.

"What? You thought I was going to wait for you to say _it's not what you think?"_ Romina added.

"You did what?" Hermione asked.

Romina took a deep breath and walked past Harry, up to Hermione. "I wanted to steal Harry away from you. So I placed my Veela encantation on him. You're one of the smartest students here, so I believe you've read about this spell."

"I knew it. I thought about it the moment I saw you levitate over his face yesterday in the common room." Hermione answered, clenching her teeth.

"Granger-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hermione's hand reached Romina's cheek. She slapped her.

Romina straightened up and held her own hand to her cheek, "I was worried you would hesitate."

"This is the part where you start begging me to not tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione answered, still outraged. Harry hasn't seen her this angry since the time they reunited with Ron.

"Nothing I say will make you feel better. If you must tell the headmistress, so be it. I deserve the punishment. I've already tried to plead with the most forgiving person I know." Romina informed.

Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Hermione, no!"

Before Harry could reach them, Hermione's wand was pointed dead centre of Romina's chest. The room froze.

* * *

"If you… or any of your friends dare to make moves on my boyfriend ever again… you best hope that Merlin himself is here to hold me back." Said Hermione, before lowering her wand. "You can go ahead and deliver that message to anyone else who thinks they can steal my man."

Harry was still shocked by what he witnessed, but at that moment, Hermione was a goddess. nothing less.

"I understand. And I apologize." Romina told her, and made her way to the door. Before leaving the classroom, she turned back to them. "Your love… Harry's love for you… it's nothing like I've ever felt. Don't let my mistake ruin it." And then she left.

Harry and Hermione stood there in silence for a moment, then Harry spoke.

"Hermione… I'm sorry. I should have told you. I…"

Hermione walked up closer and hugged him. "It's okay, Harry. None of this is your fault. I understand why this would be uncomfortable to share." She pulled away to look at him, "But listen. Me and you, we're partners, for life, Harry. And the only way we can remain strong is if we share our problems. I want to know about your issues so I can help you solve them. Two is always better than one. Remember that."

"Of course. I love you, Hermione." He kissed her.

She kissed him back and smiled. "And I love you, Harry Potter. With all the bad attention you bring. At least I got to show you my tough side."

"I've seen your tough side plenty, but never when fighting over me." He chuckled.

"I just had to explain that this is my territory." She bit his lips playfully. "By the way, the dream you had. I've read about it. The memories and things you've seen… they will fade over time."

"That's good to know. If you want I can tell you what happened… it's just."

"I think it's best if you keep that and allow your mind to forget it," Hermione answered.

"Right. I just want you to know… _THAT_ didn't happen." Harry clarified.

He wasn't sure if Hermione knew what he meant but she nodded thankfully, regardless.

"You still need to tell me about your vision. I do want to hear about that." She informed.

"How about tonight? At dinner… in the room of requirement?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Fine, but not a second later. And you provide the food."

Harry grabbed her waist. "I'll make the wait worth it. I still have some great connections with the kitchen elves."

"You know I did hear about a certain way to make Veela magic go away." She blushed.

"Oh really? Do tell." Harry smiled.

"Well… you just need to… turn your mind to other things." She giggled, before kissing his neck.

"We still haven't visited the Prefect bathroom. As a head boy, I suggest we check it out. I've only been there once. It's a perfect place to check before Lunch. I also feel like having a good bath.

"That… is a great idea!" Hermione answered before leading him out the classroom.

* * *

 _A/N: This concludes the storyline of Romina for now. She might appear in later chapters but she will not be getting in Hermione's way anymore. I don't know about you guys, but I think our two love birds have had enough angst. For now ; )_


	43. Chapter 43: Love and Hate

**_Chapter 43: Love and Hate_**

The castle beamed amongst its darkness. Almost every little window gave off light. Those tiny orange lights seemed to connect together. You could still see breaks, spaces in between them. But when you blurred your vision just a little bit, the entire structure became one big light. Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and bloody wizardry.

"So what exactly was the point of us coming here then?" Macnair demanded, angry.

Yaxley looked back at him in disgust, "You're constantly complaining about us doing nothing, and when we finally decide to go out and do something… you're still complaining." He took out his wand and approached Macnair slowly. He leaned in close to his right ear. "I would like you to know that if there was someone left to take your place, I would not hesitate in the slightest to kill you off right here and now." He leaned back to look him in the eye. "But… unfortunately, there are only four of us left and we'll need the extra man. So it's your lucky fucking day, Macnair. Now shut your gob, because I could still take out you bloody tongue."

Rowle stepped out from the darkness and came up to join Yaxley at the peak of the cliff. "Right here was where he stood. Right on this rock. Just minutes before the battle. We were all so certain of victory."

"That we were." Yaxley nodded. "Sadly, things didn't go tremendously as planned. And now we must adapt to our new situation. We must avenge the dark lord. And we cannot stop until he is avenged." He turned back to his men. His _three_ bloody men. The three god damn musketeers.

"I don't know about you lads, but I don't see a future for myself and you lot without the dark lord. But I do see something else. I see vengeance. I see redemption. The four of us… we're outnumbered, yes. But we can still carry out this one last mission. After all, Potter is just a boy."

"A boy who killed the dark lord… twice." Greyback muttered.

"With that kind of attitude, we won't get anywhere, dog." Yaxley spat.

"I just want the mudblood. That's all I care about. She did this." He pointed at the scar running across his face. "And I want her to pay… with her filthy blood."

"Big deal… she scarred your incredibly handsome face. It's not like you were a top model before she did that." Macnair chuckled.

Yaxley expected Greyback to launch on Macnair right at that moment. He was ready to start adjusting to a smaller number already. But Greyback stayed where he was, completely still.

"Say what you want, Macnair. But just like Yaxley said. There's nothing left for us but revenge. And that's what I want. Whatever it takes. As long as I get to kill Hermione Granger. As long as I get to feast on her flesh. Maybe have some fun with her first." There was a fanatic look in his eye. One of pure insanity and obsession. This animal wanted its prey badly.

Yaxley was very impressed. Ever since he reunited with Greyback since the battle, the werewolf was different. More collected, smarter. He was determined to achieve his goal, and Yaxley respected that. He needed that. From all of them.

"Greyback's attitude is exactly what I expect from all of you if you really want to go through with this. Potter's Weasley girl… the mudblood Granger. They're both in this castle. We can't sneak in. It's been completely fixed and I have no doubt the new headmaster has improved its defences. But we know our targets are here. We need to know when they leave… and where. Once we know… we can get them. And once we get them… Potter will be left at our mercy."

Truth be told, Yaxley didn't know whether the Granger girl was actually back at Hogwarts. But it didn't matter. He just needed the redhead. Granger's purpose was to motivate Greyback.

"As for Macnair and Rowle… you two need to find your own targets. If your target is Potter, like mine. Then you will want the Weasley girl as much as me. But you're welcome to find someone else… the headmaster perhaps… or that bastard Longbottom. Apparently, he was the one who slashed Nagini with the sword. Either way… we'll apparate back here every couple of weeks. We'll scout the place from the outside, and we will slowly but surely get intel on whereabouts. Now… we have to be careful. One mistake could be the end for us."

"Suppose we find our targets… suppose we manage to track them until they're outside of castle grounds. What then?" Rowle asked.

Yaxley smiled. "Simple. We take them. Incapacitate and kidnap. Quick and efficient. Just like we did during the Dark Lord's reign. Once we get them back to our hideout. We interrogate. Find out as much as possible. I know for a fact everyone here will enjoy the interrogation part." All four of them smiled in unity. "Once we get what we need, we reach out to the chosen one himself. And we tell him about the situation. He'll come rushing to find us no doubt. Only to land into a trap. That's when we'll kill his girl in front of him and then kill him. If we find the time, we kill the rest of the Weasleys too just for good measure. And then… once we taste sweet revenge… we split. Simple as. Whatever comes afterwards is up to you."

The group remained silent for a while. All of them studying the castle carefully.

"Sounds like a plan," Rowle said.

"Indeed." Added Macnair, finally satisfied.

"The mudblood." Greyback echoed. "As long as I get the mudblood."

Yaxley couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for the poor Granger girl. Her future didn't look promising at all. It fuelled his veins with excitement.

* * *

She woke when her hand landed on an empty space on the bed. She turned to see Harry standing at their dorm's window, observing.

"Morning." Said Harry, not taking his eyes from the window.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes. She could never get used to the sensation of being naked in bed. It didn't feel bad. It felt good, actually. But it was still funny and strange at times. Waking up naked next to Harry Potter. Well… maybe not today, though.

"No… everything is fine. It's just. I don't know." He answered, still staring out the window. Hermione knew that look. It was that scouting thing he always did during the Horcrux hunt. Whenever they set up a new camp or apparated to a new place he would always scan the entire area. But why was he doing it at Hogwarts?

"Harry… you're kind of freaking me out. What's wrong?"

He finally broke his stare from the window and looked back at her. Then he smiled and sat down at her feet. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are in the morning?"

She smiled back, "Are you trying to say I'm not beautiful at other times?"

"Don't try to twist my words." He chuckled, as his hand travelled up her leg.

"Well, I won't if you finally tell me why you were scouting the window like some nosey neighbour granny."

"I just felt something strange during the night. It woke me up. I didn't think much of it… so I went back to sleep. But then I woke up again at sunset and felt it again. This weird feeling of being watched, you know?"

"You think someone is spying on us?" Hermione asked, worried.

Harry shook his head again, "It's probably nothing. I've been a little bit overly paranoid lately, that's all. I've just been really tense. Emotionally."

"I know. Me too, Harry. But we shouldn't let it consume us." She assured him.

They stayed like that in silence. Comfortable silence. Waiting for the sun to properly rise along the horizon.

"You know… you still haven't told me." Hermione murmured.

He looked down into her eyes.

"What you saw… you were supposed to tell me last night." She smiled, "But then we got sidetracked."

Harry knew she was being serious behind that smile. He let out a deep breath.

"Harry… if it's something bad… if someone… If I-"

"It's not anything bad, Hermione. It's… it's something good. It's something amazing"

Her face lit up, with both relief and curiosity, "What did you see?"

He stared into her eyes for a while, the tension in his chest rising. "I've been thinking. If I tell you… what if it doesn't happen?"

"What do you mean?" Her smile fainting.

"I'm worried that if I tell you it won't happen." He admitted.

Hermione gripped his arms and climbed onto his lap, looking down at him, "You're worried that it might NOT happen? That's interesting then."

The morning was not a good time for her to be on his lap. He smiled back regardless. "I want nothing else but for that vision to come true, Hermione."

She bit her lip, deep in thought, then nodded. "Alright. Fine, don't tell me."

"Huh?" He was lost for words, "I thought you really wanted to know."

"It's something good… it's something that you want to happen. And it's something that might not happen if you tell me. I'm willing to sacrifice my curiosity because I want it to happen too. But only on one condition."

"That being?"

"When it does happen, you'll tell me right away. Or the moment we see each other as soon as it does happen, anyway." Great compromise if she could say so herself.

Harry nodded, "You'll know it the moment it happens." Of course, she would. She was in the vision. She WAS the vision. His future with her.

"In that case, I'm happy to leave it at that." She agreed and bent down to kiss him as the sun rose higher and higher.

* * *

Breakfast was very ordinary. Except there was someone missing in the hall that morning. Romina. Harry couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Perhaps she still felt bad and decided to stay in the dorms. He hated the idea of her starving herself due to guilt. What Romina did was vile, but truth be told, Harry was starting to forget it. Hermione was right, the memories of his dream were fading away. But there was something. A part of him… deep within him, that felt bad for Romina, that wanted to know she was alright.

It was later in the day when he found himself strolling through the wooden bridge. Hermione was in her ancient runes lesson, easily one of the most boring subjects at Hogwarts, something she would disagree with wholeheartedly. Harry smiled at that thought. Being at Hogwarts without Ron made him forget how fun their brakes used to be. And then telling Hermione all about it once she finished her classes. He continued down the bridge and out into the open plain. Hagrid's house was nearby, Harry was about to head down towards it when he saw a figure sitting on the grass on the opposite end of the plain. Romina.

He was approaching her when she looked up and her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Harry!" She gasped, rushing to her feet.

"Woah, hey! It's alright. Sorry to scare you." He answered, holding up his hands.

"Do you uh… want something?" She asked nervously.

"No, I just… wondered… why are you here all by yourself?"

"Oh. Well I… I like it here. Quiet, peaceful. Just what I need."

It took him a while to notice she must've been crying. It was hard to notice flaws within all those perfect features. Romina was indeed very beautiful. But she wasn't Hermione-beautiful. She was just plain good old prefect-beautiful. Just like Fleur. Hermione's beauty was special, one of a kind. The type only some would notice. The type that shows everywhere, not just in one place. Harry felt strange. His mind was telling him that he should be in love with Romina's looks. His mind was screaming to tell her how amazing she is and how perfect her face looks. And yet, that desire would completely fade the moment he thought of Hermione Granger. Was it love? Was the power of love conquering Romina's Vella power?

"Well, that's probably the biggest bit of bullshit I've heard all month." Harry chuckled and sat down on the grass.

Romina, quite confused, did the same. "Didn't think you were the swearing type."

"I'm not. But I like it sometimes. Swearing puts more life into words. I just wish it was more poetic or attractive. Then I'd use it all the time. But it's powerful nevertheless."

"The power of words."

"Indeed." Harry agreed.

They sat in silence for a good while, but Harry could feel Romina's discomfort, and he himself felt slightly out of place. It wasn't the comfortable silence he always had with Hermione.

"So why exactly are you out here, then?" Harry asked again.

Romina struggled to form an answer, but then she did, "I'm debating whether I should leave." She confessed, ripping out little bits of grass."

"Is it because of what happened?"

"Well… yes. You see I've always been a good sleeper. Every since I was a little baby, I always slept like an angel. Or at least my mother always tells me. I never woke up in the middle of the night crying. Sleep has been my best friend since day one. And yet… last night… I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't even look in the mirror. I was scared I might throw up at my own appearance."

He couldn't help but marvel at her words. A vella, hating herself. The world was strange.

"Listen, Romina. Nothing we do will ever change what happened. Truth be told, parts of that dream have already started to disappear from my mind. But none of it will change the fact it happened. The only thing we have to comfort ourselves is the fact that it was only a dream. And ourselves, of course."

She looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you for what you did to me. And for what you tried to do to Hermione. But I'm ready to start forgetting. I'm ready to start moving on. But I can only do so if you do too. Are you ready?"

Romina noded. "I want to be. I want to change. I want to be different. I want to start over."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Harry smiled confidently. Now we might not be the 'bestest' of friends going down the line. But I'm not about to make you my most hated nemesis either."

She laughed, "That would be nice." She looked at him again. "I am very sorry. And I do hope that one day you can forgive the unforgivable."

"I've forgiven worse, Romina. Just give it time. And I'm sure Hermione will forgive you in time too. But I don't want to get your hopes up."

"Alright. Thank you, Harry." She answered.

They sat there for a little longer. The silence being slightly more comfortable this time.

"Could I ask you something? Two things actually." Romina added.

"Go on."

"Why are you helping me?"

He looked back at her, "Because you're not a bad person, Romina. You're a decent person who made some horrible decisions, which led to horrible actions. But I believe there is always good in people. As long as they have the will to be good. Everyone is born good. Some stray into darkness, others stay in the light. But as long you feel regret for what you did… that is how you know there's still time to start making good decisions.

"Who did you learn that from?"

Harry smiled, "Several people. Hermione Granger… Albus Dumbledore. Ron Weasley. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. And very recently… Severus Snape."

"I see. Well, I guess if I had my own list… you would be on it."

"Thanks," Harry answered. "What was the other question?"

"What is it like to love?"

Harry thought about it for a long while. "It's like no other feeling in the world. Imagine a person. Just a random person. Like a friend or a relative. Naturally, you like them. You wish them good health and success in life. But when it comes to the one… the person you love most of all. They are everything to you. They are your soul… your heart. They are what makes your emotions. What controls your thoughts and your choices. Everything you do… everything you say and think is inspired and fuelled by your emotions towards that person. You spend hours, days of your life just thinking about them. Little things you do bring them into your head. The feeling in your chest. The unexpected smile on your lips when you think of them. The desire to see them… to touch them, to know they are close. It's almost too much to process at once. Sometime it might be overwhelming. Especially at first. It can make you feel like you're about to explode. And it all balances out when you find out they feel the same. You experience a sense of peace. A sense of fulfilment. Contentment."

"Wow. There's a lot more to it than I thought. And now I instantly know I've never felt that." Romina answered.

Harry smiled at her, "One day you will. But let me tell you something important."

She looked back at him.

"Nobody can tell you if you're in love. No one can guide you there or show you the way. No one can open that door for you. You'll just know it. Just like you know day and night. Just like you know fear and happiness. You will know it when you feel it. And it will be the greatest thing you'll ever feel.

* * *

"How was your break?" Hermione asked.

"Uneventful, how was class?" Harry answered.

"Quite boring, to be honest." Hermione smiled, knowing full well how much Ron would give to hear her say that.

"You know if Ron was here he would probably die of shock" Harry laughed.

"Well, it was. Mostly because I already covered everything we studied today. I'm quite pleased to say I'm ahead in all of my classes now. Which means we can get to the best part of the day."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Harry asked, "I don't want you to overload yourself with work. Remember what McGonagall said; bonding with our inner animal can take months of hard work and extreme effort. Those words on their own make me feel exhausted.

"Oh no. Harry Potter you are most definitely not going to try and use me as an excuse to back from this." She laughed, seeing completely through him. "I am one hundred percent prepared to do this. Besides, unlike you, I've actually taken time to read the first pages of that book. And I think you'll find it much more relaxing than you could have imagined."

Ten minutes later they were out in the gardens, laying flat on their back, staring at the late afternoon sky.

"So… this is how we become animagi?" Harry asked.

"In order to bond with our inner animal, we must first bond with ourselves and the nature that surrounds us. Page number three, chapter one." Hermione quoted.

"Right. Becoming one with nature. Sounds like something a hippie muggle would say."

Hermione laughed and then grabbed Harry's hand as they stared into the sky. "Well, I would say this is rather nice." She informed, Harry noticed the little blue light rising underneath her shirt collar.

Harry smiled, "Can't argue with you there."

* * *

 _A/N: Woah. I'm back! Writing once again! I bet the people reading this story in the future years from now will be so grateful they discovered the story later and didn't have to wait months and months to read a new chapter like the poor souls reading this today. Anyhow, the story shall be picking up the pace here once again. Expect time jumps…_


	44. Chapter 44: The Bonding Process

**_Chapter 44: The Bonding Process_**

 _October 12th, 1998_

Weeks passed. Harry and Hermione were still wandering out to the plains every day, practising. Harry wasn't sure what exactly it was they were practising, but stargazing with Hermione was never something he would complain about. Until the day Hermione thought of a different approach.

"Alright." She muttered, "We've been doing this for weeks. I think it's time we try something new."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Close your eyes."

And Harry did as he was told.

"McGonagall said that the only way for us to bond with our inner animal is if we bond with the nature that surrounds us first. The outdoors is the true home of every living animal. The sky is their shelter. I think it's time we focus on that."

"But we have been, Hermione. For weeks." Harry answered irritably.

"Have we really though?"

Harry couldn't help but open his eyes to look at her.

"What we've been doing is laying down on grass, looking up the sky and chatting. We haven't really focused on anything. We need to think deeper on it. Feel more of what surrounds us. That's what the book says." She explained.

Harry closed his eyes again. "Alright, what does the book want me to focus on then?"

"In order to feel your inner animal, you must learn to feel the world. You must know the difference between every leaf, every tree and every whist of wind." Hermione quoted, before taking a deep breath.

Harry did the same. And then he started listening. Sure. He could hear the light breeze. He could hear the trees rustle in the background. But there wasn't anything individual to catch on it. It was just like hearing a crowd of people talk. You could hear voices, but nothing really made sense.

That was when he realised what had to be done. He needed to focus on everything one by one. Not all at once. He took another deep breath and allowed himself to relax on the grassy floor.

Suddenly, he could hear a whistle. A very gentle one. It was so majestic and constant. Like a flute. But then he focused on it more. He could hear it curve and change as it progressed through the empty canvas of air. It was an unstoppable force, so strong and yet so peaceful, with only one desire, that being to simply move on. To drift along the plain. Wind. He could feel it. Going through the fabric of his clothes. He could feel it move the hairs on his arm. It was unreal. And then he could hear something entirely different. Something clearly disturbed the wind, because it broke down into parts now. There was something cutting right through the whistle. Something soft, something slow. It was going down from the sky. It was giving up, letting go and plummeting towards the ground. And when it landed, he could hear the soft brushing it made against the grass. It was a single leaf. Harry didn't know how but he could almost tell which tree it was from. The big one just a few metres away from him, it was tall and proud. And it shook so slowly, that only a single leaf fell from its grasp.

Harry opened his eyes.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes.

"I just… I just… that was weird."

He explained the entire thing. How he felt almost one with the wind and with the leaf.

"That's amazing!" Hermione cheered, "You're pretty much done with the first step. Apparently, this is what you'll have to do after you drink the potion."

"A potion? You never told me there are any potions."

"Unfortunately, yes. There's one potion and also an incantation we must recite at sunrise and sundown as well as just before the taking the actual potion. This is going to be a tough process, and possibly quite dangerous. But I believe in you Harry, and I think it's worth the risk."

"I believe in US, Hermione. You're not giving up on this. Remember what our deal was."

Her gaze broke from him, "I don't know, Harry. You're already ahead in this."

"But I'd never get through stage one without you. So right now, you'll have to catch up because I'm not continuing without you either. If I can do it, you can definitely do it too."

She shook her head, "But I don't know how."

Harry smiled, "I didn't either like ten minutes ago. Here, let me try help." He took hold of her shoulders. "Turn around and lay back on me."

She nodded and turned around. Then lowered herself until she was resting against Harry's torso. He kissed the top of her head.

"Now close your eyes."

He placed his fingers on her temples and lightly massaged them.

"That feels nice." She moaned.

"Don't speak. Just focus on the feeling. And once you remember it, move on to something else. Try sounds or smell."

And that was when she started to focus. She furrowed her brows and bit her lip.

"Too tense." Harry informed, "You have to relax. Stop tensing up so much and just let go."

She did as told and Harry could feel her muscles free up. Her body sank against his. Her hands glided onto the grass and her head fell back. He continued to lightly massage her temples until he decided it was enough. And then they laid there for about fifteen minutes. Harry started to meditate again. It was harder as he had to sit up and hold Hermione, but eventually, he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

This time he wanted to focus his efforts on smell. At first, it was tough. There were distinctive scents in the air, like Hermione's hair, always amazing. Once he got past that he could smell her fragrance. He knew in order to smell other things he would have to reach further. That's when the air in his nostrils got thinner, he could smell the grass. He could smell the earth below them, almost taste it at the end of his tongue. It was such a strange feeling, and yet so peaceful. To become one with everything around you. For the first time, he focused on moments. Not thoughts and feelings but moments. This particular moment. Everything he could smell and hear. That was the only thing important. Nothing else. And he could feel his lungs expand and then close up again. He could feel the oxygen enter his body. The air leaving his nostrils. Everything working in perfect unison.

"Wow." Hermione gasped, sitting up. "That was insane."

"Did you feel it?" Harry asked, excited.

"Feel it? No, Harry. I felt everything! Like… everything! That was amazing!"

She explained how she could feel the wind and smell Harry along with the tress and the grass.

"I didn't know meditating was this fulfilling." Harry confessed, "You just feel so… full and aware, but at the same time so absent and muted."

"It's the strangest feeling… I did it!" She cried out and hugged him.

"Of course you did," Harry answered, smiling. "So what's the next step?"

Hermione nodded, "Well… we must continue doing this daily. And I think we can start doing the incantation starting tomorrow. We must do it at every single sunrise and sunset until we're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The change. The book states that our inner animal will only emerge when _nature's power_ _wakes it from its endless dream_." Hermione quoted.

"What in the world does that mean?"

"A thunderstorm," Hermione answered, simply.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "McGonagall said she cannot help us too much otherwise the ritual won't be self-made and truly enacted. Whatever that means. But she did hint that it has to be during a specific weather condition. Nature's power is most likely portrayed through a thunderstorm… or an earthquake. Seeing as that would be too rare, a thunderstorm must be good enough."

"I feel like half of this process is just guessing what to do."

"Well, that's why animagi are so rare. You have to be smart and quite skilled to do it. Makes it kind of exciting in a way."

Harry chuckled, "Oh no you have that look in your eye, Hermione."

"What look?" She asked innocently.

"The look of determination."

* * *

 _October 26_ _th_ _, 1998_

Halloween was fast approaching and the bonding process was almost over. Hermione turned up to their dorm one night with a flask full of black liquid.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"I need a bit of your hair," Hermione informed.

"You're not making a polyjuice potion are you?"

"Don't be silly. Here let me cut a little bit off." She took out a pair of scissors. "I'll be gentle I promise. In fact… would you like a haircut?"

Harry laughed "ugh… sure?"

"Take off your shirt and grab a chair."

"The first part of that sentence was very nice." Said Harry as he removed his shirt and sat in the centre of the room. "Why now?"

"I don't know… I have a spare minute, might as well trim that hair of yours. I actually prefer it short. Makes you look more handsome." She smiled.

"I won't protest then. So what is that potion?"

"It's an animagus potion," Hermione explained as she dropped a piece of Harry's hair into the flask, making it turn dark blue. Then she corked it. "Alright. We have the potions."

"When did you make those? And why didn't I get to help?" Harry asked.

"Professor Slughorn was very nice and let me use his classroom during brakes. And well, you've been busy with Quidditch practice. Your next game is with Slytherin, and we all know that's going to be the biggest game of the season, so I decided to just work on it myself. You know I work best when I'm alone. Anyway, how's the new keeper?"

"They're alright. Not as good as Romina. But I couldn't force her to stay on the team after she asked to leave. She even gave up her broom and gifted it to Ginny."

"If you're about to try and make me feel sorry for her, I will make you bald," Hermione warned.

"I won't. I just don't like being the reason for people feeling like shit." Harry explained.

Hermione moved to the front so she could face him. "Look at me."

He looked into her eyes.

"She is the reason. Not you. She made herself feel that way. And I'm still considering telling McGonagall. And YOU, are way too lenient on her. I don't know if you've forgotten-"

"I know what she did, Hermione. And it still makes me sick, alright? But I just wish we could all live happily in peace. I hate how even after the war there's still conflict between people. I just want it to end. I'm tired of it all."

"I know you are, love. So am I. But that doesn't mean bad deeds shouldn't be punished. What she did was horrible, it was inhuman. And I think we are in the wrong for letting her off so easily. I won't decide for you because you are the main victim here. So I'll respect your decision. But I don't agree with it."

"But you've seen how she's been acting. She's stopped talking to people. She's alone all the time. I hardly see her in the halls. She only seems to be around Ginny these days. And that's on a good day."

"Well consider that part of the punishment. It's better than being excluded and getting a criminal record in the ministry." Hermione reasoned.

"I just hope we'll all be behind it soon," Harry muttered.

"Me too." Hermione agreed and returned to cutting his hair. How's your memory, by the way?"

"That's the thing. I can't remember it anymore. All I remember is that she put the spell on me, but I can't remember the dream… at all. I just remember feeling weird. And then waking up." Harry explained.

"The spell has worn off completely. And so the dream and memory of it faded. She's lucky it didn't affect any of your other memories."

"That's why it's hard for me to stay angry. Because I can't remember it anymore. All I see is a depressed girl, full of remorse."

"And yet what she did will stay with you forever. In one way or another. Which is why we cannot forgive her so easily." Hermione informed.

"I know."

They remained in silence for a while. The only sound in the room was hair being cut. The blade striking every couple of seconds.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"The tent… the last time you cut my hair."

Hermione laughed, "I was so bad at it back then."

"You did alright. Come to think of it, I'm so lucky. I don't need to spend money on a barber."

"Such a humble millionaire," Hermione muttered.

"So what's the plan for Halloween?" Harry asked.

"I think we should go back home… to Beamey. She would like that."

"Yeah. Come to think of it. I miss home. I miss our afternoons on the couch."

Hermione leaned down to kiss his neck. "Me too Harry. And I think I just got hair in my mouth."

They both laughed.

"Alright. All done." Hermione informed and with a flick of her wand, all the hair disappeared. "Are you off to shower?"

"Yeah, I hate having hair in my clothes." He answered.

She nodded. "Okay."

Harry smiled, "Want to join me?"

"Yes."

It never took long to persuade Hermione.

* * *

 _October 30_ _th_ _, 1998_

Harry was packing a small bag of clothes for their return home. He was excited to leave the castle for a couple of days. That was when Hermione burst in. She looked excited and slightly out of breath.

"Alright, Harry. I think we're ready. I have all the mandrake leaves."

"The what? Why do we need that?"

"You'll have to swallow it along with the potion during the whole turning process."

"Sounds yummy," Harry answered, bitterly.

"Well, you should be grateful because apparently back in the day, wizards and witches had to keep them in their mouth for an entire month to mix it with their saliva and make the potion. Luckily they've managed to find other alternatives since then. And don't worry, I'll have it too so if it's gross, at least we can share the experience." Hermione tried to encourage him.

"Right. I guess the question is where do we do the actual turning?"

"How about the Potter Garden? It's big enough… out in all the nature."

Harry nodded, "Yeah that sounds good. I also feel slightly more comfortable doing it at home. Now, what about the thunderstorm?"

"We're in luck. It seems like fate is in our favour. There is a thunderstorm being predicted for tomorrow night."

"Wow. A thunderstorm on the night of Halloween. That's awfully cliché." Harry laughed, "And slightly creepy."

"Well, at least it will be memorable."

"And what if it fails? What are the consequences?" Harry asked.

Well, there are a couple. But I've stocked up with cleansing potions. They will wear off the effects as long as we do it quick enough. It should be safe but need to do it properly and carefully. I've been monitoring our progress and I think we're ready for the final step.

"Alright then. I guess we'll go ahead once we arrive home. How long will it take?"

"I don't know. The book says that once the potion is consumed, we must recite the incantation for the final time as nature awakes our inner animal, and then revert back to step one and clear our mind."

"Sounds simple enough once you remove all the puzzling keywords," Harry added.

"Well, we've already triggered the incantation weeks ago so stopping now would be a terrible waste of our efforts. Besides, you can't deny that this is really exciting." Hermione informed.

"You really do scare me sometimes." Harry chuckled.

"Yeah but you love it. Now get ready, sunset is coming. We should go meditate one last time and throw the incantation."

Harry knew they were getting close. Soon enough, they'd meet their inner animal. Harry couldn't help but wonder what he might turn into. Sometimes he imagined it would be something cool like a lion or a tiger. But then he'd worry he'd be a snail or an ant. Time would tell.

* * *

 _A/N: I bet everyone is hella confused right now. WHAT? Another chapter so soon. I know, I'm shocked myself._


	45. Chapter 45: Animagi

_A/N: Before we start, this chapter will contain a bunch of stuff about animagi and because JK Rowling has never spoken much about how they work except that they are our spirit animal, there's a lot of really fascinating grey area to work with and I decided to do something really interesting here. I have a feeling some readers might find this little bit conflicting or problematic, but I really love the idea and a lot of it was inspired by some of my favourite fanfiction stories, and I couldn't help but explore it a bit myself. And also because I had a really hard time making a choice._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 45: Animagi_**

It all started in the forest. He was surrounded by thick trees. There was white everywhere. He was steady and balanced on the uneven ground. He could feel the cold snow underneath him. Every single sound from the rustle of a tree branch to the whistle of a bird met his ears. He was everywhere at once. He was the guardian of this land. Its protector and leader. A sudden unknown sound came to him. A stranger. He charged. No one would cross into his land without permission. The wind rushed past him as he sped like a bullet in between tress, turning everything into a blur. He was like a shadow gliding through the thick of the forest. His chase led him to a river. The waves were calm as they slowly clashed against rock. He looked down into the blue and saw himself.

Then it shifted. He was still surrounded by trees. But the air got warmer and thicker. It was hot. He could feel the heat radiating off his coat. He walked proudly amongst the green trees of the jungle. He was the lord of this kingdom. His senses weren't as strong. But he could feel raw strength surging through his muscles as he proudly galloped through the trees. He was stronger, but slower, and heavier. There were birds everywhere. The jungle was alive and it feared him. He was no guardian here, he was king. The path led him to a small pond. It was full of fish. He looked into the murky water and saw himself again. Identical green pair of eyes looking at him.

* * *

Harry woke abruptly. He turned, wanting to tell Hermione everything. But she wasn't there.

"I'm other here." She called.

He looked over to the window and saw her sitting on a chair nearby. The moonlight illuminating her face.

"What did you dream?" She asked. She looked anxious.

"I was in a forest… and then I was in a jungle."

"Me too! I was in the jungle, and I was chasing prey. I think I was a lion!"

"You have to be joking! I had the exact same dream! I was running through the forest, and then I turned and became something else and I was in the jungle."

Hermione held her hands to her mouth. "That's so amazing! Harry, do you know what this means? Our animagi are awaking. We are bonding with them! I didn't think it would happen this fast!"

"But how come I was in two places and not just one? And are you seriously telling me you might be a big cat!"

Hermione grabbed the large Animagi book and lifted it from her lap, "don't worry, I've already read all about it." She stood up and sat with him on the bed.

"Okay so if I read it correctly…" she said as she flipped through the pages, "What you experienced was a personality clash. Basically, these dreams are hints at what our inner animals might be. Nothing is really certain, everything could change. We could have completely different dreams later on, but based on our personalities right now, our inner animals naturally live in the places we dreamt."

"But do I have two?"

"I'm really not sure. It says that personality clashes are rare and they can mean many things. You might not be able to find your true inner animal or maybe you might need to choose one."

"How do I do that?" Asked Harry.

"A wizard must accept their inner animal into their soul during the turning point, failure to do so will result in rejection and the ritual will fail." Hermione quoted.

"So I have to choose between a forest or jungle?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know. It doesn't say anything about more than one animal. There are only things about personality clashes and the animal having trouble waking due to a wizard's constant change in beliefs or characteristics. Two different animagi are unheard of." Hermione bit her lip, "McGonagall might know something, but we're supposed to be leaving in a couple of hours. We should get to the Potter manor before sunrise to complete the final morning incantation there."

"It doesn't matter. As long as it works, I guess."

"Well, personally, I think you should envision what kind of animal you feel it might be. A Panther is brave and strong. Stealthy too. But it could also be a Lion as It's the animal of Gryffindor. They can definitely be found in jungles. A Stag is considered the prince of the forest, whereas a wolf is considered the king. So it could be one of those. But I really don't see how you've dreamed of being both."

"Why do I always get the weird and unheard of stuff happen to me?" Harry moaned.

Hermione laughed, "Well it's because you're special. Everyone knows that. Besides, imagine if you get the ability to be both? I mean that should literally be impossible but just imagine! Being able to choose between one form and another at will."

"Do you think it could be because of Voldemort? Because his soul was part of me?"

"I really have no idea, Harry. I think we should go through the ritual first, then we'll see what happens."

* * *

There it was. The smell. The first thing that told him he was home. Home always had its own distinctive smell. And he loved the idea of having his own. He would never be able to quite describe it, but it was great.

He let go of Hermione's arms, only to feel incredible pressure on his legs. He looked down and saw Beamey the elf hugging his knees.

"You're back! Mater Harry is back!" Beamey turned to Hermione who went down on one knee to hug her.

"Mistress Hermione!"

"Hey, Beamey! I thought you weren't supposed to call us that anymore?" Hermione chuckled.

"Beamey is sorry. Old habits take long to go away. Maybe if you were around more, Beamey would remember." The elf argued.

"Yeah sorry about that. We'll make sure to visit more." Harry promised.

Eventually, they settled in the living room and Harry was grateful to discover that his couch remained as comfy as he remembered.

"Don't get too comfy, we need to do the incantation soon." Hermione laughed.

That was when Beamey rushed into the living room with tea. "Beamey missed doing this so much."

"I swear I'll never get used to the fact that there are creatures on this earth who literally love doing chores." Harry chuckled.

"Chores make Beamey happy. Beamey can't wait to help with chores when Harry and Hermione have babies."

A second of silence passed after which Harry choked on his tea and Hermione burst out laughing.

Eventually, sunrise was starting to creep up over the horizon and Harry followed Hermione out into the garden. Beamy followed them.

"Beamey, do you know anything about Animagi?"

"Oh yes. Beamey studied Animagi many decades ago when the Great Charles Potter himself became an owl. Master James also became a stag. And Beamey senses that Master Harry is very closely bonded to two different forms. Very profound animals, common patronuses in the Potter generation."

Harry and Hermione both froze.

"I swear Elf magic is the most powerful thing I've ever experienced."

"One day everyone will find out just how superior these creatures are," Hermione added. "Beamey do you know why Harry has more than one inner animal? And most importantly what animals they are?"

Beamey nodded, "It is a very uncommon trait, there are legends that great Merlin himself had three different forms. One of a dragon, one was a Hawk and another was a Grizzly Bear. Master Harry has not yet bonded and chosen his forms, therefore Beamey cannot know for sure which one it is out of the hundreds."

"Merlin! How comes I've never read about this anywhere?"

"Over the years, the history of animagi has been lost and forgotten. Only some remember its true roots. However, one thing is known for certain. Only the most powerful wizards can wield more than one form, and Beamey is honoured to have her master wield such power."

"Is it certain that Harry will have both? Can you tell?" Hermione asked.

The elf shook her head, "Nothing is certain in animagi bonding. Could have one form. Could have two. Could have none."

"That's insane," Harry muttered. "Did any other Potter have this before?"

Beamey shook her head, "Beamey doesn't know. Such history is deeply embedded into the roots of the Potter family tree. There are certain ties which connect Harry to the great Gordic Gryffindor, who possessed the form of a lion, however, there are rumours within wizard lore that he also possessed another inner animal. Aside from Gryffindor, there have been only a couple wizards to have gained such powers."

"That's amazing!" Hermione marvelled as she looked back at the horizon to see the sun climbing up towards the sky, "Beamey we are definitely going to continue this conversation. But first, the incantation."

* * *

It was almost sunset when they found themselves in the kitchen. Harry was preparing sandwiches with Beamey while Hermione made tea.

"I don't see myself being hungry after this happens," Harry muttered as he sliced the bread.

Hermione was closely watching the sky through the window, "You never know. I read that after the turning process, we might develop certain characteristics from our animagi. You might be in the mood for a rare steak. But a ham sandwich will have to do."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. I can already imagine it. Might wake up one night and be in the mood to chew a boot."

Hermione giggled, "I'm sure it won't be that bad. Fleas could be a bigger problem if you get fur."

And then all light faded from the sky, as a deep loud thunder clashed through the air, sending lightning across the grey clouds.

"Do you reckon we can just do it on the veranda? I'd hate to go out into that cold rain." Harry protested.

Hermione shooked her head as she grabbed his hand, "No, Harry. We need to do it properly. Wet clothes are a small sacrifice. Besides…" She smiled at him, "I love the rain."

She led him out into the garden. Beamey decided to not follow them this time, perhaps she decided that finishing the sandwiches would be a more enjoyable task.

As they neared the centre of the garden, Hermione turned back to Harry. And then she kissed him as thunder howled across the sky. The tiny drops of rain felt nice as they landed on his head and face.

"There's something I forgot to mention," Hermione informed.

"Hmm?"

"We have to be naked."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "You won't hear me complain."

And then she gave him that seductive smile as she removed her hoodie. Or rather his hoodie that she claimed many months ago. Harry followed her mark and started removing his clothes too. Eventually, there was just the underwear left. She was wearing a matching bra and knickers.

"Okay, I think we can have the potions now." She reached into her handbag, which now rested on their pile of clothes and took out two dark blue flasks labelled _HP_ and _HG_.

Harry took his flask and uncorked it.

"Alright put this leaf into your mouth and let it soften up a bit. Then swallow it down with the potion." Hermione instructed.

Harry did as told and placed the leaf on his tongue. It didn't really taste like anything, and it became soft way faster than he expected. He closed his eyes and downed the flask, trying his best to get the entire thing down in one gulp.

Luckily, it worked, but the aftertaste was terrible. It was a mix between very old seaweed and partially blood. Harry figured the seaweed came from the leaf whereas the blood taste came from the actual potion. It had the same metallic tone to it. Harry wasn't very enthusiastic about knowing the taste of blood so well.

But then the tension in his stomach started. As if something within him was stirred. And then just like that, it stopped.

"That was a lot better than I expected." Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, at least we didn't throw up."

"Don't say that too early." She added as she reached for her wand. "All right. Do you want to go first?"

"Hardly a gentleman if I do," Harry smirked.

"No. You're not getting off that easy. Common, get your boxers off."

"Wow. Could take me out to dinner first." He laughed.

"We'll have sandwiches and tea later." She snickered, then composed herself again. It was time to be serious.

Harry removed his boxers and took off his glasses. He couldn't help feel slightly cold as the raindrops landed on places they shouldn't…

Hermione seemed to have lost all that composure very quickly.

"Ugh? What now? I'm kneeling."

She shook herself back into focus and pointed the wand at his chest, towards his heart. "Alright. I'm going to recite the spell now, just as we practised. Make sure to focus and meditate. You know what to do." She smiled at him, "Good luck."

"See you on the other side, I guess." Harry smiled back and closed his eyes.

At first, it was incredibly difficult to focus. He felt nervous. But then he started to listen in more. He could make out every drop as it fell around him. And when the lightning struck, he could feel the vibrations through the earth and his entire body.

" _BESTIA DIMITTERE!"_ He heard, as Hermione's spell connected with his chest.

* * *

"Harry?" Came a voice from the corner of his senses.

Things felt different. Sounds around him were amplified, and he could smell everything so well. The scent of ham came from the Potter manor and Harry could feel his hunger screaming at him.

"Harry?" Came the voice again.

He focused on it and opened his eyes. And then he saw her. She looked worried and excited at the same time.

"Are you okay?" She asked, slowly reaching a hand towards him.

Harry looked around carefully, trying to make sense of everything. At first, he believed something must have gone wrong, but then he felt how weird it was to stand. How oddly comfortable it was to have both his legs and hands on the floor. And then he realised they were paws. Black paws. He could see his silver claws slightly sticking out. That was when he felt an odd feeling on his lower back. As if he grew a brand new muscle. He turned and saw the long silky tail wagging behind him. Now that was a strange feeling.

Hermione's hand gently brushed against his neck. He turned back to her and tried to smile. He wondered what that looked like.

"Harry you're a wolf. And a huge one too." She laughed as she petted him. "Give me a sign you can hear me."

He tried to speak, but then he lungs released a much different sound. A rather excited bark. The kind a dog would do when a guest enters the house.

Hermione giggled, "I can't understand you, sadly."

He wanted to do more now. He could feel the strength in his legs and desire to run through the fields of the garden. Especially now that the rain stopped. But he figured he should take it slow. Besides, Hermione needed to change too while the thunder remained.

"Alright. I'm sure you're probably eager to experiment more. But the most important thing right now is to make sure you can turn back into your normal form. So I'm gonna need you to lay down and focus again. There's no spell for turning you back, you just need to use your will."

Sitting down was a challenge as using his legs and muscles properly was still very shaky. But he managed after a little while. And then he closed his eyes again. Focusing was so much easier now. His senses were going crazy as they picked up every little detail. It was just like meditating, but amplified a hundred times over.

He was trying to think about turning back. About becoming human again. But then memories from his dream started to arise. He envisioned the jungle. The exotic birds, the vines on the trees and his reflection in the jungle pond. His green eyes and that giant black jet black mane.

Suddenly, his legs started to grow, he could feel his muscles thickening. His hair growing around his head. His teeth extended. And his vision changed. Things became brighter and so full of colour. Sounds and smells muted out just slightly, but still amplified like before.

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried.

Harry stood up again, and knew straight away that he didn't change back because he could feel the ground on all fours. He looked up at Hermione in worry and panic.

"Harry! You're a lion now!" She cheered as she dug her hands in his mane. Her touch felt so soft. It was very pleasant.

"You're coat is so silky…" She muttered. She looked like she couldn't stop herself and hugged him. "You're like a huge fluffy bear."

Harry laughed but instead of an actual laugh, a loud chuff rose from his chest.

"And you can purr too." Hermione laughed.

They spent a while just sitting there, trying to get Harry to adjust with his second form. Harry knew in his human form he'd be freaking out. But for some reason, as a huge cat, it all seemed like minor details. He also realised what a weird image this would be for someone. A half-naked woman hugging a huge black lion. It seemed overly hilarious in his head.

"Alright. I'm getting a bit cold so let's try to change you back now. Think of your human self. Think of walking normally and talking." Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed and sat back down, closing his eyes. This time, everything seemed much more clear. He was now bonded with both of his animals and knew exactly what to do. Nothing seemed complicated anymore. He focused on his senses and how it felt to be a human. How it felt to walk on two legs. And after a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes again.

* * *

"That was… INCREDIBLE!" He cried as he stood up and hugged Hermione.

"I'm so proud of you!" She cheered, "I knew you could do it. And oh my god, Harry! You have TWO different animagi! Do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

"I can't wrap my head around it." He answered as he put his boxers back on. Everything felt so quiet. So muted and dulled out. He also couldn't even see properly until he put his glasses back on. "Alright. I think it's your turn now. Before the potion wears off."

Hermione looked worried, "Harry, I'm not sure."

"No. You are definitely no backing out. Listen. You can do it. I know you can." He grabbed his wand.

Hermione took a couple of deep breaths.

"Look. I really want to go back inside and have a proper conversation about everything. I can't wait to tell you how weird everything felt. But we're not doing anything until you become an animagus too."

She nodded, "Okay. I'll try. The cleansing potion is in my bag."

"We won't be needing it. Now let's go. It's time for you to meet your inner animal." He smiled.

Hermione took a couple of breaths before turning around. "Can you help me with my bra?"

Harry approached her and slowly undid her bra strap. He also felt very grateful to be wearing boxers again. She was now fully naked. And so beautiful. As always.

She turned back to face him, her cheeks flushed. "Can you not stare?" She was trying to be serious but a small smile crept up on her mouth.

"Well, I can't help it. It's impossible to not appreciate such beauty."

"Okay stop." She smiled as she knelt down in the same spot he did. She looked up at him. "Remember the spell?"

"Of course." He answered as he pointed his wand at her chest. "Focus, Hermione."

She closed her eyes. Harry waited for two minutes. He could see her relaxed expression. He waited for the thunder and as it struck, he cast the spell.

" _BESTIA DIMITTERE!"_

And right in front of him, Hermione fell to the ground. When ten seconds passed he started to panic. He knelt beside her to look at her face. She looked unconscious. He placed his finger to her neck, but no pulse came.

"No no no no." He called as he rushed to the handbag and grabbed a silver flask labelled ' _cleansing potion'_.

As he turned back to Hermione, he realised she was no longer there. Instead, a beautiful, huge brown lioness lied on the grass.

"Woah." Harry marvelled as he slowly approached the cat.

And then its eyes snapped open as it shot to its feet, looking around everywhere.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

The lion's eyes snapped towards him. It looked kind of scary. And then it launched at Harry.

"Oh shit!" Harry screamed as they stumbled to the ground. He was sure that was it. He was about to be mauled by a huge lioness in the middle of his garden. But then instead of biting off his face off, the lion licked it instead.

"Hermione? Is that you?" He asked, still uncertain.

The lion licked him again, as her tail wagged left and right.

"You're not a dog, Hermione. What's with the tail?" He laughed.

She growled playfully and jumped off as she returned to scouting the area.

Harry knew she probably wanted to run around a bit, but just like she was before, he had to be the responsible one here. Being in the form might amplify one's senses, but it also dulls responsibility and awareness.

"Alright, Hermione. I knew you'd love to run around a bit. But remember what you said to me. You have to return to human form now." Harry instructed.

The lion looked back at him and Harry could almost see a nod from the cat. She paced back towards him and sat down, quietly. And then the lioness closed her eyes.

Seconds later, the figure in front of him started changing, and his beautiful girlfriend was back. She stood up slowly.

"Everything okay?" Harry called.

"That was…"

"Brilliant right?"

She looked up at him. "No. That was amazing. But what's coming now will be brilliant." She answered as she launched at him, this time naked and in human form. And he really couldn't complain.

* * *

 _A/N/2: Alright. I wanted to continue but I didn't want to make the chapter too long and it's already been packed with so much. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'm keen to see what everyone thinks of the animagi forms. I know that 2 forms are a bit random. But like I said, I really wanted to go for something interesting and unique. The actual forms are inspired from past stories I've read for those wondering where the idea came from._


End file.
